


Сломленный

by Eliskander



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: Rebels, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Alternate Universe, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bondage, Bottom Anakin Skywalker, Bottom Obi-Wan Kenobi, Don't say I didn't warn you, Drugged Sex, DumE - Freeform, Enemas, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Gangbang, Hurt Obi-Wan Kenobi, Hurt/Comfort, Jedi, M/M, Male Friendship, Male Slash, Mutual Non-Con, Obi-Wan Needs a Hug, Past Abuse, Physical Abuse, Poor Obi-Wan, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Pre-Star Wars: Rebels, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rating: NC17, Sexual Slavery, Urethral Play, Vaderwan, obikin
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2018-12-15 21:27:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 27
Words: 87,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11814510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eliskander/pseuds/Eliskander
Summary: 8 лет после дуэли на Мустафаре. Таймлайн некоторых событий изменен.Вейдеру удается схватить Оби-Вана. Но поймав своего заклятого врага, он понимает, что убийство не единственный способ мести.Противостояние между ними как свободное падение. Теоретически есть возможность выжить. Практически - ты все-таки падаешь.Страх, сомнения, насилие, политика и толика надежды на то, что все можно исправить.





	1. Твоя слабость-надежда на друзей (с)

**Author's Note:**

> Идея о Вейдере поймавшем таки Оби-Вана, пытавшем и склоняющим его к действиям сексуального характера навеяна анонимными товарищами)  
> Не бечено. Бета загружена, как только у нее освободится время, и текст будет целиком дописан, поправит и перевыложу.  
> Главы будут выкладываться по мере написания.  
> Если по каким-то причинам прочтение слеша по пейрингу Вейдер/Оби-Ван для вас неприемлемо, откажитесь от прочтения.  
> АУ, ООС, нон-кон, даб-кон, графический NC17. Еще раз обратите внимание на тэги.  
> Спасибо за уделенное время)

_Оби-Ван, обещай мне, что мальчика обучишь.  
Он… Избранный… он восстановит равновесие. Ты дал слово.  
Квай-Гон Джин_

**Вджун. Замок Баст.**

Лорд Ситхов смотрел запись с борта пиратского фрегата. Обещанная щедрая награда заставила сотни отъявленных преступников всех рас и мастей искать Оби-Вана Кеноби. Они проникали туда, куда не мог попасть Дарт Вейдер, обманом выведывая информацию у тех, кто еще был верен Республике. Восемь лет прошло с событий на Мустафаре. Восемь лет поисков, боли и ненависти. Тогда он в последний раз видел этого лицемерного предателя. И вот осталось всего двенадцать часов до встречи с Оби-Ваном. А пока пираты, прислали галовидео с борта корабля, как доказательство своей части сделки. Когда доложили Вейдеру, он поспешил проверить запись лично. Иногда пираты в поисках наживы за джедая выдавали любого идиота рискнувшего пойти в старые разрушенные храмы. Но в этот раз ошибки быть не могло. Изображение мерцало, однако своего бывшего учителя Вейдер узнал легко.  
Оби-Ван был в наручниках созданных специально для джедаев. В старой поношенной тунике, он едва походил на себя прежнего – осунувшийся, потрепанный. Вейдер жадно вглядывался в его лицо. Наконец-то. После стольких попыток и провалов, он нашел его. 

У Ук Рола были планы на эти долгожданные кредиты, а пока команда развлекалась, смотря на то, как изгибается под электрическим напряжением тело. Они захватили джедая хитростью на Татуине, голограмма и труп в саркофаге какой-то Луминары сделали свое дело. ИАБ предоставили им его для этой операции. Видать кому-то наверху приспичило найти именно этого джедая. Лазерный меч везли в комплекте с пленником. Пираты пили крепкое кортигское бренди, празднуя победу, и делали ставки на то, как быстро сломается Оби-Ван. Будущие кредиты грели сердце, и ставки росли. Кто-то считал, что умелый палач сломает джедая до прилета на Вджун. Кто-то – нет. В конце концов, спор не вполне трезвой команды стал отчаянным, ставки повышались, и пираты поочередно предлагали виды пыток, хватаясь за возможность заработать легкие деньги. 

Оби-Ван глянул на стену напротив, туда небрежно прислонили саркофаг, словно обычный ящик с инструментами. Не удосуживаясь закрыть переднюю панель. Он помнил ее походку, легкую, грациозную, прохладные интонации, сильный характер. Что осталось от нее теперь? Это наполовину разложившееся лицо с запавшим носом, ввалившимися щеками, с навсегда обнаженными зубами в бессмысленном оскале мертвеца? Что осталось от них всех – джедаев некогда великого Ордена? Их находили по одному, преследовали, убивали как бешеных животных. Мастера скитались по галактике, оставшись без дома, друзей и союзников. Падаваны в большинстве своем погибли, как и юнлинги. И к последнему приложил свой меч его собственный ученик. Если бы вручали титул самого плохого учителя, вероятно, ему досталось бы почетное место в списке тех, кто обманулся и не увидел очевидного. Темная сторона не брала выходные, чтобы слетать домой, она не уставала и не сомневалась в том, что делала. Не желая больше смотреть на труп Луминары, Оби-Ван отвел взгляд. Боль мучила его, но ток хоть и скручивал мышцы, вызывая судороги, не жег и вполовину так остро, как сожаление. Если бы у него был шанс все исправить. Остановить Энакина пока было возможно, удержать его рядом с собой. Разглядеть эту слабость и страхи за Падме. Но война ожесточила его, смерть Сатин отдалила даже от близких людей. Ему некогда было вглядываться в лицо своего бывшего падавана, он предпочел сражаться с врагом, которого видел перед собой, забыв, что истинные противники могут ударить в спину. 

– В вашем храме хранилось много добра, которое можно толкнуть на черном рынке. Между нами говоря, ты скоро умрешь джедай. Сделай доброе дело для бедного вольного народа, укрась нашу жизнь солидной суммой кредитов. Скажи, что и где припрятал? Доедешь до имперцев с комфортом. Поешь, выпьешь вдоволь, – Ук Рол широко улыбнулся, он был помощником капитана и пока тот улаживал дела, на мостике ведя переговоры о следующем задании, отвечал за пленника. 

– Что приуныл? Или подружка огорчила? Да ты не смотри на нее так, ничего что лицо попорчено, между ног может она лучше сохранилась а? 

Дружный хохот команды поддержал его шутку. 

– Не хочешь проверить? А то прибежал, как ошпаренный эвок на ее зов. А ребят?

Его снова поддержали хохотом и свистом. 

Они действительно обманули Оби-Вана ложными слухами о том, что некая мириалка владеющая световым мечом, ищет помощи, приземлившись в каньоне Нищего. Ее останки провели чувствительного к Силе Оби-Вана, ибо отчасти, но Луминара в этом каньоне была. В старом потрепанном шатле времен сражений на Кашиике, в саркофаге с системой охлаждения. Скольких джедаев выманили эти останки, Оби-Ван предпочитал не думать. Он слишком устал в какой-то момент, позволил себе минутную слабость – поверил в близость друга. Если Сила выведет его из этой ситуации, больше он никогда не позволит себе отозваться на подобный зов. Пора смириться с тем, что все кого он знал мертвы. 

– Ну что ты молчишь? Это хорошее предложение джедай. Лучшего ты не получишь, – Ук Рол прищурился.  
– Или может, давай посмотрим? Как она? – он открыл саркофаг и тронул ножом ногу Луминары.  
– Ты, наверное, знаешь, что после такой заморозки она как камень. Давай подождем, пусть оттает? Смотри дыры в груди, что ты не смотришь? Не интересно? Да брось, она почти не воняет. Пока не оттаяла. Ее видать не сразу в морозилку положили – вот лицо и попортилось. Что притих? – пират подошел и заглянул Оби-Вану в лицо. – Не страшно смотреть на мертвых, джедай. Лучше бойся живых.  
– Кнут мне! 

Пытки током оказались не результативными – пленник не говорил им ничего ценного про тайные рудники кайбер кристаллов, о которых джедай непременно должен был знать, он ведь как-то достал такой для своего меча. Ук Рол хотел выжать все, что можно из пленника, перед тем как его казнит Империя. Слишком редко сейчас стали встречаться настоящие джедаи. Возможно, другого случая не представится. Помощник принес кнут, зайгерианцы таким часто воспитывали рабов. Пираты делали ставки на количество ударов, которое сможет вынести пленник, перед тем как у него развяжется язык. 

Вейдер без интереса смотрел на старые виды пыток. Его меч убивал безжалостно и молниеносно. Кнут же был примитивным орудием палачей. Он помнил, Оби-Ван уже познал силу подобного кнута и не сломался. 

Мираж в той миссии, предлагала Энакину Скайуокеру власть, основанную на работорговле, но он отказался. Он верил в идеалы Республики и демократии, хотя она назвала их рабами. И, несмотря на то, что Энакин Скайуокер был мертв для галактики, Вейдер вспоминая отчаянный план и драку на арене рабов, подумал о том, что его ответ ей не изменился бы и сейчас. Прошлое причиняло ему боль, а любые оковы раба напоминали ему собственные. Империя, впрочем, его мнения не разделяла. Империя в лице Палпатина построила свою мощь на сотнях тысяч жизней новых рабов. Это было то немногое, что в глубине души Вейдер не принимал в новом порядке. 

Вейдер не мог забыть о событиях на Новом Плимпто, о нозаврианцах проданных в рабство на Орвакс IV, о криках заплаканных женщин и детей, которых уводили после поражения армии и смерти солдат. Он настолько погрузился в прошлое, что созерцая картинку галовидео, перестал ее видеть. Вейдер блуждал по коридорам сознания, думая о матери, о своем обещании Падме данном когда-то на Татуине, о Квай-Гоне и том дне, когда тот освободил его. Как многое ему тогда казалось было дано. Будто вся галактика принадлежала маленькому мальчику с пустынной планеты. Теперь же когда эта галактика действительно лежала у его ног, в сердце не плескалось ни толики той радости. 

Его вернула в реальность тишина. Картинка все еще шла, но звука не было. Гвалт спора, выкрики ставок, все пропало. Потонуло в размеренном свистящем звуке ударов.  
Пираты притихли и придвинулись ближе наблюдая за молчавшим джедаем. Изображение мерцало, но Вейдер без труда читал на их лицах возбуждение. Он помнил годы падаванства, безотчетную и безответную влюбленность в своего молодого учителя. Оби-Ван недостижимый в своем выхолощенном благородстве никогда бы не позволил к себе прикоснуться. Вот так во всяком случае. 

Мустафар не просто лишил Вейдера возможности нормально спать, двигаться, жить. Он стал обречен на изоляцию внутри костюма. Недобитый калека, который из ненависти выжил и во имя ненависти жил, предпочитал не вспоминать каким молодым был на самом деле, какие раньше имел желания. Вейдер тщательно подавлял в себе любые подобные помыслы, потому что изувеченный организм больше не мог им соответствовать.  
То удовольствие что он познал с Падме, осталось его единственным опытом. Галовидео показывало крупным планом лицо Оби-Вана, он закусывал губы от ударов, запрокидывая голову, обнажая беззащитную шею, мышцы перекатывались под кожей от напряжения. Смотря на то, как эти прожженные жизнью пройдохи раздевают пленника, ситх почувствовал гнев.  
Отрешенный, казалось практически полностью контролировавший себя Оби-Ван, выругался. Не по джедайски совсем и Вейдер ощутил, как его пробирает нервная дрожь. Под дюрастиловой броней в нем еще остался человек. Оби-Ван поймал взглядом камеру в руках дройда. Казалось, он смотрел насквозь, зная, к кому его везут. С момента записи прошло несколько часов. Все уже случилось, но Вейдеру казалось, что Оби-Ван смотрит на него именно в этот отрезок времени, что все происходит сейчас. 

Забрак, лицо, которого не покрывали татуировки, собственнически обхватил рукой чужое бедро, бормоча: 

– Расслабься, а то покалечишься. 

Оби-Ван вздрогнул, отрезанный от Силы он не мог сбросить в нее эмоции и тонул в них. 

Ук Рол стоял напротив, изучая его лицо, ожидая паники:  
– Скажи мне, где вы брали кайбер кристаллы? Джедаев больше нет, Империя об этом позаботилась, так что кристаллы для мечей вам больше не нужны. Они ведь в ваших храмах? Дай мне координаты, и мы закончим.  
– И ты думаешь, я тебе поверю?  
– А у тебя есть выбор? Брось, не тешь себя иллюзией. Какая тебе теперь разница, что будет с храмами? Не скажешь? Ну, ты подумай еще, нас тут шестнадцать человек, а ты один. Я видел, что бывает после таких вечеринок с людьми вроде тебя. Смирись, Ордена больше нет. Ты разыскиваемый преступник. А мы честные подданные Императора, забавно вышло, не так ли? Облегчи свою участь. Видишь того трандошанина, у него на тебя такие интересные планы. 

Но Оби-Ван упрямо молчал, он чувствовал собственный страх, как горечь во рту. Правда была в том, что джедай он или нет, но боль он ощущал и прекрасно понимал, что его ждет. Нужно было что-то придумать, потянуть время. Но он не ел уже которые сутки, и от жажды у него мутилось в голове, язык распух и с трудом ворочался во рту, пытки истощили его, как и восемь лет в пустыне. Храмы могли понадобиться как укрытие тем, кто еще встанет на путь Светлой стороны. Оби-Ван не мог отдать их на разграбление пиратам, и на уничтожение ситхам.  
Оби-Ван тусклым взглядом скользнул по внимательному лицу Ук Рола и покачал головой. Он сказал свое «нет» и пират отступил, сев на стул недалеко, чтобы наблюдать за процессом, если вдруг джедай передумает. 

– Я буду у тебя первым? – Танжи, ближайший помощник Ук Рола, недобро усмехнулся. – Брось, не верю я в святость вашего павшего Ордена. Что никто из твоих наставников не позарился на твою задницу?  
– Не смей…  
– Что? – пират сплюнул на руку, смазав член и медленно стал водить его в нерастянутый анус. – Порочить твой Орден? Так и вижу, как вы там кувыркались в Храме, избранные бездельники, на полном содержании казны Республики. Сладко было? Тугой совсем. Не любил тебя видать твой учитель. Или у вас было наоборот? 

Оставив попытки ввести член, забрак двумя пальцами разрабатывал анус. Несмотря на то, что Кеноби растягивали в подвешенном состоянии наручники на руках и ногах, он дергался от боли.  
Ук Рол смотря на него покачал головой, у него не было разрешения от капитана применять такие методики допроса, но куш того стоил. Амбиции делали из обычного пирата – капитана корабля. А у Ук Рола амбиций было хоть отбавляй. Ничего потерпит, не помрет. Может и скажет, в конце концов, местонахождение хотя бы пары храмов. Ук Рол уже понял, что обычные пытки джедая не сломают, но насилие было чем-то другим. Под ним ломались многие, точнее практически все. Эффективно, не затратно, главное остановить ребят вовремя.

– Какой ты нежный. Прямо шелковый внутри. Зачем пошел в джедаи? Тебя бы пристроить работать по назначению, вот этой задницей. Ни одна твилечка бы рядом не лежала.  
– Всегда так много болтаешь? – Оби-Ван практически говорил сквозь зубы, с трудом сдерживаясь, чтобы не стонать от резкой боли. 

Забрак хмыкнул, – Не благодарный. Для тебя же стараюсь. Давай, вспоминай свои навыки, а то те, кто будут после меня, тебя порвут. Неприятно звучит, правда? – он медленно ввел член, и Оби-Ван закусил губы, чтобы не кричать. 

– Буду рассказывать друзьям в баре, как поимел джедая, – забрак шептал это на ухо, водя рукой по запавшему животу Оби-Вана. – Оставишь мне достойные впечатления? 

Он двинулся, вслушиваясь в глухой стон, и улыбнулся:

– Пой мне джедай, пой мне о том, как тебе хорошо на моем члене. 

Оби-Ван глянул на него через плечо: 

– Пока что ты меня не впечатлил. 

Этот вымученный шепот был вызовом. 

Вейдер подался вперед. Всегда такой практичный учитель, кажется, не понял правила этой игры. Не понял или не захотел понять. Обет безбрачия сказывался на опыте и количестве сексуальных забав. Неужели он даже после падения Ордена следовал его запретам? Презрение мешалось с раздражением. Поэтому джедаи проиграли войну. Они были слишком наивны, существуя в своем мыльном пузыре, не желая знать реальности. Обеты ничего не стояли, только власть и Сила имели значение. Для забрака секс станет поединком, а партнер – противником. С учетом того, сколько пиратов было в кадре, Кеноби это могло дорого стоить.  
Но кроме раздражения от невозможности повлиять на уже случившуюся ситуацию, Вейдер чувствовал гнев. Не стылый, взращенный Темной стороной, а горячий яростный, будто отражение себя прежнего – гнев на тех, кто насиловал Оби-Вана.  
Партнеры менялись, а Вейдер не мог не выйти из камеры медитации, не перестать смотреть в распахнутые стекленеющие глаза, такие же синие, какими он помнил их. Он ощущал чужую боль, едва прикрытую щитами и выдержкой, пока еще сознание было с Кеноби.  
Его использовали, как бесправного раба для удовольствий и хотя Оби-Ван должен был страдать, Вейдер считал, что только он имел право на месть. Он заслужил это право, выстрадал в горниле Мустафара.  
Было и еще кое-что, что задевало Вейдера. Он знал, что сам обречен, чувствовать лишь чужой суррогат секса сквозь призму Силы. Горькое осознание, крепко замешанное на ярости и боли, настолько мешало сконцентрироваться, что Вейдер отключил, наконец, запись, и начал медитацию взывая к Темной стороне. Она не обещала ему удовольствие, только ненависть. И Вейдер посчитал, что это то, что ему нужно, чтобы встретить бывшего учителя во всеоружии поднятых ментальных щитов и долго копившихся обвинений.  
Вейдер уважал силу и понимал искусство внушать страх убийствами, но насилие не использовал. С тех пор как стал ситхом, он никогда не колебался в выборе методов. До этого дня. Вымученные стоны Кеноби, зудели в голове, как едва зажившая плоть под толстым слоем бакты. Сомнения, хотелось содрать, омыв, если нужно чужой кровью. Темная сторона шептала ему, что Оби-Ван получил то, что заслуживал. Он не принял когда-то падавана всерьез, отшутился от его неловкого признания, что ж теперь ему не до Кодекса, не до шуток. Не будет больше превосходства в голосе и покровительственного взгляда. Там в чужом сознании он ощущал брешь, которую создал этот момент насилия. Оби-Ван больше не будет цельным, безупречным, чужим. Он научится стоять на коленях. Закрадывающаяся в голову Вейдера идея была по-настоящему опасной, но он рассмотрел ее внимательно. Убийство Оби-Вана даст ему мимолетное удовлетворение, но если сначала сломать его... 

«Оставь его себе… это джедаям нельзя владеть нечем, но ты ситх, ты можешь и должен получить все что хочешь». 

Голос Темной стороны говорил с ним тоном ревнивой женщины, она обещала так много сладостных мгновений истинной мести, что Вейдер задумался о том, стоит ли ставить Императора в известность о своей находке. Эта была его личная юрисдикция. Он мог пытать кого угодно.  
И если ему захотелось продлить это… хоть немного. Пусть так и будет.

***

Его встреча с Оби-Ваном прошла не так, как планировал Вейдер. Кеноби все еще был без сознания после пыток. Световой меч лежал рядом в железной коробке. Жалкое зрелище.  
В этом моменте не было пространства для мести, торжества или ярости. Связанного джедая к ногам Лорда Ситхов положили как трофей. Вейдер мог убить Оби-Вана, не сходя с места, но не стал. Он ждал так долго, мог подождать до тех пор, пока дройд-медик приведет его в чувства. Оби-Ван должен был видеть того, по чьему приказу его пленили. 

«Я хочу, чтобы он видел мое лицо. Не маску. Он должен осознать, что сделал со мной. И заплатить за это». 

Так размышлял Вейдер, идя в свои покои. Его тяжелые шаги гулким эхом отдавались в коридоре.  
Вытекший из орбиты глаз Ук Рола смотрел ему вслед.  
Дройды позади него убирали растерзанные тела и кровь с пола. Дело было не в кредитах. Пираты посягнули на его право мести, но то, что подспудно всегда и Вейдер и Энакин считали своим. Своим учителем, своим врагом. Личным, единственным. И между ними не было место никому.

***

Когда Оби-Вана привели в камеру для медитаций, Вейдер удовлетворенно отметил, что его вероятные попытки исцелить себя провалились. Оби-Ван был отрезан от Силы, как простой человек. Вейдер не разрешил дройду–медику использовать бакту, считая, что это слишком быстро сотрет следы с тела, и нужные ему напоминания. Именно с помощью них и угроз Вейдер собирался сломать своего бывшего учителя. Но бледный едва стоявший на ногах Оби-Ван не выглядел напуганным. Даже закованный в наручники, он казался отрешенным и спокойным. И это Вейдеру не понравилось. С ограничителями мозга Оби-Ван не мог тягаться с ним в Силе, так что разворошить недавние воспоминания и бросить их на периферию сознания не составило труда. Вейдер в ярости копался в чужой памяти и находил самые мерзкие моменты, чувство первого проникновения, боль, отчаяние, беспомощность, и наконец, страх, что это никогда не кончится. Он сметал хлипкие заслонки чужого рассудка, топя человека в собственной боли и опомнился только тогда, когда Оби-Ван повалился на пол.  
С непониманием смотря на человека у своих ног, Вейдер в ярости стукнул по пульту вызова. Он вызвал дройда и велел джедая накормить. Оби-Ван слишком обессилел для того, что он приготовил для него.

***

Двумя часами ранее. 

Оби-Ван в камере пытался медитировать. Спина болела так, что лежать он не мог. Сидеть он не мог тоже из-за того, что пираты не слишком церемонились с пленником. Так что он стоял, с трудом, опираясь плечом о мокрую стену холодной резиденции Лорда Ситхов. Оби-Ван знал, что Вейдер использует его состояние, понимал, что Темная сторона развратила его бывшего ученика, но помимо собственной боли и отчаяния, он должен был скрыть самое главное. Местонахождение Люка. Дарт Вейдер не должен был узнать, что у него есть сын. Отрезанный от Силы, Оби-Ван осознал, что не сможет взять под контроль свои эмоции и решил, что легче всего спрятать иголку в их море. Физический дискомфорт мешал концентрироваться, его ужасно мучила жажда и желание помыться, смыть с себя ощущение чужих рук на теле, органических жидкостей, собственной высохшей крови, от голода кружилась голова, периодически перед глазами плыли темные пятна. Оби-Ван стоял с трудом, понимая, что только сила воли удерживает его в сознании. Он должен был привести в порядок свои воспоминания и ощущения до допроса, а следовательно ему нельзя было отключаться. Дройд-медик сшил самые глубокие раны на спине, причем сшил примитивным методом, не используя бакту, и Оби-Ван понял, это Вейдер дает ему почувствовать свое гостеприимство. Но просить его о милости Оби-Ван был не намерен. Между ними закончилось время мира и время войны. Все что чувствовал Оби-Ван по отношению к Лорду Ситхов, было сожаление. Он оставил его на Мустафаре. Без конечностей, обгорелого практически до костей. Он должен был подарить ему покой. Но не смог. Пожалел себя. Того, кем был вместе с Энакином. 

Теперь времени на жалость не было. Он должен был сделать все, чтобы Люка не нашли. И если ради этого придется разрезать собственное нутро и вытащить оттуда внутренности вместе с дерьмом, что ж, это будет ему по силам. Оби-Ван тщательно восстанавливал сцены вчерашнего насилия, проматывая как кинопленку отвратительные моменты собственной беспомощности, давя в себе рвотный рефлекс, сквозь чудовищную головную боль, заставляя мозг работать. Когда Вейдер вызовет его к себе, картины насилия должны были стать самыми яркими ниточками, за которые он будет дергать, глубже за них он возможно не полезет. Не увидит глубоко похороненную информацию о Люке, как не видит человек камень за гладью темного озера. Оби-Ван мутным взглядом оглядел свою камеру, два метра на два. Он вероятнее всего здесь погибнет. 

Ну что ж, любой учитель надеется, что ученик его переживет. Так ведь Квай-Гон?

***

Беспокойство. Спустя два часа Вейдер нашел определение тому, что испытывал. Он в отличие от своих клонов, почти не спал. И не мог укрыться от этого давящего беспокойства. Сквозь алые стекла шлема, весь мир для него плыл отблесками кровавых оттенков. Но даже так он увидел на допросе, что туника Оби-Вана, в крови и если на спине бордовые потеки были понятны и безразличны ему, то кровь на нижней тунике, на брюках, снова пробуждала сомнения. Оби-Ван едва шел, его то и дело подталкивал в спину дройд. Очевидным было, как тяжело ему стоять, насколько его разум затуманен. И когда он упал, вместе со злостью в душе Вейдера пробудилось беспокойство. Чувство, от которого он отказался давно, чувство из его прошлого. И игнорировать это было сложно.

***

Тарелка с едой осталась не тронутой на полу.

Оби-Ван был без сознания, когда к нему приблизился дройд–медик. Он лежал на боку, спиной к двери. Дройд закончив оценивать его состояние, отрапортовал, не оглядываясь: 

– Не благоприятный прогноз. Раны заживают плохо, внутренние повреждения прямой кишки воспалились. И она частично выпала, это требует…  
– Переместите его в мои покои. Там есть бакта камера, – не дослушав дройда, Вейдер развернулся и пошел к себе. Была в галактике версия, что врагов надо держать ближе, но Вейдер знал, что для него дело было не в этом. Дройд поднимал, переворачивал джедая, вводил свой сканер ему между ног, абсолютно не обращая внимания на стоны своего пациента. Точно также дройды обращались с ним после дуэли, его выгибало от боли на хирургическом столе, и Вейдер это помнил. Вытащенный сканер был в крови, Оби-Вана боль привела в сознание, и ситх не стал дожидаться его прямого взгляда. У них были свои счеты за Мустафар, но это было чем-то другим. Надо было привести джедая в порядок. И попытаться поспать. Хоть немного. Вейдер прислушался к Силе. Она мерно текла и не колебалась. Значит, его решение было верным. Либо так, либо беспокойство оказалось сильнее логики. О последнем ситх предпочел не думать. На некоторые вещи, как на солнце, не стоит смотреть в упор.

***

Оби-Ван приходил в себя медленно. Он ощущал, что физические повреждения прошли, но голова все еще была тяжелой. Бакта камера могла излечить многое, однако его ментальные щиты были перегружены. Он оставался джедаем, даже если Ордена уже не существовало. И последние события влияли на его мироощущение. Пытаясь запереть неприятные воспоминания, Оби-Ван сконцентрировался и представил себе водопад. Медитация всегда помогала ему. Водопад нес разрушающие его эмоции и всю ту боль, которую следовало бы признать и принять, но пришлось отодвинуть. Он был не один в комнате. Оби-Ван чувствовал чужое присутствие и догадывался кто это. Значит, необходимо было собраться как можно быстрее. Концентрируясь, он вливал в этот мысленный водопад все свои чувства, ставя поперек бурной несущейся реки плотину, возводя ее мысленно, словно гигантскую стену, перекрывающую неконтролируемый поток. Он воссоздавал ее в деталях, видя перед собой светлый прочный металл, и чем детальнее становилась эта ментальная картинка, тем лучше он себя ощущал. Усмиряя собственный гнев, ярость, боль, без доступа к Силе, Оби-Ван обретал утерянный самоконтроль. Мера эта была временной, но ему нужно было время и силы для предстоящего разговора. 

– Закончили медитацию, учитель Энакина Скайуокера? 

Голос Вейдера звучал сиплым шепотом, не узнаваемый, чужой.  
Оби-Ван открыл глаза и сел на кровати. Бывший ученик хорошо изучил его приемы.  
В полутемной комнате был единственный источник света – открытая камера для медитации. Вейдер видимо тоже медитировал, и закончили они примерно одновременно.  
Оби-Ван всмотрелся в лицо без маски, он не отводил взгляда, полагая это трусостью, и Вейдер жадно вглядывался в ответ, желая увидеть какое производит впечатление. У него не было прежней копны волос, синтетическая кожа местами прилегала не так плотно как собственная, рубцы и шрамы от ожогов там, где он обгорел до костей, не заживали до конца. 

– Две минуты сорок секунд. Столько я могу дышать без маски, – процедил Вейдер и если мог бы он, кричал это в лицо человеку, которого так любил когда-то. Он нажал на кнопку, шлем опустился, сработали серводвигатели, соединяя его с костюмом, и звук чужого неестественно громкого дыхания стал наполнять комнату. 

– Знаешь, я не могу спать больше часа. А в первый год не мог спать вообще. Шум этих датчиков, собственное дыхание – я ненавидел это. Но потом я осознал, кто сделал это со мной. И я стал ненавидеть тебя Оби-Ван, – Вейдер поднялся с кресла и вышел из камеры медитации. 

– И эта ненависть позволила мне выжить. Ты доволен? Тогда на Мустафаре, ты был доволен, когда уходил, бросив меня умирать, как бездомного тука? 

Он подошел к кровати, подавляя собой, громадный, в тяжелой черной броне. Его шаги гулко отдавались в тишине, и в них не было ничего общего с привычной Оби-Вану легкой походкой Энакина Скайуокера. 

Оби-Ван сказал то что, испытывал давно, с того черного дня и он не собирался бежать от этого: 

– Прости, но я был должен остановить тебя. Ты предал Орден джедаев, Республику…

Безжалостная хватка на собственном горле заставила его замолчать. Вейдер душил его как профессиональный убийца, которым вероятно стал на службе у Императора, но Оби-Ван мог думать только о том, как смелый мальчик с Татуина, мечтавший увидеть другие миры, стал чудовищем, поработившем их? Оби-Ван не сопротивлялся, в конце концов, какие у него были шансы против Лорда Ситхов, когда он безоружен и связан блокирующими наручниками. Вейдер подтягивал его к себе как безвольную куклу, поднимая над кроватью, приближая к себе. Темная сторона требовала смерти этого осколка света в Империи. Словно навязчивый маленький огонек, который подспудно раздражал Вейдера до боли. Он хотел затушить его, задуть единственный источник, в котором преломлялось его собственное отражение из прошлой жизни.  
Перед глазами плыли черные пятна, Оби-Ван потянулся к Вейдеру, не силой мысли, рукой. Раскрытой ладонью он коснулся черной блестящей маски. Он не сказал ему ничего, даже то, что кричал тогда на Мустафаре, как оправдание собственному бессилию перед судьбой.  
Тьма бесновалась за красноватыми стеклами, сжимая такую хрупкую человеческую гортань, и в этот момент Вейдер ненавидел и ее тоже, потому что в отличие от света, она дала ему достаточно сил, чтобы взломать разум обычно всегда такого закрытого Кеноби. И Вейдер стоял напротив слепящего потока чужих мыслей, он не верил этому, давил сильнее, желая закончить эту пытку, забыть, но чем сильнее он сжимал чужую шею, тем хуже ему становилось. Раны горели, будто только что зажженные слишком высокой температурой планеты, руки, ноги, он ощущал как оголенные нервы. Свет, который он взломал в этом маленьком и таком никчемном человеке теперь мешал ему дышать. Тьма билась против него, в его собственном теле, и показатели жизнеобеспечения падали. Он слышал этот голос в своей голове.  
Этот разум следовало затушить, разорвать его, смести. Нигде ни в каком другом разуме ему не было так больно. Оби-Ван умирал в его руках, как бездарная марионетка.  
Но правда открывшегося разума била по системам, как разряды молний. И это ужасало. Ужасало Вейдера настолько, что он откинул уже бессознательное тело обратно на кровать и поспешил выйти. Подальше от Кеноби, голос которого звенел до рези в имплантатах.  
Вейдер тоже помнил, что кричал ему тогда Оби-Ван на Мустафаре. 

«Я любил тебя». 

Только теперь он слышал эту фразу целиком, не заглушенную рассудком и стыдом. Чистую, выкристаллизованную, настоящую:

«Я любил тебя. Того, кто был счастлив с другой. Того, кто меня предал. И я до сих пор люблю тебя».

Вейдер шел по коридорам собственного замка, практически сбегая от тени больной, зародившейся надежды на то, что еще можно все исправить. Он гасил в себе эту бессмысленную попытку оправдаться и оправдать поступки Оби-Вана. Без жара ненависти сжигающей изнутри он ощущал себя бесконечно одиноким в своих безграничных возможностях. Ему нужно было снова зажечь этот пожар, пока сердце еще билось, пока жажда жизни, рожденная жаждой ненависти, не погасла.  
Он прошел на командный пункт своего замка и посмотрел на последние отчеты о заправках. 

– Мой истребитель на прогрев.


	2. Зло — ярлык, который мы клеим на то, что угрожает нам (с)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Глава в которой Оби-Ван понимает, что Вейдер ненавидит, до слепящей ярости, так можно ненавидеть только тех, кого когда-то любил.   
> Они перешагивают черту, за которой Оби-Ван еще был его учителем и другом.

Император, слушая отчет своего ученика, обронил как будто случайно.

– Что за инцидент произошел у тебя с пиратами?   
– Они подвели меня и заплатили за это.  
– Что ты поручал им?  
– Найти Оби-Вана.   
– Ты найдешь его позже. Не отвлекайся от нашей миссии. Сейчас главное, уничтожить храм джедаев на Каамасе. А лучше, мой ученик, уничтожить этот зародыш заговора вместе с планетой.   
– Уничтожить целую планету, это ваш приказ, мой лорд? Каамаси мирный народ.   
– Это нужно Империи. Или ты сомневаешься в моем видении?   
– Нет, мой лорд. 

Раздражение витало в Силе. Император с неудовольствием смотрел на ученика, через галокамеру. Ему следовало одернуть Вейдера, может быть напомнить ему проверить слуховые импланты. У орудия мести не должно было быть собственных мыслей и желаний. Сломленный бывший джедай иногда чрезвычайно раздражал своей способностью перечить, задавая слишком прямые вопросы. Палпатин отчетливо ощущал неудовлетворение в своем ученике. 

– Я жду блестящих результатов.   
– Да, учитель.

***

Сложнее всего было утаить от Императора наличие еще живого Оби-Вана в замке, но собственное смятение, вылившееся в гнев, помогло скрыть истинные мотивы эмоций пожирающих Вейдера.   
Однако в замке могли быть шпионы, поэтому возвращающийся к себе лорд ситхов задумался о том, как скрыть присутствие джедая ото всех, даже от личной охраны. Он устал, и костюм требовал подзарядки. Заходить к нему в покои не рисковал никто и никогда. Дройдам Вейдер память уже стер. Оставался сам джедай, от которого Вейдер уже не хотел избавляться. Ему нужна была причина оставить при себе Оби-Вана, и он решил, что месть вполне подходит. В конце концов, они вылетали бомбить Каамас. Он покажет бывшему учителю всю силу своего нынешнего положения. Он больше не мальчик на побегушках у Совета. Что может унизить идеалиста больше, чем гибель мирной планеты? В конце концов, тысячи миров потерпели поражение из-за не продуманной политики джедаев, из-за их слепоты и узколобости мышления. Они позволили ситхам победить давно, когда не разглядели, что главой Республики стал ситх. Пусть Оби-Ван увидит, как исчезнет Каамас, с его изжившими себя идеалами. В новой Империи слабым идеалистам места нет. 

Так думал, Вейдер возвращаясь к себе, но что-то тревожило его, что-то в собственных решениях. Тьма искажала его жажду обрести равновесие и потребность в общении, свойственную каждому человеку. 

«Он любит меня. После всего, что я сделал. После всего, что он сделал со мной»

Практически желтые зрачки, не различимые за стеклами окуляров шлема, сузились. 

«Я выжгу эту любовь дотла»

Распахивая дверь своих покоев, Вейдер готов был начать еще один раунд возмездия, несмотря на то, что день был долгим. Но темнота встречала его прежним молчанием, к которому он так и не привык за эти года. В серых отблесках памяти в этом мраке его ждала Падме с ребенком. Это будущее отнял у него Кеноби.   
Вейдер нашел Оби-Вана там, куда швырнул его Силой. Голова джедая была разбита, а сам он был без сознания. Вейдер едва не рычал от ненависти и потребности хоть куда-то излить острую пробужденную присутствием Оби-Вана боль. О том, сколько в этом разочарования в себе Вейдер думать не стал. Он был вымотан разговором с Палпатином и необходимостью корректировать свое поведение и мысли во время беседы. Вейдер поднял с пола Оби-Вана и понес его в бакта-камеру. 

Они оба выжили на Мустафаре. Значит, это бремя будет их общим. Он разделит с бывшим учителем крах старого мира. И всю ту боль, что жила в нем теперь.

***

Оби-Ван приходил в себя медленнее, чем в прошлый раз. Слишком короткие промежутки между лечением не давали ему полностью восстановиться. По какой-то причине Вейдер не добил его. Ноги он ощущал слегка онемевшими, как после слишком долгого неподвижного лежания в одной позе. Медитация могла помочь ему нормализовать эмоциональное состояние, преодолеть страх и растерянность, впервые, пожалуй, он не мог просчитать поступки Вейдера и свою на них реакцию. Черпая силы из самоконтроля Оби-Ван, вновь взглянул внутренним взором на платину созданную разумом, она еще держалась. Это было хорошо. За этим осознанием пришло спокойствие, и разум показал ему, что так подспудно пугало Оби-Вана. Вейдер не убил его. Пытался и не смог. Значило ли это, что в ситхе еще остался свет? Могло ли его присутствие пробудить нечто из прошлого в душе Вейдера? 

– Ты помнишь Каамас, ты бывал там, Кеноби. Надевай эти доспехи и иди к взлетной площадке, – сработавший ручной коммуникатор заставил Оби-Вана прервать медитацию и попытаться встать с кровати. Его качнуло, но он смог окинуть взглядом комнату. Никаких предметов вычурной роскоши. Все максимально просто, подстроено под нужды хозяина. Нет окон, один вход, видимо хорошо охраняемый снаружи, мандалорские доспехи на кровати.   
– А если я откажусь?  
– Тогда я лишу тебя возможности выбрать транспортник с гражданским населением, которому посчастливится миновать заградительный орбитальный огонь и улететь с Каамаса.  
– Что ты намерен делать Вейдер?  
– «Лорд» для тебя джедай. Называй меня Лордом, если не хочешь лишиться языка. 

Оби-Ван хмурился, но одевался. Виски ему обхватывал обруч сживленный с плотью, он лишал его возможностью пользоваться Силой и был куда эффективнее наручников, которые можно срезать.   
От слабости его все еще мутило, сделав несколько нетвердых шагов Оби-Ван, прислонился к стене. 

– Где здесь площадка? 

Вейдер ответил в коммуникатор в шлеме, 

– Я передаю тебе направление, джедай. 

Смотря на алую стрелку и разбивочный план архитектуры здания перед глазами, Оби-Ван побрел в нужном направлении. Он должен держаться. Ради Люка.

***

Как только Оби-Ван вышел из покоев Вейдера его окружили клоны. 

– Нам приказано провести вас на площадку. 

Оби-Ван понял, что перемещаться по замку сможет только с эскортом. Он знал многих клонов по именам когда-то, уважал и ценил их боевые качества, лично пройдя с ними не один бой, и смотреть на то какие они безропотно покорные было странно и неприятно. У них не было свободы воли и поэтому не было вопросов. Клоны до падения Республики спросили бы кто он, их бы заинтересовал ниоткуда взявшийся мандалорец. Но эти «рабы» другого слова он не находил, вели его к Вейдеру механически исполняя приказ.   
Вейдер изучал отчет по Каамасу. Судя по данным лазутчиков, операция будет состоять из бесконтрольного уничтожения мирной планеты. Сопротивление если и будет подавиться очень быстро. Этот мир был обречен. Он сказал Оби-Вану, что даст ему выбрать транспортник с беженцами, который уцелеет, выдав это за нужный ему рычаг давления. Но сколько в этом было правды? Столько же, сколько в его решении отправить за Оби-Ваном клонов, когда он услышал его дрогнувший голос? Он знал Оби-Ван придет на площадку, чтобы спасти людей. Его бывший учитель был предсказуем в таких делах. Тогда зачем он отправил клонов? Что мог саботировать джедай без светового меча и связи с Силой в его замке полном дройдов и личной великолепно вымуштрованной охраны? Решив, что это было желание скрыть личность Оби-Вана, продиктованная необходимостью, Вейдер с сомнением прислушался к Силе. Но темнота в нем молчала, и эта тяжесть угнетала болезненно обостренное восприятие. 

Уходя в прыжок с орбиты Вжуна, Вейдер знал, что Оби-Ван стоит за его плечом. На сотую долю мгновения это напомнило ему их общее прошлое, десятки таких перелетов, вечера в кают-компании, общие медитации, чувство сопричастности, которое давал бывший учитель.   
Но когда они вышли из прыжка, время для воспоминаний закончилось, крейсеры развернулись на боевую позицию. И Лорд Ситхов не имел привычки тянуть с исполнением приказов. 

– Дефлекторные щиты планеты отключены?  
– Да, мы их не фиксируем.   
– Тогда первичную цель подтверждаю. Огонь.

Отдавая стандартный набор команд, Вейдер старался избавиться от навязчивого желания обернуться. Посмотреть на реакцию Оби-Вана. И пусть за шлемом не было видно лица, он считывал его состояние близкое к отчаянию. Кто знает, чтобы сделал джедай, будь у него хоть один шанс остановить это истребление. Но на мостике было полно обученных военных. А сам он едва держался на ногах. 

– Беженцы, мой Лорд. На сканерах массовый отток транспортников с планеты.   
– Подойди Бен. На каком из них твой разведывательный отряд, который отключил щиты планеты? 

Ситх говорил спокойно, практически небрежно. Он будто бросал кость, как щедрый хозяин.   
Оби-Ван вздрогнул, он с трудом удерживался от попыток остановить Вейдера, если нужно умоляя. Видеть гибель мира было страшно. Там внизу огненные бури на глазах изменяли ландшафт некогда цветущей планеты. Будто Вейдер показывал ему возможное будущее галактики, как последствия того, что случилось на Мустафаре.   
Присутствие Вейдера в своей голове Оби-Ван старался заглушить хотя бы отчасти. Но его ментальные щиты едва держались. Узкие расходящиеся трещины покрывали плотину, сдерживающую воспоминания о пережитом насилии. И то на что джедай смотрел, было в разы ужаснее, по своим масштабам. 

«Ну как уцелело теперь твое чувство юмора Оби-Ван?»

«Каамас не будет последним»

Чужая ярость ощущалась словно огонь, лизавший закрытую дверь сознания.  
Голоса множились как эхо в ветвистой пещере. Голова раскалывалась и кружилась. Он слишком долго использовал примитивную технику ограничения воспоминаний, и возможно платина устояла бы, если бы рассудок Оби-Вана не перегружался каждый день стрессом, растущим по экспоненте. Он увяз в бесконтрольном насилии, которым жил Вейдер. Некогда блистательный ученик, способный уничтожить планету, превратить бывших соратников в рабов и растоптать учителя.   
Не твердой походкой подойдя к сканерам Оби-Ван, указал на один из крупных транспортников.   
Вейдер отдал приказ, пропустить этот корабль. О том, что было дальше, Оби-Ван не помнил. Он отключился прямо на мостике.

***

– Тебя обрадует, что тот транспортник успешно приземлился на Альдераане? 

Оби-Вану в глаза бил свет и он, едва открыв их, сощурился. Источник света был наверху, белые стены его усиливали, сам он раздетый до исподнего лежал на громадной кровати. Вероятно, это была камера для медитаций Вейдера. 

– Я поместил здесь кровать, чтобы иметь возможность спать без маски хотя бы иногда, – сам Лорд сидел на специальном стуле, больше похожем на литой трон, получая внутривенное питание и заряжая батареи костюма. Нажав кнопку на подлокотнике, он развернул кресло к Оби-Вану, давая возможность увидеть себя без грудного доспеха. Без маски бывший учитель его уже видел, пришла пора оценить весь масштаб творения собственных рук. Провода, вмонтированные в грудь, поддерживающие искусственное легкое, протыкали покрытую грубыми рубцами и шрамами кожу. Синтетические заплатки на ребрах, приживались плохо, и их приходилось прочищать от скапливающейся жидкости и омертвевшей кожи. Он много времени провел на животе пытаясь ползти по раскаленному грунту Мустафара, после того как Оби-Ван бросил его умирать, это избавило его от возможности дышать, части кишечника, и кожи. Практически со сто процентным ожогом тела он попал на хирургический стол и не сказать, чтобы дройды-хирурги были озабочены его внешностью. Серая ткань возле проводов свидетельствовала о том, что идет некроз тканей. Ее часто заменяли. Швы расходились, и тогда ситуацию спасала бакто-камера. Вейдер сидел в кресле, наблюдая за тем, как по нему скользит взгляд Оби-Вана. 

– Я больше не могу нормально есть, спать, у меня в костюме есть отделы для отходов, потому что ничто в моем организме не функционирует нормально. Но я только, что смог уничтожить планету. А, ты свалился мне под ноги как мешок с дерьмом банты после пары травм. 

Вейдер внимательно вгляделся в отрешенное лицо джедая.

– Или дело в том, как игралась с тобой команда пиратского корабля? 

Оби-Ван продолжал молчать, и это злило ситха. Вейдер хотел сказать ему, что убил тех, кто сделал это с ним. Объяснить, что не он отдал такой приказ. Но это звучало бы как оправдание, а оправдываться Вейдер не желал. Не перед тем, кто превратил его в калеку. 

Однако чтобы заглушить смутный отголосок вины, Вейдер предложил:   
– Для бакто-камеры, необходимости нет. Но если тебе нужно, ты можешь меня попросить. 

Эта попытка разбилась о стылое молчание. Оби-Ван смотрел, будто сквозь него, равнодушный к его словам.

– Или тебе понравилось? Я видел твои воспоминания, падаван был для тебя большим, чем просто ученик, – ярость вспыхнула под тонким слоем боли, вызванная тем, как Оби-Ван отталкивал его, не говоря ни слова. 

Вейдер нажав кнопку, отсоединил провода от своего тела и поднялся.  
– Ты сделал меня таким. И ты себе даже представить не можешь боль, через которую я прошел и прохожу до сих пор. 

Оби-Ван вздрогнул. Часть сказанного была правдой. Его падаван всегда был для него особенным. Но он никогда не позволял себе проявлять какие-либо другие чувства, кроме присущих наставнику. Был долг перед Республикой, и шла война. Они часто сражались плечом к плечу, и это было единственное дозволенное им единение.   
А когда совсем юный Скайуокер прижался к нему темной ночью, в палатке на другом конце галактики, он не нашел ничего лучше, чем вспомнить Кодекс. Прикрыться им как щитом, потому что собственной слабости оправдания не было. Может быть, это тогда он зародил первые семена Темной стороны в душе падавана? Может все это его вина?   
Оби-Ван смотрел в желтые глаза, которых не узнавал и понимал, что все его слова разобьются как стекло о гранит. Вейдер не желал его слушать, он осознал, что может убивать виновника своей боли не один, а десятки раз, разными способами. 

В маленьком пространстве камеры бежать было некуда. Круглые стены, заполняющий все белесый свет и гул в голове, затрудняли ориентацию в пространстве. Он мог бы спорить, если бы еще верил, что в Вейдере осталось что-то от Энакина, но перед глазами джедая недавно полыхал мирный Каамас. Его Энакин никогда бы не убил миллионы невиновных гражданских жителей.   
В этой камере с ним был только ситх. Безжалостный, свихнувшийся на власти, ученик Палпатина. А значит, был единственный действенный метод, скрыть правду о его сыне. Вейдер перестанет копаться в его голове, если все перейдет в плоскость физических контактов, пытки бывший ученик использовал, возможно, в этот раз он не удержится и задушит его в припадке. Оби-Ван видел, Вейдер ненавидит, до слепящей ярости, так можно ненавидеть только тех, кого когда-то любил.   
Боль сжимала виски. Платина, созданная в собственной голове, разделяющая его от воспоминаний о насилии гудела от напряжения. Нужна была длительная медитация, покой и гибернационный транс, но шансов получить все это не было. 

Оби-Ван попытался отстраниться от ситуации, однако резервы эмоциональных предохранителей выгорели. Эти пираты разных рас использовали его тогда, как бесправного раба. Он старался не реагировать, не стонать, чтобы не давать повода для радости, но каждый раз, когда в него впихивали что-то нечеловеческое, слишком большое, иногда острое, покрытое слизью или извивающееся – он не мог сдержать крика. Его распирало до рези, острой боли, до тошноты. Он до сих пор помнил, как шевелилось в нем длинное толстое щупальце, казалось, доставая до желудка. Раздраженный кишечник сокращался в спазмах, настолько резких, что у Оби-Вана сбивалось дыхание до хрипа. Но хуже было не это, хуже было то, что он понял – это снимали для Вейдера. 

Маленький мальчик с Татуина. Что бы теперь сказал о нем Квай-Гон?

Вейдер вытащил эти воспоминания из черного омута слепящей боли и швырнул ему в лицо. Оби-Ван жмурился и инстинктивно отползал на кровати. Он не видел реальности, ее заменяло разрубленное чужим смехом прошлое. Едкий дым курительных трав на пиратском корабле заставлял задыхаться так, будто был реальностью в настоящем. Вейдер без труда схватил за ногу потерянного среди воспоминаний джедая и подтащил к краю кровати. Он не был уверен, что естественные механизмы возбуждения, сработают, поэтому положился на препараты, которые залил в кровь. Ему хотелось утвердить власть над распятым под собой человеком, ненависть, к которому годами заставляла искать его. Беспокойная ненависть, не имеющая поводка и пределов. Даже Палпатин не мог контролировать это. Навязчивое желание найти Кеноби заставляло Вейдера рыскать по галактике, пытать и убивать других джедаев, лишь бы получить информацию. И вот, наконец, найдя его, Вейдер чувствовал нечто похожее на мрачную эйфорию. Сладкое чувство вседозволенности и мести щекотало гортань сотнями не высказанных угроз и обещаний. Он хотел увидеть боль и страдания, хотел расплаты и раскаянья. Он слишком давно и слишком сильно хотел его. Целиком. Без покровов стыда и страха, без высокомерного почтения или деланного смирения. И Оби-Ван видел это в желтых глазах. Ненасытную жажду обладания. Будто он бы последним куском прошлого, которое Вейдер не смог отнять у Энакина. Последний рубеж, который надо было перейти. Перешагнуть ту черту, за которой Оби-Ван еще был его учителем и другом. 

Перевернув Оби-Вана на живот рывком, Вейдер заломил ему руку. Механический протез сжал кисть Оби-Вана так крепко, что треснула кость. Слыша стон, Вейдер раздвинул ему ноги коленом. Металлическая голень обожгла влажную кожу холодом. Оби-Ван, с трудом разделяя реальность и воспоминания, инстинктивно попытался вырваться. Но кибернетические конечности были гораздо сильнее его собственных.   
Из-за ожогов Вейдер, вычеркнул из жизни все, что касалось сексуальной разрядки. Постоянная боль и препараты глушили желания. Но Кеноби напомнил ему прошлое, он разворошил воспоминания, и те дергались как горящие трупы, которым не обрезали сухожилия. Будто еще живые. 

Он вспомнил, как обнимала его Падме, как нежно целовала перед рассветом. И это Оби-Ван отнял ее, отнял ее руки, которые успокаивали, отнял редкие часы близости, когда им можно было валяться в кровати, смеясь, отдыхая. Что ему калеке осталось теперь? Видеть насмешку в чужих глазах? Презрение? Жалость? Он предпочтет ненависть, она сделает его сильнее. 

– Нет! – Оби-Ван мгновение назад походящий на сомнамбулу дернулся, будто приходя в себя. 

Вейдер лишь крепче сжал его руку, рискуя сломать. Сорвав белье второй рукой, он нащупал анус и грубо ввел в него два пальца. Это будет суррогат недоступного ему столько лет секса. Но, кроме того, это будет месть. Он растопчет джедая, уничтожит его как тень прошлого и сможет жить, забыв навсегда.   
Грубая кожа перчаток не передавала ему ощущений, и Вейдер хотел скорее заменить протез, живой плотью.   
Ожоги у него были везде. Кожа на члене местами полностью потеряла чувствительность, но препараты сказывались, эрекция была.   
Вероятно, механические пальцы причиняли боль, но ситху было все равно. Не хватало смазки и опыта обращения с партнером-мужчиной, Оби-Ван вздрагивал от боли при каждом резком движении. А когда Вейдер заменил пальцы членом, джедай застонал. Этот напряженный стон окрасил пространство вокруг них в темные завихрения в Силе. 

«Слишком хорошо» 

Отстраненная мысль Вейдера затерялась среди разбуженных физиологических потребностей.   
Темной стороне было все равно, как он сломает джедая.   
Плохо подготовленный партнер как, оказалось, идеально подходил для не слишком чувствительного члена, давление мышц было сильным, и этого хватало, чтобы передать искры возбуждения по практически разрушенным нервным окончаниям.   
Вейдер жадно впитывал в себя полузадушенные выдохи Оби-Вана, он наслаждался властью, с упоением наблюдая за тем, как бьется под ним виновник всех его бед. Тот не просил ни о чем, хотя явно едва справлялся с собственным состоянием.   
Оби-Ван знал, что травмирован, что так остро не хватающую смазку уже заменила кровь, боль, будто с головой макала его в прошлые воспоминания, топя в них, сметая так тщательно построенную плотину-блок. Но он пытался преодолеть грязь и ужас момента, удержаться от падения в омут воспоминаний о пережитом насилии и не мог. Что-то ломалось в нем, тонко звеня, отдаваясь сумасшедшим стуком пульса в ушах. Оби-Ван старался сдерживать стоны, он привык терпеть боль от ранений на войне, но это было другое. Слишком глубинное, слишком унизительное.   
Месть была приправлена разрушительной силой физического насилия, она опьяняла, и казалось, могла длиться вечно. Но Вейдеру едва хватало дыхания держать такой жесткий ритм. Схватив за волосы Оби-Вана он заставил того запрокинуть голову, его протезы были сильнее, чем мышцы человека и он пользовался этим сейчас, фактически насаживая на член беспомощного пленника. 

– Любишь меня теперь, Оби-Ван? 

Кеноби свободной рукой шарил по кровати, будто пытаясь найти, за что ему ухватиться. И ничего не находил.   
Вейдер брал его стоя, заставив грудью лечь на кровать, коленями джедай при этом стоял на полу. Подиум кровати позволил компенсировать разницу в росте. Ситх не замечал, что уже раздробил кость руки, которую заламывал, не видел синяков, от собственных пальцев на плечах, бедрах Оби-Вана. Не слышал стонов и то как задушено хрипит человек, на которого он давит своим весом, положив вторую руку на спину. Вейдер впервые за годы постоянного напряжения и чудовищной боли, чувствовал физическое наслаждение. Секунды оргазма выбили его из реальности, до помутнения в глазах. Они заставили его забыть, что не будет больше будущего, которое он себе представлял так часто. Будущего, в котором жива Падме, рядом с ним люди, любящие его и у него есть место, названное домом. Удовольствие на мгновение притушило жар гнева, осознание происходящего и показалось Вейдеру вспышкой в кромешной темноте. Будто кто-то бросил световую гранату в те закоулки сознания, которые он давно думал, что похоронил. 

Он переводил дыхание и понимал, что организму тяжело дался такой марафон. Нужно было одеть костюм. Сила стабилизирует его состояние со временем. Препараты, которые он сегодня в удвоенной дозе подал в кровь, заканчивали свое действие. Возможно, ему понадобиться дополнительный отдых. Легкость после оргазма сменилась усталостью. Он все еще был молод, но в этом искалеченном теле, даже такая нагрузка переносилась с трудом. Надев броню, Вейдер удостоил взглядом своего невольного партнера. 

После секса Оби-Ван едва смог переместиться, сползая с кровати на пол, он развернулся, чтобы посмотреть в лицо бывшему ученику. И, несмотря на то, что инстинктивно джедай свел колени, будто пытаясь закрыться, Вейдер понял, что травмировал его достаточно сильно. Он мгновение смотрел на то, как расползается темная кровь на том месте, где сидел джедай, а затем вызвал дройда-медика. Вейдер силился почувствовать Оби-Вана, но упирался в практически полное отсутствие эмоций, будто за развороченными щитами не было ничего. 

«Болевой шок»

Оби-Ван впоследствии плохо помнил те моменты.   
У него была раздроблена кисть руки, сломано ребро, вывихнуто плечо и внутренние разрывы.   
Об этом доложил Вейдеру дройд-медик, изучая информацию со сканера.   
Лорду ситхов пришлось вновь поднимать с пола полубессознательного джедая, тот не сопротивлялся, пока его несли в бакта-камеру. Вейдер практически не напрягался под весом тела, но его нервировали безвольно опущенные руки и неосознанно склоненная к нему на плечо голова. Скорее всего, Оби-Ван просто не мог держать голову, не хватало сил, но Вейдеру казалось, что пластина в этом месте плавится, и к нему впервые за долгое время вернулось чувство клаустрофобии в собственном костюме. 

После лечения, джедай не сказал ему ни слова. Ни когда все повторилось. Ни потом.  
Он не сопротивлялся больше, и Вейдеру не приходилось ломать ему кости, чтобы удержать под собой. Но ощущения от этого острее не стали. Вейдер даже попробовал сменить позу и положить Оби-Вана на спину, но смотреть в остекленевшие глаза было сложно.


	3. Мстить — это значит признаться, что тебе больно

_«Движимый страхом или ненавистью, даже джедай способен выйти за рамки учения Ордена и разбудить в себе дремлющие глубинные силы. Но какой бы джедай ни явился сюда, отринув слепую верность делу мира и справедливости и убив в гневе или из корысти, он не сможет предъявить права на тёмную сторону Силы в её истинном виде. Их наивные попытки убедить себя, что они пали на тёмную сторону или что тёмная сторона определяет их поступки, – не более чем самообман. Ситхи отдаются тёмной стороне с самого начала, концентрируя всё внимание на обретении власти. Мы не ищем оправданий. Любые поступки ситхов начинаются с самих себя и исходят вовне. Мы крадёмся за Силой, как охотники, а не идем на поводу у её прихотей, подобно жертвам».  
Дарт Плэгас_

 

Их молчаливый секс сменялся днями отчуждения, когда Вейдер чинил костюм или восстанавливался после повреждений полученных в бою. Его пленник жил в комнате соединенной с личными покоями. И хотя все удобства там были, Вейдер понимал, что его бывшему учителю все равно спит он на кровати или на полу. Оби-Ван использовал джедайские приемы медитации, чтобы восстанавливаться после травматичного для него секса и казался все более отстраненным от реальности. Иногда Вейдер ловил себя на мысли, что вслушивается в тишину соседней комнаты. Он заходил туда сам только, когда приносил еды. В замке знали, что иногда Лорд ситхов может позволить себе поесть настоящей пищи, а не смеси. Так что Вейдеру пока успешно удавалось прятать пленника. Даже личная охрана не была в курсе, что в покоях Лорда посторонний. 

В их маленьком мире на двоих Вейдер предпочитал не замечать, как привыкает к иллюзии не одиночества. Годами он жил обуреваемый ненавистью и именно она давала ему сил, но присутствие рядом бывшего учителя влияло на него. Темная сторона не прощала мимолетных сожалений о случившемся, будто наказывая каждый раз, когда Вейдер ловил себя на мысли, что беспокоится о состоянии Оби-Вана. 

Сегодня сочленения болели больше обычного, это сказывалось в бою на скорости движений, и доказательством тому служил гладко отрезанный протез. Она сумела отрубить ему руку, перед тем как умерла.   
Вейдер сидел за столом, пытаясь одной рукой приладить запасной протез. Он не хотел звать дройдов, не желая демонстрировать собственную уязвимость. Ведь об этом наверняка доложат Палпатину.   
Усталость после боя требовала отдыха, моторика пальцев запаздывала, истощенные напряжением нервные окончания плохо передавали импульсы в протез и это угнетало. В такие минуты Вейдеру казалось, что Сила оставила его. Отчаянье сменялось гневом, гнев яростью, ярость апатией. Он начинал все сначала после каждой неудачной попытки и не сразу заметил, что Оби-Ван смотрит на него с порога своей комнаты. Он не мог выйти из комнаты мешал браслет с цепью на ноге, конец которой крепился к стене, но вероятно Оби-Ван и не хотел выходить. Вейдер отстегивал браслет только когда вел его в камеру для медитаций для секса. Серая холщевая туника, которую он дал Оби-Вану, напоминала джедайское одеяние, и на какое-то мгновение Вейдеру показалось, что он в прошлом. И это просто ночевка на очередной базе, и их всегда находящиеся рядом комнаты учителя и падавана. Долгий взгляд Оби-Вана выражал что-то что Вейдер не мог определить, но в нем точно не было того что жаждала темная сторона – ненависти. Скорее хроническая усталость, больная в своей безысходности тоска и грусть. 

– Не жалей меня, джедай. Я убил ту, что это сделала. 

Оби-Ван не ответил ему, просто ушел вглубь комнаты. И Вейдер вновь ощутил прилив ненависти. Как смел его пленник, его собственность вновь отворачиваться от него. 

– Ответь мне! 

Только после сказанного Вейдер понял, что произнес это вслух. Он не требовал молчания от Оби-Вана, только покорности. Но получив и то, и другое осознал, что обычных разговоров ему не хватает. Признаваться себе в этом было тяжело, поэтому Вейдер списал все на желание полностью подчинить себе волю Оби-Вана. 

– Она была не одна, с ней находился падаван, которого удалось захватить живым. У Депы Биллабы всегда был странный вкус, и ученика она себе подобрала под стать. 

Вейдер кое-как приладив руку, поднялся, ненависть дала ему сил. Изорванный плащ, будто сломанные крылья волочился по земле, пока он шел к Оби-Вану. 

– Хочешь узнать, что я сделаю с ним?

Оби-Ван оправдал ожидания, он встретил его на пороге комнаты и прямой требовательный взгляд говорил, что у него еще достаточно сил, чтобы бороться с мраком, который был так силен, в сердце стоявшего напротив него лорда ситхов. 

– Ты будешь пытать его? 

Эта была первая фраза, что сказал ему пленник за последние три недели. И чувство, отдаленно напоминающее радость кольнуло Вейдера острой иглой. Значит, в этом бледном истощенном мужчине, остался легендарный генерал Кеноби, значит, их противостояние еще не кончилось. 

– Будь со мной добровольно. 

Оби-Ван хрипло рассмеялся. Горько, до рези в глазах. Отирая выступившие слезы, он покачал головой, желая сказать что-то, но не стал. Понятия Вейдера были настолько искажены ненавистью, что любое его слово вызывало лавину гнева. Его бывший ученик играл с ним, мучил его, а теперь решил требовать взаимности. Это была какая-то запредельная жестокость? Такая изощренная месть? 

Понимая, что гнев Вейдера растет с каждой минутой его молчания, Оби-Ван отодвинул эмоции, он всегда был хорошим стратегом на войне. И знал, помочь ему может тактика и самообладание. Вейдеру запертому в этом ужасном костюме, все еще неосознанно хотелось чего-то от нормальной прежней жизни. И он – Оби-Ван был частью этого. Возможно, в этом был ключ, последний шанс для них обоих. Ведь, в конце концов, какая теперь разница, Оби-Ван ощущал себя изломанным, опаленным болью и ненавистью настолько, что ему уже нечего было терять. Безразличие к собственной судьбе, не перекрывало опасение за чужие жизни. Он спасет чью-то жизнь сегодня, разве не это путь джедая. Страха не было, только тупая саднящая боль в месте, где еще билось сердце. 

– Хорошо. 

Вейдер с минуту смотрел на нечитаемое лицо Оби-Вана. Тот проиграл, подчинился его условиям, но все равно не выглядел побежденным.   
Сняв цепь с ноги Оби-Вана, Вейдер предупредил.

– Не пытайся сбежать. Помни, я знаю все твои уловки, и меры безопасности в замке всегда усилены. 

Оби-Ван кивнул. Без Силы он вряд ли мог попытаться совершить побег. Обруч, обхватывающий виски все еще контролировал его способности. 

– Идем со мной. 

В камере для медитаций Вейдер сел в кресло, позволяя запущенному стандартному протоколу начать его питание и зарядку батарей. Сняв шлем и тяжелый плащ, он изучал взглядом Оби-Вана. 

– Помоги снять грудную пластину, она оплавилась и механизм повредился. 

Чуткие руки Оби-Вана не были грубыми руками дройдов зачастую травмирующими воспаленные ожоги не аккуратными движениями. Под действием высоких температур синтетическая кожа оплавлялась, сливаясь с доспехом, прикипая к нему серыми пузырями, отделять ее следовало острым тонким скальпелем очень осторожно, чтобы не отодрать от остатков родной кожи под ней.   
Вейдер попал в эпицентр взрыва, и многие его системы были повреждены. Снимая доспех и ощущая острый запах горелого мяса и синтетики Оби-Ван это понял. Как понял и то, что этот неосознанный жест символ доверия. Это чудовище все еще нуждалось в ком-то, кто бы поддерживал его. Делая себе зарубку об этом, Оби-Ван поморщился. Запах вызывал тошноту, может, дело было в том, что он ел через день, но голодный желудок свело спазмами. Вейдер приносил ему еду, что-то безвкусное, отвратительное, но Оби-Ван подозревал, что тот просто отдает ему свою порцию. Ситх не допускал в свои покои посторонних, возможно, он скрывал присутствие джедая. Тогда это давало интересные расклады. Палпатин забрал его ученика, пообещав ему нечто великое, но, несмотря на то, что был хорошим политиком, он все же знал Вейдера хуже, чем Оби-Ван. Наблюдая издали за тем, как растет Избранный, Палпатин не переживал за него, когда тот болел, не выслушивал неловких вопросов по поводу первых симпатий, не испытывал на себе пронзительный взгляд синих глаз, требовавших продолжения тренировки и больше личного времени учителя. 

Энакин всегда был ребенком, который требовал много внимания. Он был собственником и пока рос, вымотал все нервы своему учителю. И теперь, когда он стал ситхом – это не изменилось. Он стал властным, сильным, жестоким. Но он остался собственником. И ему важно было, чувствовать себя нужным.   
Видевший в нем растущую угрозу Палпатин не тратил свое драгоценное время на заботу об ученике, на разговоры с ним не по делу, и тем более его не интересовали потребности и желания Вейдера. Осторожно отирая бугристую кожу от проступающей крови, Оби-Ван подумал, что судьба вновь вернула его на шахматную доску галактического противостояния. И сделала это рукой Дарта Вейдера. 

Он мог стать тем, кто напомнит ситху, кем он был.   
Вейдер заходил к нему только когда приносил еду, словно инстинктивно старался дать свободное пространство. Будто в одном человеке уживались две противоречивые личности, один из них был способен на пытки и насилие, другой лечил его и проявлял попытки грубой заботы. Обрабатывая последствия работы скальпелем дезинфицирующим раствором, Оби-Ван понял, что фактически атрофированные чувства Вейдера походили на его обожженную кожу. Вейдер с трудом чувствовал спектр нормальных не искаженных ненавистью эмоций, и все время опасался ошибиться и показать это. 

Затем Оби-Ван помог нормально приладить протез и заменить поврежденные детали и замкнутые провода. Это вызывало чувство дежавю. Будто они снова были на одной стороне, и помогали друг другу после боя.   
Вейдер молча, смотрел на него и в какой-то момент Оби-Ван осознал, что глаза у ситха – синие. Не такие, какими он помнил их, будто выцвели до серого, но и не желтые. Словно темная сторона отступила на короткое мгновение.   
Оби-Ван практически поддался этой иллюзии, пока не услышал требовательный шепот.

– Не думай, что мы на сегодня закончили Кеноби. 

Если бы Оби-Ван дернулся, попытался вырваться, ударить – Вейдер готов был сжать едва ослабленные тиски собственной воли. И джедай это видел. Так что он, прикрыв глаза, безразлично кивнул. Оби-Ван скинул тунику на пол, обнажая кожу с не проходящими синяками и ссадинами. Для таких мелочей не нужна была бакто-камера, но отчего-то после минут не отчуждения между ними, в ярком белом свете эти кровоподтеки бросились Вейдеру в глаза.   
Светлая кожа учителя пестрила следами, которые он оставил на ней, плохо контролируя себя в минуты ярости, когда раз за разом пытался добиться отклика, мольбы, ненависти, хоть чего-то кроме молчания и звенящей гулкой пустоты в чужом разуме. Оби-Ван отталкивал его отрешенностью словно невидимым щитом, и собственная смерть его не пугала. Пришлось вновь использовать шантаж. Неужели один падаван мог дать ему то, что он хотел? 

– Ложись, – Вейдер закончив с процедурами, почувствовал себя лучше и, отсоединив провода, сел на кровать. 

Собственный хриплый голос Оби-Ван не узнал.

– Мне нужна мазь с бактой.

Вейдер посмотрел на него с сомнением. 

– Ты каждый раз травмируешь меня, мазь поможет подготовиться. 

Пока говорил это, Оби-Ван смотрел куда-то в сторону, и едва уловимая дрожь пробивалась в его голос. Вейдер жадно впитывал чужие оголенные эмоции, ощущая, что они нужны ему больше, чем обнаженное тело человека перед ним. 

– Хорошо, – ситх кивнул на панель на подлокотнике кресла, разрешая воспользоваться собственной медицинской станцией, и прозрачная мазь стала подаваться через одну из трубок.   
Оби-Ван поставил колено на кресло и чуть прогнулся, он опирался одной рукой на спинку, позволяя Вейдеру смотреть. Завихрения в Силе между ними вспыхнули, но не чувствительный из-за блокиратора к Силе джедай этого не ощущал. Зато он хорошо понимал, какое впечатление производит на ошеломленного ситха. В жизни Оби-Вана бывал разный опыт, в конце концов, не он один в Ордене поддавался искушению плоти. Это случалось не часто, но случалось. И сейчас смотря на то, как бывший учитель растягивает себя пальцами, блестящими от мази, Вейдер чувствовал, что сегодня ему не понадобиться, что-то дополнительное вливать в кровь для поддержания возбуждения. Тело привыкало к удовлетворению потребностей и желание росло.   
Видя, как три пальца входят в раскрытый анус, Вейдер пробормотал:

– Достаточно.   
– Нет еще…  
– Достаточно, я сказал. 

Оби-Ван глянул на него через плечо, лохматый, будто свободный от бремени всего пережитого и Вейдера неудержимо потянуло подняться и подойти к нему, что он и сделал не находя в себе сил бороться с желанием. У них была разница в росте из-за протезов, так что кресло Вейдер поднял, благо оно было с вмонтированной гидравлической подвеской. Оби-Ван оперся обеими руками о спинку.

– Медленнее, прошу тебя, – то ли предупредил, то ли попросил он.

И Вейдер, его просьбу исполнил.  
Он уже брал этого мужчину, он знал, как причинить ему максимальную боль при соитии. Знал, как он вздрагивает, как зажимается, как стонет и смаргивает слезы, когда сил терпеть молча, практически не остается. Но теперь все было по-другому, и эти новые ощущения заставляли Вейдера нервничать.  
Положив руки на чужие бедра, он не старался сделать первое проникновение максимально глубоким и резким, Вейдер медлил, давая привыкнуть.   
Чувствуя, как под руками напрягаются мышцы, он осторожно коснулся рукой выступа лопатки и замер, давая Оби-Вану выровнить дыхание. 

– Скажи мне, если смазки не достаточно. Я… я не чувствую… 

Этот шепот практически на ухо, поднял волоски на затылке Оби-Вана. Он закрыл глаза, не в силах выносить иллюзию близости знакомого человека. 

– Не достаточно, – все же ответил джедай, тяжело выдохнув, когда тот вышел из него, и сам потянулся к трубке подающей мазь. Не оборачиваясь, он смазал ладонью напряженный член Вейдера и прогнулся, подставляясь. 

Вейдер видел, как он дрожит, эта неконтролируемая нервная дрожь, вероятно, была следствием того, что воля боролась с инстинктом. Оби-Ван принуждал себя подчиняться. Ради падавана, которого никогда не видел. Не мудрено, что джедаи проиграли войну.   
И все же Вейдер сдерживал собственное желание доломать этого человека. Он ведь мог просто убить падавана завтра. Он мог быть жестоким, превратив секс в насилие, но будто ощущая, как Темная сторона зашевелилась в нем, Оби-Ван застонал. И в его хриплом стоне смесь боли и удовольствия перекрыла все другие мысли в голове Вейдера.   
Механически четкие фрикции, которые мог себе позволить полукибернетический организм, давали Оби-Вану ощущение секса с машиной. У него не хватало дыхания, он взмок и дрожал от размытого удовольствия, когда член интенсивно проезжался по простате. Вейдер контролировал себя в этот раз, не стараясь причинить боль. И если раньше такой ритм вызывал у Оби-Вана боль и чувство сломанной игрушки для секса, настолько субтильным он себя ощущал с Вейдером, который подминал его под себя едва ли не всем весом, настолько в этот раз он чувствовал, как ситх сдерживается, щадя его. 

Из-под закрытых глаз Оби-Вана текли слезы, он не старался скрыть их. Тьма искалечила их обоих. Он не оправдал надежды Квай-Гона, не сумел удержать Избранного на стороне Света. У него не было шансов выиграть эту партию у Палпатина, не выучив новые правила.   
Потянувшись к члену Оби-Ван стал дрочить себе, чтобы помочь кончить. Согнувшись, опустив лицо в сгиб локтя, он плакал по собственному бессилию и приближающийся оргазм делал ощущения еще более острыми. Кончая с тихим стоном, Оби-Ван сам стал подаваться назад, пытаясь вызвать оргазм у Вейдера, чтобы прекратить эту добровольную пытку удовольствием, которая унижала и ставила его в положение раба. 

Вейдер видел, что в какой-то момент его надломленный пытками и насилием учитель не выдержал. Он не мог больше делать вид, что все нормально и прятаться за разбитыми щитами тоже уже не получалось. 

Чувствуя приближающийся оргазм, Вейдер приподнял обессиленного партнера, обхватив поперек груди. Если бы у него были свои руки, а не протезы, он бы мог почувствовать, как бешено, колотится чужое сердце. Он пытался вновь вызвать в себе ненависть, ведь это Оби-Ван лишил его конечностей, но оргазм смыл шепот Темной стороны и сознание прояснилось. Еще несколько медленных приятных проникновений в растянутый анус и Вейдер с сожалением отстранился. Он собирался отдохнуть в бакто-камере, чтобы восстановиться.   
Оби-Ван медленно выпрямился, между ног у него текла сперма, на Вейдера он не смотрел, но тот видел красные глаза, искусанные губы и дрожь во всем теле, будто во влажной теплой атмосфере бакто-камеры джедай мерз. 

Впервые с момента как получил у пиратов своего пленника, Вейдер испытал острое желание его обнять. 

Не сексуальное желание, а человеческое, будто ничто обычное в его душе не умерло, вместе со смертью Падме.   
Неловко нагибаясь за туникой, Оби-Ван не сразу попал в рукава. Он, запахнув ее, едва справился с пальцами, чтобы завязать пояс.   
Видя, как дрожат руки, всегда так уверенно сжимающие джедайский меч, Вейдер спросил:

– Хочешь принять душ? Это старый замок, в нем еще сохранилась система водопровода. Я не пользуюсь им, мне подходит молекулярный. Но там есть горячая вода. 

Оби-Ван кивнул ему и молча, пошел следом.   
Покои, положенные лорду ситхов были огромными, но он жил всего в одной комнате, так и не привыкнув к роскоши занимать целый этаж. Отодвинув скрытую панель, Вейдер пропустил Оби-Вана вперед. Эти комнаты он даже не ремонтировал, так что на полу осталась бирюзовая мозаика, на стенах позолоченные светильники, а в дальнем конце комнаты мраморная ванна и душ. 

– Отсюда нет другого выдоха, – предупредил Вейдер, прежде чем уйти. 

Кеноби ему не ответил, но настаивать в этот раз Вейдер не стал. Оби-Ван выглядел неважно, и речь была не о физических травмах.   
С каких пор его стало заботить состояние бывшего учителя, Вейдер не понял. Понял только, что эта смерть ему больше не нужна.


	4. Равновесие обретает тот, кто осознал свою вину

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Сложные решения, сложные отношения и тяжелые компромиссы.

_«Я готов согласиться с мастером Джинном в том, что мууны монополизировали рынок финансов, если он признает, что джедаи сделали то же самое с рынком этических ценностей»  
Хего Дамаск, в беседе с Квай-Гоном и Дуку_

 

Оби-Ван встал под душ, не раздеваясь, а затем без сил сполз по стене. В полумраке заброшенных комнат, под струями холодной воды он просидел больше часа. Вейдер после отдыха и восстановления в бакто-камере какое-то время наблюдал за ним в монитор. А затем вошел в покои забрать джедая, который либо не хотел, либо не мог подняться.  
Его пленник замерз до полубессознательного состояния, и Вейдеру вновь пришлось поднимать его на руки. 

«Тебе так плохо, Оби-Ван?»

Он оставил его спать на своей кровати. Мокрую одежду пришлось снять самому. Вейдер привык к дройдам, это помогало избегать личных контактов, но разделив пространство с живым человеком, он с трудом вспоминал, что это – о ком-то заботиться. 

Вейдер задумался над тем насколько сильно сломлен Кеноби. Он не мог найти оправдание отголоскам терзающих его сомнений и решил, что это всего лишь часть давно зревшего плана. Нельзя портить хорошее оружие. Это бессмысленно. Нужно было только, чтобы Оби-Ван это понял. Без пафосных речей и лицемерного кодекса джедаев. И что-то подсказывало Вейдеру, что тот человек, с которым он дрался на Мустафаре, в спящем пленнике еще жив. Нужно было вернуть его на свою сторону. Найти средство.  
Спустившись в командный центр замка, Вейдер получил сообщение от одного из своих лучших наемников – Боба Фетта.

– Я знаю, где Асока Тано.

***

Оби-Ван проспал почти сутки. Он чувствовал себя заторможенным и разбитым после пробуждения, отсутствие связи с Силой мешало обрести концентрацию. Вейдера не было. Видимо выполнял очередное задание Палпатина. Желая преодолеть апатию, Оби-Ван заставил себя встать, пойти в душ. Бороду на Татуине он брил, именно потому, что ее носил Оби-Ван Кеноби на всех галакарточках и галограммах с пометкой «разыскивается». Теперь же в плену он снова оброс, потерев щетину, которая в каких-то местах уже была с проседью, Оби-Ван отер запотевшее зеркало рукой. В зеркале на него смотрел уже не тот джедай, что служил в Ордене на Корусанте, поблекший, помятый, с синяками под глазами и сетью морщин у глаз и рта, но что-то от него все еще было живо. И Оби-Ван решил, что лучший способ справиться с ситуацией – принять ее. Принять и двигаться дальше. На рефлексию не было времени. Палпатин рано или поздно узнает, что Вейдер не убил своего прежнего учителя и это поставит Лорда ситхов перед выбором либо завершить начатое, либо пойти против Императора. И Оби-Ван не льстил себе понимания, что Вейдер выберет отнюдь не его жизнь. На этом этапе во всяком случае. Поэтому он сел медитировать в заброшенной части покоев. 

А в это время Вейдер впервые за долгие годы смотрел на свою бывшую ученицу. Два ее белых меча говорили ему, что переманить Асоку на Темную сторону не получится.  
На мгновение он отстраненно подумал, что Асока выросла. Его Шпилька стала красивой женщиной, но осталась такой же вспыльчивой и непреклонной. Их бой обещал быть сложным, но предсказуемым. Он учил ее. А значит, он знал все ее приемы.  
Но когда она отсекла ему часть маски, Вейдер понял, что она тоже изменилась. Однако Асока была слаба, как и Энакин Скайуокер, которого она не забыла. Он видел это, чувствовал в Силе. То как она звала его сквозь глухой треск сталкивающихся мечей. Она все еще была верна их общим воспоминаниям.  
Дышать стало тяжелее после того как костюм потерял герметичность, он замедлился. Вейдер постарался вспомнить самое главное – то, как она уходила от него. Его зеркальное отражение, друг и поддержка. Единственная в Ордене, которая понимала его эмоции. Они сражались теперь на смерть, и между ними искрили мечи, но не ненависть. И Вейдер это ощущал.  
Как и то, что Кеноби, так и не научился его ненавидеть. Вейдер не мог понять, почему это так важно для него теперь. Он хотел вернуться к Оби-Вану. Поговорить с ним. Вейдер до мелочей помнил их последнюю близость, растерянный взгляд через плечо, когда он впервые позаботился о нем как партнер, болезненно тихий шепот, чужие слезы, не имевшие значения, но которые так сложно было забыть. Ему хотелось сцеловать их тогда, когда Оби-Ван обернулся к нему, сломленный, обнаженный гораздо больше, чем просто физически. На осунувшемся лице, синие глаза казались осколками кристаллов, Вейдера тянуло поймать этот взгляд. Протянуть руку и коснуться чужого лица. Это было что-то минутное, но настолько сильное, что теперь даже в бою с Асокой, он не мог отделаться от воспоминаний.  
В последний момент взрыв старого храма разделил их, но Вейдер чувствовал, что она жива. Понимая, что не станет докладывать об этом Палпатину, Вейдер шатаясь, побрел к своему истребителю. Он должен поговорить с Оби-Ваном. Должен сказать ему…

***

На другом конце галактики в маленьком неприметном баре случайно встретились двое давних знакомых.

– Имперцы хорошо дают за голову Оби-Вана Кеноби.  
– Если он еще жив. Клоны убили многих джедаев на той войне. Это пустой заказ, Бейн.  
– Джедаи всегда встревали не в свое дело. А этот особенно. Мог своим трепом довести до лысых вуки в глазах. Я знал, что рано или поздно он напросится.  
– А мне жаль Кеноби, я помню как-то, как он него линяли два здоровенных забрака. Веселое было зрелище.  
– Тебе жаль джедая? Да ты стареешь Хондо.  
– Бейн, джедаи хотя бы платили за услуги. Имперцы просто берут что хотят, будто они пираты!  
– Хондо, может твое время просто прошло?  
– Эх… старое доброе времечко. Порядки Республики: украл, сел, вышел.  
– Вышел?  
– Ну, или сбежал, какая разница? Чего ты цепляешься к словам. А сейчас имперцы расстреливают на месте без суда. Отморозки полные. А нам какого? Нам надо наводить ужас на торговые суда. Но как тут наведешь ужас, если все боятся Императора и его новый порядок.  
– Мне без разницы кто там сидит на Корусанте, главное чтоб платили. Эй, бармен! Повтори. Они там Хондо, мы – здесь. Внешнее кольцо для нас не сильно изменилось. Везде нужны люди за деньги, выполняющие грязную работу.  
– Да что ты понимаешь, Бейн! Нас с Кеноби объединяло то, что мы всегда ценили искусство договориться. Всему была цена. Это даже его молодой ученик понимал. Его видимо тоже убили. А как-то прилетал ко мне за помощью и кредиты подвез.  
– Я понимаю, что имперцы закручивают гайки. Но мне на это положить тухлого хатта, пока они платят. Эй, бармен! Ты там умер что ли?! Повтори.

Они пили, молча какое-то время. Рядом гудел дройд-бармен, мигала, потрескивая покосившаяся вывеска, приглашающая гостей наверх – развлечься перед вылетом. Ночь заканчивалась, а значит и погрузка очередной контрабанды. Пират залпом допил дерущее горло пойло, золотые перстни на его пальцах блеснули в полумраке. 

– А я думаю, Бейн, что ты меня понимаешь, – Хондо бросил на грязную стойку кредиты за выпивку. У Кеноби с тобой тоже было кое-что общее.  
– И что же? – широкая пола шляпы скрывала взгляд наемника.  
– У него была честь.  
– Эта валюта нынче не в цене, Хондо, – пробормотал Кэд Бейн и оглянулся на автомат с галокарточкой Кеноби. 

Трехмерный портрет джедая эффектно дополняла солидная сумма кредитов. Он помнил в деле эту конопатую физиономию и его ловкий меч. Казалось, это было в прошлой жизни. Джедаи вымерли, но звук включающегося светового меча до сих пор будоражил воспоминания Бейна. Оби-Ван был одним из немногих, кто заслужил его внимание. Хондо был прав в одном, вместе с джедаями вымерли целые планеты, поддерживавшие Республику. И властям на Корусанте было на это наплевать.

***

Вейдер едва стоял. Оби-Ван поднялся ему навстречу, он только закончил медитацию. Выглядел ситх как тот, кто побывал в центре взрыва. Его плащ местами изорвался, доспехи явно смягчили повреждения, но Вейдер с трудом дышал. Только джедайский меч мог срезать его маску под таким углом, какой же джедай еще был жив и достаточно силен, чтобы встать на дороге ситха? Оби-Ван опасался собственной надежды, зародившейся в сердце. Немногие могли остановить его бывшего ученика. Может кто-то из его друзей, все еще жив? Единственным видимым глазом Вейдер посмотрел на него, и Оби-Ван увидел, что ему было больно. И это была не только терзавшая его физическая боль. Видимый кусок кожи был покрыт пылью и копотью, и с угла глаза эту грязь расчерчивала тонкая светлая линия. Мог ли он сожалеть о том, что делает? 

– Кто это был? – сиплый голос Оби-Вана звучал требовательно, но не от этого Вейдер ответил ему. Вероятно, он и сам хотел бросить ему в лицо имя и посмотреть, что случится.  
– Асока. 

Маленькая хрупкая тогрутка в одиночку доказавшая как может быть не прав Совет и Сенат Республики. Она была искоркой их прошлой жизни. Оби-Ванн не стал спрашивать банальное «как ты мог». Вейдер мог совершать чудовищные уродливые в своей сути поступки, он это уже знал.  
Но только тут Оби-Ван осознал истину, которая ускользала от него в медитациях. Истину, которую когда-то пытался сказать им магистр Йода. Он не победит Вейдера сражаясь с ним. Оружие, как инструмент гнева – не путь джедая.  
Вейдера мог победить только сам… Вейдер. 

Тьма внутри него слишком глубоко въелась в душу ситха, и не было никого, кто мог бы противопоставить ему большую ненависть. Значит, нужен был другой путь. Другое оружие. Истинное оружие джедая – смирение и готовность принять свою судьбу. 

Взгляд Оби-Вана скользил по краям радужки чужого глаза, пока тот следил за ним, за его выражением лица. Он был ослаблен поединком, но он все равно был сильнее скованного имплантом Оби-Вана. Разве что тот решит пойти на какую-нибудь подлость. Хотя его бывший учитель был слишком ограничен принципами для того, чтобы использовать такие методы. Или уже нет? После всего, что он с ним сделал. 

Оби-Ван впервые за столько дней проведенных в плену ощутил, что понимает свой путь. Путь, с которого он как учитель сошел очень давно.  
Он слышал хрип, в который превратилось дыхание Вейдера, и видел, насколько тяжело ему даются самые простые движения.

– Ты не можешь дышать, иди в камеру для медитации. 

Глаза Вейдера расширились так, будто Оби-Ван только что ударил его в спину. 

– Не смей, жалеть меня, джедай! – он сделал несколько шагов по направлению к Оби-Вану, перед тем как его ноги подогнулись. Падать в такой тяжелой конструкции было убийственно больно, и он застонал, стискивая зубы, чтобы не кричать. Кожа будто снова горела, особенно в местах сочленения с протезами. Дыхание сбилось окончательно. Он кашлял и сипел, привставая на колено, силой воли заставляя себя подняться. Он хотел смотреть на Кеноби как ровня, стоя, не валяясь куском обезображенной плоти. Не так. Не снова.  
– Я не жалею тебя, – Оби-Ван присел рядом, тяжелым взглядом изучая видимую часть лица Вейдера. – Ты убил многих моих друзей, ты убил юнлингов и все что с тобой происходит сейчас – ты заслужил. 

Сила сжала горло Оби-Вана мгновенно лишая его дыхания. Вейдер не мог стоять, но он все еще был Избранником Силы, и она была могущественна в нем. Оби-Ван не сопротивлялся, он протянул руку к разрубленной маске и коснулся оголенной кожи кончиками пальцев, растирая влагу. 

– Это ничего не значит!  
– Ситхи не плачут когда убивают, – прохрипел Оби-Ван, перед тем как лишиться сознания.

Он не видел, как Вейдер в гневе Силой смял металлическую перегородку закрывающую доступ к камере для медитаций. Он едва не убил джедая, отпустил в последний миг, желая продлить ему муки. Доказать ему, как сильно он заблуждался. Это ведь подходящая причина, чтобы оставлять врага в живых так долго? Или нет?  
Пока Вейдер восстанавливался в камере для медитаций и чинил костюм, перебирая запчасти и обдумывая дальнейшие действия, не заметил, как немного успокоился. Работа с механизмами всегда его успокаивала, монотонная, привычная, будто не было Империи, сотен невинно погубленных жизней и утерянного будущего.  
Полеты он любил точно так же как и прежде. Это все, что осталось от его прошлой жизни и от него самого.  
Так думал, Дарт Вейдер надевая отремонтированную маску. Его направляли для подавления повстанческого движения. Темная сторона силы нужна была ему как никогда.  
Планета была под блокадой Империи уже почти полгода. Никаких поставок медикаментов и продовольствия. Только орбитальные бомбардировки и команды зачистки. И, тем не менее, повстанцы еще держались.  
Его бывший учитель был прав в одном, слезы стояли у него в глазах, но не от жалости или сострадания, а от бессилия и гнева. Гнева на себя самого. Он не смог убить тогрутку. Не смог себя заставить.

***

– Идем со мной. 

Оби-Ван молча, подчинился. Слишком длительное постоянное напряжение сказалось на нервной системе, он старался справиться с этим состоянием подавленности и безразличия, но ощущал лишь гнетущую усталость. 

Затевать очередной конфликтный разговор у него просто не было ни желания, ни сил. Он понял, Вейдер не будет слушать обвинения, какими бы правдивыми они не были. Горло еще саднило после последнего разговора об Асоке. Вейдер не просто не принимал возражений, он воспринимал их как оспаривание его власти. А это ситхом безжалостно пресекалось. Он, не задумываясь, применял удушение или насилие, чтобы смести чужую волю. Но Оби-Ван понял и другое, когда он пытался говорить с Вейдером не с позиции силы, не как мастер-джедай, взывающий к совести, а как любовник, прося его между стонами, тот слышал его. Не подавал виду, ничего не отвечал, но и не отталкивал, не стремился причинить больше боли. Их недавний секс был таким, Вейдер явно заботился о нем, но кажется, вне постели их этическое противостояние могло Оби-Вана убить. 

После того, как очнулся, Оби-Ван предпочел молчать. Ему нужно было заставить себя стать более гибким, чтобы избегать таких последствий, но он не мог.  
Он, итак, заставлял себя прогибаться под желания ситха, он лег под него, в конце концов. Проблема была в том, что Вейдер разрушал его щиты, как только начинал их ощущать, ища подвох, обман, уловку. Но он же и останавливался, когда понимал, что Оби-Ван не сопротивляется. Реагируя на чужую боль, не пытаясь сломить обессиленного человека еще больше, Вейдер давал ему время прийти в себя. Но последний разговор нарушил этот хрупкий баланс, Вейдер явно злился. Оби-Ван не знал, с каким настроением тот вернулся после боя, что хотел сказать, он понимал лишь, что упускает нечто важное. 

Они вышли из покоев Вейдера и спустились глубже на шахтовом лифте. Внизу было холоднее, там находились технические помещения и камеры. Отапливались они экономно. Оби-Ван в мандалорских доспехах не чувствовал дискомфорта, но датчик в шлеме передавал данные об окружающей среде.  
Догадываясь, к кому они идут, Оби-Ван бросил взгляд на Вейдера. Рядом шла охрана, по-прежнему безразличная к мандалорцу, который возник из ниоткуда. Армию клонов списали после войны, отправив многих на пенсию. Где сейчас был Рекс? Жив ли командир, которой был им так близок. 

Охрана осталась у входа в отсек. Вейдер не оборачиваясь, бросил: 

– Откроешь рот, и твой собеседник умрет на месте.

С трудом, в этом худом долговязом юноше, он узнал ребенка, которого помнил. Падаван Депы Беллабы – Калеб Дьюм. Оби-Ван помнил, Калеб не был лучшим или особенным, но мастер Беллаба поверила в него. Как когда-то поверил в него самого Квай-Гон. 

– Сними шлем. 

Оби-Ван снимая шлем, ощущал пристальное внимание юноши в камере. Решетка разделяла их, и хотя Оби-Ван теперь носил блокирующий его способности ограничитель на висках, он понимал, какое впечатление произведет его присутствие. 

– Мастер…. Мастер Кеноби! – Калеб подался вперед. 

Оби-Ван не ответил, отводя взгляд. 

– Как видишь многие джедаи перешли на мою сторону, я сохраню тебе жизнь, если ты расскажешь, где прячутся остальные? 

Но Калеб не мог оторвать изумленного взгляда от лица Оби-Вана.

– Мастер Кеноби? Что происходит? Почему… – его настороженный голос не дрожал, в нем не ощущалось страха, только сомнения.  
– Достаточно, – Вейдер применил Силу, и Калебу стало нечем дышать.  
– Право задавать вопросы принадлежит только мне. И я спрашиваю тебя, где остальные джедаи. Оби-Ван сказал мне, где искать Депу Беллабу, и я нашел вас. Она бы выжила, если бы присягнула Императору. Ее смерть не была обязательна, как не обязательна и твоя. Просто ответь на мой вопрос. 

Калеб задыхался, он дергался поднятый в воздух Силой, но все равно продолжал смотреть в лицо Оби-Вана, ища подтверждение сказанным словам. Они скитались все эти восемь лет с Депой Беллабой, сражались, голодали, прятались. Не было силы прочней, чем узы учителя и падавана. Лишь в последний год она оставила его, чтобы найти Оби-Вана Кеноби. Веря, что тот поможет им. Мог ли Оби-Ван предать их? 

Оби-Ван не отрицал сказанных слов, он молчал, и его молчание говорило хуже сотен обвинений. 

– Мастер… мастер Кеноби… это правда? 

Вейдер сжал его горло сильнее и Оби-Ван ощутил дежавю, Сатин убивали на его глазах точно также. Он не мог допустить, еще одной бессмысленной смерти.  
Оби-Ван помнил угрозу, сказанную Вейдером ранее, но что если ситх просто задушит падавана в ярости и закончит на этом. Оби-Ван знал, если попытается напасть – без оружия и Силы, проиграет и Калеба убьют. Не имея возможности сказать хоть что-нибудь, Оби-Ван сделал то единственное что мог – он опустился на колени. Эта была просьба, мольба о снисхождении и тот, кто знал его хорошо, должен был понять, такой человек как Оби-Ван Кеноби не привык стоять на коленях. Он бы умер, сражаясь, боролся бы, пока дышал – если бы у него был хотя бы один шанс на победу. Но искусство ведения войны научило его тому, что отступать тоже надо уметь. 

Вейдер посмотрел на склоненную голову Кеноби. Он подчинил его, безмолвного, опустошенного. Была ли это долгожданная победа? 

Падаван стал безразличен ему на какое-то время, и он его отпустил. Удобный рычаг воздействия – Калеб Дьюм едва дышал. Он смотрел на мастера, которым когда-то восхищался и не мог поверить своим глазам. Чужие доспехи на нем его не пугали, больше чем мандалорские цвета Калебу не нравился взгляд Оби-Вана. Безразличный, чужой и чуждый – будто выжженный дотла. Но он вступился за него. 

А значит, ситх лгал ему. 

Калеб запомнил, как Вейдер коснулся рукой растрепанных после шлема волос Кеноби, – Идем.

В этом жесте было много личного для всегда такого закрытого ситха, и у Калеба глаза расширились от понимания. Кеноби знал того, кто скрывается под черным шлемом. 

Оставшись один в своей холодной камере Калеб сел на койку и закрыл глаза, пытаясь медитировать. Горло болело, хотелось есть. Но все это было так незначительно по сравнению с недавно пережитыми эмоциями, что он с трудом удерживал себя на месте. Хотелось если не бегать, то нарезать круги по камере. Беспокойство, страх, сомнения – все это было ему знакомо и ранее. Но как джедай он почувствовал то, что не должен был узнать – вожделение. В ситхе вместе с холодной яростью и ненавистью полыхала боль и жажда обладания. Он хотел мастера стоявшего перед ним на коленях. Хотел настолько сильно, что он Калеб стал ему безразличен посреди допроса. 

Калеб никогда не узнал, как выйдя из камеры и вернувшись к себе в покои, Лорд Ситхов трахал в рот стоявшего на коленях Кеноби. Безжалостно, схватив за волосы на затылке, нанизывая на член чужое горло в отчаянной попытке почувствовать хоть что-нибудь. И не только физически. Он злился на него, за ранее брошенные в лицо обвинения. Да он убил их – юнлингов, джедаев, Падме. Он убил их всех. Это хотел сказать ему Кеноби? Но чем он был лучше? Это из-за промаха мастеров, Совет проглядел ситха во главе Республики. Они допустили существование приказа 66. Все ошибались, так почему Оби-Ван думал, что он вправе считать себя выше него. Снисходительный, сострадательный Оби-Ван, заступившийся за какого-то незнакомого ему мальчишку в камере. 

«Где было твое сострадание, когда твой падаван полз по раскаленной поверхности Мустафара, умирая от боли?» 

Вейдер практически не давал ему вдохнуть, загоняя член глубже, игнорируя кашель, рвотные рефлексы не привычного к такому обращению Оби-Вана. Он своими действиями желал показать ему, на что Оби-Ван согласился. Ревность застилала Вейдеру глаза. Даже сейчас Оби-Ван готов был жертвовать собой ради чужих ему людей. Но почему, для него в этом сердце не было места? Все тогда могло бы сложиться иначе. Его жизнь, жизнь Падме… 

Он перестал видеть ее лицо в своих коротких снах, с тех пор как положил в свою постель Оби-Вана. Она бы никогда его не простила после того, что он сделал со своим учителем. Его глаза жгло от выступивших слез.

Кончая глубоко в горло, Вейдер смотрел на то, как давится его партнер. Он видел брызнувшие слезы, алые пятна на щеках от напряжения, но руки Оби-Вана были опущены вдоль тела, он не сопротивлялся. Это тревожило и настораживало Вейдера одновременно. Кеноби был хитрым и умным противником, он никогда не сдавался без запасного плана действий. 

Оби-Ван, сидя на полу, переводил дыхание, он отер припухшие губы от слюны, все еще чувствуя вкус чужой спермы, которую вынужден был проглотить. Пульс бился где-то у горла, он едва не задохнулся, Вейдер сознательно мучил его. Их последний конфликт его сильно задел. Значит, был для Вейдера чем-то глубоко личным.  
Оби-Ван с трудом сглотнул, горло болело, он не знал, послушается ли голос, когда заговорил: 

– Камеры переполнены, там женщины, дети. В таком холоде, сколько они проживут внизу?  
– Хочешь справедливости для них, Оби-Ван? А ты готов платить за эту справедливость? – это был холодный расчет и Оби-Ван понял суть вопроса.  
– Каждый раз, когда ты будешь опускаться на колени – будет таким. Думай хорошенько, стоят ли того эти люди, – Вейдер развернувшись вышел из покоев, оставив пленника одного. Ему не нужно было слышать ответ, он хорошо знал своего бывшего учителя.

***

Ее истребитель подобрали у орбиты планеты повстанцы, отследив сигнал маяка. Асока была ранена во время взрыва и едва жива. Эмоционально она была раздавлена правдой. Ее всегда такой добрый и честный учитель стал ситхом, он стоял за убийством юнлингов, за смертью многих джедаев. О Мустафаре ходили страшные слухи, Дарт Вейдер создал себе репутацию безжалостного убийцы. Никто не мог даже подумать, что под маской скрывается знаменитый генерал Скайуокер. 

Энакин был всегда на острие атаки, порывистый, неудержимый в бою. Во всей галактике казалось, не было генерала более отчаянного. Асока слабо улыбнулась тусклым истершимся воспоминаниям. Будто старые галокарточки – они продолжали жить в ее памяти. Время меняло их, засыпало песком разрушенных городов, пеплом и пылью сожженных планет, кровью людей, которые гибли тысячами в неравной борьбе с Империей. Как ее Энакин мог быть на стороне Палпатина? И что стало с Оби-Ваном?  
Асока была более чем уверена, что он удержал бы своего ученика, если был бы жив. Вероятно, и его постигла участь всех джедаев. 

С трудом поднявшись с койки, Асока посмотрела на свои мечи. Они помогли ей выстоять в бою, но силы были не равны. Взрыв спас ее как ни странно. Иначе бы эта разведывательная миссия стала последней. Асока давно не была джедаем, но она продолжала сражаться за идеалы, в которые когда-то верила. Не в те, что диктовали политики с трибун, а в те которым учил ее Энакин – своим примером. 

Все эти годы после падения Республики она помогала сенатору Бейлу Органе находить союзников и выживших после приказа 66. Повстанцы были разобщены и малочисленны, но они сумели ее спасти. Настало время ближе познакомиться с капитаном судна, которое сумело пройти мимо имперской блокады незамеченным.  
Ее размышления прервал шум отъезжающей двери.

– Капитан, – Асока встала и постаралась справиться со слабостью.  
– Гера Синдулла. 

Эта фамилия была ей знакома со времен войн клонов. Возможно ли, что она дочь того генерала с Рилота? 

– Нам нужно многое обсудить, капитан Гера. 

Гера кивнула ей, еще совсем молодая, но с тем блеском в глазах, который выдавал очень упрямых и уверенных в себе лидеров. И Асока ей улыбнулась. Она почувствовала, они поймут друг друга.  
Команда корабля состояла из четырех членов экипажа: капитана Геры, бывшего гвардейца лосата Зеба, дройда астромеха – Чоппера и мандалорки Сабин. В них было что-то такое, что когда-то Асока видела в их партнерстве с Энакином – дружба, понимание, поддержка. Эти полулегальные контрабандисты – повстанцы вместе работали слаженно. За время, что Асока поправлялась после ранения, она успела понять, что может доверить им свою жизнь. Но стоило ли пока доверять им всю правду? Это было опасно для них. Сопротивление слишком слабое и разрозненное не могло себе позволить, чтобы кто-то знал полный состав имен. Себя она назвала Фалкрум, а Бейлу Органе доложила, что пока останется вместе с экипажем Призрака.

***

Оби-Ван плохо ел. Вейдер через Силу ощущал его психическую истощенность. Кеноби мучили кошмары, и он почти не спал, медитируя все свободное время.  
В другое время Вейдер брал его с собой, на проверку баз, смотры и допросы. От Оби-Вана не требовалось ничего кроме присутствия. Вейдер знал ему тяжело видеть страдания людей и мощь Империи, он не мог выносить пыток над заключенными и новые заводы и вооружение его не радовали. Они оба это знали, как и то, что Вейдер мог смягчить кому-то приговор или даже отпустить случайного преступника, в графе целевое назначение, указав – сбор данных. Он имел право вербовать шпионов и делал это постоянно, из-за его высокого статуса в Империи, никто не проверял существование их донесений. Но если раньше эта графа имела под собой практическое основание, то в последнее время Вейдер действительно отпускал схваченных излишне рьяными офицерами людей. Ведь иногда вся вина преступников заключалась в жалобах на высокие цены на общественном рынке, мол, во времена Республики было лучше. Кеноби достаточно было встать на колени, а после позволить Вейдеру получить желаемое. Власть ситха возбуждала, и иногда он любовался тем, как чужие губы обхватывают его член. Эта вынужденная покорность и знание, что Оби-Ван никуда не денется, успокаивали привычную ярость. Какая разница если какой-нибудь ребенок вернется домой, что он мог против могущества Империи? Кеноби вступался за детей практически сразу, еще до того как тех начинали пытать. Вейдер иногда его игнорировал, но чаще уступал, перебирая механическими пальцами не ровные пряди. В камере для допроса их всегда было трое, для соблюдения инкогнито Оби-Вана. Но иногда Вейдер думал, что их там было четверо: он, Кеноби, заключенный и страх. 

Почти физически ощутимый, сладкий, прохладный, едва уловимый сквозь Силу. Он привык к нему, он желал его, добивался. Ведь в Империи не внушающий страх не выживал. Но в последнее время тень этого страха легла на лицо Оби-Вана. Он вздрагивал, когда Вейдер прикасался к нему. А в последний раз просто попятился. Инстинктивно, словно не в силах удержать себя на месте. Хотя Вейдер старался больше не травмировать его физически, не допускал крови или выпадения кишки, как это случалось ранее. Он обнимал это тело, знал родинки на нем, шрамы и понял, что Оби-Ван переходит за грань своих физических и эмоциональных возможностей. Он исхудал настолько, что проступили ребра, тазовые кости выпирали, когда Оби-Ван ложился на кровать в бакто-камере, обе его кисти он теперь мог обхватить одной рукой.  
Но Кеноби упрямо следовал их соглашению и своему пути, будто не замечая, как разрушает себя, но заставляя Вейдера смотреть на это. 

Вейдер осознал, что пора что-то менять, когда Оби-Ван отключился под ним во время секса.  
Он лежал на спине, Вейдер брал его, закинув ноги на плечи, стоя у края кровати в бакто-камере. Оби-Ван всегда старался сдерживать стоны, так что Вейдер пропустил мгновение, когда партнер перестал реагировать. Он знал в этой позе Оби-Вану больнее, но тот опять заступился за ребенка, которого даже не знал. Этот глупый бескомпромиссный джедай когда-то должен был отступить и забыть свои идеалы. Но он предпочитал упорствовать и молчать. Осознав, что напряженное тело под ним обмякло, Вейдер остановился.

\- Оби-Ван?

Голову джедай во время секса отвернул в сторону, вероятно, пряча боль от цепкого взгляда ситха.  
Вейдер видел его в куда худшем состоянии после пиратов, но что-то болезненно-личное было в этой, молча проигранной с сознанием битве.  
Возможно, потому что он был с ним в этот момент, был в нем. 

Пощупав пульс, Вейдер сел в свое медицинское кресло-станцию держа Оби-Вана на руках. Провода не доставали до кровати, и в данный момент Вейдер был этому рад. Это давало ему возможность, и повод обнять Оби-Вана, не боясь показаться слабым. Он осторожно ввел в вену Кеноби систему с собственным питательным раствором. Изучая изгиб запрокинутой шеи, Вейдер коснулся прохладной кожи губами.  
Он никогда не целовал его, они занимались сексом, но в нем не было места нежности, с их последней ссоры, осталось только принуждение и боль. И сейчас эти легкие поцелуи показались чем-то очень интимным.  
Вейдер признал свое поражение в их сделке. Ему нужна была эта жизнь. И он был готов идти на компромиссы. 

«Тебе не хватает питания. Я не ем столько, сколько здоровые люди в жидкой пище, дройды-повара это знают. Еда однообразная и ее слишком мало для поддержания твоих сил» 

Мысли охватывало чувство вины, Оби-Ван будто возвращал ему старые изжившие себя эмоции, которые он выкинул на периферию сознания, заменив холодным расчетом.

«Но я разработаю внутривенную смесь для тебя. Надо было сделать это давно». 

После этого случая Вейдер перестал возить его с собой как личный трофей и демонстрировать Оби-Вану мощь Империи. Он позволил джедаю отдых в своих покоях и длительный сон.  
Кеноби едва державшийся на ногах последние дни был рад этому. И тому, что Вейдер отпустил последнего заключенного, совсем мальчишку, не подвергнув его пыткам. Эзра Бриджер возможно больше не попадется на мелких пакостях Империи. Хотелось в это верить, потому что он ощутил в нем Силу. Как и Вейдер, без сомнения. И, тем не менее, несмотря на жесткие протоколы Империи в таких случаях, Вейдер не стал его убивать. Оби-Ван перестал понимать, что твориться в голове ситха, настолько тот принимал противоречивые решения. И он бы очень удивился, если бы узнал, что своих мотивов подчас не понимал сам Вейдер. Его тянуло к Оби-Вану, хотелось порадовать его, увидеть что-то кроме безразличия и апатии в его глазах. И вместе с тем страшило понимание того, что чтобы он не сделал, этого всегда будет недостаточно для того, чтобы Кеноби принял его. Отрицание зависимости угнетало ситха, Оби-Ван был нужен ему, как единственный оставшийся уголек тепла в собственной груди. Но к нему не было подхода, не было слов способных разрешить их ситуацию, и Вейдер брал то единственное, что ему оставалось – физическое удовольствие. Мимолетное, горячее, дурманящее, но позволяющее ощутить себя живым.

***

Джедай должен уметь принять ситуацию, которую не может контролировать. Этому их учили в Ордене. И именно это собирался сделать Оби-Ван. Сила направила его к Вейдеру. Значит, нужно было перестать противиться ее течению и постараться понять, где лежит истина, как ему решить эту ситуацию. Оби-Ван посмотрел на осколок треснутого зеркала на стене в старых покоях. 

«Если он не смог убить меня, Асока тоже может быть еще жива».

С некоторых пор Вейдер следил за его физическим состоянием, оставляя ему время для сна, отдыха и медитации. Хотя Оби-Ван с удовольствием бы поел свежих меилуранов, или любых других фруктов, надо было признать, внутривенное питание восстанавливало его силы. И секс Вейдер перестал использовать как вид наказания. Он растягивал его практически бережно и, вспоминая эти минуты Оби-Ван ощутил, что кровь приливает к лицу. Лучше бы это и дальше оставалось насилием, тогда он хотя бы понимал мотивы Вейдера. И искра надежды на то, что можно достучаться до Энакина бы погасла. 

Однако сеансы связи с Палпатином словно выжигали в Вейдере любые сомнения. Он приходил с новым приказом, полный ледяной ярости. Вероятно, Император был недоволен его действиями или состоянием. Оби-Ван, отрезанный от Силы, не мог чувствовать Вейдера, так как ситх. Но он видел, как за маской профессионального убийцы иногда проступают черты характера его бывшего падавана. Сам Вейдер возможно тоже понимал это и старался заглушить сомнения, с удвоенным рвением выполняя приказы Палпатина. Эта внутренняя борьба пробуждала его ярость и жажду излить на кого-то кипящее раздражение и гнев. Оби-Ван не спорил с ним в такие минуты, он уже понял – этот день будет длинным. 

Одевая мандалорские доспехи, он опустил щиток шлема. Вейдер отдал ему приказ садиться в истребитель. Он собирался на очередную миссию и в этот раз хотел, чтобы Оби-Ван увидел вблизи то, что нельзя разглядеть с орбиты планеты. Боль людей, которых карала Империя. Их отчаяние и смерть.  
Орудия в машине Оби-Вана было заблокированы, гипердвигатель подключен к компьютеру на борту Вейдера, как и все системы, включая автопилот, но даже эта малость обожгла его воспоминаниями об их приключениях.  
Бесчисленные тренировочные полеты, совместные миссии, десятки раз, когда они спасали друг другу жизнь, даже шутки в эфире, которые становились популярными в армии – все это Оби-Ван вспомнил на мгновение, коснувшись управления и увидев их привычное построение на двоих. Вейдер вел их пару, в тандеме: ведущий-ведомый. Они прыгнули в гиперпространство, чтобы вынырнуть на орбите чужой планеты и попасть в гущу боя. Флот повстанцев пытался пробиться, чтобы провести продовольствие. Истребители империи и старые республиканские, времен войны клонов, разношерстные и потрепанные машины – взрывались, откатываясь, волна за волной. Вейдер повел их в эпицентр сражения, бесстрашно, как прежде. И только теперь Оби-Ван до конца осознал, что испытывали их противники в той минувшей войне. Вейдеру никто не мог противостоять, он был безжалостен и быстр. Слишком умен для большинства ведущих звенья капитанов, слишком отчаян для рядовых пилотов. И Оби-Ван не бежал от правды. Это не Палпатин сделал его таким. Это Орден джедаев, это он сам – своими руками и поступками выковали это идеальное орудие для убийства. 

Вейдер смел оборону противника. Взрывы, осколки кораблей, навсегда ставших космическим мусором с телами пилотов которых никто не будет хоронить, все это будто бросило Оби-Вана обратно в прошлое. Его бортовой компьютер, подключенный к борту Вейдера, был на автопилоте. Они летали практически синхронно, идеально маневрируя, следи обломков разодранной обшивки чужих кораблей. Ныряя под низ крейсеров, выписывая виражи и пике, едва не задевая концами крыльев борта имперских судов. Вейдер был неудержим в лобовой атаке. Он хотел показать бывшему учителю всю мощь Империи, доказать что ее невозможно победить и жалкие попытки повстанцев падут, но когда он пытался пробиться в сознание Оби-Вана видел там только картины прошлого. Этот совместный полет напомнил Вейдеру, что самые лучшие свои приемы пилотирования он выучил тогда, когда мнение молчавшего сейчас джедая, было единственно важным для него на всем Корусанте. 

«Ненавижу тебя…» – он шептал это в Силе, и понимал, когда-то забытое чувство его общности с Оби-Ваном было важнее всего. Республики, Совета джедаев, Сената, его собственной жизни.  
«Ненавижу тебя» – он облекал свою ненависть, в поступки, разрушая чужие корабли и жизни.  
«Ненавижу тебя!» – Вейдер практически кричал это по осколкам их старой почти истлевшей связи «учитель – ученик» и тьма заполняла его сознание тяжелым свинцовым морем, затопляя зрачок ядовитой желтизной и внезапно с наглухо закрытого чужого «ничто» пришло «Прости меня».

Борт Вейдера развернуло на крутое пике, он нажал переход в гиперпространство, в гневе оставив свой флот добивать капсулы с выжившими. Будто сбегая от открывшегося ему навстречу знакомого шепота, тепла которое лилось с другой стороны, понимания его самых ужасных поступков и такой не доступной для него любви. 

«Я оставил тебя, но больше этого не будет»

Вейдер ощущая, как истончается его связь с Темной стороной, задал при переходе координаты своей новой базы на Мустафаре. Император подарил ее. Достойный владельца подарок. Черный клин башни разрезал кровавое небо вечно пылающей планеты. Будто сама ненависть жила здесь, в шипении раскаленной лавы, в грохоте подземных толчков и обрывках воспоминаний, о дне, когда он лишился всего. 

«Энакин мертв, Кеноби. Я убил его»

Но там по другую сторону вновь было молчание. И только когда открылась кабина имперского истребителя, Вейдер осознал, что Оби-Ван использовал Силу чтобы говорить с ним.  
Он не сбежал, не пытался, хотя смог вырезать дуговой имплант. Кровь заливала лицо Оби-Вана, он едва дышал. Приборная доска вся была залита кровью. Красные мандалорские доспехи заляпаны ею же. Он срывал имплант, зная, что вероятно убьет себя. 

– Позволь тебе помочь.  
– В чем ты можешь помочь мне, полумертвый джедай? – модуляторы искажали надломленный шепот и Вейдер был рад этому. 

Оби-Ван слабо улыбнулся.  
И хорошо знающий своего бывшего учителя Вейдер в гневе сжал кулаки. Там на прорыве блокады Оби-Ван использовал Силу, он не мог пилотировать, но он мог управлять сознанием пилотов. Он провел какое-то судно, обошел имперский флот. Он дал этим жалким повстанцам опостылевшую и бесполезную надежду.  
Нужно было вернуться и закончить зачистку, найти того кто ускользнул. Задавить мятеж в корне…

– Я помогу тебе свергнуть Палпатина.  
– Республика мертва, как и ее идеалы. 

Голос Оби-Вана слабый, но не безжизненный звучал уверенно:

– Империя уродливая копия Республики. Чем она лучше? Тем, что принесла мир в галактику, стерев с карт целые планеты? Люди голодают на Внешнем кольце, и ты знаешь лучше меня, эта тактика истребления себя не оправдывает. Ты можешь остановить это! 

Оби-Ван закрыл глаза пытаясь побороть тошноту и головокружение. Он знал не искушения Темной стороны, толкнули Энакина к ней, а жажда спасти тех, кого он любил. Палпатин использовал его. Если убедить Вейдера пойти против ситха, возможно у галактики будет шанс. Без Императора режим продержится недолго. В конце концов, ученики Темной стороны часто убивали своих учителей. Он думал над этим все последние дни, погружаясь в медитацию. Ища ответы на вопросы, которых страшился.  
И ответ, который он принял с трудом, был еще более пугающим. Он отдаст себя ситху, как тот хотел – добровольно и, безусловно. Не как джедай, как мужчина. Это уже качало чашу весов в их отношениях. Оби-Ван чувствовал напряжение между ними. Вейдер хотел его, но возможно это в нем было от Энакина. Последняя нить, которую не разрубил Мустафар, могла дать шанс вернуть его на Светлую сторону.  
Кровь Оби-Вана капала у ног Вейдера, который возвышался мрачной тенью абсолютного зла, и тьма в нем ярилась и не видела причин отказываться от убийства Палпатина, от сломленного джедая, от всего того, что тот предлагал, не прося ничего взамен.


	5. Друзей нелегко найти, трудно оставить и невозможно забыть.

_Покой – это ложь. Есть только страсть. Через страсть я познаю силу. Через силу я познаю мощь. Через мощь я познаю победу. Через победу мои оковы рвутся._  
Кодекс Ситхов   
Дрю Карпишин «Дарт Бейн: Путь Разрушения» 

 

– Так вы теперь сами по себе?   
– И меня вполне это устраивает, – старый вояка улыбнулся ей почти добродушно. Клоны старели быстрее людей, но они не становились от этого менее человечными. Во всяком случае, те клоны, которых она видела перед собой.   
– Сопротивлению нужна помощь, а именно координаты планет, которые могут подойти нам для создания базы.   
Рекс посмотрел на нее с теплом во взгляде, когда-то она была хрупкой девчушкой, которая дразнила их генерала и не уступала ему в лихости. Время сделало ее сдержанней, а постоянный риск – осторожней. Асока не боялась за свою жизнь, но она по-прежнему защищала тех, кто ей доверился. И для нее у него всегда найдется и совет и помощь. Приказ 66 не изменил этого.   
– Ну, пару планет я в отчетах не упомянул, дам тебе координаты. Но будь осторожна, Империя не Республика. Если тебя поймают, суда не будет. 

Асока вернула ему улыбку и поднялась со стула у барной стойки. Старые друзья встретились на задворках галактики. И это грело ее сердце. 

– И во времена Республики правосудие страдало слепотой. Чем будите заниматься?   
– Почти закончили ремонтировать списанный АТ-ТЕ. Будем охотиться на Большого Бонго. Залетай на ужин, если будет время.   
– Обязательно! – легко согласилась Асока. 

И она, и Рекс знали, что возможно это их последняя встреча. Они оба прошли жернова страшной войны, потеряли многих друзей. Но если для Рекса война закончилась, то для Асоки – теперь, когда она узнала, кто прячется за маской Вейдера – война только началась.

***

Вейдер думал о том, насколько истощенным был Оби-Ван? Без надлежащего медицинского ухода, наспех подлатанный после пыток у пиратов, он едва оправлялся от травм, которые нанес сам Вейдер.   
После прилета на Мустафар Кеноби сутки провалялся в бреду, несмотря на повязку из бакты на голове, которую Вейдер наложил на место раны от обруча.   
Оби-Ван бредил и его шепот мешал Вейдеру занятому сборкой новой детали для костюма. 

– Не надо… не надо… прошу тебя… 

Вейдер вздрогнул, но привычной злости не хватило, чтобы заставить замолчать сердце. А может он устал повторять, что убил ту часть себя, что тревожилась за горячечного джедая.   
Он насиловал его беспомощного, после пыток, вынуждал и требовал секса шантажом, понимая, что это доломает человека. Оби-Ван был мастером держать лицо, недаром слыл лучшим переговорщиком Ордена, и пока был на ногах, не позволял Вейдеру увидеть глубину своего отчаяния. Но теперь метаясь в бреду, он опустил жалкие остатки щитов и Вейдер чувствовал его боль, отвращение к себе, страх, стыд и отчаяние. Оби-Ван сделал вид, что забыл случившееся на пиратском судне, но он не забыл. Эти воспоминания жили в его кошмарах. Они терзали его, а Вейдер усугубил этот страх. Секс стал для него травматичен сам по себе, он не мог защитить себя, свое право сказать «нет» и его хриплый шепот выдавал подавляемое рыдание. Оби-Ван опасался прикосновений, проявлений сексуального интереса к нему, и все равно вынуждал себя подчиняться ради чужих жизней, пока не терял связь с реальностью окончательно. И находясь в таком состоянии, он предложил ему помощь. Да еще и заикнулся о свержении Палпатина. Это граничило с безумием. 

Вейдер думал о том, что нужно обрести ученика или союзника и возможно тогда получиться свергнуть ситха, но пока это были только смутные помыслы. Палпатин спас ему жизнь. И несмотря ни на что, Вейдер был ему благодарен. Но вместе с тем Вейдер стал понимать, что Император видит в нем растущую угрозу. А это чревато смертью. Но Кеноби? Основательно потрепанный бывший учитель? Он был искусен да, но что осталось от его умений за годы скитаний в пустыне. Да и его нынешние травмы не способствовали обретению контроля, который нужен для стабильной связи с Силой. 

Вейдер вынужден был вколоть ему часть своих препаратов, чтобы стабилизировать состояние.   
Ощущая, что перестает различать мотивы своих поступков Вейдер пошел в камеру для медитаций.   
Но медитировать не получалось. Он вспоминал их последний раз, мысли снова и снова возвращались к ситуации и теперь Вейдер видел ее по-другому. 

В тот раз Оби-Ван был у него на коленях. Заниматься сексом лежа Вейдер не любил, его тело не обладало достаточной гибкостью. Разве что на спине, но так ему было сложнее дышать, искусственная диафрагма и легкое опускались, а любое шевеление проводов в своем теле Вейдер ощущал как дискомфорт. Сидя было удобнее, Оби-Ван опускался на его член медленно, явно с усилием. Вейдер его не торопил. Он хотел запомнить, как сползла туника с плеч, обнажая кожу. Это в какой-то момент показалось Вейдеру красивым. Оби-Ван не смотрел на него, он слегка отвернул голову и Вейдер видел недавние синяки, которые оставила его рука на гортани. Чуть прикрытые глаза, закушенные губы. Ему явно было больно. 

– Ты недостаточно себя растянул, – Вейдер провел рукой, касаясь краев раскрытого ануса и собственного члена, который вошел только наполовину.   
– Я тебе помогу. 

Он потянулся к банке с массажной мазью, которую они использовали вместо смазки, когда Вейдеру надоедала бакта. Бакта вызывала в нем воспоминания о постоянно необходимом лечении, и он предпочитал обходиться без нее.   
Его пальцы ничего не чувствовали, и перчатки скрывающие металл не были кожей, так что мази он зачерпнул с лихвой, впервые подумав о том, что возможно бакта была лучшим вариантом. Она исцеляла повреждения, о которых он не спрашивал никогда. Оби-Ван не жаловался, но едва ли он от праздности морщился, когда садился. Это были мелочи, так казалось Вейдеру раньше. Он ввел два пальца, раскрыл их, добавил третий. Обычно ему нравилось специфическое чувство власти, которое давал этот момент. Оби-Ван молча, терпел, опустив голову. Он иногда стонал сквозь зубы, когда движения пальцев становились резкими. И Вейдер ловил этот отклик. Пытаясь удержать ответную реакцию, даже такую. Он сознательно делал ему больно. Но в тот раз не спешил, не желая превращать их небольшую прелюдию в пытку. Он двигал пальцами, оглаживая тонкие стенки, жалея, что не может ничего почувствовать. И внезапно Кеноби застонал. В этом тихом заглушенном стоне была не боль. 

– Так лучше? Здесь? – он снова погладил это место внутри, а затем обхватил рукой основание чужого члена.  
– Что ты делаешь… зачем

Ответа у Вейдера не было, как и понимания, зачем ему чужое удовольствие. Он потянулся к синякам на шее, целуя их бережно, мягко. Тело в его руках вздрогнуло как от удара. 

– Перестань, прошу тебя.

Оби-Ван прошептал это, уткнувшись лбом ему в плечо.   
Вейдер ласкал его осторожно не желая причинить боли, но Оби-Ван снова попросил: 

– Перестань. 

Они не были любовниками, их не связывали узы каких-либо отношений, и происходящее казалось Оби-Вану фарсом. Это причиняло ему боль, еще и потому что когда-то в прошлом, он мог представить себе их близость, настоящую, не искаженную насилием и пытками.   
Вейдер с упоением целовал впадину между ключицами, у основания шеи, а затем выше, прослеживая губами лихорадочный пульс. Кеноби выдавало сердце. Оно билось словно источник чего-то важного, того по чему тосковал Вейдер и он пил губами этот ритм, пробуя языком горячую кожу. 

Голос Оби-Вана упал до сиплого хрипа:   
– Не надо…

Но как путник, только вышедший из пустыни и нашедший источник, Вейдер не мог оторваться, еще мгновение, еще чуть-чуть. Еще один глоток.   
После растягивания член входил лучше, Вейдер приподнимал и опускал своего партнера, задавая ритм. Одной руки было достаточно, Кеноби слушался его, но будто сжался, плечи опустились, руки безвольно висели. Он насаживался на член механически, и только сорванное дыхание говорило, что он вовлечен в процесс. Вейдер вновь обхватил рукой его член, двигая рукой в такт их ритму. Оби-Ван больше не просил его остановиться, он проявлял стойкость или просто понял, что это бесполезно, Вейдер не думал об этом. Он хотел чужой разрядки, практически также как собственной. Будто она была подтверждением их близости. И когда семя потекло к нему в ладонь, а Оби-Ван ссутулившись еще сильнее, молча, содрогнулся в оргазменных спазмах, сжимая его внутри себя, глубоко принимая последние толчки, Вейдер обнял его. 

Он ловил губами сосок, оглаживая под туникой взмокшую спину, прижимая к себе. Будто тактильные контакты, которых он был лишен все эти годы, получили свое обостренное чувство голода. Он трогал Оби-Вана, вот так впервые. После всего, что между ними случилось, это было совершенно новое чувство.   
Остановился Вейдер внезапно, почувствовав чужую боль. Будто кто-то распахнул окно и оттуда повеял холодный ветер. Вероятно, ментальные щиты джедая рухнули. 

– Оби-Ван? 

Оби-Ван, будто его не слышал. Он так и не поднял склоненной к плечу Вейдера головы.   
Сгребая волосы в кулак, Вейдер заставил его повернуть голову. Оби-Ван смотрел ему в глаза мгновение, а затем опустил взгляд, стараясь отгородиться, закрыться остатками щитов. Но когда он прикрыл глаза, то позволил слезам скатиться по щеке и коснуться чужой кожи. И Вейдер почувствовал то, что таилось за вечно поднятыми щитами Оби-Вана.   
Это не было физически больно, но Кеноби жгло как огонь. Для него в этой ласке было такое же насилие над ним, над его волей, над его правом распоряжаться своим телом. И он умолял его перестать. Перешагнул через собственную гордость, но Вейдер не услышал его, не внял, и у Оби-Вана не осталось сил делать вид, что он в порядке. 

Вейдер осторожно приподнял его, позволяя опавшему члену выскользнуть и подхватив под колени, положил так, чтобы голова Оби-Вана лежала у него на груди. Колени у него были красные, они терлись о синтетическую кожу кресла, обнаженные ноги контрастировали с черными протезами Вейдера, туника съехала совсем, сковывая руки, прижимая их к телу. Оби-Ван полулежал на коленях Вейдера и безжизненность его пассивного подчинения пугала. Вейдер обнял его, прижимая к себе, наплевав на то, что после секса лучше немедленно пройти к бакто-камере для восстановления. Он боялся разжать руки. И хотя у него не было логических причин, Вейдер не мог заставить себя отстраниться. 

Вместо прежней яростной ненависти, Вейдер чувствовал гамму других эмоций. В нем было сожаление, волнение за другого, страх и презрение к себе.   
Теперь же вспоминая тот момент, Вейдер понимал, что в какофонии собственных чувств не разобрал самое главное. Осознание того, что можно заставить человека подчиняться, но нельзя заставить себя любить. А он хотел именно этого. Он хотел, чтобы Оби-Ван принял его, был с ним. Но после всего, что он сделал, это стало невозможно. 

Однако Кеноби предложил ему помощь в свержении Палпатина. Вейдер вновь обдумал эту мысль. Глупый юношеский идеализм угас вместе с верой в Орден, но осталась правда – Кеноби был одним из лучших пользователей Соресу. Могло ли у них получиться?

***

Вейдер отложил старые чертежи дройда. Он вымотался, выполняя еще одно задание Палпатина. Тот будто чувствуя заговор, загонял его как зверя, отправляя на одну безумную невыполнимую миссию за другой. Словно надеясь, что он, наконец, провалится и погибнет.   
Возможно, шпионы доложили Императору о том, что Вейдер выполняя миссию по очередной зачистке планеты, не проявил рвения в преследовании кораблей беженцев.   
Тогда рядом с ним на мостике флагмана стоял Оби-Ван и, хотя лицо джедая скрывал щиток мандалорского шлема, Вейдер чувствовал его отношение к ситуации.   
Оби-Ван по-прежнему очень четко разделял военные потери и гражданских беженцев. Вейдер думал о том, как легко отдать приказ и расстрелять хлипкие посудины. Мощи его крейсеров хватало с лихвой. Но в этом не было чего-то важного, того что придало бы поступку смысл. 

«Повстанцы станут сильнее сопротивляться Империи после гибели такого количества невинных жителей, там женщины и дети». 

Он будто слышал голос в своей голове, упрямый, требовательный и спокойный. 

«Проанализируй ситуацию еще раз. Военная стратегия Империи не эффективна в данном случае. Планета никогда не подчиниться, после того как прольется столько крови. Она будет обречена на вымирание. Еще один погубленный мир. Кому это нужно?»

Оби-Ван молчал, стоя позади, слушая приказы своего бывшего ученика. Но он пробудил в нем воспоминания о многих мозговых штурмах и планах битв, что они составили вместе. Ни одна из них не требовала смертей гражданских в таком количестве. Вейдеру было все равно, он так считал. Все равно что нужно сделать и сколько существ должны умереть. Но оказалось это не совсем так. Не сейчас. Он вырос на войне. Она стала его домом и призванием. Но ведь так может быть не всегда. Вейдер впервые подумал о том, что будет делать после смерти Палпатина.   
Это был поворотный момент, когда он окончательно осознал, что думает об этом, как о непреложном факте. О том, что должно случиться и произойдет. 

И было еще кое-что, то в чем Вейдер не хотел сознаваться даже себе, но пришлось. 

Во времена войн клонов, Оби-Ван как-то выпил чаю с противником прямо на поле битвы. Он верил в то, что всегда есть шанс договориться и часто бывал прав. Приходилось признать, что и в этом случае в его словах есть логика. Политика устрашения и запугивания все больше сжимала пружину недовольства Империей и чем туже закручивались гайки, тем опаснее становились повстанцы. Пора было что-то менять. И он принял тогда решение – не уничтожать мелкие суда, на которых не было вооружения. Отдавая приказ, Вейдер не смотрел на Оби-Вана он, итак, понимал, тот наблюдает за ним.

***

– Мне нужно вылетать. 

Оби-Ван приподнялся на койке. Вейдер никогда не говорил ему куда уходит и когда вернется. Но что-то между ними изменилось. Он больше не принуждал его к сексу, и не избивал. Они почти не говорили, но Оби-Ван чувствовал, как важно сохранить это равновесие. 

– И ты летишь со мной.   
– Куда?

Вейдер полностью облаченный в костюм казался нечитаемым, но он ответил: 

– Дромунд-Каас. 

«Бывшая столица Темной Империи. За каким туком туда лететь?»

Оби-Ван невесело усмехнулся:   
– 327-й звездный корпус, бился там, еще до того, как Блай убил мастера Эйлу Секуру. Я знаю, что Дромунд-Каас не место для джедая.   
– Ты прав, этот мир кишит болотными вампами, ворнскрами, майлоками. Не волнуйся об этом. Держись рядом. 

Оби-Ван где-то в уголке сознания отметил, что неужели Вейдер беспокоится о нем. 

Вейдер молча, наблюдал за тем, как Оби-Ван скидывает тунику и переодевается в мандалорские доспехи. Кеноби поежился под прямым изучающим взглядом, он ощущал его как чужую руку на коже. Волоски на теле встали дыбом, он жил с этим страхом, но все равно так к нему и не привык.   
Будто почувствовал его состояние, Вейдер вышел.

***

ФСС постарались на славу, Оби-Ван впервые был внутри истребителя Вейдера, он оценил новаторские технологии позволившие оснастить TIE/x1 дефлекторными щитами, но говорить об этом не стал. Его падаван всегда мастерил что-то, у него был талант к технике. Однако напоминать об этом сейчас не стоило.   
Оби-Ван сел на пол и облокотился о борт. Сняв шлем, он устало зевнул. Вейдер одел ему наручники, вместо обруча. Таким образом, он летел на одну из самых опасных планет безоружный и беззащитный. Расклад дурака в сабакк, не иначе. 

Вейдер пошел на совместный перелет, потому что знал, после его отлета с Мустафара Император потребует обыскать его покои. Либо донесли шпионы, либо он ощутил колебания в Силе и понял, что ученик опасно подошел к черте, которую не следовало переходить ни одному ситху. Если бы у него в покоях нашли Оби-Вана приказ об устранении нерадивого ученика и его бывшего учителя был бы отдан немедленно. Вейдер не готов был рисковать пока. 

У него в душе с убийства юнлингов, гибелью Падме и дуэли на Мустафаре – будто нарастал ледяной ком. Вейдер умерщвлял все другие эмоции и чувства холодной выкристаллизованной ненавистью. Но этот годами копившийся лед ловил в своих гранях чужой свет и в какие-то отдельные мгновения – покрывался испариной, будто живая не тронутая ожогами кожа его бывшего учителя. Вейдеру иногда хотелось коснуться Оби-Вана и почувствовать это, не датчиками, а как прежде – теплом собственной руки. Смотря на протез, он с горечью думал о том, что этого никогда не будет.   
Оби-Ван ощущая его смятение и боль, задумчиво посмотрел на силуэт шлема, темнеющий на фоне летящих навстречу звезд в гиперпространстве. 

– Ситхи для исцеления используют гнев, но эффект этого лечения кратковременный. Джедаи используют медитационный транс.   
– Я больше не джедай. 

Оби-Ван поймал себя на мысли:   
«Он впервые говорит о себе как Энакин»

– Каминоанцы разработали протоколы клонирования живого человека. Ты, правда, думаешь, что они не способны вырастить тебе новые органы и конечности? Если ты будешь в трансе во время операции – ты выживешь. Император, просто не хочет помочь тебе. 

Он сознательно вбивал клинья в наиболее слабые участки психики Вейдера. Но, кроме того, Оби-Ван верил в то, что говорил. 

– Это не так. Меня нельзя отсоединять от всех имплантов, я умру, – прошептал Вейдер, модуляторы маски максимально усилили его голос и он поморщился. В шлеме любые его интонации звучали как чужие.   
– Умрешь, если будешь один. Но джедаи пользовались оживлением даже на поле боя, я удержу тебя среди живых.  
– Достаточно! – он оборвал Оби-Вана, подобные разговоры будили еще больше противоречий в его сердце. – К чему тебе беспокоиться об этом?  
– Ты уязвим для молний ситхов в этом костюме. Ты сам это знаешь. Палпатин никогда не доверял тебе.   
– Думаешь, я пойду против моего Императора? 

Беседа прервалась, однако сомнения зародились, возможно, Император действительно создал этот чудовищный костюм не для его жизни, а в наказание, как средство бесконечной пытки и подчинения своего ученика. Что если Оби-Ван прав и ему можно вернуть способность хотя бы дышать без маски?  
От одной мысли о такой возможности сердце Вейдера забилось быстрее. К тухлому хатту разработанную систему боя, которую ему пришлось придумать, чтобы справиться с лишним весом и не своими конечностями, он сможет научиться заново – драться, ходить, говорить, есть, спать. Жить без отвратительного шума приборов и звука собственного дыхания. Неужели это возможно? 

– Камино союзник Империи, но я не могу лететь туда.   
– Я полечу, сделаю анонимный заказ, они принимают их со всей галактики, – отозвался Оби-Ван. 

«Ты сбежишь»

Они летели молча, какое-то время. Оби-Ван дремал, а Вейдер смотрел перед собой на искрящийся поток света в лобовом стекле. Его гнев на Палпатина рос. Неужели этот человек, которому он так слепо верил и был предан, сознательно мучил его, превратив жизнь в пытку?


	6. Иногда принять помощь труднее, чем предложить её

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Подчас нам приходится приносить в жертву то, что мы ценим превыше всего, ради блага других. Это и значить быть джедаем. 
> 
> Дрю Карпишин «Дарт Бэйн: Правило Двух»

_– В падении нет стыда, – вставая на ноги, сказал Перникар. – Стыдно, когда ты отказываешься подняться вновь.  
Дрю Карпишин «Дарт Бэйн: Путь Разрушения»_

 

Возможно, идея взять с собой Оби-Вана действительно была плохой. Мог ли Палпатин предусмотреть и это? 

На их пути встали ожившие каменные статуи ситхов, и поднимающиеся из своих саркофагов адепты темной стороны. Присутствие джедая разбудило стражей охраняющих храм. Вейдер был здесь впервые, и его учитель это знал. Забрать галакрон казалось элементарной миссией, но не когда путь преграждает армия живых мертвецов и каменных статуй. От световых мечей тусклые стены храма окрасились в багряно-красный цвет. Оби-Ван стоял позади Вейдера и молчал. Его бывший ученик расшвыривал истлевшие трупы и крушил камни, используя Силу, но на место повергнутых приходили все новые воины. Темная алхимия тянула их к незваному гостю, и Оби-Ван это понимал, но не понимал, почему Вейдер не отходит с их пути. Это дало бы шанс хотя бы одному из них. У скованного наручниками, безоружного джедая не было шансов выстоять против каменных стражей и оживших трупов. В храме хоронили избранных адептов, и даже после смерти их полуразложившиеся руки уверенно сжимали световой меч. Вейдер был силен, Оби-Ван видел, насколько он стал могущественен в обращении с Силой, но бой затягивался и рано или поздно, усталость сравняла бы шансы живых и мертвых. 

Глянув позади себя и рассмотрев вдали практически разрушенный временем мост, Оби-Ван, крикнул, стараясь перекричать скрежет старых доспехов, столкновения мечей и гулкий звук удара камня о камень:

– Назад, к мосту! Обрушь его!

Вейдер оглянулся и разрубил наручники Оби-Вана, они побежали к узкому мосту, висящему над пропастью, дна которой не было видно. Сырой застоявшийся воздух, многолетняя пыль поднятая боем, свисающие хлопья серой паутины – Оби-Ван едва мог дышать, сама атмосфера планеты казалось выжженной лишенной жизни. Он споткнулся, чувствуя, как тьма вокруг жаждет его, борясь с собственными сомнениями и страхами, возникающими в голове. Один шаг во мрак и эта пытка закончится. И он перестанет быть тем, кто потерял всех, кого любил. Квай-Гона, Сатин, Энакина…

– Оби-Ван, – Вейдер схватил его за плечо, вынуждая подняться.   
– Нечем дышать… 

Яд, разлитый в воздухе, витал зеленоватыми спорами, годы настояли его и сделали еще смертоноснее. Разбитые амфоры у стены, где стояли статуи, давно потеряли свои обсидиановый блеск, но их содержимое уцелело. Вейдер понял это благодаря датчикам костюма. Джедай был отравлен. Его шлем не был снабжен фильтрацией воздуха. Он не мог идти, не мог драться. Вейдер мог бросить его. Он говорил себе это раз двадцать за последний час боя. 

«Оби-Ван нужен только для мести, но всегда можно найти кого-то еще. Кого-то лучше. Так почему бы не отдать его мертвецам. Пусть разорвут свою добычу и успокоятся. Я смогу забрать галакрон и вернуться к Палпатину. В конце концов, Оби-Ван уже практически мертв». 

Но что-то держало его возле джедая, заставляя драться снова и снова. Отстаивая такую ранее ему ненавистную жизнь.   
Оби-Ван прислонился к поручням моста. Они дошли только потому, что Вейдер его практически тащил. 

Глухо кашляя Оби-Ван, огляделся. Если разрушить мост, стражи храма не смогут достать их на другой стороне. Позади, высился силуэт пирамиды. В ней пророки Темной стороны оставили галакрон и другие артефакты. Магистр Йода как-то говорил о своем путешествии в этот мир. Алые пятна перед глазами расползались все больше, и даже моргнув Оби-Ван, не мог заставить слезящиеся глаза увидеть что-то еще в окружающем мраке. Ноги онемели, руки ослабев, перестали удерживать поручни, и он осел на землю. Из пропасти внизу тянуло холодом, серый паук наблюдал за ним из угла верхней опорной балки. 

Оби-Ван трезво оценивал ситуацию, Вейдер начинал уставать, странно, что он так цеплялся за него, но, в конце концов, он выберет свою собственную жизнь, а значит, пора было заканчивать их разговор. Оби-Ван должен был попытаться еще раз. Ради Падме, ради надежд Квай-Гона и ради, того кого он когда-то любил больше, чем брата. 

– Энакин. 

Вейдер замер. Оби-Ван впервые назвал его прежним именем. И в этих интонациях было столько из их общего прошлого, что ситх невольно вслушался. Мертвецы успевшие добраться до них стояли на расстоянии вытянутой руки, они не обращали внимания на Вейдера, пытаясь добраться до джедая. Обтекая высокую фигуру ситха, словно волны камень. 

– Уходи. Ты еще можешь выбраться отсюда. Останови Палпатина. Еще не все потеряно. Еще есть шанс все исправить.   
– И смерть Падме? – глухой голос Вейдера, который стоял, опустив световой меч, позволяя мертвецам подходить все ближе к джедаю, отчетливо звучал в наступившей тишине.   
– Она любила тебя. Даже после всего она верила, что в тебе осталось добро.   
– Откуда тебе знать, Кеноби. Я убил ее. Палпатин сказал мне об этом, когда я очнулся.   
– Нет, – хриплый голос Оби-Вана звучал уверенно и спокойно.   
– Ты не убивал ее. Я увез ее с Мустафара живой. Она умерла после родов. Палпатин солгал тебе. Он всегда лгал тебе. Энакин, прошу тебя. Вспомни. Вспомни, за что она любила тебя.   
– Это был мальчик или девочка? – модулятор не передавал живые интонации, но Оби-Ван чувствовал гнетущую боль в Вейдере. Громадный айсберг застарелых эмоций и невысказанную тоску по утраченному прошлому. 

Вейдер ощутил нечто особенное во всегда таком отрешенном Кеноби. 

– Он жив, не так ли?

Хладнокровие вопроса не вязалось с быстро забившимся сердцем. Препараты стабилизировали выброс адреналина, но в этот момент что-то в нем изменилось. Он вновь поднял световой меч и преградил дорогу стражам храма. 

– Не сегодня Оби-Ван, ты умрешь не сегодня. 

«Сын. Он должен сказать мне, где он»

Это было последнее, что помнил Оби-Ван, перед тем как отключиться. Вейдер дрался со стражами, положив Оби-Вана через плечо, пробиваясь к выходу из храма. Он едва справлялся с лавиной наступающих мертвецов – одной рукой вести бой было тяжело, пропущенный удар повредил панель на груди. Но Вейдеру больше не нужна была ненависть, чтобы черпать больше Силы, что-то держало его на ногах, позволяя превозмогать ограничения костюма и протезов. Вероятно, это была надежда. 

Хрупкая, невесомая и подчас неподъемная часть его прежнего существования. Надежда на то, что все можно исправить.

***

С тех пор как Оби-Ван улетел на Камино, они поддерживали шифрованную связь раз в неделю. Он привез туда ДНК Вейдера инкогнито, как экспериментальный образец и кредиты для покрытия расходов. Перелет по территории Империи в костюме инквизитора прошел относительно легко. Никто не лез с вопросами к человеку с таким уровнем допуска. Но Вейдер понял и другое. Оби-Вана не хватало. Его присутствие делало обширные покои на Мустафаре чем-то похожим на дом. У них даже возникло общее место для тренировок и медитации. А еще от Оби-Вана не осталось личных вещей. Джедайский быт оставался скупым, как и прежде.

Раньше в их общем прошлом Оби-Ван улыбался ему. Вейдер понял, что это единственное что джедай теперь не делает. Он делит с ним покои, тренировки, разговоры, планы. Но он больше не улыбается ему, будто свет, который раньше замечал юный Энакин – исчез из его глаз. Словно глаза Оби-Вана выцвели, как краска на слишком ярком солнце. 

Вейдер спас его после боя на Дромунд-Каас, подсоединив к собственной системе жизнеобеспечения. Как только добрался до истребителя, он практически сорвал резьбу внутренней панели костюма, спешно пытаясь открыть доступ к проводам и шлангам, очищающим его собственную кровь от токсинов. Отсоединив провод от себя, он осторожно ввел его в вену Оби-Вана. Таким образом, его система стала снабжать необходимыми элементами, питанием и кислородом два организма. Вейдер моментально почувствовал себя хуже, тяжесть в конечностях, помутнение сознания. Он включил автопилот, чтобы добраться до Мустафара, и весь полет до него, Оби-Ван лежал у него на коленях. 

Холодный космос провожал их взглядами пламенеющих солнц. В его нутре тоже рождались черные дыры, куда ссыпались целые галактики, но где-то все равно цвела жизнь. Это было вселенское равновесие, и оно колебалось, ожидая Избранного.

***

– Скажи мне, где он? – этот разговор начался сразу после того, как Оби-Ван пришел в себя.   
– И кого он увидит? Убийцу, который уничтожал планеты? 

Вейдер обратил внимание на темные круги под глазами Кеноби, практически белые губы и голос, который не узнал – сиплый после болезни. Оби-Ван явно ждал его гнева и ярости, он смотрел на него тусклым уставшим взглядом. Вейдер помнил этот взгляд, каждый раз в годы падаванства, когда он видел прежде такой взгляд, он терялся. Это было чем-то очень личным, в такие минуты Кеноби будто снимал с себя образ справедливого и правильного джедая, оставаясь просто человеком, которому тяжело. 

– Я хочу увидеть его, узнать, – Вейдер сел на кровать, он был честен в этот момент.   
– Палпатин убьет его, как только узнает о…  
– Я убью Императора прежде. 

Оби-Ван внимательно посмотрел на Вейдера и ничего не сказал. 

– Поправляйся. Потом мы обсудим план действий. 

Вейдер не сказал Оби-Вану, что усовершенствовал его мандалорские доспехи, и хотя от темной алхимии защититься было сложно, он применил все свои знания, чтобы блокировать действие самых распространенных ядов. Ему показалось, что это единственный способ совладать со временем, пока Оби-Ван поправлялся в бакто-камере.   
Провожая взглядом высокую фигуру ситха, Оби-Ван понимал, что тот говорил абсолютно уверенно и спокойно, как обдумавший решение человек. Они снова были на одной стороне, не так как прежде, но были.

***

Вейдер думал об имперском фрегате, захваченном повстанцами. Они украли весьма ценные на черном рынке термальные детонаторы, галолинзы десятого поколения и набор новейших сенсоров «Карбанти». О том, что старый знакомый Хондо имеет к этому отношение, Император, конечно, знать был не должен, как и то, что Вейдер отдал координаты нагруженного грузового корабля этому проходимцу. Точнее передавал их Кеноби, ситх ждал его в истребителе и думал не о ценности поставки, а о том подаст ли виду Оби-Ван при встрече с Хондо, попытается ли сбежать. Хотя куда ему бежать? Пираты, узнав о том, что он джедай вред ли помогут, опасаясь столкновения с силами Империи. А так мало ли какой мандалорец торгует информацией, а полученных средств хватило для оплаты услуг каминоанцев. Однако память услужливо подсовывала обрывки прежних воспоминаний, которые он так старательно пытался уничтожить все эти годы. Они знали Хондо, но он помнил их совсем другими, вряд ли пират додумается сложить в уме это не простое уравнение и узнать под потертыми доспехами мандалорца – генерала армии Республики. Вейдер не мог потратить так много личных средств, это немедленно бы донесли Палпатину, а так небольшая утечка информации – очень в духе повстанцев. Пираты все списывали на них, маскируя свои действия бравыми лозунгами в эфире, перекрашенными кораблями с символикой старой Республики и сплетнями в ближайших барах. Мол, какие повстанцы отчаянные, ничего не бояться. Хотя Вейдер знал это лучше многих, силы сопротивления были разрозненны и слабы. Но для пиратов это было удобное прикрытие, имперцы их не искали. 

Хондо приветливо улыбался новому другу, который так удачно свалился ему на голову. 

– Сколько у этого фрегата охраны?   
– Немного. Ее отозвали на подавление мятежа в последний момент. В точке прыжка их должен встретить новый конвой. Но если вы перехватите груз до прыжка…  
– О, мой таинственный друг, я вижу в тебе родственную душу. Мне нравится ход твоих мыслей, однако фрегат вызовет подмогу, как только нас увидит и…   
– Вы и станете его новым конвоем, у меня коды доступа. 

Улыбка Хондо из приветливой стала приторно сладкой. 

– Такое прекрасное дело, почему же ты сам, дорогой незнакомец, не хочешь забрать этот груз?  
– У меня нет команды. 

Правдивый ответ бывалый пират распознавал как воду в хорошем бренди. Мандалорец удивительным образом ему кого-то напоминал, но на памяти Хондо было столько сделок, что все замечательные лица живых и уже мертвых партнеров он не помнил. А тут партнер даже шлема не снял, но голос… Голос казался подозрительно знакомым. 

– Какое удачное совпадение! У меня как раз появилось окно в расписании, и моя команда жаждем размяться на легком и прибыльном деле. Значит 30 на 70, разумеется, все твои честные тридцать процентов я передам сразу по завершению операции. Условимся о месте встречи?   
– Пятьдесят на пятьдесят, – ровным тоном ответил Оби-Ван.  
– Это грабеж! Как честный пират заявляю тебе, что это плохая сделка! Мы принимаем на себе все риски, а вдруг нас обстреляют, ремонт кораблей стоит дорого, протонные бомбы стоят дорого! Да сейчас все стоит дорого, это же не времена Республики с фиксированной ставкой кредитов по всей галактике! Но в честь нашего первого предприятия так и быть сделаю для тебя громадное исключение – тридцать пять процентов. И ни процентом больше! 

Оби-Ван усмехнулся про себя, из всех пиратов именно Хондо показался ему как ни странно надежным человеком для этого дела. Во всяком случае, тем, кто решится грабить имперский фрегат. Выводить Вейдера на сопротивление Оби-Ван не хотел. Кроме того, он толком и не знал, где прячутся те немногие, что пытались бороться с режимом. Так что старый знакомый показался ему не плохой перспективой. 

– По рукам, – Оби-Ван протянул раскрытую ладонь пирату. 

Хондо глянул на защищенную броней руку и покосился на стоявший в отдалении истребитель. Там наверняка кто-то был, чутье кричало об этом, но руку пожал и даже от души улыбнулся, заверяя мандалорца в успехе предприятия. Тот согласился на тридцать пять процентов, видимо других вариантов у него не было. 

– В условленном месте я передам вам вашу долю, дорогой партнер.   
– Не стоит утруждать себя, я буду на истребителе недалеко, и буду не один.

В голосе мандалорца не слышалась угроза только предупреждение на случай возникновения в голове пирата приятной мысли о побеге вместе с его долей, Хондо это понял и, улыбаясь, спросил:

– Вы же говорили у вас нет команды?  
– Разумеется, говорил, – многозначительно замолчав и не закончив фразу Оби-Ван, заставил Хондо сомневаться в правдивости его предположения о беспомощности собеседника.   
– Мандалорцы говорят, присягнули Империи, – осторожно уточнил Хондо, не переставая жать руку и улыбаться. Взгляд его при этом оставался внимательным и цепким.   
– Говорят, – обманчиво просто ответил Оби-Ван и отнял руку, из затянувшегося рукопожатия. 

Хондо усмехнулся, – Тогда до встречи, партнер! 

Провожая взглядом фигуру мандалорца, Хондо подумал о превратностях судьбы. Он был готов поклясться, что человек перед ним Оби-Ван Кеноби. Этот голос он помнил из сотен других, хотя бы, потому что не все воспоминания были приятными и пару раз джедай его обошел. А Хондо имел привычку запоминать тех, кому случалось его обойти. Но чтоб так? Скрываясь грабить Империю? Это что новый путь джедая? Хотя с учетом того сколько за него давали. Может сдать его после миссии Империи?   
Заложив руки за спину, Хондо посмотрел на звездное небо. Стояла душная ночь почти такая же, как и в дни его молодости. Кажется, Кеноби – это, то немногое что осталось от прежней жизни в бытности пирата. 

«О нет, мой дорогой старый – новый партнер, я слишком сентиментален, чтобы отдавать тебя Империи. К тому же у тебя такие ценные сведения. Кто знает, когда еще тебе может понадобиться добрый смелый пират, такой как я, для облегчения грузового судна от его ценного содержимого. Слава Республике, как говорится, при ней пошлины на топливо были ниже». 

И весело посвистывая, Хондо пошел в бар. Он даже выполнил свою часть сделки. Чего не сделаешь ради старых друзей. Оби-Ван ведь был замечательным другом, ну или почти другом. А пара старых инцидентов, не стояли новых плодотворных отношений, ведь так?

***

Оби-Ван тем временем, находясь на Камино, закончил последние распоряжения относительно заказа. Щедрая плата позволяла сохранить анонимность заказчика. Они разработали поэтапный процесс операции, потому что при таком количестве травм Вейдера заменить все импланты сразу не представлялось возможным. Продуманное прикрытие заключалось в том, что Вейдер якобы уходил преследовать Оби-Вана, на поиски которого он регулярно отправлял охотников за головами и пиратов. Те приносили ложную информацию, которую охотно распространял Хондо по доброте душевной и за некоторое вознаграждение. Вейдер вылетал ее проверять, через какое-то время возвращался «раненым». Ему требовалось время на восстановление после операции и такое прикрытие идеально подходило. Ведь это не первый раз, когда ему наносили травмы в бою. Тем более что его гипотетическим противником являлся не кто иной, как Оби-Ван Кеноби.   
План был хорош в теории и должен был позволить за три этапа заменить искусственные внутренние органы новыми, вторая часть восстанавливала его кожу, третья протезы ног и рук. Но планы имеют одно неприятное свойство – меняться под воздействием не предвиденных обстоятельств. 

– Магистр Йода не смог его победить, – они говорили перед операцией на тайной базе для очень богатых клиентов, где никто не задает вопросов. Его броскую броню и шлем скрыли плащом с капюшоном, дыхание замаскировали новыми датчиками поглощающими звук.   
– Я знаю, – Оби-Ван больше не носил наручников сдерживающих его как джедая, он мог сбежать еще на Камино, но остался. И Вейдер это понимал, как понимал и причину толкнувшую его остаться.  
– Ты думаешь, у нас получится? 

Вейдер никогда бы не задал этот вопрос, возможно, он боялся предстоящей новой боли или неудачи, но Оби-Ван будто слышал голос Энакина за всеми этими модуляторами голоса. 

– Твоя техника боя изменилась, но даже с учетом этого, у нас достаточно шансов его победить. Вместе. 

Ложась на операционный стол, Вейдер подумал о том, что его бывший учитель вряд ли будет сидеть у его кровати, когда он проснется после операции. Раньше он делал так, переживая за своего раненого ученика. 

– Прости меня. За то, что я сделал с тобой, – малодушно было не смотреть Оби-Вану в глаза, но Вейдер ждал ответа.   
– Не сегодня, – Оби-Ван поднялся, чтобы выйти. 

Вейдер понимал, что это «не сегодня», возможно, означает «никогда». Кеноби был дипломатом, он пытался уничтожить режим Империи, убрав Палпатина. Используя при этом его ближайшего ученика. Для этого ему нужно было поддерживать видимость лояльности. Но иррационально Вейдеру хотелось больше личного в их повседневном общении. Джедай снова закрылся щитами, как только освободился от ограничителей и вернул себе контроль над эмоциональным состоянием. Глупо и бессмысленно было просить прощения. Оби-Вану, так же как и Палпатину он нужен был только как инструмент. Гнев вспыхнул как давно изголодавшийся по кислороду огонь. Будто почувствовал это, Оби-Ван обернулся у двери.

– Целебные огненные кристаллы джедаев, я спрятал их на одной отдаленной планете Внешнего Кольца, после падения Ордена, они продлят эффект бакты пока идет операция.   
– Зачем ты привез их, я не джедай, – сквозь зубы пробормотал Вейдер.   
– Я хочу, чтобы ты выжил, Энакин.   
– Не зови меня так, – ярость проникала в голос. 

Оби-Ван вздохнул, тяжело оперся о стену и снял с себя шлем. Вейдер иногда так сильно походил на Энакина, что ему становилось не по себе. То вспыльчивый, порывистый солдат, а иногда словно ребенок, который требует ласки постоянно. И не получив ее обижается. Не видя своего эгоизма и того, что причиняет другим боль. Он едва не задушил беременную Падме только за то, что она отказалась править Империей. А то, что он делал с ним, к чему его принуждал, Оби-Ван старался не вспоминать. 

– Послушай, меня…  
– Достаточно! Выйди. Просто выйди, разве ты не видишь, что я готов сделать с тобой, – это был практически крик, отчаянный, страшный. И Оби-Ван почувствовал к своему изумлению, что не ощущает ярости или гнева ситха, только боль – она волнами шла от Вейдера, хлестала об него как о водораздел.   
– Энакин… – если мог бы Оби-Ван плакал, вместе с этим сердцем, но он видел и прошел слишком многое, так что просто вернулся и сел на кровать. Он знал, там под шлемом Энакин совсем один борется с темной стороной.   
– Я буду ждать, когда ты проснешься. 

Вейдер чувствовал подступивший ком к горлу. Он хотел этих слов, хотел близости этого человека. Только что он едва не уничтожил его доверие, а теперь чувствовал себя опустошенным и подавленным. Усталость заставила его закрыть глаза. Шлем причинял ему боль лицевыми иглами, но дышать без него вне камеры для медитации он мог совсем недолго. Неужели у него появится шанс дышать без костюма? Оби-Ван прав. Сейчас не место и не время выяснять отношения и чего-то требовать. Вейдер сконцентрировался и погрузился в медитацию. Ему нужны силы для операции. А после нее, если все пройдет успешно, он не будет просить прощения. Бессмысленно извиняться за то количество боли, которое он причинил, но он сделает все, чтобы Оби-Ван остался с ним. И если ради этого нужно будет убить Императора и переделать режим, он сделает это.

***

Оби-Ван целовал его, осторожно лаская Вейдера рукой, оглаживая полувставший член. Они были в бакто-камере, собирались заняться сексом, не так как прежде, а так как когда-то хотел Энакин. Оби-Ван был на его стороне добровольно. Пусть он не стал ситхом, не принял Темную сторону, но главное – он был с ним. Он выбрал его. Вопреки кодексу, идеалам и прошлому.   
Вейдер протезом ухватился за борт, разворачиваясь к стеклу лицом. Он знал, Оби-Ван обнимет его со спины, как он мечтал еще, будучи падаваном. 

– Хочу тебя. 

Он требовал. Как всегда. И его задумчивый учитель, улыбнулся ему мягко, укоризненно, с долей игривого блеска в глазах. От этой улыбки в груди потеплело, и Вейдер почувствовал, как в предвкушении забилось сердце. Оби-Ван растягивал его медленно, лаская рукой, массируя простату, обнимая. И во всем этом проявлялось столько заботы и глубоко затаенной нежности, что Вейдер расслабился. Ускользающее мгновение подступающего оргазма сбивало дыхание. Он почувствовал, как громадная глыба льда в собственной душе трещит и сыплется, как айсберг, попавший в теплые воды. Оби-Ван дал ему надежду, самую дорогую надежду из всех – на то, что все еще можно исправить. 

Входил Оби-Ван медленно, позволяя привыкнуть к себе, наслаждаясь тем, как не растянутые никем до него мышцы плотно обхватывают член. Он шептал ему что-то ласковое, целуя шею, отвечая на каждый глухой стон замедлением ритма. До тех пор пока от нетерпения, Вейдер не стал сам подаваться назад, навстречу его движениям, наслаждаясь чувством принадлежности и острым точечным удовольствием, когда член проезжался по простате. 

Вейдер оказался зажат в тиски чувственного неторопливого ритма. Мягкого словно чужие поцелуи у затылка, сильного – так руки Оби-Вана прижимали его к себе. Он заполнял его собой, так глубоко, что каждый вдох давался с трудом, Вейдер откинул голову назад, на плечо мужчины позади себя и, закрыв глаза, отдался медленным толчкам. Эта пытка заставляла стонать практически на каждом выдохе. И в этом не было ничего от их прежнего секса, ни ненависти, ни боли. Оби-Ван обхватив рукой его член, двигался в такт движениям руки. Он полностью контролировал процесс и себя, реагируя на ощущения партнера, заботясь о его состоянии и, в конце концов, Вейдер кончил, сжимаясь на его члене. Оргазм острый от одновременной стимуляции простаты и члена, заставлял с трудом переводить дыхание. 

В этот момент Вейдер ощутил, как сильно импланты мешают ему, он потерял концентрацию и пропал слух, а без костюма становилось все труднее дышать даже в бакто среде. Вслепую протянув протез к Оби-Вану, он будто искал в нем опоры. Но Оби-Вана не было рядом. Бакта густела и вязко обхватывала протезы, Вейдер попробовал выбраться, но она мешала ему, ослабевшие руки соскальзывали с борта и внезапно отказали. Сцепления отсоединились, оставив его обрубком человека, который едва мог ползти. Воздуха не хватало, Вейдер барахтался и чувствовал себя беспомощным ребенком.

– Оби-Ван! Оби-Ван! Помоги мне… не бросай меня… не так… прошу тебя. Не отказывайся от меня, – он шептал это между выдохами, пока чужие руки не нашли его, руки тех кого он убил. Детские еще не окрепшие руки юнлингов, они тянули его ниже и ниже, утаскивая во мрак, холодный, страшный, молчаливый. Вейдер кричал, бился, чувствуя, как кислород покидает его легкие. Пузырьки уходили вверх туда где, будто в замершем галокроне, отражалось лицо Оби-Вана. 

Холод проникал в него, опустив подбородок, он увидел, как в грудь ему впилась чужая голова. Она грызла зубами плоть, прокладывая себе путь к сердцу, и внезапно посмотрела на него безумными смеющими глазами. Вейдер кричал беззвучно, не в силах выбраться из удерживающих его рук, из темного омута пустоты. Он смотрел в собственное лицо, которое улыбалось ему оскалом мертвеца. Безгубое, лишенное кожи и волос, отделенное от тела, но еще живое. Разворотив его грудную клетку, это голова принялась лизать его сердце, пошло высовывая язык и причмокивая от удовольствия. Ледяной язык причинял боль, он будто сдирал оболочку сердца, ища самые мягкие места и припадая к ним, жадно выцеживая кровь. 

– Энакин.

Вместе с именем пришло тепло, и что-то потянуло его вверх. 

– Останься со мной. Энакин. 

Голос звал его, голос из прошлого и будто просыпаясь от тяжелого сна, Вейдер из последних сил дернулся, стараясь освободиться, и упал на твердый мат. Оглядывая тренировочный зал, стуча зубами от холода, он поднялся с пола и понял, что снова ощущает руки и ноги и может дышать, как прежде. 

– Что это… что это за иллюзия… Оби-Ван?

Его учитель сидел к нему спиной, в их старом месте для тренировок в храме джедаев на Корусанте.

– Это не иллюзия, я использовал Силу, чтобы удержать тебя среди живых. Идет операция. Ты практически умер, я должен был вмешаться. 

Только тут Вейдер заметил, что в этом месте слишком тихо, но окно, в котором виднелось раскидистое дерево, было прежним, таким, каким он помнил его. 

Во дворе раздались голоса:

– Учитель да я ни за что не выберу Соресу, этот стиль для стариков, да прекратите смотреть на меня так! Учитель! Ай! Этот прием вообще законный? Да вы же джедай, вам не стыдно! Ай! 

Они смотрели на тренировку, которая шла во дворе. Еще совсем молодой Оби-Ван пытался учить своего падавана техникам боя, но язвительный и ироничный Энакин подшучивал над ним. Солнце в зените заливало двор теплыми лучами, свежий весенний ветер едва коснулся лица Вейдера и он посмотрел на фигуру человека на мате в позе медитации.   
Он понял, это было то место, где Оби-Ван прятался от него, когда было тяжело. Среди прошлых воспоминаний, моментов, когда они были счастливы.   
Вейдер подошел ближе к человеку и заметил, что в самой комнате очень мало света. Видимо джедаю не хватало сил полностью поддерживать это место. 

– Я вспомнил этот момент, – память возвращалась волнами, годы, что Вейдер пытался забыть проявлялись четче.   
– Оби-Ван? 

Его бывший учитель обернулся к нему, в груди у него зияла громадная дыра. Он сам выглядел не лучше мертвеца. 

– Ты…  
– Ты все-таки убил меня, Энакин.

С криком Вейдер проснулся, дернулся встать и не смог. Пищала система жизнеобеспечения, он лежал в палате, после операции. Рядом в кресле спал Оби-Ван.


	7. Чтобы удержать будущее, надо отпустить прошлое

_– Надежда есть всегда  
Пол Кемп «Старая Республика: Обманутые»_

 

– Ты что сомневаешься в моем слове, юный партнер? – Хондо кивнул бармену налить в стакан молока.   
– Я лично знаю тех, кто видел, того, кто слышал о том, что легендарный генерал Армии Республики, сам Оби-Ван Кеноби начал сражаться с Империей. Говорят, там разбился звездный разрушитель, рухнул прямо на планету. Этот хитрый джедай устроил диверсию на корабле, используя всякие хитрые штучки, а еще там было приличное количество взрывчатки. Да что-то такое мне определено говорили.   
– Ух, ты! Он настоящий джедай? Самый настоящий?   
– Конечно, Джабба Хатт. Он определенно настоящий джедай, – Хондо кивнул бармену принести еды ребенку. После войны появилось много беспризорников, до которых никому не было дело. Он выглядел голодным, хоть и попался на воровстве из кармана пирата. Смелость Хондо ценил, а смелых воров ценил еще больше. Так что они ели в маленьком баре на планете Лотал и смотрели галонет. 

Двое наблюдающих за ними со своего столика обменялись взглядами. 

– Кто такой этот Кеноби, он, что может такие вещи?   
– Мастер Кеноби жив, – Асока тепло улыбнулась собеседнику. – И да, Зеб, если кто и может противостоять Лорду Ситхов, то это он. Мы должны найти его раньше инквизиторов. Такой тактик в сопротивлении придаст нам сил. 

Бывший гвардеец усмехнулся, но встал и затесался в толпе, чтобы лучше слышать болтовню пирата и пацаненка.   
Асока обдумывала ситуацию, слухи действительно говорили о том, что мастер Кеноби нанес сокрушительное поражение, силам Империи, угробив разрушитель класса «Венатор». Людям свойственно преувеличивать способности джедаев, она не помнила, чтобы Оби-Ван обладал силой способной обрушить звездолет с орбиты на поверхность планеты. Более правдивые рассказы солдат с корабля говорили о том, что он был заминирован, но они успели выбраться в спасательных капсулах. И обломки звездолета разнесло по квадранту.  
Это было похоже на мастера Кеноби – никаких лишних жертв без необходимости. Но зачем он так громко заявил о себе? Хотел привлечь внимание сопротивления, хотел, чтобы его нашли? Но Империя теперь тоже будет искать его. Обыщут каждую дальнюю станцию, каждый порт. Что-то тут не складывалось.   
Асока глотнула остывшего чая. Нужно попытаться найти его. И присмотреться к этому ребенку. В нем чувствовалась Сила, и звали его явно не Джабба Хатт. В конце концов, Асока прекрасно помнила настоящего обладателя этого имени.

***

Вейдер без костюма ощущался уязвимым, хрупким, словно было два существа и то другое что мучило его и пытало – его здесь не было. Только Энакин. Его заблудившийся мальчик.

Оби-Ван пил кофе в коридоре у палаты, он еле вытащил Вейдера из омута кошмаров, которые породил гаснущий разум. На то чтобы удержать его среди живых ушли практически все силы и понадобились те навыки, которым обучил его призрак Квай-Гона на Татуине. Обучение прервалось пленом, но Оби-Ван не хотел даже думать о том, чтобы продолжать его. Учитель не должен видеть его в таком состоянии, практически сломленного компромиссами и насилием. Хотя возможно Квай-Гон уже знал о том, что происходит и поэтому не приходил все это время. Щадя остатки гордости своего ученика. Кофе был безвкусным, но горячим и Оби-Ван грел холодные пальцы о стаканчик. Он скоро восстановится физически, но эмоционально… 

Вспоминая взгляд Вейдера, когда он посмотрел на то, что от него осталось там внутри, Оби-Ван опустил голову, изучая серый натертый до блеска пол. Разве так сложно держать голову прямо? Это ведь обычное дело, просто смотреть ему в глаза. Делать вид, что все нормально. Говорить, думать, строить планы. Отчего же он не может этого. Просто поднять голову и сказать себе про общее благо, ради которого он позволил уничтожить собственное сердце, гордость и достоинство. 

Без сил опустившись на стул, Оби-Ван закрыл лицо руками. Он не мог сморгнуть слезы, они все катились по щекам, словно кровь из едва затянувшейся раны, вспоротой бессмысленным «Прости меня. За то, что я сделал с тобой». 

Он оставался джедаем, но настолько увяз в эмоциях, что покой начертанный кодексом стал иллюзией. Оби-Ван слышал о таких случаях. Их называли – серыми джедаями, теми, кто шел по тонкой грани между Темной и Светлой стороной, для которых Кодекс ограничивал слишком многое.   
Стаканчик кофе из автомата остывал на полу. Оби-Ван продолжал сидеть в коридоре, накинув капюшон плаща на голову, у него не было сил идти в палату. Хотя он знал – его ждут.

***

– У нас заканчивается топливо и припасы, – Гера проводила маленькое собрание на Призраке. Они стояли на Лотале уже две недели, но заказов не было.   
– Ну, есть одно дело, но тебе не понравится, – начал было Зеб, но словно споткнулся о взгляд Асоки и замолчал.   
– Что такое? – Гера вопросительно взглянула на нее.  
– В баре мы встретили пирата Хондо и его… напарника, совсем мальчишку. У них есть координаты старой базы Республики, в которой предположительно сохранились склады оружия.   
– Что мешает им взять эту базу самим?   
– Они пытались, безуспешно. База охраняется дройдами времен войны клонов.   
– Но ведь все дройды после войны были отключены?  
– Эти видимо не подчинились приказу. Или возможно они не исправны, – Асока пожала плечами.  
– У нас есть шанс взять ее?   
– С нами джедай, – Зеб широко улыбнулся. – Пара теплых приветов от Сабин и мы прорвемся.   
– Сабин?  
– Думаю, пару теплых приветов я им точно обеспечу, к тому же у меня заканчивается краска. А в голове готов новый эскиз. 

Гера оглядела свою маленькую команду, – Но если риск будет слишком велик – мы уйдем. На той войне погибло много хороших людей, я не хочу, чтобы вы пострадали.

Чоппер поворчал для приличия на своем бинарном языке и поехал прогревать двигатели. Он был хорошим астромехом, а такие знают, когда их пилот готовится стартовать. У него уже был когда-то пилот, до битвы за Рилот. Чоппер до сих пор помнил как они тогда падали практически в штопоре. Он пытался запустить замкнувшие после обстрела системы, пока его пилот еще дышал. Не столкновение с землей и не охвативший истребитель пожар не пугали Чоппера, до тех пор, пока не оплавились микросхемы. А затем, когда они оплавились, Чоппер с раздражением подумал, что вот она конечная станция утилизации отходов. Но Гера вытащила его и починила. И Чоппер решил, что ее он не потеряет. Ведь в терабайтах информации, которыми он оперировал, не было звука страшнее хрипа умирающего друга.

***

– Палпатин прилетает, ты можешь встать? 

Вейдер с трудом попытался. Он плохо соображал после операции. Ему под остатки кожи внедрили громадное количество наноботов, которые должны были заняться регенерацией ткани. После первой операции по восстановлению внутренних органов Вейдер отходил практически неделю, несмотря на бакто-ванны каждый день. Организм буксовал, прием пищи вызывал диарею, новый кишечник в целом приживался хорошо, но отсоединение от систем жизнеобеспечения давало постоянную слабость. Мозг не получая привычных ему точно выверенных полезных элементов отблагодарил хозяина головной болью, температурой, скачками давления и прочими радостями послеоперационного периода. Но Вейдер не обращал на это внимания, да – он едва мог встать, но зато сон был хорошим. Точнее он спал практически постоянно. Без шлема. Голос подводил, связки еще восстанавливались, так что он, то хрипел, то говорил едва слышным шепотом. 

– Он поймет.

Оби-Ван тоже это знал. Вейдер был не в состоянии стоять от слабости, и Палпатин прочитает в его сознании правду. 

– Надо уходить. Когда он прибывает?   
– У нас где-то полчаса, – Оби-Ван помогал Вейдеру надеть костюм для переходного периода. Он не защищал от оружия, но был сконструирован так, чтобы беречь новую кожу, поддерживая влажную бакто-среду внутри. 

Двигаться Вейдеру было тяжело, пока он лежал неподвижно в бакто-ванне все было хорошо, но как только встал, кожа как будто натянулась готовая порваться при резких движениях. 

– Истребитель на прогрев, возьми остатки кредитов и мой световой меч, – Вейдер то ли просил, то ли отдавал приказы. Он был благодарен Оби-Вану за то, что тот дал ему возможность снова нормально дышать и надежду на восстановление, но как показать это не знал. Кеноби молчал большую часть времени и максимально поднял щиты. 

– Займись этим сам, я спущусь за ним, – Оби-Ван взял со стола личную карту допуска Вейдера и вышел. 

Ощущая усталость и злость, Вейдер с трудом прошел до стола и взял меч, затем собрал в сумку кредиты. Его злила даже не джедайская тяга Оби-Вана спасать людей, а нечто похожее на ревность. Кеноби снова рисковал всем ради незнакомого падавана. Стоило оставить Калеба на Вджуне. Но нет, надо было непременно попытаться его спасти. Оби-Ван болен болезнью миссии.   
Перед уходом Вейдер глянул в разбитое зеркало в старой части покоев. Его лицо больше не было бесформенным нагромождением шрамов, оно стало почти прежним, только кожа еще слишком тонкая, через нее виднелись сосуды и капилляры. Волос не было, бровей, ресниц, но отражение впервые не отталкивало его. Надевая легкий шлем от медицинского костюма, который его обязали носить врачи и плащ поверх него, Вейдер пошел на личную взлетную полосу. Выход на нее был из его покоев. Охрану он предусмотрительно отпустил. 

От слабости у него подгибались ноги, едва дойдя до истребителя Вейдер с трудом в него сел. Дыхание поверхностное и частое не стабилизировалось больше синтетическими препаратами в крови, и голова кружилась. Сражаться в таком состоянии он явно не мог. Нужно было скорее улетать. Палпатин может отнять то, немногое что страстно Вейдер хотел обрести все это время – свободу от костюма. В данный момент это страшило его больше, чем смерть. 

– Где ты Оби-Ван? – пришлось напрягать связки, чтобы его услышали. Он слишком привык к модуляторам.   
– Уходи. Я не успею, – в передатчике голос Оби-Вана сбился. Значит тот бежал. 

Вейдер посмотрел на панель перед собой. У него были деньги, он практически восстановился – можно спрятаться во Внешнем Кольце, начать другую жизнь. Оставить это прошлое позади. Найти сына. Он хотел этого, хотел больше всего на свете. Будто кто-то показал ему прекрасное будущее, протяни руку, заведи двигатели и оно станет твоим. Вейдер глубоко вздохнул и выдохнул. Его ненавидели враги и союзники, но никто из них не считал его трусом. Так почему сейчас он взмок от одной мысли, что может потерять это будущее. Вглядываясь в собственный страх, Вейдер осознал, что боится потерять не ту красивую картинку, нарисованную сознанием, а жизнь, в которой он не один. 

А значит, он не улетит. 

Он выбрал. 

Раздражение, злость, отчаяние – отступили, так прячутся тени, когда всходит солнце. 

– Я буду ждать тебя.

Он вложил в это так много, из того что никогда не мог сказать вслух. Так люди говорят кому-то «я тебя люблю», не ощущая тяжести и силы сказанных слов. И это словно потянуло его за собой. 

Оби-Ван вместе с Калебом бежал по коридорам, шатл Палпатина уже сел. Оби-Ван знал с минуты на минуту включиться тревога. Император почувствует всплеск в Силе. 

Энакин вернулся к нему.

***

Им едва удалось уйти от погони. Оби-Ван пилотировал на грани своих возможностей, пока Энакин обессилев, лежал на полу истребителя, рядом со встревоженным Калебом. Тот принял его за еще одного пленного Лорда Ситхов, и Кеноби понял, что не станет разубеждать падавана. Они бежали в неизвестность и им нужны были союзники. Но вряд ли найдется кто-то, готовый спрятать у себя человека, уничтожавшего планеты вместе с населением.

***

– У меня есть друзья на Лотале, они помогут нам выйти на сопротивление, мастер Кеноби.

Оби-Ван доверился юному джедаю, он чувствовал его искренность. Так Сила привела его к встрече с командой Геры. Представляя едва стоявшего на ногах бывшего Лорда Ситхов, Оби-Ван сказал:

– Это Энакин Скайуокер, мой ученик. 

Асока долго смотрела в глаза уставшего мастера, но, в конце концов, молча, кивнула.   
У них было общее прошлое, полное борьбы, риска и отчаянных сражений, и она доверяла Оби-Вану. 

– Когда-то галактику охраняли десять тысяч джедаев, – Зеб пожал руку Калебу и помог полубессознательного Энакина отнести в каюту.   
– И я рада, что четверо из них у меня на борту, – Гера улыбнулась Оби-Вану тепло. Она не ожидала когда-то увидеть знаменитого генерала Кеноби.   
– Пятеро, – поправила Асока, кивнув на Эзру, которого Хондо «случайно» забыл на Лотале, улетев с добычей. 

Оби-Ван взглянул на разглядывающего его мальчишку и вздохнул. Он был измучен не, сколько побегом, сколько бесконечным напряжением всех дней в плену. В мальчике чувствовалась Сила, а значит, ему был нужен учитель. Как и Калебу, который уже просил продолжить его обучение. Что ж, возможно, сражаться пока они не готовы, но через год другой, Империя поймет, что даже пять джедаев – это слишком много, чтобы спать спокойно. 

А пока они спрятались, затесались в команду контрабандистов, на время, отложив световые мечи и забыв собственные имена. Так было безопаснее в мире, где у них практически не осталось друзей.

***

– Кейнан, проверь систему воздухопровода, – Гера кивнула шустрому парню, который очень быстро освоился среди них. По нему было видно – он привык жить в бегах, риск его не пугал. Он подружился с Зебом, даже Чоппер его слушал, правда, иногда ворча. Но на то он был Чоппер. 

Асока после прихода в команду Бена и его раненого ученика, их покинула. Она сказала, что ей как Фалкруму нужно добыть некоторую информацию. Гера ей поверила. И только Оби-Ван понял, почему Асока ушла. Она не знала как себя вести с Энакином, как простить его, после стольких загубленных жизней. Кроме того, Оби-Ван скрыл прошлое Энакина, он вернул его как джедая и ничего не хотел говорить о том, что случилось. И хотя мотивы безопасности Асока понимала, также она видела состояние самого Оби-Вана. Более закрытым и отстраненным она его не помнила. Поэтому она ушла, намереваясь проверить координаты базы из списка Рекса. К своему возвращению Асока надеялась, что Энакин достаточно придет в себя, чтобы поговорить.   
Энакин восстанавливался медленно. На борту Призрака не было бакто-камеры. Так что он проводил практически все время в выделенной им каюте, в медитационном трансе. На Призраке с его четырьмя каютами, джедаям отдали одну с половиной. Половина пришлась на Эзру, отвоевавшему себе место у Зеба. Калеб сменивший имя, на Кейнана, Оби-Ван, ставший Беном и Энакин – заняли каюту Асоки. Энакину прикрытие пока не было нужно, он не выходил из каюты, выздоравливая. 

Бен практически постоянно медитировал. Он выглядел истощенным и измученным настолько, что Гера и не думала отправлять джедая на миссии. Таким образом, единственным кто быстро влился в небольшой коллектив Призрака, оказался Кейнан Джаррус. Хорошим лидером на задании его делало еще и то, что он умело скрывал джедайские навыки и дрался, не используя световой меч. Так они не привлекали внимания, провозя контрабанду. Эзра привязался к нему. Хотя изначально все предполагали, что учить его будет магистр Кеноби. Однако Оби-Ван так и не начал его тренировки. Кейнан не стал объяснять остальным, то, что понимали они с Оби-Ваном – его связь с Силой ослабла. Чтобы не делал с ним тот Лорд Ситхов на Мустафаре, это изменило Оби-Вана и продолжало менять до сих пор. Он практически не спал, отговариваясь необходимостью обретения контроля и уходом за выздоравливающим учеником. Кейнан слышал о генерале Скайуокере – да был ли кто-то в храме, кто не знал этого имени. Ситх видимо пытал и его, об этом свидетельствовала кожа джедая, которая едва заживала и трескалась как пергамент. Кейнан слышал, как тот стонал ночами от боли, и тогда Оби-Ван вставал со своего места и обмазывал его бактой. Они держали его обнаженным, потому что даже простыня причиняла боль слишком тонкой коже. И Кейнан старался не думать о том, какие пытки прошел генерал Скайуокер, если теперь выглядит вот так. Чудо, что он пережил приказ 66. Вероятно, это стоило ему рук и ног. Мастер Кеноби ничего не говорил об этом, как и о том, как им удалось сбежать, угнав истребитель. 

Но иногда глядя бессонными ночами в потолок маленькой каюты, Кейнан вспоминал то, что испытал тогда. Вожделение и жажду обладания Лорда Ситхов. Мог ли генерал Кеноби... в этом ли причина его состояния? 

Энакин редко приходил в себя, но когда просыпался, Оби-Ван находился рядом. Вначале это радовало, Оби-Ван помогал ему с нуждами, подавая еду и воду. Затем, когда сознание прояснилось, Энакин понял, что Оби-Ван максимально закрылся ото всех и сквозь наглухо поднятые щиты, Энакин не чувствовал ничего. Это было вызвано стремлением сохранить их тайну, или желанием отдалиться от того, кто причинил ему столько боли? 

Руки и ноги у Энакина по-прежнему были механические, они не успели провести третий этап операции, Палпатин сорвал их планы, возможно, он узнал что-то, и возвращаться на медицинскую базу стало опасно. Но остальное прижилось, органы постепенно входили в нормальный режим работы. Затем кожа начала восстанавливаться. Она хоть шелушилась и чесалась, иногда краснела и облазила, все же была лучше, чем обгорелые струпья. Оби-Ван помогал смазывать ее бактой, когда костюм исчерпал свой резерв. Эти прикосновения Энакин очень ценил. Кейнан не мешал им при медицинских процедурах, он выходил занятый помощью команде. Но он улавливал напряжение между ними, скрытое, тяжелое. И видел, как Энакин смотрит на своего учителя. В этом взгляде не было ничего почтительного или смиренного. Какое-то время прошло, прежде чем Кейнан понял – это взгляд слишком личный для дружеских уз, так смотрят только любовники. Среди падаванов в Ордене шептались, что некоторые мастера позволяли личному отношению перешагнуть запреты кодекса джедаев. Но магистр Оби-Ван и генерал Скайуокер? О них говорили, как о блестящих напарниках… неужели все это время они делили одну постель? 

«Тот Лорд Ситхов, что убил моего мастера, вероятно, позволил себе слишком многое по отношению к магистру Кеноби. От этого он не может прийти в себя и отталкивает своего ученика». 

Кейнан мучительно покраснел. Он не любил лезть в чужую личную жизнь, но они жили в очень маленькой каюте, и ему просто некуда было деться иногда. Поэтому он все свободное время, когда не находился на миссиях, старался проводить вне каюты. Помогая Эзре или Гере. В каюте капитана, в последнее время, он проводил довольно много личного времени. Они шутили, смеялись, делились хорошими моментами прошлого. В конечном счете, Кейнан понял, что эта женщина упрямая, смелая и с характером – особенная. Гера знала, как поддержать его, когда что-то случалось, как помочь, если он нуждался в ней. И она же весьма трезво отчитывала его за ошибки, припирая к стенке, как нашкодившего лотальского кота. В конце концов, он переехал к ней в каюту. И все сделали вид, что так и было. Красноречивые взгляды Зеба и Сабин и пара шуток, без которых экипаж маленького корабля обойтись просто не мог – ознаменовали новый этап в жизни Кейнана и Геры. А Оби-Ван остался один на один с терзавшими его воспоминаниями и Энакином, который оправившись, перестал быть молчаливым пациентом. Им нужно было поговорить, но Оби-Ван едва мог собраться с мыслями. Он так долго ждал этого, стольким пожертвовал, что когда этот момент настал и Энакин вернулся на Светлую сторону, у него не осталось сил двигаться дальше. Оби-Ван ощущал себя вычерпанным до дна эмоциональным перенапряжением. Он спал, медитировал и снова спал. 

Энакин опасался начинать этот разговор, но терпение никогда не было его сильной стороной. 

– Мой сын…  
– Я обещал тебе, что скажу, где он, когда Палпатин умрет, – Оби-Ван на него даже не посмотрел. Он выглядел уставшим и опустошенным.   
– Оби-Ван? 

Дождавшись пока бывший учитель посмотрит на него, Энакин сказал, – Он умрет. 

– Ты больше не ситх и не его ученик, и я рад этому. Но теперь ты не сможешь прийти к нему. И Императора охраняет его Империя.   
– Просто нужен другой план. Свергнуть Империю.   
– Энакин, сопротивление слабо и разрозненно. У них не хватит сил начать полноценную компанию. Нужно время, чтобы эта искра зажгла пожар восстания.   
– Значит, ты мне не скажешь? – сталь в голосе резонировала, как прежде. Энакин давно выработал этот тон, еще в войну клонов. Теперь он вновь говорил без модуляторов голоса, и интонации вернулись. 

Оби-Ван не ответил ему, но Энакин все понял. Кеноби не скажет, из опасений за жизнь ребенка или из страха, что Энакин вновь падет на Темную Сторону и предаст их всех. Но было и то о чем они молчали все это время. И Энакин вглядываясь в такое знакомое лицо, ощутил горькую вину. Он отказывался видеть очевидное, Оби-Ван мог покинуть Мустафар, но его пламя продолжало жечь его нутро. Медленно опустившись на колени у койки, на которой сидел Оби-Ван, Энакин заглянул ему в лицо:

– Как мне…   
– Не надо, – устало оборвал его Кеноби. – Иди, Гера звала тебя. Кажется, им нужна помощь.   
– Оби-Ван…  
– Иди я сказал. Мне нужно побыть одному. 

Энакин хотел коснуться его и опасался причинить боль, Оби-Ван был травмирован, и если кожа Энакина зажила, то эмоциональные раны, которые он нанес своему учителю, еще кровоточили. 

– Прости меня, – Энакин прошептал это почти неслышно и вышел.

Как оказалось, его помощь действительно нужна была Гере в следующей миссии. И он стал посвящать тренировкам с Кейнаном, все свободное время, чтобы вновь научиться владеть своим телом и распределять нагрузку без тяжелого костюма. В каюту Энакин старался приходить как можно позже, чтобы не беспокоить Оби-Вана своим присутствием. Им было сложно находиться в одном пространстве, и Энакин не знал, что делать, как исправить эту ситуацию. Решив поступками доказать, что стоит доверия, он посвятил себя новому делу – поддержке и помощи повстанцам. Они разрабатывали рискованные, но всегда успешные планы, уводя из-под носа Империи корабли и оружие. Энакин знал протоколы, коды доступа, уязвимые места баз и другую внутреннюю информацию. С ним во главе рейды заканчивались хорошо. Кейнан понял, почему о Скайуокере так много говорили в войну клонов. В сражении он казался непобедимым. А на Призраке вновь становился молчаливым, иногда резким парнем, который не может переступить порог своей каюты. Кейнан видел это. 

Энакин иногда спал в грузовом отсеке, устроившись в темном углу. Гера спрашивала его как-то, почему он уснул там, на что он ответил, мол, просто устал после тренировок и не дошел до кровати. Отчасти это была правда. Но правдой также было и то, что Оби-Ван по-прежнему с ним не говорил. А на все попытки объясниться – отгораживается хладнокровным «не сегодня». 

– У них все в порядке? – Зеб смотрел на тренировки Эзры и Энакина. Тот учил его новым приемам. 

Кейнан крутил в зубах соломинку. Эзра был тот еще сорванец и помощь такого опытного генерала как Скайуокер он ценил. 

– Да, Зеб. Эзра способный.   
– Я не о нем.   
– Не знаю. Магистр Кеноби не выходит от каюты. Я заходил к нему, узнать может что-то нужно. Он медитировал. 

Зеб глянул на него с сомнением, но промолчал. 

– Ладно, вы тут развлекайтесь. А я в город, проветрюсь. Узнаю новости. 

Кейнан кивнул ему и вновь стал наблюдать за Эзрой. Он понимал, почему Зеб иногда уходит в город. Несмотря на то, что Зеб оставался последним представителем своего вида, он жил дальше. И у молодого, здорового лосата были некоторые потребности. 

Вероятно, Кейнан никогда бы не поверил, если бы ему сказали к кому на встречу идет Гаразеб. 

В баре на окраине его ждал мужчина в плаще, накинутый капюшон скрывал светлые волосы. Они познакомились на очень холодной планете. И коллеги последнего явно бы не оценили перспективы этой встречи, впрочем, как и друзья Зеба. Так что встречались они тайно, за стаканчиком хорошего бренди. Что может быть лучше бренди в дружеской компании в понедельник вечером?


	8. Искать правду легко. Принять правду трудно.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> То, что невежды считали случаем или простой удачей, часто было проявлением Силы. Некоторые называли подобное судьбой или роком, хотя все эти термины были слишком простыми, чтобы выразить трудноуловимое, но весьма значительное влияние, которое Сила оказывала на людей. Сила была живой, она пронизывала всю вселенную, текла в каждом живом существе. Сила была энергией, затрагивающей каждого. Ее потоки – темный и светлый – убывали и прибывали, формируя реальность. 
> 
> Дрю Карпишин «Дарт Бейн: Династия зла»

Энакин искал себе детали для протеза руки. В последней миссии инквизитор повредил ее. Они находили их как ищейки, и убегать становилось сложнее. Энакин все чаще задумывался о том, удастся ли провести третий этап операции. Протезы не беспокоили его, а кредиты можно было отдать на починку корабля. Сопротивление, мягко говоря, побиралось и совершенно точно воровало, чтобы прокормить себя. Запчасти на Призраке давно прошли степень износа по регламенту имперского техобслуживания. Некоторые схемы он паял сам, помогая Гере залатать поврежденные панели. Оружия и бомб всегда не хватало. А то, что оставалось после починки и заправки корабля, уходило на довольно скудный рацион и медикаменты. 

У него были кредиты, оставшиеся от сделки с Хондо, Оби-Ван ничего не говорил о них команде Призрака, предоставив Энакину самому решать, что с ними делать. А вещи джедаев повстанцы не обыскивали. И хотя в глубине души Энакину хотелось снова чувствовать своими руками, он понимал, что условий для восстановления и времени нет. Палпатин послал на поиски его и Бена своих лучших людей. Вопрос времени был, когда их найдут. Гера и ее экипаж укрывали их, рискуя собой, меньшее, что он мог – это помочь им с починкой корабля, оплатив нужные детали. Призрак обстреляли, они едва дотянули до ближайшей станции, чтобы отремонтировать гипердвигатель и залатать обшивку. Станция эта, как и многие другие черные рынки снабжала за кредиты всем – от карваниума для дюрастали, запчастей до оружия, наркотиков и рабов. 

Энакин накинув на голову капюшон, старался не попадаться на глаза дройдам–разведчикам. Волосы уже отросли до короткого ежика, появились брови и ресницы – он становился похож на себя прежнего. Иногда Энакин подолгу смотрел на себя в зеркале душевой на Призраке. Изучая свое лицо, будто видел его впервые. Это было странно, казалось, новая кожа стерла прошлое, и то чудовище умерло под ней. Хотелось прикоснуться и потрогать гладкую кожу еще раз. Она жутко чесалась, пока прорезались волосы, до этого момента он выглядел как мальчик, не достигший пубертатного периода. Это смущало и будило подавляемую чувственность. Восстановившийся организм охватывали вполне здоровые потребности. Энакин медитировал, подавляя плотское желание, он старался. Ради Оби-Вана. Того, что осталось от мастера. Он помнил рану в его груди, не зарастающую дыру, с краями опаленной плоти возле сердца. Как он мог причинить ему столько боли, до чего дошел, если позволил собственной ненависти практически уничтожить человека, про которого когда-то сказал перед лицом опасности – наша судьба будет общей. 

Энакин шел по рынку, ощущая, как одиночество терзает его сильнее прежних болей. Его окружали люди, ему доверяла команда Призрака, но если ранее изолировали власть и костюм, то теперь это были собственные ошибки. Столько возможностей упущено, безвозвратно загублено столько жизней. 

«Как мне жить с этим теперь? Как, мастер?» 

Чувствуя себя уставшим, Энакин остановился купить мятной воды освежиться. Он ценил, с тех пор как вновь смог есть самостоятельно, вкус продуктов. Свежий меилуран и мятная вода придали ему сил. В тени прохладный ветер касался кожи, и это невольно заставляло его прятать улыбку в уголках губ. Он иногда выходил ночью, потренироваться на свежем воздухе, когда они стояли в степях Лотала, просто чтобы еще раз почувствовать ветер на своем лице. За эти минуты маленьких радостей ему было стыдно, по возвращению на корабль. Энакин помнил, кто заплатил за эти минуты собой. Своим телом, своей волей, своим рассудком. Оби-Ван вытащил его из стылого мрака ненависти. Он стоял на коленях, как бесправный раб, но не отказывался от своего ученика. Он боролся за него как истинный джедай – сложив оружие, и выиграл эту дуэль, как и предыдущую. Думая об этом, Энакин старался не смотреть на живые лоты. 

Смотровая галерея рабов позволяла клиентам узнать товар ближе во многих смыслах. Империя разрешила рабство, и такие рынки не трогала. Они процветали от колоссального оборота кредитов, приносимых продажей живого товара. 

Много было вуки, твилеков. Лоты продавали партиями по специализациям – каменоломни, бытовое обслуживание, редкие специалисты, но больше всего народу было у стенда с рабами для удовольствий. Богатые клиенты могли попробовать кого-то на разогрев, пока ждут торгов. Обычно это были менее котируемые рабы, по каким-то причинам стоившие дешевле основных лотов. Энакин заметил одного такого, у его стенда было трое возможных клиентов. Они заплатили дройду, и сейчас трахали его не церемонясь. С чипами в головах рабы были послушны любым приказам. На парне была короткая юбка, не прикрывающая задницу. Шпильки. Передник. Он облокачивался о столешницу островной кухни, которая служила ему стендом, и стонал от боли и навязчивого возбуждения. Ошейник подавал препараты в кровь и член увитый золотыми цепочками стоял, задевая живот. Он был ростом с Энакина, но гораздо более худощавый. Специальная диета работорговцев, состоящая из наркотиков и дешевой питательной смеси держала его на ногах. От вида этого раба несло сексом, хотя возможно дело было в феромонах разлитых в воздухе предприимчивыми работорговцами. Чтобы поддержать интерес к рабам они шли на что угодно. Энакин пошел дальше, он ненавидел рабство, даже будучи ситхом. Теперь же его просто тошнило от вида уцененного раба. С трудом сдерживая раздражение, Энакин подумал о том, что сделок с совестью следовало избегать. Это ведь с его помощью, в том числе, Палпатин отправлял целые народы в рабство. 

Проходив два часа по шумному базару с цветными вывесками, среди криков зазывал, общего гвалта толпы, он снова вернулся на главную улицу. Взгляд невольно задержался на неоновом стенде с рабом. Ноги у того дрожали, взгляд остекленел, он был явно накачан препаратами под завязку. Дырка уже не закрывалась и ее демонстрация заставляла случайного прохожего бросить пару кредитов дройду, чтобы тот дал доступ. На рабе стояло тавро корпорации М. Чтобы скрыть бледность его обсыпали золотой пудрой, и густо подвели глаза черным. Возможно, хозяин, выставив его, хотел вытащить как можно больше кредитов, прежде чем раб умрет от истощения, препаратов или кровотечения. Колом, стоявший член говорил о том, что кончать ему не давали, но по гримасе боли искажавшей лицо, Энакин понял, что это возбуждение только иллюзия. 

– Хотите попробовать и получить бонусную скидку на покупку лотов с шестнадцатого по двадцатый? – дройд заметил его внимание.   
– Нет, – Энакин отмахнулся, собираясь уходить. 

Жара изматывала. Он купил Оби-Вану свежих фруктов, тот неважно выглядел. И Энакин хотел его порадовать хоть чем-то. 

– Я разбираюсь в технике, – подал голос раб со стенда. 

Он едва стоял, его драл какой-то не сильно трезвый покупатель, периодически шлепая по заду от души.   
Энакин покачал головой, рабы были готовы, на что угодно лишь бы их сняли с таких стендов. 

– Пожалуйста, господин. Я буду вам полезен, – голос у него дрожал от боли. – Стою не дорого. Не пожалеете. 

Раб давился слезами, уходя, Энакин слышал его замученный шепот, – Господин, пожалуйста, очень больно… 

Энакин сжал рукоятку светового меча под плащом. Он мог убить их всех. Этот голос мучил его, бередил подсознание. Оби-Ван так же просил его когда-то. Оби-Ван терпел то же унижение. Он…

Пакетик с фруктами упал на землю. Толпа немедленно раздавила его, люди спешили закончить свои дела. Пытаясь сконцентрироваться Энакин замер. 

«Нужно вернуться на корабль, починить руку. Нельзя ввязываться в конфликт. Мы не сможем отбиться. Нельзя выдавать свое присутствие»

Его оттесняли к краю обочины, такие же скрытые масками и капюшонами контрабандисты и преступники. 

«Оби-Ван не может ничего обо мне рассказать, потому что команда, скорее всего нас прогонит немедленно. Он молчит, даже Кейнану в глаза не смотрит. Но это я должен чувствовать вину, ведь это я убил его мастера. Если уйдем сейчас, где я его спрячу? Оби-Ван совсем не в форме. Его убьют в первом же бою с инквизиторами. Может тогда уйти мне? Но я обещал помочь им, обещал Оби-Вану. Что же мне делать?»

– Спектр семь, все в порядке? – голос Геры вывел его из транса.   
– Спектр два, задержусь, – отозвался Энакин. 

Он понял, надо все рассказать. Нет смысла прятаться от обвинений за спиной Оби-Вана. Это его преступления, он должен ответить за них. За то, что сделал, со своим учителем, в том числе.

***

– Сабин, я прогуляюсь за деталями к моей бо-винтовке. Ты заканчивай наши покупки по списку, догоню. 

Сабин кивнула, и Зеб пошел следом за знакомой фигурой в темном плаще. Они встречались так иногда, будто случайно. Два сблизившихся противника, пересекшие черту вражды после ночи проведенной на одной ледяной планете. Каллус тогда едва мог ходить со сломанной ногой и Зеб тащил его на себе, а после грел имперца своим теплом от пронизывающего ветра в лютый буран. Он вытащил их из пещеры на поверхность, не дав тем тварям закусить раненым. И даже не выдал своим такого ценного пленника, уважая его решение. 

Гаразеб Ореллиос просто ушел. 

Оставив агента дожидаться помощи Империи, которую он надо сказать дождался. Окончательно замерзший, голодный и уставший, помнящий, как друзья обнимали Зеба при встрече, как были рады ему. 

Каллуса никто не ждал на звездном разрушителе, впрочем, он понял, что вероятно на Флоте никого не ждут. Просто ставят галочки в таблице напротив графы – рапорт сдан. На память о драке и безумном падении на ту луну у него остался метеорит и ноющая боль в месте перелома, пока срастались кости. А потом, когда боль прошла, Гаразеб иногда снился ему, словно теплое пятно в окружающей реальности. Он заставил себя уважать, когда позаботился о раненом враге, как о друге. 

С тех пор агент Каллус завел привычку выходить в опасные рейды по поиску повстанцев в одиночку. 

«Личная вендетта» – говорили сослуживцы, знающие, что он приложил руку к уничтожению ласатов. 

«Карьерист» – говорили другие, видящие в этом попытку подняться по службе честолюбивого агента. 

И только Траун молча, наблюдал за своими людьми, выискивая повстанцев. Император поручил ему поимку опасного преступника убившего Дарта Вейдера. Этот последний джедай, взявшийся неизвестно откуда, ускользал от разведки словно призрак. Но он не был призраком, хотя и имел отношение к одноименному кораблю. А значит сотни тысяч отправленных дройдов на его поиски, и инквизиторы должны были найти бывшего генерала армии Республики. И как он пережил приказ 66? 

Каллус, с недавних пор познакомившийся с Асокой Тано, и носящий тайное имя Фалкрум, подумал о том, что этот мотель подойдет. Он свернул за угол, зная, что Зеб увидел его и идет за ним. У них всегда было мало времени, но ему нужно было передать данные. Заброшенная вышка на Лотале больше не была безопасной. Имперский флот будоражила смерть Дарта Вейдера и этот таинственный последний джедай. Некоторые считали его Избранником, Каллус видел хроники войны клонов, этот генерал Скайуокер был действительно сильным джедаем. Император лично назначил адмирала Трауна ответственным за поиски его и повстанцев. Новое оружие должно было существенно увеличить мощь Империи. И Каллус спешил рассказать о нем, но кроме общего дела их связывало еще кое-что. Он увидел это в тяжелом взгляде Зеба, когда за ним закрылась дверь номера в мотеле. 

Они шагнули навстречу друг другу, не сговариваясь. 

– Ты слишком рискуешь, – Зеб оглядел агента, выискивая травмы. – Все в порядке?   
– Передай это своим, – Александр протянул чип с данными. – Флот уже проводит испытания. Если гравитационные колодцы себя оправдают, у сопротивления не будет шансов.   
– Ты не слышал мой вопрос? – Зеб сунул чип в карман. – С тобой все в порядке? 

Каллус усмехнулся, – Я служу на Имперском Флоте. Что со мной может быть не так?

Рука Зеба по человеческим меркам больше напоминающая лапу зверя легла на плечо Александра. 

– Со всеми кто служит там, подозреваю сильно что-то не так, – Зеб вернул ему улыбку, обнажая клыки. 

Тяжесть чужой ладони поднимала волоски на теле Каллуса. Так бывает когда рядом с вами хищник или любовник. Что в случае агента Каллуса было одним и тем же. Их потянуло к друг другу давно, но физически они перешли к близости совсем недавно. Каллус не считал себя моралистом, но ласат? Громадный лохматый зверь, со своеобразным чувством юмора?   
О том, какие размеры скрывают его штаны, он старался не думать. Но в итоге думал об этом постоянно. 

Вероятно, у всех блестящих офицеров после тридцати случается кризис веры, поиск экспериментов и горячий секс с представителями других видов. Так решил Каллус, как-то глядя на себя в зеркало – на него смотрел невозмутимый голубоглазый блондин, с прекрасной выправкой. 

Ему прочили политический брак с какой-нибудь дочкой сенатора для дальнейшего обретения влияния. И раньше он вполне мог себе представить подобное не случайное знакомство, переросшее со временем в новое звание, дом и рутину. Это было бы удобно – он занят карьерой на Флоте и гостит на Корусанте пару дней в месяц, она рожает детей и представляет интересы их семьи в определенных кругах. Но картинка меркла и со временем казалась все менее реальной. Он по-прежнему хотел когда-нибудь обрести место названное «домом», но иррационально желал разделить эту мечту с тем, кого выбрало бы сердце. Излишний романтизм вредный как воздух нижних секторов столицы не выветривался из головы, напротив, будто обретал силу. Это вероятно сказывалось общение с повстанцами, точнее с конкретным повстанцем. Тому было свойственно верить в идеалы демократии и свободы воли, он боролся за абстрактную надежду для жителей галактики, сочетая в себе не сочетаемые качества идеалиста и опытного солдата. 

Каллус противился желанию, сколько мог, но кончилось все дозой миорелаксантов и ощущением абсолютной наполненности во всех смыслах – жизни, сердца, и анального отверстия.   
Когда думал в таком ключе, Каллус смеялся над собой. Но правда оставалась правдой: шерсть на форме никогда не вычистить полностью, поэтому лучше после встречи вываляться в грязи, инсценировав драку и сдать все в химчистку; носить пробку перед очередным «свиданием» неудобно, но чрезвычайно возбуждает; член у Зеба в ширину с кулак Каллуса и когда он двигается внутри – это за гранью добра и зла. 

«Оплот имперского порядка, преданный слуга Императора... кончающий раз восемь за ночь под ласатом. Ну что ж Александр, у всех свои достижения в графе личная жизнь». 

Сложно было сохранить чувство юмора на Флоте, но Зеб способствовал обретению этого утраченного качества. С ним не возникало ощущения рутины, он заполнял собой пространство кровати и мысли в голове Александра, они ели, занимались сексом, шутили и засыпали вместе, когда могли. Но чаще всего расходились после жаркого изматывающего секса одурманенные близостью и уставшие. Уставшие потому что у Зеба была потрясающая эрекция, и он наслаждался видом вымотанного Каллуса, который под утро кончал уже сухими оргазмами. Затем Зеб вылизывал его по-кошачьи, тщательно обрабатывая ноющий анус. А после, отпускал на службу «стойко гоняться за повстанцами», как он шутил, наблюдая за тем как Александр спотыкается, возвращаясь на свой шатл на негнущихся ногах. 

Где-то между этим они обменивались данными и местом возможной следующей встречи. 

– Сколько у тебя времени? – Зеб поскреб когтем пряжку чужого ремня. 

Александр посмотрел на него с иронией, – Слишком мало, два часа не больше. 

– Целых два часа? Давай потратим их с пользой, – широко улыбаясь, ответил Зеб и опустился на колени. 

Мужчина перед ним оперся о стену, чтобы стоять. И они оба знали, что вскоре Зеб припечатает его к этой стене, подняв на руки так, чтобы было удобнее опустить Александра на истекающий от возбуждения член.   
Каллус был для Зеба хрупким в плане близости, и он всегда берег его, следил за тем, чтобы ему было хорошо. Запредельно хорошо. Тогда Александр вернется к нему еще раз. За добавкой. Идеальный имперский офицер с идеальной красивой задницей. 

«Должны же быть плюсы в службе сопротивлению!» Так шутил Гаразеб Ореллиос, провожая в темноту человека и думая о том, как уберечь его от имперской машины правосудия, если когда-нибудь их поймают.

***

Когда практически все по списку было куплено, взгляд Сабин привлекло серебристое пятно в клетке. Опытным взглядом она оценила насыщенность цвета. Из клетки на нее смотрели черные несчастные глаза. Приглядевшись, Сабин изумленно узнала эвока. Но эвоков такой расцветки не существовало, видимо предприимчивый делец поймал одного и покрасил, выдавая за редкий вид. Эвок чесал шерстку и грустно вздыхал, он пытался говорить с людьми, совсем по-человечески заглядывая в глаза каждого случайного прохожего, а увидев, что Сабин смотрит на него, замахал лапами и заплакал. Сабин его не знала, но возможно этот маленький мишка просто отчаялся выбраться из клетки и смыть с себя ужасный пугающий его цвет. Беспомощный в системе беспощадной работорговли он тихо бормотал что-то на своем языке, протягивая к ней лапу через решетку. Сабин мгновение смотрела в его заплаканные глаза, а затем решилась.   
Призрак стоял на ремонте, украсть и сбежать не получилось бы, и Сабин посчитала оставшиеся кредиты. Какие у маленького мишки шансы выжить на этом рынке? Он житель лесов, не интересный владельцам рудников из-за своего маленького роста. А сделать из него глупую пушистую игрушку не получится, у эвоков была своя культура и характер. Скоро должны были начаться торги, и Сабин посмотрела на номер клетки. 14. 

Сабин решила дождаться 14 лота, хотя впереди было еще 13. Придется извиняться перед Герой за задержку, но бросить маленького напуганного эвока она просто не смогла. Они сражались за таких, как он – тех, кто не мог себя защитить от произвола Империи. В своих лесах эвоки может, и были не плохими бойцами, но он был далеко от дома. А она знала, что это такое. Сабин с тех пор как покинула Мандалор жила сражениями, риском и опасность ее не пугала. Она привыкла к тому, что рядом умирают люди. Штурмовики, контрабандисты, повстанцы. Все кто мог носить оружие. Маленький мишка, в пирамиде громоздких клеток с хищниками, которые рычали и клацали челюстями и клешнями, визжал от страха. Он едва мог повернуться в своем убежище метр на метр и плакал. Может она не достаточно видела все-таки, раз не смогла пройти мимо. Сабин не стала взвешивать и гадать о причинах, она приняла решение. И что-то внутри подсказывало что правильное.

***

Энакин шел по коридору звездолета, и смерть шла рядом с ним. 

Если бы миссию по спасению возглавил Кейнан они, скорее всего бы попытались вытащить Эзру и сбежать, но Кейнан ослеп в бою с инквизиторами. А Оби-Ван был ранен. Единственным джедаем способным спасти мальчика из рук инквизиторов остался Энакин. За годы службы Империи он понял, отвязаться от инквизиторов можно только убив их. Он не собирался прятаться, убегать, стремиться найти лучший шанс. Энакин шел по коридору, выжигая себе путь световым мечом. 

У него в ушах стоял крик Геры:

«Спектр семь! На нас напали инквизиторы! Спектр семь!»

Она никогда не кричала в передатчик, Энакин понял по отчаянию в голосе, что опасность велика и Гера действительно напугана. Он побежал, бросив ящики, чтобы успеть. Ему не раз в прошлом приходилось спасать друзей. И, несмотря на то, что говорил Дарт Вейдер – он не смог убить эту черту характера. Тяга к Свету вернула джедая, и сейчас он спешил спасти того, кто в нем нуждался. 

Стараясь обрести баланс, Энакин думал о миссии. Эзра напоминал ему себя в молодости. Но у него до сих пор полыхали перед глазами три алых меча. Оби-Ван защищал команду Призрака один, когда Энакин вернулся с рынка. Зеба и Сабин не было – они ушли за бомбами для Призрака. Гера пыталась поднять Кейнана, лицо которого пересекал обожженный след. Оби-Ван был ранен и Эзра прыгнул вперед, поднимая световой меч Кейнана, пытаясь защитить мастера. Безрассудный бездумный поступок, который Энакин все же понимал. 

Пока Энакин бежал к ним, у него бешено колотилось сердце. Оби-Ван едва успевал отбиваться от троих, а когда он упал…

Энакин Силой отбросил инквизиторов от не безразличных ему людей, так сметают щепки с рабочего стола. А затем сжал кулак. Он задушил Главного Инквизитора, неумолимо, страшный в гневе, а затем бросился в погоню за теми двумя, что утащили с собой Эзру. На Фантоме Энакин догнал их легкий фрегат. Сила была с ним. И эти двое были ему не ровней.

***

– Я нужен ему, – Оби-Ван попытался встать.   
– Вы ранены, магистр Кеноби, – Гера попыталась его остановить.

Но на все ее попытки, Оби-Ван только покачал головой. Он чувствовал гнев в Энакине, ярость и боль. Они оба хранили в себе шрамы от Мустафара. Только на этот раз нельзя было, чтобы Энакин остался с ними один на один. Нужно было поговорить раньше, решить все вопросы между ними, а не закрываться и прятаться. Когда-то он взял ответственность за этого мальчика. И потерял его. Это не повторится. 

– Я должен быть рядом с ним, – Оби-Ван с трудом, но все же поднялся. – Он мой ученик Гера, и сейчас я нужен ему как никогда. Сможете догнать их?  
– С трудом магистр, наша обшивка и орудия повреждены. Мы не можем принять бой.   
– Я знаю Энакина, когда мы пребудем, бой уже закончится. Доверьтесь мне Гера.

***

Оби-Ван уже как-то шел по следу из трупов, который оставил его ученик. Это было в черный день падения Ордена джедаев, в Храме на Корусанте.   
Только тогда там были дети. 

– Энакин, – он позвал стоявшего спиной Скайуокера, внутренне опасаясь увидеть ядовито-желтые зрачки.

Тот не отвечал ему, но и не обнажал меч. Он убил инквизиторов и всех штурмовиков, вставших на его пути к мостику. 

– Энакин, – ладонь Оби-Вана легла ему на плечо и, поддаваясь порыву в абсолютном смятении, Энакин развернулся и обнял человека, который так много значил для него. Он стоял посреди трупов уже полчаса и не мог заставить себя сдвинуться с места. Неужели все вернулось и снова в нем есть только хладнокровный убийца? 

Он обнимал Оби-Вана, так крепко будто боялся, что тот исчезнет. Испарится из его жизни как Падме. 

– Я боюсь потерять тебя, очень боюсь, – Энакин шептал, не открывая глаз, не ощущая, как плачет, понимая только, что нельзя разжимать руки.   
– Страх потери ведет к Темной стороне, так говорил магистр Йода. Помнишь? 

Но Энакин не слышал его, спрятав лицо на плече, он плакал навзрыд, и Оби-Ван тяжело вздохнув, обнял его в ответ. 

Его ученик помнил уроки прошлого, и они отдавались в нем болью. Болью, но не ненавистью. Энакин будто только осознавал свои поступки, и переживал их заново. Он так долго разделял Энакина Скайуокера и Дарта Вейдера, что теперь, когда пришло осознание истины это делало его беспомощным от ужаса и стыда. Заглянув в лицо, которое теперь узнавал, Оби-Ван посмотрел в светлые глаза. Не отстраняясь, не закрываясь щитами, не боясь. Впервые, он посмотрел на него так, как смотрел когда-то. Открыто, с теплом, так как смотрят на близкого человека. Оби-Ван не забыл боли, безумии своего заточения, но в эту минуту он решил, что должен быть сильнее этого и двигаться дальше. Он нужен Энакину, команде Призрака, сопротивлению. То, что случилось между ними, было основано на подавленном сексуальном напряжении еще до падения Ордена. Это притяжение, пугающее и явственное, отрицалось Кодексом джедаев. Но теперь не было Ордена, и самих джедаев тоже почти не осталось. На руинах старого мира они должны были создать новый или хотя бы попытаться, чтобы надежда зажглась. И Оби-Ван, будто очнувшись от долгого сна, осознал, что он потерял уже достаточно много, чтобы продолжать терять. Энакин нуждался в нем. Он был растерян, его ужасало прошлое. И он был с этим один на один. С сомнениями, стыдом, раскаяньем и страхом. Он стучался в его закрытую дверь, хотя на самом деле бился в его сердце. Бездумно, отчаянно, слепо веря в то, что Оби-Ван знает, что делать. Пока разбитый, распятый внутренней болью мастер едва мог поддерживать видимость нормального состояния. У них никого не осталось. Многие из тех, кого они любили, лежали в земле. Но они все еще были друг у друга. Вопреки всему. Это стоило хотя бы попытки поговорить, объясниться. 

Объятия Оби-Вана утешали Энакина. Дарили давно утраченное чувство близости и поддержки. Слезы высохли, внезапные как летняя гроза. Они обрушились и будто омыли его. Пустота гулко звенела в ушах. Он почувствовал, что устал, и рука практически не держит меч, видимо протез сломался окончательно. 

– Я нашел Эзру, в журнале заключенных, – пока он говорил, не отводил взгляда от губ Оби-Вана. 

Кеноби, который был старше, и опытнее, отстранился первым, понимая охватившее Энакина желание. Адреналин битвы, нахлынувшие эмоции, восстановившееся тело с гормональным фоном, бурлившим после того, как органы вновь стали функционировать нормально. Такие вещи всегда имеют свое влияние. А с учетом общего психологического состояния Энакина… 

– Гера ждет нас. Надо уходить. Пойдем, заберем Эзру и…   
– Простишь ли ты меня когда-нибудь? 

Оби-Вану вопрос Энакина причинил тупую внутреннюю боль.   
Кеноби посмотрел в полные мольбы и сожаления глаза. 

– Идем домой, – Оби-Ван покачнулся и оперся о руку своего бывшего падавана. 

Энакин кивнул. Он вспомнил, что Оби-Ван был ранен, но все равно пришел за ним.

А Оби-Ван опершись о его руку, подумал о том, что все-таки был плохим учителем. Это сердце изначально было слишком горячим для ограничений Ордена, в нем с детства жили боль, страх и гнев. Но он решил учить его, несмотря на мнение Совета. И вместо того, чтобы отрицать эти эмоции, надо было научить Энакина, понимать себя и контролировать их. Магистр Винду жил так. Возможно, теперь Ваапад станет подходящим стилем для Энакина? 

Тем более, в том роковом бою магистр Винду Палпатина все-таки победил. Так говорил ему Энакин, рассказывая о том, что знал о смерти Винду. Оби-Ван помнил свой разговор с Винду незадолго до падения Ордена. О своих опасениях за будущее Энакина, о сомнениях. Но никто из них даже представить себе не мог, насколько они ошибаются в масштабах грядущего поражения. 

О многом думал Оби-Ван, пока они шли по коридору, освобождали Эзру и возвращались на Призрак. 

А Энакин думал только о том, что учитель оперся об него, как прежде. Эта толика доверия делала его сердце светлее. Он всю дорогу заботливо поддерживал единственного близкого человека в этой части квадранта. 

На другом конце галактики, его сын в это время смотрел в небо. Жара спала перед самым рассветом. Завтрашний день обещал быть насыщенным и интересным. Но нечто будто звало его, тихо теребя внутренние струны души, мешая спать. И Люк смотрел на звезды, полный надежд и ожидания.

***

– Я скажу им правду, – Энакин помог Оби-Вану лечь на койку. Они только закончили менять повязку. Рана на бедре заставила Оби-Вана снять штаны. Его наспех залатала Гера, перед высадкой на имперский корабль. Теперь же Энакин настоял на полноценной перевязке. Он был максимально деликатным, избегая долгих прикосновений, которые можно было бы истолковать превратно.   
После всех медицинских процедур, что проходил сам, Энакин стал более чутким и понимающим в таких вещах. Но, кроме того, он принял тяжелое решение. 

– Не сегодня, – Оби-Ван приподнялся на локтях и посмотрел ему в глаза. – Мы пережили тяжелый бой. Кейнан ослеп. Команда опечалена. Мы нужны им. Нужно поддержать команду. Поддержать Геру. 

Энакин посмотрел на него долгим взглядом и кивнул. Он сам принимал решения уже давно и мало перед кем отчитывался, но Оби-Ван вновь говорил с ним, как с другом. И Энакин согласился. 

– Тогда я отнесу ей это, – он взял мешочек с кредитами и вышел. 

Оби-Ван закрыл глаза. Он устал быть сильным, понимающим и знающим, что делать. Но видимо у Силы было другое мнение. Энакин спас их сегодня. И ему нужен был человек рядом, чтобы преодолеть прошлое. 

Их было двое против общих кошмаров и боли. Они должны справиться.

***

– Гера, можно к тебе?

Гера кивнула. Она сидела на мостике, закрывшись ото всех, чинила панель и пила остывший кофе. Между нею и Кейнаном возникла стена, он закрылся подавленный, и она не знала, как ему помочь. 

– Подержи. Да вот здесь. Чоппер чинит хвостовое орудие. Ты не против помочь? Прости, я знаю, что ты устал и уже поздно. Спасибо тебе. За то, что вернул Эзру и за… – она говорила искренне, но у Энакина было ощущение, что ей просто необходимо говорить, чтобы заполнить тишину. – Как мастер Кеноби? Он в порядке? – она отвернулась, пряча слезы, и замерла. 

Энакин отнял у нее отвертку и обнял. 

Гера была сильной, порой бесстрашной. Но ее любимый человек ослеп, и это пугало. Она сегодня его едва не потеряла. Энакин знал это чувство. Он его вспомнил так отчетливо тоже сегодня. 

– Он в порядке. Относительно я думаю. Мне нужно вернуться к нему. Постирать одежду и зашить ее. Световые мечи ее прожгли в нескольких местах. Мой учитель нуждается во мне.

Гера на него внимательно посмотрела. 

– Хорошо иди. Я понимаю. Закончу здесь сама. 

Энакин молча, положил в ее руку кредиты. 

– Этого должно хватить по починку Призрака. И на покупку хорошего кофе, – он попытался улыбнуться. Улыбка вышла едва заметной. Энакин ощутил, что тоже вымотан этим днем.   
– Откуда столько кредитов? – она изумленно на него посмотрела.   
– Немного облегчил карман инквизиторам. 

Она кивнула, все еще не веря своим глазам, и пересчитала сумму. 

– Постой Энакин!

Он обернулся, внутренне сжавшись, не желая расспросов. 

– Твоя рука, пальцы не сгибаются, я не слепая. Возьми сколько надо для починки. 

Энакин кивнул благодарно и почувствовал тепло в душе. Она заботилась о нем, как о друге. Он отвык от этого.   
Когда он ушел к себе в каюту, вернулся Чоппер и изобразил удивление, будто не слушал под дверью.

– Он джедай, Чоппер. Он далек от меркантильности, и всегда заботится о других. Сегодня он спас Эзру, спас всех нас.

Помолчав секунду, Чоппер задал свой самый важный вопрос.   
Гера нахмурилась.

– Да, тут хватит на покупку тебе новой ноги. А теперь кончай бездельничать, надо заканчивать ремонт. Я нужна Кейнану.

***

Парень кутался в новую одежду и, озираясь, спешил убраться подальше с проклятой планеты. Золотая краска смылась с трудом, но теперь проступила его настоящая бледно-синяя кожа. Он был рабом в шахтах Кесселя, пока хозяин не продал его, прельстившись предложенной ценой. Чистокровные умбаране редко встречались на Внешнем кольце, он же был только полукровкой – человеческие гены сгладили черты лица и придали голубой пигмент глазам. В сочетании с кожей кто-то из его клиентов находил это красивым. Боль пережитого коснулась его, и он поспешил быстрее к посадочной платформе на Умбару. 

Тот странный человек в капюшоне купил его и бросил, убежав. Только кредиты сунул в руку. Мысли нового хозяина были в смятении настолько, что прочитать их не получилось. 

«Кто так поступает? Хотя какая разница».   
«Теперь я свободен, могу удалить проклятый чип из головы».   
«Могу вернуться домой и узнать, что случилось с матерью»

Благодаря видениям в Силе он помнил ее имя – Слай Мур.


	9. Наша суть — неизменна, наше представление о себе — переменчиво.

_– Гнев это просто боль под другим названием, – сказала она. – И её я тоже знаю очень хорошо. И, иногда... боль прячется слишком глубоко. Боль движет тобой, верно?  
Пол Кемп «Старая Республика: Обманутые» _

Ощущая горечь собственной беспомощности, Кейнан пытался вспомнить что-то хорошее, что-то, что его приободрило бы. Но отвлечься не получалось. Он не мог избавиться от последней картины, которую видели его глаза – алый меч инквизитора. Боль была чудовищной, как и запах собственной горелой плоти. 

«Хватит жалеть себя. Подымайся. Ты совсем расклеился. Надо поговорить с Эзрой. Ты нужен ему»

«Думаешь, все еще нужен?» 

Голос сомнений звучал вкрадчивыми интонациями Главного инквизитора. 

«И чему ты теперь сможешь его научить? Блуждать во тьме? Магистр Оби-Ван ему теперь нужен больше. Или генерал Скайуокер. Ты даже не рыцарь-джедай. Зачем ты ему слепой?»

Чужой смех, будто гладил кожу, заставляя волоски на затылке подниматься дыбом.  
Кейнан сжал зубы, и встал с койки. Голова кружилась, темнота вокруг мешала ориентироваться в пространстве. Она будто клубилась всполохами красных пятен и смеялась над беспомощностью джедая.  
Он повел ссутуленными плечами, прогоняя видения перед мысленным взором, и постарался успокоиться. 

«Если бы не Энакин, мы бы не выбрались. Я должен подняться, Эзре нужен наставник способный держать световой меч, а Гере… ей нужен боец».

Рядом с Энакином и Оби-Ваном, Кейнан ощущал практически забытую тоску по Ордену и временам Республики еще острее. Тогда все было так ясно и понятно. Враги и друзья. Но так же рядом с ними он ощущал колоссальную разницу в мастерстве.  
Кейнан выдохнул, тяжесть в груди он чувствовал каждый раз, когда вспоминал своего мастера.  
Мастер Биллаба вначале учила его, когда выдавались спокойные дни, но потом бросила это дело, ибо им приходилось все время убегать и прятаться, чтобы не привлекать к себе лишнего внимания.  
Империя уничтожила всех, кого он знал, и практически до неузнаваемости изменила его самого. Они с мастером Биллабой были на разведке без клонов, и это спасло их от приказа 66, но не спасло от новой реальности. Полный надежд юный падаван великого ордена джедаев, сполна познал, что такое скитаться, прятаться, словно преступник по самым темным и грязным местам, чтобы выжить. Многие граждане считали их виновными в развязывании войны клонов, покушении на Палпатина, государственной измене. Рупора правды в Сенате замолкли очень быстро. Депа Биллаба защищала его жизнь, но годы в бегах измотали их обоих. И, в конечном счете, инквизиторы поймали их. Они загнали их в ловушку и дождались того, кто завершит дело.  
Дарт Вейдер убил ее, у Кейнана на глазах. И он ничего не смог сделать. 

Безжалостный и несокрушимый ситх просто отшвырнул его как мусор с дороги и скрестил меч с мастером Биллабой. Кейнану показалось в тот миг, что не было никого, кто мог преградить ситху путь. Разве что кто-то из старых мастеров, магистр Йода может быть. Магистр Винду? Или Оби-Ван Кеноби. Но они все были мертвы. 

Кейнан помнил, как у него едва не подкосились ноги, когда он увидел магистра Кеноби в камере рядом с Вейдером. В тот миг, когда Оби-Ван опустился на колени, Кейнану казалось что последние искры надежды и свободы угасли. Но время показало, что он ошибся. Оби-Ван сумел бежать, спасти его и своего падавана. Энакин Скайуокер сумел в одиночку дать отпор трем инквизиторам. Он был так силен. Если бы тогда в бою с Вейдером он был с ними, возможно мастер Биллаба была бы еще жива.  
Кейнан проглотил горечь осознания. 

«Он будет лучшим наставником для Эзры» 

После боя Кейнан забылся тяжелым сном, а сегодня в своей другой жизни не знал где снятый Герой свитер. Она помогала ему, довела до каюты, залечила внешние ожоги. 

«Где-то на полке расческа. А еще обувь. Рядом с койкой, наверное». 

Кейнан осторожно опустился на колени и стал ощупывать пол рядом с койкой.  
Он был так поглощен своими мыслями, что не слышал, как отъехала дверь. 

Гера тревожилась за него, последствия боя были ужасны для их маленького отряда. Они едва не потеряли Эзру, Оби-Ван был ранен, а Кейнан… ослеп.  
Смотря на то, как мужчина беспомощно шарит руками пытаясь найти что-то на полу, она сморгнула подступившую влагу с глаз. Он был для нее опорой, Гера всегда знала, что может положиться на него.  
Кончики пальцев Кейнана дрожали, волосы падали на лицо, не давая увидеть выражение. 

– Гера? – наконец очнулся Кейнан и поднялся.  
– Я хочу… 

«Помочь» не прозвучало в комнате. 

Гера вошла, и взяла со стула изрядно поношенный свитер, оглядывая вчерашнюю засохшую кровь, она не могла поднять взгляд и посмотреть в лицо напротив, зная, что не увидит больше ответного взгляда. 

Бессмысленно было спрашивать «ты в порядке», поэтому Гера постаралась, чтобы голос ее звучал как можно спокойнее, – К обсуждению следующей миссии, присоединишься? 

– Нет, – ответил Кейнан. – Сегодня, давайте без меня. 

Он говорил буднично и подчеркнуто спокойно.  
А Гера силилась сказать хоть что-то, но к горлу подкатывал ком. Как руководитель группы, Гера чувствовала ответственность за каждого, но Кейнан, она всегда думала, что его мастерства будет достаточно для их уровня. Куда же эта война завела их, в какую тьму, если его умений не хватило. И вот он стоит перед ней, отрешенный, абсолютно закрытый и делает вид, что все в порядке.

– Кейнан, – она взяла с полки расческу, и потянулась к его волосам, – Ты нужен нам. 

Он вздрогнул с непривычки, ощущая как, кто-то другой расчесывает его волосы, но возражать не стал. Теперь со стороны было виднее, как ему выглядеть опрятным.  
Гера едва слышно выдохнула, густые волосы мягко струились сквозь пальцы. Распущенные они касались плеч. Так он казался моложе и уязвимее. Она помнила, как любила наматывать их на палец, когда они лежали в постели. Казалось, это было вечность назад. 

Кейнан никогда еще не выглядел настолько опустошенным. И Гере хотелось напомнить ему о том, что он не один. 

Когда Кейнан только пришел в их отряд, он был куда более закрытым, нежели сейчас. Он улыбался и шутил, помогал ей и не пасовал перед трудностями, но ничего о себе не рассказывал, не делился переживаниями, не говорил о личном. Понадобилось время, чтобы он смог ей довериться. 

Но с джедаями он был другим. Будто их общность с Кейнаном была в крови. Возможно, так и было. Они были связаны Силой, тем чего она не чувствовала. Джедаи помогали команде Призрака, но отчасти они были сами по себе. Подчинялись своим внутренним правилам.  
Гера расчесывала его волосы, позволяя ему и себе привыкнуть к этому новому виду близости для них. Они были соратниками, друзьями, любовниками. Он позволял ей управлять ситуацией на корабле, она доверяла его чутью и боевым навыкам. 

Раньше Кейнан не вел себя как джедай, он даже не носил меч в открытую, но после того как он стал учить Эзру, что-то неуловимо поменялось. Будто возвращаясь на прежний путь, он снова тренировался с мечом, медитировал, и все в нем говорило Гере, что мужчина перед ней – джедай, и он помнит свои обеты и кодекс. А с недавних пор Кейнан стал избегать близости с ней, это причиняло боль обоим, хотя Гера и звала его по-прежнему ласково «дорогой». 

Уголки губ Кейнана едва заметно опустились, будто он ощутил ее печать. 

Кейнан посвятил себя миссии и обучению Эзры. И она приняла эту не зримую для других перемену. Он поддерживал ее, готов был умереть, защищая команду Призрака, но между ними истончилась и будто угасла искра чувственности, раньше жившая в его взгляде, в том, как он смотрел на нее. 

Она тосковала по этому, но Кейнан после стольких лет скитаний, вспомнил, кем он являлся. И Гера не могла требовать от него забыть это вновь. Все в галактике знали про обет безбрачия джедаев. Он нарушал его раньше, но в какой-то момент это стало его тяготить. И он разжал руки, отпустив любимую женщину. Доверившись Силе. 

Возможно, если бы рядом не было Оби-Вана, Энакина, Эзры и Кейнан был один, он бы смирился и жил вольной жизнью контрабандиста, забыв привычки, Орден и кодекс. Но теперь он просто этого не мог. 

Но даже если он являлся джедаем, Кейнан оставался человеком, а человеку больно и тяжело принять подобное увечье. Гера не собрала бы настолько успешную команду, если бы не умела понимать эмоциональное состояние ее членов. Они были ее семьей. 

– Если тебе что-то понадобится, скажи мне. Внешние ожоги я залечила еще вчера, но если еще болит, могу дать обезболивающее.  
– Ничего не надо, спасибо Гера. 

Прямая спина, развернутые плечи, он не сутулился и казался сильным. А ей хотелось обнять его со спины. Позволить ему почувствовать, что он не один переживает и ему не одному больно.  
Гера собрала каштановые волосы в привычный хвост и перетянула шнурком. 

– Мне прислать к тебе Эзру? 

Кейнан покачал головой. 

«Если бы ты знала, сколько усилий я трачу на то, чтобы сохранять видимость спокойствия, ты бы не стала мучить меня навязчивым стремлением показать, что я все еще равный член команды». 

– Мне нужно помедитировать. 

И она отступила. Оставив его в темноте, наедине со своими мыслями и отчаяньем. 

– Я постираю свитер, – Гера обернулась у выхода. – Позже принесу. 

Кейнан сел на колени в позу для медитации. Она посмотрела на бледную обнаженную спину.  
Он выставил между ними стену, и Гера опасалась, что со временем эта стена станет крепче. Но она не хотела давить на него. А как подступиться не знала.  
Когда дверь закрылась за Герой, Кейнан действительно попытался помедитировать. Не получилось. Мысли мешали элементарному контролю дыхания, он был в смятении и понимал это. 

«Прав был инквизитор! Я слаб». 

Бессилие накатило волной страха, узлом, скрутившим пустой желудок. 

Резко поднявшись с пола, Кейнан замер. Он помнил это небольшое пространство своей каюты, но теперь все было по-другому. 

«Допустим, я смогу научиться ходить по кораблю без посторонней помощи, и делать все, что привык без зрения, но как я смогу есть общий хлеб, зная, что не смогу больше прикрыть их в бою…» 

Закрыв лицо руками, Кейнан ощутил, как кололась щетина. Сначала, похоже, ему придется научиться бриться. Снова.  
Он заставил себя вновь опуститься на пол. Его внутренний взор был затуманен, но он готов был пытаться.  
Терпение и дисциплина – он учил этому Эзру. Пришло время вспомнить свои уроки.

***

Следующую неделю Кейнан выходил из своей каюты в основном ночью. Он ощущал себя ребенком, который натыкается на вещи, теряет их и не может найти. Набедренную портупею Кейнан почти не снимал и раньше, что оказалось хорошо. Теперь он не был уверен, что разберется в кожаных ремешках. И хотя это были старые гартеры, руки, будто не слушались как прежде.  
Брился Кейнан опасным лезвием, давняя привычка, оставшаяся со времен бытности обитания с мастером Биллабой, в безлюдных местах, где нет электричества и других благ цивилизации. И теперь порезы на лице появлялись каждый день. Но Кейнан упрямо не хотел никого просить о помощи. Вместо этого он сутками медитировал, ища внутренний баланс, который вновь позволит ему пользоваться Силой так же уверенно как прежде. 

Раздражение плескалось на поверхности, щедро приправленное сарказмом. Он был переполнен эмоциями, и терпение дало течь.  
Кейнан теперь даже мылся дольше, хотя технически ни в ванной комнате, ни в нем ничего не изменилось. Другие не ворчали на него, деликатно не обращая внимания на общее сбившееся привычное расписание. Они подстраивались и это Кейнана угнетало. Он ощущал себя обузой. 

«Еще бы ссать научиться не промахиваясь» 

Застегивая ширинку Кейнан, на ощупь нашел раковину. 

«Пора смириться со случившимся. Нужно обрести равновесие» 

Он не видел себя в зеркале, но представлял, как выглядит со стороны его взгляд. 

«И надо найти что-то на глаза, надоело, как они замолкают в моем присутствии» 

Кейнан умылся и, вздохнув, вновь постарался вернуть лицу спокойное выражение. Это было обманом, но хотя бы давало ему время и необходимое личное пространство. К разговорам он не был готов.  
Из-за этого от совместных ужинов с друзьями, Кейнан отказался. Он брал свою порцию и уходил в каюту. Благо уже помнил дорогу и количество шагов.  
Гера провожала его внимательным взглядом, он отдалился от них. От нее.  
Даже спать стал на полу их каюты. Будто верхняя койка не достаточно их разделила.  
Она понимала, что ему нужно время, чтобы прийти в себя, но лучше не становилось. Напротив, Кейнан и раньше не страдал лишним весом, теперь же он основательно осунулся. Порезы на его лице часто кровоточили. И взгляд. Он теперь словно смотрел сквозь Геру, сквозь всех, и это причиняло ей боль.

***

Зеб пришел утром, зевая и потирая затылок. 

– Я это… давай побрею, а то еще пара порезов и другие повстанцы будут считать, что мы пытаем джедая. 

Это должно было быть шуткой, во всяком случае, Зеб старался. Кейнан это понимал, как и то, что ему не смешно, а притворятся, нет сил. 

– Все так плохо?  
– Ну, могло быть и хуже, но… карабаст! Давай я просто сделаю это!  
– Все нормально, Зеб. Лучше я сам, быстрее научусь. 

Зеб помялся у двери еще какое-то время. Он хотел помочь другу и не знал как. 

– Ты придешь на совет?  
– Нет, давайте без меня.  
– Я… это… если что скажи. 

Кейнан кивнул. Его закрытые веки и переносицу пересекала черная полоса – остался шрам.  
Он сидел на полу в позе для медитации и Зеб готов был спорить, что джедай так просидел всю ночь.

После этого разговора Кейнан бросил попытки бриться и решил отрастить бороду. Он принял свое новое положение, хотя это далось ему с трудом. 

«К ситхам иллюзии. Я уже не буду прежним. Никогда».

***

Энакин замер у порога каюты. Оби-Ван отирал полотенцем влажные волосы после душа. Он был только в штанах, еще не успел одеться. 

– Я… зайду позже, учитель.  
– Это и твоя каюта тоже, – небрежно отозвался Оби-Ван, глянув на него через плечо. 

После инцидента с инквизиторами, и спасения Эзры они наспех подлатали Призрак и покинули систему. Все это время Энакин ухаживал за раненым Оби-Ваном, но спал при этом в грузовом отсеке. Изредка заходя в каюту чтобы сообщить о текущем положении дел. А когда Оби-Ван поправился, стал заходить еще реже. 

Оби-Ван окинул его взглядом, не бритый, в потрепанной одежде, которую нечем было заменить, Энакин выглядел напряженным и уставшим. Обдумывая разговор Оби-Ван, постарался обрести необходимое равновесие. Одевшись, он кивнул на единственный стул, – Садись, нам надо поговорить. 

У Энакина невольно окаменели плечи, сам того не замечая он сжал зубы, словно в попытке вынести боль. Он сел на предложенный стул прямой, с деревянной спиной, стиснув металлические пальцы в кулак. Им следовало поговорить, Энакин это знал. Пока мастер выздоравливал, он десятки раз прокручивал этот тяжелый разговор в голове. На Призраке не было бакто-камеры, так что процесс занял какое-то время. Энакин успел починить дефлекторы, откалибровать гипердвигатель и установить новые недавно купленные сенсоры. Кроме этого он учил Эзру, так как Кейнан ослеп, и ему самому требовалась помощь и время для восстановления. А по вечерам просматривал с Герой системы для поиска планеты подходящей для базы. Когда все расходились спать Энакин садился в их небольшой кухне и сидел до утра за чашкой остывшего кофе. Он думал об Оби-Ване. Его учитель так верил в него, что Энакин сам поверил, что сможет забыть, кем был недавно. 

Но забыть, как целовал эту светлую кожу, удерживая под собой Оби-Вана, обнимая его, жадно требуя взаимности, отклика, больной разрушительной страстью и жаждой обладания, Энакин не мог. Это был он. Тот, кто брал его силой. Насиловал не раз и не два. Это все еще был он – Энакин Скайуокер. 

Глупо списывать все на Темную Сторону. Эти желания жили в нем, они не родились из ненависти, они принадлежали молодому падавану. И Дарт Вейдер просто дал ему шанс исполнить их. Словно маска ставшая альтер-эго. 

Энакин стоял тогда на мостике имперского фрегата посреди разрубленных еще не остывших трупов и не знал, что делать. Бессилие сковало лучше оков. Но учитель вернулся за ним.  
Очень часто в последнее время Энакин думал о том, что случилось бы тогда на Мустафаре, если бы Оби-Ван не покинул его. 

– Ненавижу! – он кричал это едва не воя от сумасшедшей боли, безумной, терзающей каждую клетку тела. Но тот мальчик с Татуина плакал в нем еще сильнее. 

«Вернись, прошу тебя, не бросай меня! Не отказывайся от меня, умоляю тебя! Оглянись, Оби-Ван!» 

Но учитель ушел, не обернувшись, не желая смотреть, как умирает его ученик. 

И в этот миг для Энакина будто закатилось солнце. Он понял что безвозвратно и окончательно один. 

Падме не приняла его решения, Оби-Ван отказался от него. Значит Энакину Скайуокеру больше незачем жить. Больше нет людей, которым он нужен. 

Оби-Ван сел на кровать и посмотрел в бледное, практически белое лицо. Он чувствовал напряжение, исходившее от Энакина, его смятение, отвращение и ненависть. К себе.  
Глаза Энакина смотрели в одну точку, он сжал зубы так сильно, что ходили желваки на скулах. Пальцы сломанной руки сгибались не до конца, он чинил ее в перерывах, но с одной рукой это было тяжело, а помощи Энакин не просил. И сейчас безымянный палец мелко подрагивал, где-то замыкал котроллер сустава. Они все не могли найти для нее запчасти, минуя крупные рынки, убегая от имперцев. 

Взгляд Оби-Вана скользнул по осунувшемуся лицу. Их разделяла громадная стылая пропасть пережитых кошмаров. Нужно было объясниться. 

– То, что случилось на Мустафаре и на Вджуне, должно остаться между нами, Энакин.  
– Да, учитель.

Ровный тон не выдавал эмоций, и волнение Энакина Оби-Ван ощущал только благодаря Силе. 

«Он зовет меня снова… учитель»

– Сопротивлению нужен лидер, опытный и сильный, способный сплотить людей. Ты можешь помочь им выжить.  
– Вы хотите, чтобы этим лидером стал я. Но я не подхожу для этого, мастер, – тон не изменился, они как будто обсуждали обычную миссию в Храме. – Я убил сотни джедаев и тысячи людей. Такой человек как я не может… 

«Жить» – услышал Кеноби, почувствовал то, что заставило его, наконец, начать этот разговор. 

После того как они вернули Эзру, Энакин замкнулся. Он заглянул в глаза собственной тьме, пока спасал Бриджера. И она напомнила ему, кем он был. После этого что-то в нем неуловимо поменялось. Энакин будто спешил закончить все дела и отстранялся от команды. И это не было побегом, скорее бессознательной попыткой разорвать новые хрупкие связи. Не для того, чтобы сбежать. В нем гасло желание жить. Медленно, скупо, будто догорал тлеющий огонь. 

– Ты не можешь.  
– Пока я жив – жив он. 

Оби-Ван посмотрел в застывший взгляд и накрыл своей ладонью сломанную руку, скрывая дрожь плохо подчиняющихся пальцев.  
Энакин вздрогнул и едва не отдернул ее.

Оби-Ван удержал его осознанный взгляд, не позволяя погрузиться во мрак отчаяния. 

– Дарт Вейдер был порождением Темной Стороны, учеником Дарта Сидиуса. Ты – Энакин Скайуокер.  
– Это сделал я. Оби-Ван. Это был я. Тогда в бакто-камере, когда ты не мог подняться с пола, потому что я насилывал тебя как животное. Это был я. Я душил тебя, избивал и требовал подчинения. Я брал тебя, когда хотел, заставлял делать вещи от которых ты… ты почти умер тогда. Ты же помнишь это, не так ли. Как я могу это забыть? Как я могу жить, зная на что способен…

Энакин шептал это тяжело, задыхаясь, словно забыв, что может говорить нормально. Он выдавливал слова из себя, как яд из раны, вместе с болью терзавшей его. 

– Ты можешь помочь сопротивлению, Оби-Ван. Ты опытный генерал и магистр Ордена джедаев.  
– Я должен покинуть их. Мне нужно вернуться к своей миссии. 

Впервые за время их беседы Энакин проявил нечто кроме болезненного отчуждения.

– Что? – его искреннее удивление смешалось с нежеланием отпускать Оби-Вана, куда бы то ни было. – Но ты едва оправился, и инквизиторы ищут нас. Один ты…  
– Я должен защитить твоего сына, – Оби-Ван предвидел его аргументы и знал, что его доводы сильнее.  
– Он в опасности? – теперь в голос Энакина проник страх и гнев.  
– Любой чувствительный к Силе ребенок в опасности в наше время. Ты знаешь это. Энакин, ты нужен им. 

Он не мог сказать «ты нужен мне». Не после всего, что случилось между ними. И Энакин это понял. 

– Это то, чего вы хотите от меня, учитель? – холод интонаций скрывал тщательно подавляемую боль. 

Оби-Ван вздохнул и прислушался к Силе, Энакин ощущался сжатой до предела пружиной. Он больше не пытался просить прощения, прошла первая эйфория от выздоравливающего тела и накатила настоящая отдача. Словно штормовой вал цунами она снесла водораздел самозащиты, позволяющий Энакину отстраняться от происходящего и считать себя другим человеком. Осознание разбило его на куски, и Оби-Ван ощущал его измученную потребность стать цельным. Найти истинного себя, того кто был способен принять желания Вейдера. Но эти желания пугали Энакина настолько, что он предпочел отказаться существовать. И неосознанно стал идти к своей цели.

– Не стой столбом! – это кричал ему Зеб, прикрывая в бою с имперцами, когда Энакин застыл, опустив меч у трапа Призрака, словно подставляясь под выстрелы. Брони на нем не было, только изрядно поношенная рубашка и любой выстрел мог убить его. Зеб фактически втащил его внутрь. Он вернулся в одно время с Сабин, в тот безумный день, только Призрака не оказалось. И они ждали возвращения команды, отстреливаясь от штурмовиков, узнавших в них разыскиваемых преступников. 

Когда Эзра с Оби-Ваном были уже на борту. Призрак вернулся за Зебом и Сабин, и пока те бежали к кораблю Энакин прикрывал их. Сабин не могла стрелять, ее руки были заняты каким-то серебристым пушистым предметом. Позже выяснилось, что это эвок. Имперцы после нападения на фрегат и гибели инквизиторов выслали подкрепление из ближайшей базы, и порт наводнили штурмовики. 

Зеб не обратил внимания на внезапно застывшего джедая. Он ругался, отстреливался, тащил ящик Сабин с запчастями и по пути пихнул Энакина с трапа внутрь. Но Оби-Ван это почувствовал – отчаяние заполняющее сознание Энакина, словно тяжелая застоявшаяся вода, оно затопило его рассудок, и он отключился от происходящего вокруг.  
Это списали на общее физическое состояние и перенапряжение. Но такие вещи стали повторяться с ним чаще. Энакин выпадал из боя, застывая как вкопанный, с остекленевшим взглядом.  
И теперь говоря с ним, Оби-Ван понял, что знает правду. 

– Не только, – Оби-Ван поднялся, взял ящик с инструментами с полки.  
– Не надо, я сам, – Энакин отдернул руку. – Ответьте на мой вопрос.  
– Твое желание… 

Энакин вздрогнул так ощутимо, будто Оби-Ван ударил его. Но им надо было вскрыть эту рану, чтобы остановить воспаление и Оби-Ван продолжил. 

– …близости со мной было искажено Темной Стороной. 

– Достаточно, – Энакин резко поднялся. – Я знаю, бессмысленно просить прощения за все те унижения и боль, что причинил. Темная Сторона не оправдывает меня. Я знал, что совершаю. Это все еще был я! И я заблуждался, считая, что это не так.  
– Энакин! – Оби-Ван ощутил, что теряет нить их беседы и если Энакин сейчас уйдет, это погубит его будущее.  
– Послушай меня, Энакин. Сядь и послушай меня, – что-то прозвучало в его вкрадчивом голове, нечто, что заставило Энакина молча опуститься на стул.  
– Когда я был падаваном, мой учитель… – Оби-Ван прикрыл глаза, ощущая, что мучительно краснеет. – Мой учитель вызывал во мне подобные чувства. Многие в юношеские годы проходили эти неловкие моменты. Наш строгий Кодекс и изолированность Ордена от остального мирного уклада жизни накладывают свой отпечаток.  
– Я не просто желал вас, учитель, – Энакин склонился к нему. – Я получил вас. Силой.

Зрачки его глаз расширились настолько, что практически затопили радужку. Он смотрел немигающим взглядом на Оби-Вана и тот видел охватившую его дрожь. 

– Каждую ночь я желал вас. И каждый день. И я брал вас, когда мог. Искал повода, чтобы коснуться. Причины… разве важны? Я до сих пор помню вкус ваших губ, учитель, – его голос упал на терцию. – Находясь рядом с вами, все это время я пытался и не мог забыть, как вы ласкали меня своим языком. Как сжимались на моем члене. Как кончали для меня, когда я хотел, – Энакин продолжал говорить, придвинувшись ближе, шепча на ухо последние слова. 

Он медленно положил перед Оби-Ваном свой световой меч. 

– А вы не помните… этого? – последние слова Энакин прошептал практически в губы, страстно желая коснуться их. Моля о ласке и о смерти. Тьма звала его, подталкивала, раскрывала свои объятия. Он вкусил ее однажды и теперь ощущал этот терпкий запах чужого страха. 

Оби-Ван прикрыл глаза. 

Колоссальное самообладание понадобилось ему, чтобы просто удержать контроль. Физически он хотел отпрянуть, и лежащий перед ним световой меч не двусмысленно намекал на то, что Энакин не будет сопротивляться мести и гневу учителя. Этот низкий вибрирующий шепот будоражил самые темные уголки сознания, в нем жило обещания страсти, искренность, первобытный инстинкт и чудовищная жажда обладания. Словно мрачный отголосок прошлого, тень разделенных ночей с Дартом Вейдером. 

И Оби-Ван не лгал себе, это ужасало. Он помнил как сломленный насилием и шантажом ложился под ситха, забыв о гордости и чести. А позже обессиленный едва мог дойти до ванной, чтобы там под струями воды спрятаться на мгновение от правды режущей глаза до слез. Он стал рабом Вейдера. Хуже того, он едва не смирился с этим. 

Чувствуя как слезы жгут глаза, Оби-Ван постарался сконцентрироваться на чем-то другом. 

Энакин говорил с ним языком пережитого насилия, но так же в нем говорило отчаяние. Настолько глубинное отрицание себя и своих желаний, что понадобилось создать другую личность, чтобы принять их. 

– Я помню, что ты не хотел, чтобы это было насилием постоянно, – очень медленно ответил Оби-Ван. 

Энакин отшатнулся от него. Его до тошноты мутило от недавно сказанных слов. Он практически желал смерти от рук Оби-Вана, он заслужил ее. Но месть не прельстила джедая. Оби-Ван был выше этого. 

«Как всегда» – горько подумал Энакин. 

– После всего, что я сделал с тобой. Как ты можешь не желать моей смерти, – Энакин рухнул на стул, опустошенный эмоциями и уставший. 

Оби-Ван подчинил себе ситуацию, и у него не осталось сил даже спорить с ним. Он перестал пытаться повлиять на человека рядом с собой, невольно сорвавшись на «ты». 

– Выслушай меня.  
– Да, учитель? – эта усталая покорность говорила о том, насколько Энакин измотан постоянной борьбой с собой.  
– Мне надо уехать на какое-то время. Ты должен позаботиться об экипаже Призрака. Надо найти и обустроить базу, поможешь Гере? – Оби-Ван посмотрел на склоненную голову. 

У Энакина голова раскалывалась, он ощущал себя измазанным кровью и грязью десятков ночей, проведенных в жаре низменных желаний. Так как же должен чувствовать себя Оби-Ван? Почему он говорит с ним, как прежде? 

– Энакин, – Оби-Ван коснулся его плеча вынуждая поднять голову. – Энакин, посмотри на меня.  
– Того, что случилось изменить нельзя. Нам надо научиться жить с этим. Твоя смерть будет бессмысленным подарком Палпатину и громадной потерей для галактики.  
– А для тебя? Чем она будет для тебя, Оби-Ван?  
– Поражением, – с болью ответил Кеноби, – Поражением надежды. 

Энакин тускло улыбнулся, – Вы все такой же идеалист, учитель. 

Он снова говорил ему «вы», стараясь разделить прошлое и настоящее. Будто это могло что-то исправить. 

– Возможно, – с грустью отозвался Оби-Ван. Этот разговор балансировал на лезвии клинка с самого начала. Но часы медитаций не прошли даром. Он обрел прежний контроль над Силой.  
– Я не хочу снова пасть во мрак, – тихо пробормотал Энакин. – Но если это случится, убейте меня. Уничтожьте все. Даже память обо мне. 

Оби-Ван посмотрел на склоненную голову, бессильно опущенные плечи и приподнял подбородок Энакина, чтобы посмотреть ему в глаза. Те были сухими, и в глазах не было тени недавнего нахлынувшего безумия. 

Он с мольбой смотрел на Оби-Вана и в этом было много личного, того что складывается между людьми после разделенной близости. 

– Не обязательно быть ситхом, чтобы принять в себе желание разделить постель с мужчиной. Я начал говорить тебе об этом, когда ты меня перебил, – Оби-Ван наблюдал за эмоциями на лице Энакина. – Я знаю, о чем говорю, потому что у меня был такой опыт. То, что случилось, останется с нами. Но тебе надо принять себя.  
– Как? – едва слышно прошептал Энакин, он не мог оторвать взгляда от глаз Оби-Вана, ощущая его руку на своем лице. Сила будто текла сквозь это прикосновение, наполняя его спокойствием. И Оби-Ван больше не ощущался надломленным и ослабевшим, напротив, он будто обрел нечто делающее его сильнее.  
– Доверься мне. 

Ненависть, боль, страх, одиночество – все это отступило перед желанием. У Энакина голова кружилась от сильных эмоций, он впервые опускал щиты вот так – бесстыдно и бесстрашно. Он позволил Оби-Вану ощутить, то, как видел себя его внутренний взор – обгорелый обрубок питающийся ненавистью.  
Чужие пальцы переместились, мягко оглаживая скулу, и он, закрыв глаза, подался к этой незатейливой ласке, как одичавший тук, истосковавшийся по теплу. 

«Ты должен жить» – говорило это прикосновение. 

Энакин поцеловал раскрытую ладонь. 

– Я не могу быть джедаем, учитель. Во мне слишком много пустоты… – он шептал, не открывая глаз. Боясь, что Оби-Ван отстранится. – Я не чувствую равновесия.  
– Вместе, мы его вернем.  
– Чем мне заполнить… – вопрос внезапно показался слишком интимным, и Энакин почувствовал тяжесть в штанах.  
– Темная Сторона никогда не отпустит меня, Оби-Ван, – с горечью прошептал он.  
– Это не Темная Сторона говорит в тебе, Энакин. Это желание, – Оби-Ван опустил руку. – Были джедаи нарушившие обет безбрачия. Пусть это не гнетет тебя.  
– Ты слишком… ты не должен помогать мне. Это я… моя вина перед тобой… Дерьма банты! Оби-Ван! Как ты можешь помогать мне после всего! – он снова сорвался на «ты».  
– Ты запутался и совершил много ошибок, причинил много боли и не только мне. И смерть это не выход. Я не желаю твоей смерти вопреки всему, что между нами случилось. Ты должен жить и искупить свою вину. Это твое наказание и твоя награда. Жизни многих людей в галактике в опасности пока у власти Палпатин. Сопротивление нуждается в лидере. И я спрошу тебя еще раз. Ты готов им стать? 

Глаза Оби-Вана смотрели требовательно и сурово. Он будто стряхнул с себя пепел Мустафара и стоял перед Энакином облаченный в прежние доспехи уверенности и спокойствия. 

– Да, учитель, – Энакин выдохнул отпускающее его напряжение, ощущая легкий трепет перед этой внутренней силой, которую он чувствовал сейчас в Оби-Ване.  
– Но мне кажется, вы подошли бы лучше.  
– Мне нужно восстановить Орден джедаев. 

Энакин удивленно посмотрел на него, – Но джедаев практически не осталось. 

– Именно. А значит надо искать претендентов. И набирать юнлингов. Восстание не случится в один день, Энакин. И нам нужно быть готовыми. Кроме того, полагаю, если не мы обучим детей чувствительных к Силе, это сделают инквизиторы.  
– Когда вы это решили?  
– У меня было много времени подумать, – усмехнулся Оби-Ван.  
– Пригласи Геру. Я скоро вылетаю.  
– Да, учитель, – страсть в глазах Энакина утихла, будто затаилась. Он вошел в каюту тенью себя прежнего, и скажи ему Оби-Ван «умри» – он бы умер. Но вышел он из каюты другим. Его походка, стать – изменились. Энакин перестал погружаться в себя, выпадая из реальности. У него появились воспоминание о нескольких мгновениях ласки. Добровольной, нежной, очень личной. Оби-Ван ничего не обещал ему, но надежда всегда владеет смелым. И Энакин ощущал себя способным на борьбу за эту хрупкую надежду, достаточно сильным для нее и наконец – цельным. Дарт Вейдер был частью его прошлого. Это следовало признать и научиться жить с этим. Он должен Оби-Вану это. И многое другое.


	10. Не тот джедай

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Они все еще сражаются. Каждый по-своему. И не все войны мы ведем вне себя.

_Не рассчитывай на чужую помощь. В конце каждый из нас остается в одиночестве.  
Выживают лишь те, кто знает, как о себе позаботиться! _

_Дрю Карпишин «Дарт Бейн: Путь Разрушения»_

 

Даже в тени фюзеляжа жара стояла чудовищная. Пот катился градом и Энакин отер тыльной стороной ладони лоб. Перчатки местами прожженные и потертые едва справлялись со своей задачей. Металл под ними тоже нагрелся. Он уже битый час копался в системах Фантома, лежа на земле под корпусом, пытаясь починить пробитый датчик. Временная база повстанцев затерялась посреди пустыни далеко у Внешнего кольца. Вечное лето планеты сделало его кожу темнее, лицо обветрилось. Энакин оброс и теперь собирал волосы в хвост. Рубашка окончательно износилась, тонкая ткань липла к коже. 

«Пора купить что-то другое» – думал он периодически, но имперцы бросили на их поимку достаточно людей и средств, чтобы пребывание в портах ограничивалось быстрой покупкой запчастей и топлива. Другие члены экипажа Призрака тоже носили одни и те же вещи, штопая по необходимости. Зеб посмеивался над их текущим положением дел и Энакин был с ним согласен. Уж лучше смеяться, чем плакать. Они действительно выглядели не лучшим образом, но сопротивление росло. Все еще не обеспеченное транспортом, оружием и припасами, оно притягивало в свои ряды людей пострадавших от Империи. Энакин, побывавший по обе стороны баррикад, осознал, как ошибался. Император обладал мощью способной уничтожать планеты, но такая агрессия заставляла даже мирные народы браться за оружие. Кроме того, Империя развивала милитаристский национализм, а это не находило поддержки среди других рас. Поражение режима было вопросом времени. Когда сил повстанцев хватит чтобы сражаться, они не остановятся, их не получится купить или запугать. Но в то же время он помнил гибель старого режима и смерть тех, кто его олицетворял. Палпатин сумел уничтожить Орден джедаев. Он не будет сидеть, и ждать пока Сопротивление придет за ним. 

На посадочную платформу сел истребитель. Энакин проследил его полет взглядом. Разведка вернулась. 

Он выбрался из-под корабля и облизал сухие губы. Ярко голубое небо над головой без единого облака открывало взгляду чистый горизонт. Окружающую тишину изредка нарушал шорох перекатывающихся песков. Горячий ветер гнал их вперед, изменяя форму барханов. Взлетную площадку периодически засыпало и приходилось ее очищать. Эзра это ненавидел. Но не противился выданной лопате. Он сильно подрос за последние два года. Его падаван на полставки. Энакин усмехнулся про себя. Из него выходил не важный учитель, терпения не хватало. Кейнан пытался помогать, но без зрения он не многое мог. Сощурившись, смотря на ослепительное солнце, Энакин вспоминал Оби-Вана. На него тоже было невыносимо больно глядеть в упор. В день своего отлета вежливый и спокойный Кеноби ничего не сказал ему после памятного разговора. Но он заставил его жить, завел практически разлаженный механизм самоконтроля и уехал. Бросил собственное творение. Энакин не отрицал того, что Вейдер изменил их обоих. Но то же самое сделал Оби-Ван. И он продолжал менять его, до сих пор заставляя ждать себя, звать и надеяться что когда-нибудь будет пролито достаточно чужой и собственной крови, чтобы смыть прошлое. Наступит ли этот день?

Размышления прервал знакомый голос. 

– Мой генерал.

Энакин вздрогнул. Он узнал бы его из сотен похожих. Всегда узнавал. Раньше.

– Рекс?! 

Клон тепло смотрел на джедая. Энакин решительно шагнул ему навстречу и обнял. Они были союзниками на давно минувшей войне и видимо в войне грядущей. 

– Но как? Как ты нашел нас?  
– Асока, генерал. Это она нашла нас. Меня и парочку известных вам клонов.  
– Асока… – взгляд Энакина помрачнел. Они не виделись, с момента его возвращения на Светлую сторону. Она не прилетала на эту базу, поддерживая с Герой удаленную связь. 

«Приняла ли она меня? Простила ли?» 

– Я рад, что вы выжили после приказа 66. 

Энакин кивнул на его слова. Судя по реакции Рекса, она ничего ему не сказала. 

– Оби-Ван спас меня.  
– Хорошо, что он жив. Генерал Кеноби здесь? Хотелось бы поздороваться.  
– Нет, – Энакин устало улыбнулся. – Он на задании. 

«Очень длинном. Где-то далеко».

Рекс как бывший военный не стал уточнять детали, полагая, что секретность миссии джедая выше его уровня допуска. Он был искренне рад видеть Скайуокера живым и относительно невредимым. Его неоспоримая смелость и находчивость помогли им выиграть не одно сражение. 

– Значит имперцы теперь.  
– Значит.  
– Снова война?  
– Поможешь нам? – Энакин протянул ему руку. – Поможешь мне?  
– Всегда, – Рекс крепко пожал ее в ответ. – Вы всегда будите моим генералом.

***

– Есть сведения, что корпорация Инком симпатизирует сопротивлению. Они разрабатывают новейший истребитель, и нам обещаны чертежи, если мы сумеем спасти персонал от имперской оккупации на Фрезии. Нужно разработать план операции, – Асока взглянула в глаза Энакину, и он кивнул в ответ.  
– Я поведу эскадрилью на Фрезию. 

Вечерний брифинг с лучшими пилотами Энакин провел сам. Но как бы поздно он не закончился, Энакин понимал – им с Асокой нужно поговорить. Она вернулась днем с Рексом и парой клонов. Собранная, спокойная, взрослая. От девчонки сорванца, с которой он дрался когда-то на войне клонов, не осталось и следа. А их последняя встреча в храме ситхов едва не закончилась трагически.

***

– А я думала, тебя прикопали где-нибудь на Фелуции. 

Оби-Ван усмехнулся. Женщина, севшая за стойку бара, была в капюшоне, но он узнал ее все равно. 

– Ты, как всегда, Вентресс радуешь глаз.  
– Не начинай. Совсем обнищал. Что на тебе за старье? А я думала это приличный бар, – она кивнула бармену, и им повторили.  
– Много дают за твою рыжую задницу, – как бы, между прочим, добавила Ассаж.  
– Сдашь меня? – равнодушно спросил Кеноби.  
– Лень, – процедила Вентресс, допивая свой напиток. – И у меня еще дела на Татуине. Не хватало тут штурмовиков под ногами. 

Оби-Ван взглянул на нее тепло. 

– Ох, не надо этих взглядов Кеноби. На тебя без жалости не взглянешь. Бездомный попрошайка как есть, – ярилась она больше по привычке. – Даже спрашивать не буду, чем ты теперь зарабатываешь себе на жизнь. Хоть бы лицом вышел, платили бы больше. А так… 

Его поношенный плащ местами изорвался и действительно походил на лохмотья. 

Она бросила на стол кредиты покрывающие стоимость их выпивки. 

Джедай ничего не ответил ей, молча изучая стакан в своей руке. Потерянный осколок разрушенного мира. Ассаж знала, что всех их убили. И хотя война осталась в прошлом, эта встреча пробудила воспоминания. Оби-Ван выглядел весьма плачевно. Он будто постарел – сеть морщинок у глаз, худоба заострила черты лица, щеки покрыты многодневной щетиной. Ассаж сквозь Силу ощущала его опустошенность. Просторный выцветший плащ с капюшоном мешал ей разглядеть какое у него при себе оружие. Но она полагала, что это по-прежнему световой меч. 

«Что так приложило тебя Кеноби? Что тебе не хватает сил даже ответить дерзостью как прежде»

– Мне нужен компаньон для одного дела. Можешь пойти со мной, Кеноби. Тридцать на семьдесят. Все честно.  
– Идет, – отозвался Оби-Ван, запивая горечь воспоминаний, алкоголем. 

Ассаж не подала виду, что удивлена таким быстрым согласием, но с другой стороны они хорошо знали друг друга – бывшие заклятые враги. Ей нужен был надежный компаньон, который не продаст ее за деньги и прикроет, а ему видимо, все-таки нужны были кредиты. Иначе, зачем он пришел в бар для наемников. Для такого как Кеноби здесь можно было легко найти либо работу, либо смерть. 

Сквозь Силу Оби-Ван ощущал Энакина. Нужно было вернуться. Найти звездолет. Он, итак, провел два года, прячась на Татуине, и вопрос был даже не в безопасности Люка, которого он защищал от рейдеров. Сила требовала его присутствия в другом месте. Сопротивление разрасталось стремительно, даже в такую глушь доходили слухи. Но оно могло погибнуть, будучи не готовым начинать полноценное сражение, в которое его ввязывал Палпатин. Эзра, Кейнан и теперь Люк – им нужен был учитель, способный обучить бороться с Темной стороной. Противостоять Палпатину и инквизиторам. Он сам говорил Энакину о восстановлении Ордена джедаев. 

Но Оби-Ван страшился возвращения. Снова посмотреть в глаза, единственному человеку, которого он научился бояться. Снова пережить те воспоминания... 

Достаточно ли в его сердце великодушия чтобы забыть их? Не стараясь спасти Энакину жизнь, не требуя выполнения сложной миссии, не взывая к долгу джедая. Забыть все и больше не просыпаться от кошмаров. Перед отлетом Оби-Ван пересилил себя ради общего блага. Он собрался и сделал то, что был должен. Поговорил с Энакином. Дал ему, то чего он жаждал. Примирение с собой. Но страх все еще бередил нечто глубинное, раз даже мысль о возвращении вызывала оцепенение. Вентресс была будто послана ему мирозданием. Она предлагала работу и оплату, позволявшую улететь с планеты с Люком. Значит время пришло. 

– Что за работа?  
– Увидишь, – хмуро отозвалась наемница, и они вдвоем покинули бар.

***

– Да ты шутишь!  
– Разве, похоже? – Ассаж кивнула на тряпки. – Одевайся. Я на встречу должна прийти с рабом на продажу. Ты сгодишься. 

На койке в номере дешевого мотеля лежала набедренная повязка и ошейник раба. 

Оби-Вана передернуло, – Нет. 

– Нет, кишка тонка? Или размер не твой? – Ассаж ощущала уязвимость в джедае, которой не было прежде. В его «нет» звучало гораздо больше, чем он хотел показать.  
Но время шло, а искать другого напарника значило опоздать. 

– Мне платят за то, чтобы я вернула украденную дочку одного влиятельного человека. По слухам она продана нашему клиенту. Брось, спасешь беспомощную девицу от злодея. Вы же этим занимались в Ордене? Только тебе еще и заплатят. Ей нужна помощь. Она там совсем одна. Только представь, что сделает с ней работорговец. Ты же понимаешь, зачем ему красавица. Не разговоры говорить долгими ночами. 

Оби-Ван замер. 

Вентресс шагнув вперед, стала сама раздевать его. Кеноби позволял касаться себя, словно впав в оцепенение. 

«Что-то не слабо тебя зацепило джедай… только не говори мне что. Не хочу знать про твою боль»

– Соберись Кеноби. Время деньги. Ты когда попадешь к нему и найдешь вот эту девчонку, – Вентресс показала галокарточку, – Дашь мне знать через передатчик. Вживлю его тебе в ухо. И я вас вытащу.  
– Какие шансы, что я ее найду среди всех его рабов, – Оби-Ван скосил взгляд, изучая юное лицо. Он остановил руки Вентресс накрыв своими. – Не думаю, что я сгожусь, если у него такой вкус.  
– Сгодишься, – хищно улыбнулась Вентресс, – От тебя на парсек несет отсутствием секса. Девственность у него в цене. 

Во взгляд Оби-Вана вернулась ирония, – Боюсь, ты переоцениваешь джедаев. 

– Поглядим, – она отбросила его снятый плащ. Одежда под ним оказалась такой же поношенной.  
– Иди в душ, – Вентресс бросила ему складное лезвие. – Сбрей это, – она указала на бороду.  
– Он может узнать меня.  
– Не узнает. У меня сыворотка изменяющая лицо. Торопись! 

Кеноби кивнул ей и скрылся в душе. Все прошло легче, чем она думала. Видимо у него действительно не было других вариантов. Его лицо мешало получить работу, прославленный генерал армии Республики все-таки. Любой наемник тут же бы сдал джедая. И где он прятался все это время? Как выжил? 

Оглядывая набедренную повязку, Вентресс усмехнулась. Стоило пережить войну клонов, чтобы увидеть его в этом. 

Вернулся Оби-Ван в полотенце на бедрах. Ассаж кивнула на повязку и отвернулась, демонстративно фыркнув, мол, было бы что прятать.  
Затем она надела ему ошейник раба и вживила глубоко в ухо чип. 

– Я буду слышать все, что тебе говорят или говоришь ты. А теперь ложись, пора сделать инъекцию. Будет больно.  
– Я знаю. 

Вентресс удивленно на него взглянула, но промолчала. Этот святоша всегда был не прост.  
Оби-Ван лег на спину, и она села рядом, делая инъекцию в шею. 

– Так ты не сказала мне почему…

Оби-Вана скрутило от боли, и он не закончил фразу. Его лицо изменялось на глазах.  
Ассаж оглядела подтянутую фигуру, слишком истощенную на ее вкус, но еще привлекательную. Края ткани набедренной повязки норовили задраться окончательно. Ее рука скользнула по коже бедра, поправляя ее. 

– Сам поймешь.  
– Звучит неприятно, – он едва отдышался, смотря на нее уже с другим лицом. 

Ассаж поднялась и посмотрела на практически обнаженного незнакомого мужчину на кровати, – Вставай. Пора. 

– Вентресс… 

Что-то прозвучало в его голосе, что заставило ее добавить, – Не волнуйся, я тебя вытащу в любом случае. Кто-то же должен покрыть расходы на операцию.  
Последнюю фразу она добавила с легкой улыбкой от которой завсегдатаи баров обычно сразу вспоминали о своих срочных делах. Но Кеноби просто улыбнулся ей в ответ.  
Безнадежный кусок дерьма.

***

Оби-Ван трижды обругал себя за согласие. Его инерция вылилась в прогулку к работорговцам. Вентресс могла бросить его там. Или нет? Вряд ли она станет мстить за прошлые поражения. И ему действительно позарез нужны кредиты вывезти Люка с Татуина. Менять лицо было не впервые. Но идти раздетым по улицам – пожалуй, да. Он ощущал чужие липкие взгляды, изучающие его как кусок мяса. Нечто в нем бунтовало достаточно сильно, чтобы привычный самоконтроль начинать сбоить, заставляя Вентресс натягивать поводок. Эта была всего лишь миссия. В Зайгерии в ошейнике рабыни была Асока, а она тогда еще падаван держалась стойко. Так отчего ему так неприятно? Так страшно? 

Будто отворачиваясь от правды Оби-Ван, ниже опускал голову. Не хотелось сознаваться в том, насколько на него повлиял Вейдер.  
Вентресс ощущала его сомнения, иглы паники, делающие обычно такого толстокожего джедая уязвимым. Он будто сражался с чем-то и проигрывал, напряженный до предела. 

– Возьми себя в руки, – процедила Ассаж, входя в ворота чужого дворца.  
– Меня ждут, – она кивнула охраннику, и их провели дальше. 

Они вошли под алый шатер во внутреннем дворе и Ассаж села в кресло, кивков указав джедаю его место у ее ног. 

Оби-Ван нехотя опустился на колени и сел рядом. 

С долей интереса Вентресс взглянула на него, гордость в нем не вытравили даже эти годы в бегах. Бессмысленная гордость проигравшего. Но возможно именно поэтому, она его уважала.  
Он мог быть одет как нищий, раздет, мог стоять на коленях – но это не меняло его принципов. В мире, в котором все полетело в пасть к ранкору – позволить себе иметь принципы могли единицы. И надо же на Татуине в этой вшивой дыре он еще оставался джедаем. Вентресс поняла это, как только на него посмотрела. Такая же идиотская вера в добро и справедливость во взгляде. Некоторых людей жизнь ничему не учит. С его талантами бойца мог стать контрабандистом и вполне успешным, но нет, предпочел перебиваться случайными мелкими заданиями. Лишь бы не убивать и не грабить. Какой бессмысленный идеализм. 

– Тебе идет эта повязка, – Ассаж погладила его напряженную спину. Она попыталась хоть немного расслабить его, переключить на их привычную пикировку. 

Но когда Оби-Ван взглянул на нее, Вентресс поняла, что сделала это зря. Его самоконтроль едва держался. В синих глазах Кеноби она без труда читала растерянность и страх.  
Но тут вошел клиент, и Ассаж переключила свое внимание на сделку. Чтобы не случилось с джедаем, это ее не касалось, пока он выполнял свою работу.  
Заказчику был нужен хранитель гарема. Достаточно стойкий, чтобы удержаться от соблазна попробовать хозяйскую собственность. Дройды не годились, потому что зайгерианцы предпочитали им рабов в личных нуждах. 

– Раздевайся, – мужчина, севший в кресло напротив, явно ценил свое время.

Оби-Ван поднялся, но медлил. Ситуация унижала его и Вентресс мысленно приготовилась к драке. Это был план «Б». Прорываться к выходу с боем. И не факт что они уцелеют. Слишком много хорошо вооруженной охраны. Но, похоже, Кеноби это тоже понимал, потому что все-таки разделся. 

– Он не кастрирован, а я просил найти мне порядочного раба. 

«Порядочность не определяется наличием члена» – подумала Вентресс и усмехнулась. В войну клонов она поставила бы свой звездолет на то, что никогда не увидит этого джедая обнаженным и на поводке. Но время меняет многое. А события точат людей как камень. Ей ли не знать – последней датомирской сестре. 

– Вы просили найти раба, который сумеет удержаться подальше от ваших красоток. Этот сумеет.  
– Почему ты так решила?  
– Он бывший джедай. 

Оби-Ван вздрогнул вместе с зайгерианцем. Тот по-другому взглянул на него, и его лицо озарила неприятная улыбка. 

– Это правда, Вентресс?  
– Можете сделать тест на мидихлорианы. И вот его световой меч, – она положила его на столик. – На нем специальный ошейник, ограничивающий его способности к Силе. Без нее он обычный человек. И как вы уже поняли по его покорному поведению, он хорошо обучен предыдущим хозяином. 

Помимо воли Оби-Ван содрогнулся, и Вентресс заметив это, заставила себя улыбнуться. Она невольно угадала нечто из прошлого Кеноби. И не сказать, что ее это обрадовало. Но нужно было держать лицо. Главное чтобы ошеломленный джедай не начал сопротивляться и не сорвал миссию. Поэтому Ассаж не сказала ему свои аргументы. Опасалась, что тогда он откажется. 

– Джедаи давали обет безбрачия. Этот его еще соблюдает. Он не тронет ваш гарем.  
– Но если Империя узнает про него? – Эдар Скинтелл казалось, пытался найти причину отказаться от сделки, но по его горящим глазам Вентресс поняла, что кредиты у нее в кармане.  
– Не думаю, что штурмовики заглянут к вам в гарем. Ну, так что сделка в силе? Или я продам его другому покупателю?  
– Сделка в силе, – Эдар кивнул охране, и те принесли Вентресс сумку с кредитами. Она взяла деньги и бросила поводок зайгерианцу.  
– Не скучай джедай, – Ассаж посмотрела ему в глаза и ласково погладила по щеке, едва коснувшись правого уха, где находился вживленный под кожу передатчик. Она пыталась дать ему понять, что ее обещание в силе. 

Оби-Ван отвел взгляд, он ее понял. 

«Злись, злость помогает выжить» – Вентресс чувствовала, как он на нее смотрит пока уходила. 

Он подвернулся ей случайно, в этом дешевом баре, но сделка прошла идеально. Осталось выполнить миссию и можно прощаться. 

– Я полагаю то, что ты джедай, останется нашей маленькой тайной. Не к чему другим слугам знать об этом. Кем был твой прошлый хозяин? 

Голос Эдара она слышала в передатчике, как и планировала. 

– Почему ты молчишь? Ты сбежал от него?  
– Он умер, – этот глухой ответ сказал ей о том, что ему все еще было больно вспоминать. 

До того, как Ассаж осознала причину состояния Кеноби, миссия казалась ей легкой. Но теперь – все зависело от самоконтроля джедая. А тот явно был не в порядке. 

«Только продержись. Продержись эти три дня» – по ее подсчету за это время Оби-Ван должен был найти девчонку. 

– Ты убил его?  
– Он сам себя уничтожил, – с каждым ответом голос Кеноби звучал тише. 

Гнев Вентресс мешался с чувством вины. Они многое видела на войне. Но это было другим. 

«Я его там не бросила. Он будет в порядке. Он ведь проклятый джедай»

– Как он использовал тебя? 

Этот интимный тон заставил ее положить руки на рукоятки мечей под плащом. Кеноби будет драться, она не сомневалась. Он не потерпит насилие. Но Эдар как ей говорили, предпочитает исключительно женщин. Как бы недолюбливала джедая, Ассаж не сдала бы его в руки насильнику. 

– Как хотел. 

Вентресс замерла посреди улицы. 

Этот безжизненный тон сказал ей, что Кеноби справится с заданием. Он не реагировал на провокации, которым подвергался. Но так же она поняла и другое – если Эдар позволит себе лишнее, он убьет его. И вероятно погибнет сам, завалив миссию.

Кодекс джедаев мешал им убивать безоружных. Но Кеноби явно перешел за границы прежнего восприятия жизни. Ассаж криво усмехнулась. Реальность все-таки сломала джедая.  
Это открытие было не из радостных. Но все кто пережил войну, носили в себе ее шрамы. 

Вентресс вернулась в гостиницу, слушая разговор Эдара и Кеноби. Ничего интересного. Хозяин говорил об обязанностях и правилах своего дома. Он не хуже Вентресс разглядел надлом в своем новом рабе. И как хороший работорговец Эдар знал, как использовать чужие слабости. 

– Будешь хорошо служить мне, и никто тебя не тронет. Хотя ты не плохо сложен и мог бы иметь успех у моей охраны. Ты ведь понимаешь о чем я? Не смотри на меня так. Я знаю, что ты бывший солдат и умеешь убивать. Я тоже кое-что умею раб. Подчинять таких, как ты. Строптивых, гордых – их приятнее всего. А вот и результаты теста. Ого, ты действительно джедай. Скажи мне свое имя? Свое настоящее имя. Я запрошу свои источники, чтобы проверить, жив ли еще такой джедай. И если ты мне солжешь, продам тебя в ближайший публичный дом. Как видишь, я хороший хозяин. Я предостерегаю тебя от совершения ошибок. 

– Джаррус. Кейнан Джаррус, – прозвучало после минутного молчания. 

Вентресс вскинула бровь, она никогда не слышала этого имени. Хотя часто сталкивалась с джедаями во время войны клонов.  
В душном маленьком номере мотеля было так же жарко как на улице. Скинув одежду Ассаж пошла в душ.  
Кеноби хитер. Он выкрутится из этой проверки. На время душа она сняла ушной передатчик.  
Оби-Ван бы обрадовался, если бы знал это. Потому что в следующие пять минут Эдар намеренно распускал руки, лапая свое приобретение, желая убедиться в его покорности. Кеноби молчал, стиснув зубы, позволяя зайгерианцу трогать себя. Он понимал, что это тоже проверка. 

– Какой послушный раб. Молодец. Встань на колени. Доставь мне удовольствие. 

Эдар поднимал ставки, хотя и не думал что ему понравится минет в исполнении мужчины. Он изучал границы подчинения джедая. 

– Хозяин… пожалуйста… не вынуждайте меня делать это, – голос Кеноби сорвался. Он был практически искренен. Хотя и играл в этот момент. Оби-Ван не боялся работорговца перед собой. Что он мог сделать с ним, чего не делал Вейдер? Но раз тот хотел унизить джедая, он даст ему, то чего он хочет. 

– Прошу вас, я буду служить вам…

Эдар смотрел на мужчину у своих ног. В его голосе слышались слезы и боль. Тяжело видимо пришлось джедаю у своего прежнего хозяина. Может если дать ему понять, что у нового хозяина будет лучше, тот действительно станет хорошо служить ему? 

– Перестань рыдать как баба. Я думал джедаи сильнее любой боли, – игра в кошки мышки Эдару надоела. Он сменил вкрадчивый тон назойливого любовника на деловой и суховатый.  
– Поднимайся, я не пачкаюсь о таких, как ты. Меня обслуживают лучшие красавицы этого квадранта. Сам Джабба Хатт присылает их мне. Но гарем разросся и там нужен раб для домашних нужд. Будешь помогать моим женщинам. И если хоть раз посмеешь увидеть в них нечто кроме своей работы, я отрежу тебе то, что оставил прошлый хозяин. Ты меня понял? 

– Да, хозяин, – Оби-Ван заставил себя не цедить слова сквозь зубы. Он ощущал глубоко запрятанный и отрицаемый гнев. Пережитое в плену все еще причиняло боль. И эта миссия показала ему, как слаб на самом деле был его самоконтроль. Нужно очистить мысли при помощи медитации и посмотреть в глаза своим истинным страхам. Магистр Йода говорил как-то, что даже в себе он нашел темную часть и победил ее. 

– Отведите его к лекарю, пусть проверит на паразитов и болезни. Кто знает, сколько членов видела его задница. Потом в баню и переоденьте в цвета моего дома. Сегодня я был добр к тебе Кейнан. Запомни это.

***

– Здесь болит? – доктор изучал его кисть. – Я вижу на снимке, кисть была раздроблена и, хотя кость срослась, следы травмы еще видны. Разрабатывали? Как подвижность сустава? 

Доктор Эдара оказался действительно хорошим специалистом, он тщательно осмотрел Оби-Вана. 

– Травмы головы, ключицы, ребра, – он записывал все в дата-пад.  
– Вы сражались?  
– Это мой бывший хозяин, – пробормотал Оби-Ван, ощущая стыд, потому что вынужден кому-то рассказывать об этом.  
– У нас нет бакто-камеры, которая вероятно вас исцеляла от таких обширных повреждений. Так что будьте любезны с хозяином, – предупредил врач.  
– Вы хорошо слышите правым ухом? На снимке затемнение.  
– Да, все в порядке.  
– Когда у вас был последний сексуальный контакт с женщиной?  
– Больше десяти лет назад. 

Вентресс лежавшая в кровати усмехнулась про себя. 

«Все-таки не святой. Но 10 лет?»

Она помнила его тело и находила весьма привлекательным в этой повязке. Однако джедай кажется с головой ушел в целибат. 

– Что это за инъекция?  
– Распоряжение хозяина. А теперь идите в бани, вас проводят. 

Когда доктор доложил Эдару о своих наблюдениях, Вентресс практически задремала. 

– Он, несомненно, пережил множество травм. Его прошлый хозяин, вероятно не щадил своего раба. Но никаких угроз здоровью в нынешний момент нет. Он здоров.  
– Спасибо, Ак Вир. Ты дал ему инъекцию для проверки?  
– Да, господин. Он ощутит ее действие в следующий час и будет ощущать целый день.  
– Ну что ж посмотрим, из какого ты теста, Кейнан Джаррус. 

Вентресс открыла глаза. Она догадалась, чем собрался Эдар проверять стойкость своего раба в гареме полном полуобнаженных красоток. Разновидность спайса вызывающая возбуждение. Под ним некоторые умоляли о сексе и готовы были на все, чтобы получить оргазм. Джедаи славились своим самоконтролем. Но что от него осталось в Кеноби? 

«Дерьмо банты! Найди ее Оби-Ван. Торопись!»


	11. Друзья и враги

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Предновогодняя глава должна быть)  
> У меня усталость и много всего в реале, но тексты как пирожки - их нельзя оставлять надолго) остынут!)  
> Так что новая глава, в которой встречаются старые друзья и давние враги. Надеюсь вам понравиться.  
> Дайте знать автору об этом!)) 
> 
> С праздниками!

— Как дела?  
— Как всегда.  
— Так плохо, да? (с)

_Звездные войны: Эпизод 6 – Возвращение Джедая (Star Wars: Episode VI – Return of the Jedi)_

***

– Магистр Скайоукер! Магистр! – Эзра бежал к своему учителю через посадочную полосу. 

Энакин поморщился, звание магистра Орден ему так и не дал, но объяснять детали прошлых событий не раскрывая их последствий он не хотел. Он вообще не хотел брать падавана, но Кейнан ослеп, а Оби-Ван оставил их на неопределенное время. Мальчишку кто-то должен был учить. 

«Если бы у меня был выбор…» 

– Да, Эзра?  
– Наши тренировки, учитель! Мы весь последний месяц не занимались! – вообще-то последние три месяца у Эзры было стойкое ощущение, что магистр его избегает, но говорить об этом вслух не хотелось.  
– Я вылетаю на Фрезию для разведки, мне некогда Эзра. Помедитируй и… повтори базовые упражнения.  
– В сотый раз! Одно и то же! 

Прохладный взгляд Скайуокера заставил Эзру замолчать на полуслове. Магистр всегда был замкнутым и молчаливым, но иногда его взгляд откровенно Эзру пугал. 

– Я понял, – Эзра вернул на лицо простодушное насмешливое выражение, – Вы самый ленивый учитель, из всех кого я знаю.  
– Эзра, я вернусь, и тогда мы потренируемся, – вынужденно ответил Энакин, и добавил, – Прости меня. Мне нужно лететь. Это важно для всех нас. 

«Это важнее тебя» – услышал Эзра и спрятал грусть в глазах за очередной ничего не значащей улыбкой. 

Энакин кивнул ему и сел в истребитель. И хотя последнюю фразу Скайуокер произнес с теплом, Эзра расстроенный побрел в ангар, где заправлял старый «Эта–2» для тренировочных полетов.  
Посмотрев на ржавое корыто времен войны клонов, он кулаком треснул корпус и охнул от боли. 

– Не переживай, Эзра, – рука легла ему на плечо, успокаивая.  
– Кейнан! Он опять отделался от меня обещаниями! Это несправедливо!  
– Генерал Скайуокер выдающийся джедай, и тебе повезло, что он стал твоим учителем.  
– Повезло?! Да ты издеваешься! Толку с того, что он выдающийся, если меня он ничему не учит! – обиду в голосе Эзра даже не пытался скрыть. Он почти два года хвостом ходил за Скайуокером, но они едва–едва освоили азы.  
– Он просто очень занят, Эзра, – попытался переубедить его Кейнан.  
– Лучше бы ты был моим учителем, – пробормотал Эзра, с тоской всматриваясь в лицо, половину которого теперь всегда закрывала металлическая маска.  
– Я ему неровня, – Кейнан с трудом улыбнулся, пытаясь скрыть собственную боль, – Да и к чему тебе слепой учитель. Лучше последуй совету генерала Скайуокера и пойди помедитируй, я здесь закончу. 

Эзра встрепенулся ему возразить, горечь в словах Кейнана он чувствовал даже без помощи Силы. Но ком встал в горле и Эзра пошел прочь. Он не хотел больше тревожить Кейнана своими проблемами, тот итак поддерживал его как, мог. Хотя возможно, ему самому было гораздо сложнее. 

Кейнан вернулся к работе.  
Он помогал техникам с простыми операциями, не требующими зрения, на ощупь, сортируя запчасти по ящикам. База росла, и ее склады регулярно пополнялись разного рода металлоломом, который приходилось чистить, разбирать и собирать снова. Работа нудная и незаметная, но ее кто-то должен был делать. И Кейнан выполнял ее, не жалуясь. Он смирился с тем, что боевые операции теперь ему не под силу. Да и в команду Призрака Скайуокер вписался и заменил его более чем эффективно. Гера брала рискованные миссии, но джедай всегда возвращал ее невредимой. Ее и всех остальных. Так что Кейнан был благодарен ему за это, хотя ночами в своей теперь уже наземной комнате, он ощущал себя ненужным, испорченным механизмом, который благополучно забыли на свалке. 

Когда он был готов отказаться от Кодекса и пути джедая, они поговорили. Гера дала ему понять, что не выберет мирную жизнь с ним, пока Сопротивление не победит. Но это значило годы и годы борьбы. 

Это стремление принести справедливость в галактику, отчаянные свободолюбивые идеи, желание помогать другим – он уважал, но теперь они стояли между ним и женщиной, которую он любил. 

«Я ей не нужен такой» – мысль была никчемной, бесполезной, пустой, но от этого не менее болезненной. 

Она не выбрала жизнь с ним, хотя он верил, что любила. 

И Кейнан старался жить дальше, меньше жалеть себя, быть полезным. Но он был опустошен травмой и не знал, чем заполнить свою жизнь теперь. 

Эзра составлял ему компанию, когда Призрак стоял в доках, и они вместе что-то чинили. Бриджер часто говорил с неприкрытым восторгом о том, как его лихой учитель разделывал противников как переспелый мейлуран. Генерал Скайуокер действительно оправдывал свою репутацию времен войны клонов. Даже инквизиторы не могли ему блокировать, что говорить о простых штурмовиках. И все бы ничего, но он не учил Эзру. И Кейнан хотел было поговорить с ним, но сомневался в том, что его будут слушать. В конце концов, они сражались с Империей и силы были не равны. Один джедай, каким бы умелым он не был, не мог уничтожить целую армию. Немудрено, что он чудовищно уставал, и у него не хватало времени на ученика. 

– Может, поговоришь с ним? – Рекс, видимо слышавший их разговор, подошел, неся коробку запчастей для генератора щита.  
– Не думаю, что наш генерал будет слушать меня.

Энакин не то чтобы сторонился Кейнана, но особого понимания между ними не было. 

– Даже когда возглавлял 501 легион, Скайуокер не чурался общаться с солдатами. Его звание этого не меняло, – веско отрезал Рекс и, поставив коробку, пошел к истребителю Асоки Тано. Он всегда провожал ее на задание. Маленький ритуал старых друзей. На удачу. 

Кейнан криво улыбнулся, герои прошедшей войны всегда поддерживали друг друга. Скайуокер уважал мнение Рекса, тот заслужил это, пройдя рядом со своим генералом сотни боев. Но бывший падаван, теперь растерявший большую часть своего потенциала вряд ли сможет оказать то же влияние на их жесткого бескомпромиссного лидера. Кейнан не знал его во время войны клонов, может быть он был другим – более внимательным, чутким. Приказ 66 изменил их всех. Ему ли не знать этого. 

«Все равно попытаюсь. Ради Эзры» 

Идя к истребителю Асоки, Рекс думал о том, как им не хватает другого генерала Республики. Оби-Вана Кеноби. Тот был рассудительным и мог угнаться за своим учеником, не давая ему наломать дров. Скайуокер был сильным джедаем и в бою проявлял блестящие способности, но в общении с людьми он, кажется, растерял все свои навыки. Рекс видел его замкнутость и отстраненность даже от соратников, от собственного падавана. Впрочем, когда брал Асоку в падаваны, он тоже признал ее не сразу, но все же признал. А Эзра будто бился об лед, и на это больно было смотреть. Оби-Ван мог бы поговорить с ним и решить ситуацию, но после имперского плена у Вейдера, он скрылся в неизвестном направлении. Рекс не знал, каким пыткам подвергала его Империя, слухи об ужасах, творящихся на Мустафаре, и силе Вейдера вряд ли были преуменьшены. В памяти всплыла давняя миссия на Зайгерии. Тогда их захватили в плен и Оби-Вана избивали работорговцы, вынуждая стоять на коленях, склонять голову и называть их хозяевами. Он помнил радость на их лицах, от одного осознания, что вот он легендарный генерал Кеноби в их полной власти. Но то длилось недолго, а в плену у Вейдера говорили, он провел довольно много времени. Никто не знал, как Оби-Вану удалось выжить, но Рекс предполагал, что его не убили, потому что иногда пытки доставляют палачам больше удовольствия, чем смерть раба. Он помнил стылую, холодную ночь, когда измотанный Оби-Ван лежал на нижней койке и молчал. У него не было сил, даже для того чтобы поесть, слишком много били в тот день. Рекс перебрался тогда на нижнюю койку и согрел своим теплом джедая. Они обменялись взглядами, не говоря ни слова. И что-то во взгляде Оби-Вана придало Рексу уверенности – они были вдвоем против всех. И у их противников не было шансов. Оби-Ван мог выглядеть по-настоящему плохо, его гнули обстоятельства и события, но он не ломался. Рекс помнил это, и надеялся, что Мустафар этого не изменил.

***

«Учитель… я надеюсь, ты не видишь меня сейчас…»  
«А если видишь – отвернись. Прошу тебя, Квай-Гон. Не смотри на меня»

Оби-Ван облизал пересохшие губы. Он понял, что вколол ему врач, желая проверить его стойкость. В руках у Кеноби был груженый фруктами и бокалами поднос. Он должен был стоять как истукан у небольшой скамейки под деревом, чтобы читающая в его тени книгу любимая рабыня хозяина могла насладиться прохладными напитками и сочными фруктами, если захочет.  
Солнца палили немилосердно, братья–близнецы обреченные вечно догонять друг друга. Он взмок, и голова кружилась от действия спайса. Скудная одежда не скрывала его состояния, но рабыне было все равно. Хозяин только что подарил ей собственного раба. Настоящего джедая. И она желала насладиться этой упоительной властью. В конце концов, правы были те, кто говорил, что ничто не приносит рабу удовольствие большее, чем собственный раб. 

Поднос в его руках мелко подрагивал, от напряжения сводило плечи. Он чувствовал, как член истекает влагой, а от возбуждения поджимаются яички. Самоконтроль, медитация – все летело к ранкору в пасть после четырех часов этой ласковой пытки. Вначале это удавалось контролировать, переключая мысли, заставляя себя успокаивать сердечный ритм, чтобы нервы не гнали кровь еще быстрее, но препарат гасил волю и разум, оставляя единственное желание – хоть как-то сбросить напряжение. Оби-Ван прикрыл глаза, он постарался вспомнить что-то чудовищное, то, что отвратило бы его от желания, невольно вытаскивая из памяти картины пережитого на Мустафаре и Вджуне, он силился заставить тело отказаться от возбуждения. Поворачиваясь к тому, от чего так долго бежал, Оби-Ван опасался увидеть Вейдера, насилие над собой, вынужденную близость, но вытащенный из темного угла кусок воспоминаний был печальным взглядом Энакина, когда он провожал его перед отлетом. Тонкая складочка между бровей, напоминала Оби-Вану годы падаванства, когда Энакин вот так же хмурился, не понимая чего-то. Оби-Ван впервые пристально разглядывал собственное сознание после пережитого, не стараясь заткнуть бреши в щитах, забыть, пойти дальше, а стараясь понять. Он мучился от бессилия, как тогда на Мустафаре, но сейчас это не задевало его. Внутренне он оставался спокойным. Личное существовало только между ним с Энакином и, разглядев это, Оби-Ван осознал, как на самом деле глубоко привязан к своему бывшему падавану. 

Жажда разрядки заставляла тело содрогаться, вожделение, словно сладкий нектар заполняло его изнутри, переполняло и едва не скручивало болты самообладания, но он молчал. Эти работорговцы ждали промаха, попыток напасть на рабыню, похоти. Однако, среди всего что Оби-Ван испытывал, теряясь в чувственных ощущениях и практически до боли утопая в жажде физического наслаждения – не было место насилию. Он бы никогда не стал пытаться изнасиловать эту красивую девушку – его хозяйку, даже если она жестоко обращалась с ним сейчас. И это не, потому что его удерживал Кодекс джедая, нет, его удерживал личный кодекс мужчины. 

«Не дождетесь» – думал Оби-Ван, мысленно проклиная Вентресс и свое беспечное согласие на их сделку. 

Он настолько потерялся в своих мыслях и ощущениях, что не сразу почувствовал чье-то присутствие.  
Тонкая тень скользнула за его спину, бесшумно спустившись с дерева.  
Он, не оборачиваясь, понял, кто это и вымученно улыбнулся самому себе. 

«Пришла насладиться зрелищем?» 

Изящная рука скользнула под короткую тунику и обхватила основание члена, чужие губы коснулись уха и Оби-Ван приложил все усилия, чтобы удержать поднос. Она ласкала его умело, слишком умело, чтобы молча выносить ее прикосновения. Оби-Ван глотал стоны, опасаясь того, что рабыня повернется и посмотрит, чем занят ее раб. Эта молчаливая ласка бросала его в дрожь. Спрятавшаяся за его спиной Вентресс, нехорошо ухмылялась, наслаждаясь вынужденным молчанием обычно язвительного джедая. Он стоял смирно, как на параде, но в этот момент принадлежал только ей. Она чувствовала это по тому, как сбивается его дыхание в такт ее движениям, по смятению которое волнами ударяется об нее в Силе. 

«Как мало тебе надо сейчас, Кеноби. Я ожидала большего от джедая…»  
«Замолчи ради всего…»

Кончики ее пальцев нашли уретру, и Оби-Ван содрогнулся всем телом, выплескиваясь на землю.

Бокалы предательски звякнули на подносе и рабыня обернулась. 

– Я дочитала эту скучную книгу, пойдем, пройдемся в саду, – хозяйка оглядела его с головы до ног. Оби-Ван стоял, не шелохнувшись. Она заметила его искусанные губы и лихорадочный взгляд.  
Но Вентресс исчезла, словно призрак дикой лотальской кошки. 

– Может ты действительно джедай, никто не продержался так долго. Обычно к полудню наш хозяин уже кастрировал нового раба. 

Оби-Ван на нее не посмотрел, он думал над тем, что Вентресс пришла помочь ему. Вероятно, исключительно ради задания. Ассаж была беспощадна к своим врагам, но она пришла сегодня, переступила через свою гордость. Когда-то она уже спасала его от двух забраков. Возможно, не такие они и заклятые враги, хоть и провели полжизни, гоняясь друг за другом. 

Он будто слышал раздраженный голос, шептавший на ухо: «От тебя одни проблемы, Кеноби!». 

Спрятав улыбку в уголках губ, Оби-Ван пошел следом за своей нынешней хозяйкой в сад.  
Вентресс настигала его в саду, когда он сопровождал рабыню. И надо сказать порой весьма вовремя, потому что терпение Оби-Вана трещало по швам. Возбуждение сделало кожу чувствительной, он ощущал, как теплый ветер гладит его голые ноги, треплет волосы, словно рука любовника. Шалым взглядом, обводя деревья и кусты, Оби-Ван искал ее, но не находил.  
Словно хищник, Ассаж неслышно подкрадывалась со спины. Охрану они пока умело обходили. К вечеру от подноса у Оби-Вана ломило руки и плечи. Его мучила жажда и голод, а вид свежей воды в кувшине заставлял сглатывать горечь во рту. Но со спайсом в крови они боролись вдвоем и пока весьма успешно. Это был шестой раз, когда Вентресс ласкала его, чуточку прижимаясь, бесстыдно лапая за задницу, откровенно наслаждаясь тем, что у него нет выбора и возможности отказать.

Оби-Ван проклинал ее и при этом был благодарен, ведь приходить сюда было опасно. Но главное, Вентресс будто вернула из прошлого, осознание того, что секс это не только насилие. Тот Кеноби, каким он был до Мустафара, знал это. 

Хотя в ситуации она доминировала, Оби-Ван забыл сомнения, страхи, горечь и усталость – преследовавшие его утром. Он сбросил с себя терзающую его боль и вопросы, на которые не было ответов. 

Почему он не смог отказаться от Энакина даже после всего, что тот с ним сделал. Ответ заставлял его отворачиваться от себя все это время. 

Личные привязанности порицались Орденом, с ними следовало бороться. И он боролся. Он загнал их так глубоко, что сам поверил в то, что их не существует. Оби-Ван не хотел подводить своего учителя, память о нем. Он действительно старался быть хорошим джедаем. Даже тогда, когда в его жизни появилась Сатин, Оби-Ван был честен с собой. Он решил уйти из Ордена, если у них будет шанс. Но его чувства не нашли подтверждения, и только перед самой смертью она сказала ему правду. Он похоронил тогда с ней часть себя, и продолжил жить. 

Но в самые темные ночи, разделяя ненавистную постель в бакто–камере с Вейдером, Оби-Ван понял, что жить дальше просто не может. 

Сломавшись рядом с тем, кого так искренне, глубоко любил – Оби-Ван не мог этого забыть. 

Он видел этот излом в глазах Энакина, в том, как тот опасался тревожить их общие воспоминания одним своим присутствием. И это только усугубляло боль. 

Необходимость держать лицо вымотала его на Призраке. Кому он мог рассказать о своих кошмарах? О том, что боится собственной несостоятельности и не верит себе. Повстанцы смотрели на него с уважением, но Оби-Ван считал, что это его ошибки и промахи ввергли Энакина во тьму. Он не разглядел ситха в Палпатине, какой из него магистр Ордена? Не увидел связь с Падме, сомнения в сердце собственного падавана. Не смог остановить его. Сколько джедаев уцелело бы, если бы Вейдера не существовало. И когда Оби-Ван осознал, что находиться в тупике он решил уехать. К этому времени его связь с Силой восстановилась. Однако два года на Татуине он фактически не жил – замороженный, закрытый, опустошенный, не верящий в себя. 

Лишь постепенно к нему стал возвращаться вкус жизни, отбитый унижениями и насилием. Пустыня словно очищала его от ненужных сомнений и горечи прошлого. И стоя в саду, в ошейнике раба Оби-Ван осознал, что время уходит. Он, итак, потратил уже слишком много, на то, что прошло. Орден ошибся – да. Галактика – вся галактика сейчас носила ярмо рабства, служа целям Императора. И возможно бремя ошибок действительно легло на плечи тем, кто выжил. Но так же на него легло и бремя новой борьбы. А значит пора возвращаться. Действительно пора. Энакин ждет его. Он чувствовал это. 

Вечером, когда рабыня отпустила его, Оби-Ван рухнул на отведенную ему койку в крытой веранде. Руки мелко дрожали. Он был вымотан, но миссия пока шла успешно. Весь день, следуя за рабыней, он запомнил расположение комнат, лица людей, коды на внутренних дверях. И однажды он увидел ее, совсем девчонку – новую наложницу. Оставалось отлежаться и дать знать Вентресс, где она. Судя по всему, она уже изучила количество охраны внешнего периметра. 

– Ты мне задолжал, Кеноби, – ее низкий вибрирующий голос полный сарказма, терзал его гордость, но Оби-Ван улыбнулся ей. 

Вентресс появилась на веранде, не заставив себя долго ждать. Без него она не могла пройти в комнаты, не зная кодов. 

– Я не могу держать световой меч.

Она вскинула бровь и усмехнулась, – Так бы и сказал, что тебе понравилось.  
Оби-Ван с трудом поднялся, спина болела, ныли мышцы. Потянувшись, он попытался размять руки, массируя предплечье. 

– Ты безнадежен, – Ассаж помогла ему размять мышцы и затем вручила световой меч.  
– Учти этот массаж, я вычту из твоей части кредитов.

Оби-Ван тихо рассмеялся, – А все остальное? 

– Отработаешь по дороге на Алдераан, когда вернем маленькую принцессу.  
– Что ты сказала? – он замер, и его смешливое настроение испарилось.  
– Ты знаешь ее семью? А ну, конечно знаешь, ты же был магистром. Она принцесса Алдераана. Лея Органа. И нет, Кеноби, твоя часть кредитов от этого не вырастет. 

В интонациях Вентресс ощутимо тянуло угрозой, но Кеноби не стал с ней спорить. 

– Я обещал помочь спасти ее, и я своих слов назад не забираю. 

«Это мой долг перед Падме. Защищать их» 

– Ты такой скучный, – Вентресс расслабленно повела плечами, – Предсказуемость плохое качество.  
– Какой есть, – Оби-Ван понял, что должен вывезти не только Люка с Татуина, но и Лею. И кроме Вентресс у него нет союзников. – Идем. Я знаю, где ее держат.

***

– Ты не должен был высовываться!  
– Но генерал!  
– У тебя был четкий приказ!  
– Как будто вы всегда подчиняетесь приказам командования!

Крики привлекли внимание, и Эзра невольно поспешил посмотреть, что случилось. Генерала Скайуокера сопровождали в разведку два ведомых истребителя красного крыла. И сейчас он кричал на одного из них. И не просто кричал – Эзра чувствовал то, что мог понять только джедай – ярость. Казалось еще мгновение и генерал ударит своего оппонента. 

– Что случилось? – Гера их тоже услышала и подошла. – И где Уилл?

Уилл был третьим в звене, и его истребитель сегодня так и не сел на базу. 

– Он не вернется. Погиб, – Скайуокер смотрел на юнца перед собой, который пререкался с ним, с неприкрытой неприязнью. – Из-за этого пилота, погиб его товарищ.  
– У меня было семнадцать боевых вылетов! – взвился тот, не готовый признавать вину.  
– Тебя нельзя сажать за машину, – сталь в голосе генерала резала без ножа. Эзра его никогда в такой ярости не видел. Он чувствовал его недовольство и недоверие, но вот эту испепеляющую неудержимую ярость ощущал в первый раз. 

«Разве джедаям так можно?» – думал Эзра, невольно оглядываясь на Кейнана. 

Тот словно почувствовав это тоже, молча, сжал ладонью его правое плечо, успокаивая. 

– Генерал Скайуокер, он же еще ребенок. Он просто ошибся, – Кейнан вышел чуть вперед, пытаясь унять конфликт.  
– Сегодня по его вине погиб хороший пилот, – непреклонный тон резонировал в тишине ангара.  
– Вас заметили? – Гера пыталась разобраться, что случилось.  
– Я просто… я подумал, что смогу подлететь ближе, чтобы сделать сканирование и меня засек истребитель.  
– У тебя был четкий приказ!  
– Но Уилл тоже ослушался его. Это его инициатива! Лететь за мной!  
– Он тебя прикрыл, – тон Скайуокера упал на терцию, – Собой. Он погиб из-за тебя. А ты еще и валишь на него свою вину. Ты ничтожество. 

Гера встала между ругающимися людьми, понимая, что конфликт набирает обороты. 

– Это случайность, генерал Скайуокер, прошу вас. Это просто случайность.  
– Это ошибка пилота, – отрезал Скайуокер.  
– У нас, итак, мало пилотов, – Гера не пыталась спорить с ним, она просто хотела свести накал беседы до разумного диалога.  
– Капитан Гера, – холод в голосе Скайуокера заставил ее удивленно на него посмотреть, – Это приказ. Ша Ил от боевых вылетов отстранен. Пусть занимается чем-то на базе, там, где не сможет навредить товарищам. 

Эзра почувствовал, как Кейнан вздрогнул. 

– Да пошли вы все! Я хороший пилот! Отличный! Меня вы сами вербовали из Академии! И что? Летаем на старых машинах, из-за этого нас сбивают. Империя давала мне лучшее оружие! Моей вины нет! Это вы плохой ведущий командир! Не смогли спасти Уилла!

В следующий момент Сила оторвала его от земли и Ша Ил врезался в корпус своего истребителя, но не упал. Он дергал беспомощно ногами, вытаращив глаза, силясь что-то сказать.  
Звук включающегося светового меча заставил Эзру отшатнуться. Кейнан сжимал в руках свой меч, пока генерал душил пилота, подняв его над землей.

– Я сомневался. Но теперь я чувствую это в Силе. Холод. Холод знакомый мне со Вджуна. Лорд Вейдер. 

Скайуокер отшвырнул тело пилота от себя и тот покатился по земле как сломанная кукла. Он едва дышал, испуганный, кашляющий до хрипа.  
Рука Скайуокера легла на световой меч на поясе.  
Эзра в отчаяние посмотрел на Геру, Кейнан был неровня генералу.  
Гера заступила ему дорогу, и легким движением руки Скайуокер отбросил ее назад. 

– Энакин! 

На знакомый голос обернулись все. 

У входа в ангар стоял мужчина в потрепанном пыльном плаще и ребенок.  
Взгляд Энакина упал на лицо ребенка, и он замер. 

– Это…  
– Это твой сын, Люк. 

Ребенок всматривался в мужчину в темной одежде, а затем решительно шагнул вперед, – Отец? 

Ему было десять лет, высокий, худощавый. Люк рано повзрослел из-за тяжелых условий жизни на Татуине, но он все равно оставался ребенком, и ему нужен был отец.  
Лицо Скайуокера смягчилось, он подошел к сыну и, упав перед ним на колени, крепко обнял.  
В ангаре все вздохнули с облегчением. От генерала больше не исходила угроза и гнев.  
Но Кейнан все еще не выключал свой меч. И Оби-Ван, слышавший его слова, шагнул вперед. Он выглядел уставшим, но голос звучал уверенно и спокойно: 

– Кейнан, ты прав. И это моя вина. Я ввел всех в заблуждение, скрыв правду. Это я просил Энакина не говорить вам. Вы не были готовы. И полагаю, не готовы сейчас.  
– Он…  
– Он был Лордом ситхов. Это правда. Он поддался Темной стороне. И в этом есть моя вина, как его учителя. 

Энакин изумленно посмотрел на Оби-Вана. После всего, что он сделал с ним, сейчас тот брал вину за его чудовищные поступки, решения, за пытки и убийства. Он стоял между ним и повстанцами прямой, несгибаемый, цельный. Будто не было Мустафара, и монстра порожденного его пламенем. Будто он не знал его, не пережил вместе с ним всю ту боль и падение. В своей изношенной оборванной одежде, Оби-Ван мог выглядеть как бродяга–мусорщик, но осанка, голос, манера держаться – заставляли людей слушать его. Энакин практически забыл, как искусно Оби-Ван мог вести переговоры, как звучит его голос, когда в нем нет сомнений и страха. Сила была с ним в этот момент, и повстанцы не напали. 

Гера смотрела на него в упор, слегка сжав губы, внимательная, чуткая. Она стояла за спиной Кейнана, но Энакин видел бластер в ее руках. 

– Это в прошлом. Энакин вернулся на Светлую Сторону, и я поставил в известность руководителей Сопротивления об этом.  
– Вы прилетели…  
– С Алдераана, Гера.  
– Но как вы узнали?  
– Бейл Органа, мой старый друг. Я всегда знал о его истинных целях. Десять лет назад мы решили, что пришло время затаиться, Тьма тогда была сильнее нас. Но теперь пришло время вернуться из небытия. И Энакин, часть этого. Важная и неотъемлемая часть борьбы с Палпатином. Сенатор Органа поддерживает мое мнение. Энакина считали Избранником, тем, кто восстановит баланс. И я верю в него. 

Оби-Ван не стал вдаваться в детали, рассказывая о том, с кем и при каких обстоятельствах попал на Алдераан. 

Но встреча с Бейлом Органой не была ложью. Они действительно поговорили и благодарный за спасение Леи, которую безмерно любил, он долго не хотел отпускать Оби-Вана. Но тот торопился, охваченный предчувствием и покинул его гостеприимный дом в тот же вечер. 

Вентресс улетела, как только получила кредиты. Она даже не взглянула на джедая, и, захлопнув чемоданчик с кредитами, удалилась. Но Оби-Ван еще мгновение смотрел ей вслед, провожая взглядом. Он помнил, как они бежали от работорговцев, отстреливаясь, в сумасшедшей погоне прикрывая друг друга и Лею. Как она нетерпеливо ожидала его, пока Люк прощался с родными. Те не хотели его отпускать, но Оби-Ван сказал им, что везет Люка к отцу. Они не нашли что возразить на его слова, тем более что Татуин никогда не был безопасным местом для ребенка. А Оби-Ван умолчал о прошлом Энакина и для них, он оставался знаменитым генералом старой Республики. Вентресс его вытащила из затяжного черного безразличия, которым была наполнена его жизнь. 

Знала ли она об этом, когда уходила? Конечно, знала. 

Всю дорогу до Алдераана, она подтрунивала, колко комментируя его попытки готовить для Леи. Сама она готовить не хотела, но ребенку нужно было, что-то есть, кроме крекеров и сухого пайка. Так что Оби-Ван мешал каши и попутно выслушивал ее мнение о его кулинарных талантах. Потом они пили крепкое бренди, далеко за полночь в капитанской рубке и целовались. Она ни о чем не спрашивала. Вентресс просто была рядом с ним, когда после сумасшедшего спонтанного жесткого секса он закрыл лицо руками. Той ночью она позволила ему пережить его боль. Позволила ему быть слабым, опустошенным и потерянным. Чтобы утром он снова смог рассмеяться. Впервые после плена. 

Вентресс ушла и будто унесла с собой груз его прошлого. 

Были ли они врагами теперь? Вряд ли. 

Стоит ли ему быть уверенным в своей безопасности, если им удастся встретиться вновь? Маловероятно. 

Но Оби-Ван был ей благодарен, она дала ему отправную точку. И сейчас разговаривая с повстанцами, он черпал свой баланс из того мгновения, когда смог наконец почувствовать себя живым. 

– Я ощутил его ярость. Он чувствует не как джедай, – Кейнан знал что прав.  
– Я знаю, – Оби-Ван вздохнул. – Совет предостерегал меня брать его в ученики. Но я не отказался от него тогда, не откажусь и сейчас. Темная сторона оставила на нем шрамы. И не все из них зажили. Но он джедай. И он не причинит вам вреда. Не так ли Энакин?

Скайуокер поднялся, и с трудом отпустив сына, которого видел в первый раз в жизни, сказал, – Я убил твоего мастера. И многих других. Тьма вела меня. Нет таких извинений, способных искупить совершенное зло. Но я пытаюсь, Кейнан. И это сложно. 

– Кейнан, опусти меч. Давайте поговорим, – Гера смотрела ему в глаза, ища в них след недавнего гнева.  
– Поговорим?! Он проклятый Вейдер! Он убийца! И смеет что-то говорить мне! – Ша Ил сорвался на фальцет, и раньше, чем кто-либо успел схватить его за руку, выстрелил в Скайуокера. 

Оби-Ван не двинулся с места, закрывая собой Энакина и его сына. Он успел активировать свой световой меч, так же как и Энакин. 

Но отбил выстрел Кейнан. Он был ближе к стрелявшему, о котором в момент разговора все забыли. 

Слепой джедай, словно по инерции на каких-то инстинктах не понятных большинству людей сумел предугадать траекторию. 

Ша Ил бросил бластер и побежал к своей машине. Он стартовал практически мгновенно, ошеломленные повстанцы не пытались его преследовать. 

– Ему всего семнадцать, – Гера покачала головой. – Он вернется, когда успокоится, и мы поговорим. 

Гера понимала, как важно удержать ситуацию в рамках диалога. Размахивание световыми мечами и бластерами редко кончалось хорошо. К тому же за все время, что провел рядом с ними, Скайуокер показал себя образцовым соратником. Она доверяла ему свою жизнь в бою, и не раз. 

– Мы покинем базу, будем недалеко. Энакину нужно обрести баланс. Кейнан прошу тебя, доверься мне, – искренность в голосе Оби-Вана, разрядила обстановку, и Кейнан выключил свой световой меч. 

К тому же теперь он чувствовал в Скайуокере не гнев, а очень личную радость, будто освещавшую его изнутри – он впервые смотрел на сына и рядом с ним был человек, которого он любил.  
Кейнан знал, что привязанности запрещены. Это в свое время едва не погубило их отношения с Герой. Но возможно Скайуокера именно привязанности держали на Светлой стороне.  
Смерть мастера Биллабы все еще горчила утратой, он не мог простить Вейдера за это, но как джедай Кейнан попытался простить Энакина Скайуокера. Стать выше собственных эмоций, довериться Силе. 

– Люк будет с вами?

Пока вздрогнувший Энакин не сказал что-то лишнее, Оби-Ван ответил, – Да, я буду учить его. Сила в нем пробудилась. 

– Эзре нужен учитель, – Кейнан сделал паузу, – Учитель, которому действительно нужен падаван. 

Ощущая, как напряжение между Кейнаном и Энакином вновь растет, Оби-Ван устало улыбнулся, – Я возьму себе новых падаванов. Пусть их возраст и вышел за рамки разрешенного. Новые времена – новые правила. 

– Вы будите учить Люка и Эзру?  
– Люка, Эзру и тебя Кейнан.  
– Я ослеп, магистр. Я не смогу…  
– На Татуине меня учил кое-кто очень могущественный. И я научу тебя видеть, не глядя.  
– Оби-Ван ты не доверяешь мне Эзру? – Энакин говорил спокойно, но был максимально закрыт и Кейнан не мог уловить его состояние.  
– Ты лидер Сопротивления, и тебе предстоит восстановить баланс Силы. Сосредоточься на этом. Я уже говорил тебе, что буду восстанавливать Орден джедаев. Когда ты завершишь эту миссию – продолжишь обучение своего падавана. Сейчас тебе самому нужно вернуть баланс.

Оби-Ван тепло и вместе с тем требовательно посмотрел в знакомые глаза, – Я привез Люка. Он не должен расти без отца. Я могу положиться на тебя?

– Всегда, – Энакин отступил. Его взгляд смягчился, и он улыбнулся сыну. 

Шепот звавшей его тьмы затих. Когда он увидел Оби-Вана с Люком, Энакин отринул этот голос решительно и твердо. Слышать его, смотря на Оби-Вана, он просто не мог. Не после того, что сделал с ним. 

Зеб только подошедший зевнул и, оглядев компанию, зевнул еще раз. 

«Мне показалось или малых стало на одного больше?» – он так хорошо отдохнул вчера с одним блондином в имперской форме, что разбудить его не смогли ни крики, ни выстрелы. Он спал в своей комнате и ближе к вечеру вышел в ангар, встречать истребители. Может и не вышел бы, если бы этот самый офицер, спавший у него на плече, не пошевелился и не перекатился на другой бок. Агент Каллус, потрудившийся вчера на славу над истосковавшимся членом Зеба, спал как младенец. Это была его первая ночь на базе, в рядах повстанцев. В конце концов, Траун стал подозревать его, так что они вытащили Каллуса, фактически из-под носа имперцев. Осталось найти ему гражданскую одежду. Но имперскую форму они решили оставить, сделав ее атрибутом своих ночных игр. Остальным знать об этом не полагалось. Хотя Зеб уже думал, как сказать своим друзьям, что Каллус у него в каюте гостит не временно. 

«Оби-Ван?» – Зеб подошел поздороваться и ребенок, которого он не знал, воскликнул, – Ух ты! 

– Ты ведь не будешь вторым Эзрой? – вместо приветствия пробормотал Зеб и улыбнулся генералу Кеноби.  
– Это мой сын, – запнувшись, представил его Энакин, – Люк. 

Гордость в его глазах, радость, не заметить было нельзя. Так что Зеб не стал говорить джедаю, как он огорчен наличием еще одного сорвиголовы на базе. 

– Идемте ужинать, – вместо этого сменил тему Зеб. – Сабин готовит мандалорские закуски на день рождение Геры. Я пойду будить Каллуса. Он э… со мной. Комнат не хватает.  
– Она мандалорка? – восхищенно спросил Люк и Энакин кивнул ему, явно не зная как себя вести. 

Оби-Ван улыбнулся им обоим. 

– Для меня найдется временная комната? Мне нужно принять душ.  
– У генерала Скайуокера двойная комната во втором отсеке.  
– Это не совсем удобно, – прервал Геру, Энакин.  
– Отчего? – Оби-Ван посмотрел на него абсолютно спокойно и пошел вслед за Герой. 

Энакин застыл на мгновение и поспешил за ними. 

– А Люк?  
– Полагаю, он останется с нами, на эту ночь. Завтра соберем вещи. Хватит места?  
– Да, вполне, – слишком поспешно ответил Скайуокер, – Можно постелить на полу. 

Он чувствовал давно забытое смущение. Оби-Ван не боялся его больше? Он простил его? Он снова ему доверился? В этот момент Энакин опасался сделать что-то не так. Нарушить это чувство единения, которое давал ему Оби-Ван. К тому же Люк шел рядом с ним. И Энакин хотел стать лучшим отцом для него. 

– Когда достроят третий блок, мы сможем выделить вам отдельные комнаты, – добавила Гера. – Но это будет очень не скоро. Ресурсов не хватает. Для Ордена джедаев мы отведем сектор. Магистр, хорошо, что вы вернулись.  
– Орден… даже не верится, что все может стать как прежде.  
– Не все Кейнан. Кое-что придется в нем изменить. Но об этом позже.  
– Спасибо, что поверила мне, – Энакин всю дорогу смотрел на мальчишку рядом. Тот переговаривался с Эзрой. – И прости меня. Я не хотел навредить тебе. 

Гера заметила его взгляд, – Ты не лгал там в ангаре. И я думаю, у тебя есть хороший повод оставаться на Светлой стороне. 

Кейнан, Гера и Эзра проводив Оби-Вана до комнаты Скайоукера, переглянулись. 

Оби-Ван спас ситуацию, Люк буквально забрал все внимание Энакина, и будто улетучил весь его гнев. 

«И не только Люк» – думал Кейнан. 

«Оби-Ван… он словно стабилизатор для Скайуокера. Словно напоминание о выбранном пути»

Его собственное напоминание шла рядом. 

– С днем рождения. За всей этой суматохой я забыл…

Гера, молча, взяла его под руку. 

Она словно говорила ему «Все в порядке».

***

– Так ты говоришь он такой высокомерный тип, потому что джедай? Да брось, он наверняка лжец, – участливо улыбнулся незнакомец.  
– Какой там, машет световым мечом, будь здоров! Но Скайуокер не джедай! Он Вейдер! Убийца Вейдер! Он не отрицал, когда его гнусную ложь раскрыли. Если бы я мог, убил бы его… убил…  
– Мальчик мой, так почему бы тебе не сдать его Империи?  
– Там мои друзья, – пьяный Ша Ил внезапно осознал, что болтает о повстанцах с незнакомцем в людном баре. Он сбежал с базы после конфликта и напился. От гнева, унижения и обиды. Даже их лидер Гера не приняла его сторону.  
– Тогда скажи мне координаты вашей базы, – ласковый тон бередил тревожный колокольчик внутри, заставляя сердце стучать быстрее. Алые глаза забрака смотрели очень внимательно.  
– Я его старый знакомый, и знаю правила битвы с джедаями. Главное, найти слабости. И тогда он сам сдастся. Дети, например? Там ведь есть дети? Их, конечно, никто не тронет. Это ведь только провокация. Выманить джедая.  
– Там его сын. Оби-Ван привез его…  
– Какое трогательное воссоединения семейства. И как его зовут?  
– Люк, – пролепетал Ша Ил понимая, что не может двинуться с места от охватившего его страха. Нечто в собеседнике до этого охотно подливавшем ему выпивки внезапно показалось до жути пугающим. Он глаз не мог отвести, настолько оцепенел.  
– Так, где база, на которой с тобой так плохо поступили? Я ведь обещал взять тебя в ученики, я отомщу за тебя. 

Понимая, что возможно не стоило, придя в бар громко ругаться, понося в гневе Скайуокера, Ша Ил замотал головой. Однако язык выдал координаты, потому что инстинкт самосохранения буквально вопил об опасности. 

«Мне что-то подмешали в выпивку? Двинуться не могу…»

Ша Ил ощущал себя один на один со своим щедрым собутыльником, несмотря на то, что бар был забит до отказа.  
Но Мол, отстранился от него, получив то, что хотел и сильнее надвинул капюшон. 

– Учитель…

Алые глаза оценивающе поглядели на него с долей иронии, – Какой я тебе учитель? У тебя нет связи с Силой. 

– Но ты сказал, что я смогу… как Скайуокер! 

Мол, глухо рассмеялся. 

– Ты бездарность, я не беру таких в ученики. Да и полагаю тебе лучше думать не об учебе. А о тех зайгерианцах, которые наблюдают за тобой уже второй час. У них такие забавные обычаи на планете. Впрочем, ты сам скоро все узнаешь. Прощай, мой несостоявшийся ученик. Я с удовольствием найду тебе замену. 

Тяжело звякая металлическими ногами о пол, Мол, пошел к выходу. Его не интересовал глупый мальчишка, и его дальнейшая судьба. В его в руках мог оказаться сын Скайуокера, лучшая и самая сильная карта против бывшего генерала армии Республики и его учителя. 

«Я достану тебя Кеноби. Ты придешь ко мне сам, и никто даже Скайуокер не сможет мне помешать. Значит, он жив… интересный расклад. Вернулся с Темной стороны, да? С обоими драться будет сложно. Слишком высок риск. Но если у меня будет Люк…»


	12. Сумерки джедая.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Иногда выигрывает темная лошадка на которую никто не ставит. 
> 
> ***  
> Спасибо, что читаете! Автор искренне старается находить время для этой истории)  
> Ваша поддержка очень важна для меня)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Для переживших #Jedi Night #Dume

_Чем сильнее ты становишься, чем больше ты умеешь, тем больше от тебя ожидают, тем меньше твоя жизнь принадлежит тебе. – Люк Скайуокер_.

***

Кейнан остался на борту, сторожить «Призрак» пока команда ушла завершать сделку. Встречу им назначили на какой-то давно забытой планете, они нашли ее только потому, что клиент скинул прямые координаты. Планета была не отмечена на имперских картах, так что повстанцы надеялись, что обойдется без пальбы на этот раз. Империя назначила громадную награду за джедая и практически каждая вылазка не обходилась без происшествий. Слухи о том, что Скайуокер жив, будоражили галактику. 

Влажный горячий воздух планеты отличался от фильтрованного кислорода на корабле, и жара заставляла одежду липнуть в коже. Но Кейнан сидел на коленях в позе для медитации, возле трапа и слушал первозданную тишину. Он ощущал Силу, словно разлитую в воздухе и пытался понять, откуда она исходит.  
Никаких космопортов или станций они при посадке не видели, будто цивилизаций здесь не существовало никогда. 

«Может быть старый храм джедаев? Или это природное явление?»

И надо было ему почувствовать дисбаланс окружающего мира, но его связь с Силой сильно ослабла в последнее время.  
Это было первое совместное задание с Герой, после долгого времени. На боевые вылеты Кейнана теперь не брали. Скайуокер заменил его в составе экипажа. Но сегодня он остался с Люком и Оби-Ваном, и место освободилось. 

«Эзра упросил, наверное…» – невесело подумал Кейнан. 

Миссия ожидалась легкой, но не хватало человека для связи с бортом. Так Кейнан оказался снова в команде.  
Между ним и Герой тлело не остывающее тепло, но это была словно искорка посреди окружающего их мрака. Они избегали разговоров наедине. По-прежнему соратники и друзья, но как же ему хотелось большего. Однако Гера считала, что уйти и жить вдвоем значит бросить Сопротивление. Это их разделило. Возможно, если он бы он мог видеть, помогать ей каждый день, у них был бы шанс. Но слепота сделала его беспомощным, и он не хотел думать что бесполезным.  
Эти два года стали ночью, которая не заканчивалась. Не осталось надежды, истончилась и обносилась вера в себя, последнее, что двигало им в последнее время и то утекало сквозь пальцы – его связь с Силой.  
Когда тревога коснулась Кейнана, прошло несколько часов с последнего сеанса связи с Герой. Он попытался вызвать ее через комлинк, но передатчик молчал. Кейнан поднялся и бессильно замер. Как ему найти их не видя куда идти? Сосредоточившись, он потянулся к Эзре. Тоненький огонек его ответного отклика пришел сквозь Силу и Кейнан понял – они в беде. Сомнения и страх за близких людей терзали его, спидер не мог пройти по заболоченным лесам. Точнее он не мог вести спидер рискуя врезаться в дерево, как и «Призрак» со всем его вооружением нуждался, прежде всего, в пилоте. Кейнан метался у трапа, пытаясь понять, что делать. Собравшись, он отправил сигнал бедствия на базу повстанцев и, взяв свой световой меч, шагнул во влажный мрак планеты.  
Ведомый этой слабой нитью в Силе, Кейнан медленно пошел вперед. 

«Пусть, так… как угодно, но я найду их»

Кейнан не знал местности, он спотыкался, но продолжал идти. Подобранная палка помогала нащупывать дорогу. Он шел по колено в теплой жиже и старался прислушиваться к Силе. Других союзников у него не осталось.  
Он понимал, что ему теперь не хватит сил биться с неизвестным противником, но попытаться стоило. Если он успеет освободить Эзру или Зеба. Они смогут спасти остальных. Если у Сабин с собой взрывчатка, это могло им помочь. Кейнан старался придумать план, но у него не было ни малейшего представления, что случилось. 

«Исходных данных не достаточно» 

Так сказала бы Гера.  
Он постарался максимально сконцентрироваться, но не мог идти быстрее. Горечь заполняла разум помимо воли. 

«Бесполезный… как тебе новый позывной?»

Кровожадные насекомые роились вокруг него плотной стаей. Пришлось завязать платок как самодельную маску, чтобы защитить рот и нос, иначе было трудно дышать. Они лезли, норовя ужалить, не боясь при этом быть проглоченными. 

«Надо было взять респиратор, дерьмо банты!»

Кейнан кашлял от испарины болот. Горячий пар обжигал гортань, собирая во рту вязкую горькую слюну. 

«С такой скоростью ты найдешь их, когда уже будет поздно…»

Голова кружилась после двух часов медленного изнуряющего пути. Ноги в промокшей обуви ныли, вероятно, грязная жижа в которой он шел, содержала токсичные соединения. 

«Или подохнешь по дороге… где-то увязнув в болоте»

Одежда насквозь мокрая от пота липла к телу, в густом лесу не было ни намека на ветерок или прохладу.  
Несколько раз ему чудилось какое-то движение, и Кейнан замирал, включая световой меч. Но возможно это отравленный испарениями мозг подкидывал ему галлюцинаций, потому что, простояв несколько минут в боевой стойке, он начинал чувствовать себя полным идиотом, и продолжал двигаться дальше. 

«Сосредоточься… Сила поможет. Ты нужен им»

Мерзкий голос собственных сомнений звучал, будто на ухо.

«Если бы здесь был Скайуокер, он бы давно спас их. Ты беспомощен, как и тогда. Только теперь мастер Биллаба тебя не защитит».

Споткнувшись, Кейнан упал, в шестой раз за последний час, потеряв равновесие в булькающей жиже. Руки скользкие от грязи едва удерживали палку. Он терял силы, пробиваясь сквозь болотистый лес, и не знал, как долго придется идти и что ждет впереди. 

«Может, стоило остаться на корабле и ждать помощи. Никто не обвинил бы слепого калеку в том, что он дал друзьям умереть».

– Заглохни! Чтоб тебе жрать дерьмо хатта… – он ругался, экономно цедя слова треснувшими от жары губами. Собственный голос казалось, придавал сил. 

Сила вокруг него полыхала алым. Он ощущал свои сомнения и Тьму, так будто она шла по пятам.  
Все в нем кричало об опасности, но он не слышал ни шагов, ни любого другого движения, которое бы отозвалось на поверхности.  
Только тут Кейнан осознал, что не слышит даже пения птиц. Эта планета молчала словно склеп. Кейнан замер, запахло чем-то сладким. Пряный аромат в горячих испарениях болот вызывал тошноту. Он прошел не больше ста метров, прежде чем его желудок скрутило. Кейнан едва успел сорвать импровизированную маску с лица, его вывернуло до желчи. После рвоты пришла слабость. Он прислонился к дереву. Силы стремительно таяли. Будто сама планета была отравлена чем-то.  
Но Эзра находился где-то рядом, и он был еще жив, они все были живы. Кейнан чувствовал это. Как и то, что опасность растет. 

«Время уходит. Надо двигаться»

Мечтая о глотке холодной воды, Кейнан вновь потянулся к Эзре, но пробиться к нему не получалось. Планета, вероятно, сама источала Силу, точнее Темную ее сторону, потому что она полностью глушила все его попытки.  
Когда он понял это, стало легче игнорировать зудящий голос в голове, шептавший о том, что глупо навязываться такой женщине как Гера, не представляя собой решительно ничего. 

«Ты не боец, Дьюм. Ты по-прежнему недоученный падаван. Из-за тебя умерла твой мастер! Трус!»

Через пару метров его вывернуло еще раз, пошатываясь, Кейнан остановился, опираясь на палку. Он старался восстановить баланс и использовать Светлую сторону, чтобы защититься от ментальных атак. 

«Беги»

Кейнан сделал шаг, споткнулся, рухнув в грязь. С трудом поднимаясь, он услышал отчетливое:

– Беги. 

Поднимаясь, чуть сутулясь от слабости, Кейнан встал в стойку и включил световой меч.  
Нестерпимый сладкий запах бил в ноздри, практически разъедая слизистую. Он кашлял хрипло, судорожно хватая ртом воздух и понимая, что лучше этого не делать. С каждым глотком этой сладковатой отравы его мутило сильнее.  
Вероятно, это была поляна с какими-то местными цветами. И внезапно Кейнан понял, что ощущал. Он стоял в эпицентре чего-то громадного, и инстинкты не лгали ему, опасность исходила из того, что его окружало. 

«Эти цветы… запах…»

Голова закружилась, он качнулся. 

– Кейнан! 

От этого вскрика Кейнан словно очнулся.

– Гера! Гера что происходит? Где вы?

Никогда еще в ее голосе он не слышал столько страха. 

– Кейнан ближе не подходи! Ты в опасности!  
– Эзра? Что случилось?! 

В этот момент что-то обвило его ноги и потащило вперед. Когда он упал, в нос ударил сладкий запах, и легкие будто натянулись, отказываясь вдохнуть воздух. Словно рыба он открывал рот и не мог вдохнуть. Сладость забилась в горло будто пух.

– А я ведь сказал тебе. Беги, – услышал он хриплый спокойный голос. – Ты позвал его? Позвал к вам на помощь? Он придет… почувствует. Он всегда приходит. Это его слабость.  
Извернувшись с трудом, Кейнан отсек это нечто от себя. От накатившей слабости он с трудом поднялся, кашляя, давясь металлическим привкусом собственной крови. 

«Что-то в пыльце… яд… наркотик…»

Чей-то разум коснулся его, многоликий, многоголосый, звучащий практически на ультразвуке. Кейнан закричал. Зажимая ладонями уши, он упал на колени. Чужая боль билась в него словно птица.  
То существо лапу или щупальце, которому он отрезал, готовилось нападать.  
Но где-то рядом находился обладатель голоса. А значит, у него было двое противников, но практически не осталось сил.  
Сердце колотилось так яростно, что гул крови стоял в ушах. 

«Нечем дышать…»

– Джедай, да ты слеп… жалкое зрелище. 

Кейнан перестал что-либо слышать, будто провалился в мягкую плотную вату. 

«Он понял, что я джедай? Инквизитор… он адепт Темной стороны…»

Осознание противника придало ему сил. Он должен справиться, иначе у его друзей не будет шанса выбраться. Кейнан сконцентрировался на Силе. Приподнявшись на колено, он все-таки включил световой меч, и замер, ожидая нападения. 

И когда чудовище напало всеми своими щупальцами пытаясь достать обидчика, Кейнан отбросил первую лавину Силой, разрубая хватающие его хищные толстые лианы. Его обдало слизью, и запах стал одуряюще резким. Нечто громадное зашевелилось под землей, и болото забурлило, вспениваясь как горячий котел. 

– Ты все еще можешь попытаться сбежать, – заметил инквизитор. Он, вероятно, собирался наблюдать за тем, как джедая сожрут живьем. 

Выплевывая кровь, казалось вместе со своими легкими, Кейнан хрипло кашлял. 

Чувство боли в груди притупилось, он понимал, что теряет сознание. Но голос инквизитора дал ему понять, где тот стоит. А еще он, наконец, ощутил Эзру в сгустке живого кокона, которым тот был спеленован. Чудовище захватило команду, или инквизитор натравил его на них. Думать о деталях было некогда, из последних сил, Кейнан попытался пробиться к Эзре. Он не видел траекторию нападения, едва успевал уклоняться, но Сила была с ним. Впервые за долгое время она билась в нем так сильно, так чисто, глубоко – все его нутро отзывалось болью на каждое движение, но Кейнан продолжал сражаться яростно, отчаянно. Он бился за друзей, за женщину, которую любил, и это придавало ему сил.  
Смертоносный танец не мог длиться долго, кисть горела облитая слизью, та разъедала кожу. Но Кейнану не нужно было долго, он рвался к Эзре. Тот сумеет освободить остальных. Вместе команда «Призрака» может попытаться отбиться от инквизитора и сбежать. Пока он… 

Рассекая то, чего не видел, Кейнан ведомый Силой, распорол жилистый черный кокон, в котором висел Эзра. А затем чудовище взревело и отшвырнуло его, как игрушку. Щупальце, отбросившее его, Кейнан почувствовал слишком поздно. Его рефлексы замедлялись, изнуренное ядом тело отказывалось двигаться. Тьма вокруг тяжело оседала в сознании черным пеплом. 

Тошнотворно сладкий запах будто проник под кожу, теперь, когда Кейнан лежал он почти не мог вздохнуть. Кости словно оплавились, мышцы онемели. Застонав, он попытался подняться. Спина прострелила болью, тело, накаченное ядовитыми испарениями, с опозданием реагировало на повреждения, и боль отдавалась глубоко, но смазано. Понимая, что времени не осталось и встать он уже не сможет, Кейнан бросил свой световой меч туда, где стоял Эзра. Силой, направляя горящее лезвие, стремясь отдать ему свой меч. 

Он не увидел, как его световой меч рассек лес взметнувшихся серых лиан, прорубая себе путь к Эзре, который стоял на высохших телах, скелетах животных. 

Эзра поймал меч и разрубил липкую живую сеть, удерживающую друзей. Он снова мог двигаться и сражаться, но Кейнан лежал на кроваво-красном ковре из влажных алых отростков, которые источали ядовитый пар, вырубивший их группу практически мгновенно. Недалеко от него лежал меч Эзры вмерзший в липкую слизь. Эзра не смог его выдернуть из этой слизи, когда они попались в ловушку ситха. Это он назначил им встречу, якобы, желая, продать информацию о новых СИД-защитниках. Зверь не трогал ситха по какой-то причине. 

Чудо, что Кейнан сумел противостоять дурману так долго. Зеб едва соображал, приходя в себя, у Геры кружилась голова. Им нужно было время прийти в себя. Сабин пыталась включить Чоппера, слизь забила его процессоры и серводвигатели. Бросив попытки, она стала вкалывать друзьям антидоты из бокового обвеса. Шлем защищал ее от ядовитых испарений, но ситх в момент нападения просто отшвырнул ее как куклу прямо в липкую сеть зверя. Сеть сработала на движение и захлопнулась в тугой вязкий кокон, который практически мгновенно затвердел, лишив подвижности. И Сабин была вынуждена наблюдать, как щупальца тащат ее бессознательных друзей в такие же ловушки. Но теперь у них появился шанс выбраться. Каким-то чудом Кейнан нашел их в этих болотистых лесах. В грязи, явно уставший, он все равно сумел освободить Эзру, отражая атаку монстра. 

Сжав старый меч Кейнана в руке, Эзра потянулся к Силе. Он пытался договориться с этим существом, но ощущал лишь первобытный животный голод. 

Кровь пузырилась на губах, Кейнан понимал, что с ним возможно уже кончено. Но друзья могли выбраться. И он сделал все возможное, чтобы дать им шанс. 

Джедай потянулся к сознанию зверя, позволяя щупальцам обхватывать, сдавливать свое тело. Отстраняясь от боли врывающейся в мозг вместе с треском костей, он тянулся и тянулся, глубже погружаясь в жадное нутро. Раскрываясь, принимая невыносимый чужой голод, позволяя установиться контакту с другим сознанием, Кейнан прошептал посиневшими губами, – Останови его.  
Он увидел на мгновение, что в болоте жило громадное существо и все что росло на поверхности этой поляны, было его частью. Словно удачно заброшенная привлекательная удочка, полная дурмана. Она заманивала так всех и убивала, иногда подвешивая в коконы про запас. 

А затем Кейнан увидел Его. Высокого забрака. Алый меч в его руке пылал, словно жидкий огонь.

Эзра вставший у него на пути был тому не соперник. 

Кейнан смотрел на ситха выпученными глазами голодного монстра. 

Мгновение, раздвоенное сознание накладывалось одно на другое. Окружающий мир ощущался, пах, двигался иначе. 

А затем щупальца дернувшись, оставили его друзей, разворачиваясь, чтобы получить новую добычу. Забрака скрывал странный запах и нападать не хотелось.  
Пересиливая чужое сознание, Кейнан отдал молчаливый приказ, и черная лавина обрушилась на ситха. 

Все это длилось секунды, но заторможенный наркотиком разум, словно покадрово оценивал ситуацию. А затем контроль погас окончательно, Кейнан потерял сознание. 

Он не помнил, как ситх убил напавшего на него монстра, а затем развернулся к его друзьям. Мол, хотел оставить в живых падавана, он идеально подходил для торга с джедаями. 

«Остальным придется умереть»

Теперь без монстра план нуждался в корректировке. 

«И откуда взялся этот слепой джедай? Какая досадная помеха»

В изначальном плане, Мол, предполагал захватить Люка, заставить команду вызвать на помощь Оби-Вана. Но Кейнан спутал ему карты. 

– Отступи, юный джедай. Я не желаю твоей смерти. Вызови Оби-Вана и можешь уходить, - голос ситха глухо звучал сквозь респиратор.  
– Нет.

Эзра крепче сжал рукоятку меча, отгоняя от себя мысли о том, что Кейнан уже может быть мертв. Позади него силился подняться на ноги Зеб. Гера едва могла дышать, Сабин ее поддерживала. Чоппер лежал грудой металлолома. Эзра не мог отдать их ситху. 

– Чтож, мне, правда жаль, – Мол, шагнул вперед, намереваясь отшвырнуть в сторону падавана и избавиться от остальных. 

Подвергшиеся ядовитым испарением, фениксы едва могли сражаться, но были полны решимости, когда дорогу ситху заступило маленькое зеленое существо. 

– Оставь их. Не соперник ты мне. Уходи. 

Эзра с удивлением смотрел на странного заступника, но только до тех пор, пока тот не активировал свой световой меч. 

– Магистр, – то ли печально, то ли устало приветствовал его Мол. – Не думал, что вы живы.

***

Ранее.

Энакин замер после того, как закрылась дверь его комнат. Он смотрел на сына, ловя каждый его жест, и опасался посмотреть в глаза своему бывшему учителю. 

– Иди в душ первым, Люк, – Оби-Ван заметил взгляд Энакина и вздохнул. Он ощущал внутреннее равновесие как натянутый посреди сознания канат. Ровный, не колеблющийся трос связывающий прошлое и настоящее. И пока он видел его в окружающей тьме, Оби-Ван мог сохранять спокойствие.  
– Ты говорил мне…  
– Что вы встретитесь, когда Палпатин будет свергнут. Я помню. Но один могущественный джедай пришел ко мне и указал путь. Люк нужен тебе и должен быть рядом с тобой. 

«А ты?» – этот незаданный вопрос Оби-Ван понял без труда, по настороженному внимательному взгляду Энакина. 

– Я должен восстановить Орден джедаев. 

Оби-Ван ожидал разочарования на лице Энакина, но тот лишь опустил взгляд.

– Я понимаю. И… спасибо, – Энакин вновь посмотрел ему в глаза.

Они стояли друг напротив друга, закрытые и отстраненные. Чудовищное прошлое висело между ними вязкой стеной пережитого страха и насилия, но Энакин нашел в себе силы продолжить: 

– Спасибо, что берег его. 

Оби-Ван почувствовал его искренность и, собравшись, протянул ему руку.  
Осторожно сжимая чужую теплую ладонь, Энакин едва заметно улыбнулся.

Этот простой жест много значил для них обоих. Словно водораздел он прошел между мучительным прошлым и настоящим. Тяжелый липкий страх, ощущающийся отголоском в Силе, истончился и рассыпался, как будто облетела пыль и паутина со сдернутого замка. Стало легче дышать им обоим. 

Энакин стал стелить постель на полу второй комнаты. Он решил отдать свою кровать Оби-Вану и Люку. Благо, она была достаточно широкой. Эта вторая комната служила ему складом запчастей для протезов, оружия и была слегка захламлена. Может, стоило позвать дройда-уборщика, но годы, проведенные в облике Вейдера, оставили свой отпечаток и Энакин не хотел никого постороннего пускать в свои покои. Паранойя это была или трезвый расчет, он себя не спрашивал. Просто комнаты были личным пространством, его местом для медитации и покоя. Без бакто-камеры он первое время не мог даже медитировать. Казалось, Оби-Ван понял это, потому что после душа, они с Люком улеглись спать и не мешали ему. Энакин смазывал металлические детали протезов, запах машинного масла успокаивал. Он пытался убедить себя, что ничего не изменилось. Просто Оби-Ван вернулся к нему. Люк теперь рядом. И все будет хорошо. Но какая-то часть сознания отказывалась в это верить, твердя об опасности. Энакин глаз не сомкнул всю ночь, прислушиваясь к дыханию в соседней комнате. Вейдер научил его тому, что опасность может таиться где угодно и уроки Лорда ситхов, он не забыл. 

Оби-Ван остался таким же идеалистом. Орден джедаев однажды уже пал от рук Палпатина. На этот раз они должны быть готовы. Император не даст им второго шанса, если он его не остановит. Энакин смотрел тяжелым взглядом на свой световой меч. Его тело по-прежнему не выдержит ударов молнии. Но если Оби-Ван поможет ему, возможно, вдвоем они сумеют одолеть Палпатина.  
Люк не должен вырасти в страхе перед инквизиторами. У него должно быть лучшее будущее. 

«Я сделаю все, чтобы спасти нашего сына от Тьмы. Обещаю тебе, Падме. Ценой всего, что от меня осталось – я его уберегу» 

Так думал Энакин пытаясь загнать пробудившийся страх глубже. Рядом с повстанцами он ввязывался в отчаянные схватки. Ему было все равно насколько это опасно и что случится, если однажды его сил не хватит. Он просто не рассматривал такие варианты. Отмахивался от них и шел дальше, напролом, только вперед. Но теперь едкий страх за близких людей разъедал его и терзал почти как прежде. Когда-то страх за жизнь Падме толкнул его во тьму. Чувствуя, что взмок от напряжения, Энакин прикрыл глаза. 

«Теперь я сильнее, чем прежде. У меня хватит сил уберечь их»

– Энакин… 

Голос Оби-Вана вывел его из задумчивости. 

– Почему ты не спишь? – Оби-Ван стоял, опершись о дверной косяк. В легкой нижней тунике, он выглядел прежним, если не замечать проблеска седых волос у висков. Но предрассветный полумрак спрятал детали и Энакин оглядывая сонного джедая на мгновение погрузился в их общее прошлое. Было ли у него теперь право на сочувствие и понимание от этого мужчины? Вряд ли. Но вот он пришел и не уходит. 

«И не уйдет» – с горечью подумал Энакин. 

«Не теперь. Никогда больше»

«Но не, потому что хочет, а потому что решил, что это его долг»

«Сколько Оби-Ван? Сколько ты готов принести на алтарь победы Сопротивления? Сколько от тебя осталось?»

Энакин давно не был молодым неопытным джедаем, готовым поверить в собственную исключительность со слов другого человека. Но рядом с Оби-Ваном, он вновь ощущал утраченную потребность в одобрении. 

– Я разбудил тебя, Оби-Ван? – он сказал это просто, чтобы что-то ответить и прервать затянувшееся молчание.  
– Тебя что-то тревожит, я почувствовал это.  
– Нет, все в порядке. Спи. Ты устал с дороги. 

Вместо ответа Оби-Ван подошел и опустился рядом на его импровизированную кровать, на полу, – Однажды, ты не доверился мне. И кончилось это плохо. Что тебя гнетет? 

Чувствуя рядом тепло Оби-Вана, Энакин улыбнулся отстраненно и опустил голову. 

«Больше всего на свете хочу тебя сейчас обнять. И мне страшно, что если я обниму тебя – ты уйдешь». 

– Страшно, что я не смогу защитить тебя и Люка. Палпатин могущественен…  
– Энакин. Энакин, посмотри на меня, – в интонациях Оби-Вана скользнула ирония. – Я не беспомощный и далеко не такой хрупкий, как ты обо мне думаешь. Перед тобой бывший генерал армии Республики. И мой световой меч все еще при мне. Мы справимся со всем. Вместе. 

Энакин жадно всмотрелся в светлые глаза, ища в них страх или сомнения, но Оби-Ван ощущался цельным и сильным. Словно тот символ птицы восстающей из пепла, что вечно рисовала Сабин. 

– Люк…  
– У него сердце матери, Энакин. Он никогда не собьется с пути. 

Горькая улыбка скользнула по губам Энакина, – Мне только предстоит узнать его. Он ведь услышит обо мне столько… я разочарую его. 

– Верь в него, – теплая ладонь легла на его плечо и Энакин вздрогнул. 

Оби-Ван редко касался его добровольно. 

– А теперь спи, – Оби-Ван поднялся с колен, и неслышно ушел к Люку. 

Занимался рассвет. Им нужно было подниматься через час. Энакин провалился в тяжелый глубокий сон.

***

– Отец? 

С трудом открывая глаза, Энакин ругался про себя и не мог ничего с собой поделать. Всего час сна. Он был измотан бессонной ночью, и голова ощущалась тяжелой. Мысли путались, падали, словно булыжники, грохотали на периферии сознания и абсолютно ничего не доносили до мозга. 

– Оби-Ван сказал собираться. Отец? Ты меня слышишь?  
– Да… Люк. Я уже встаю. 

«Он зовет меня отцом…»

Эта мысль помогла отогнать усталость, хотелось выглядеть сильнее перед сыном. 

С трудом поднимаясь с пола Энакин, взял собранный вчера рюкзак и пошел к своему спидеру в ангар. На автопилоте кивая знакомым механикам, он нашел свою машину и сел ждать остальных. Они договорились, что джедаи разобьют лагерь недалеко от базы. Нужно было обсудить план действий, потребности и стратегию нового Ордена, и многое другое. Асока еще вчера выдвинулась искать место, подходящее для общей медитации. Думая о ней, Энакин пожалел о том, что не умылся и не привел себя в порядок. Он не чувствовал себя отдохнувшим и готовым хоть что-то решать. Нестерпимо хотелось спать и отгородиться от палящего солнца, шума просыпающейся базы и голосов людей. 

Оби-Ван не заставил себя долго ждать, вещей при нем почти не было. Люк с интересом смотрел на него, внимательно слушая. Они шли рядом как учитель и падаван, и Энакин поскорее надел шлем, чтобы скрыть собственное состояние и растерянность. Он не знал, как себя вести с Люком и что тот о нем знает. 

Они выехали на спидерах по координатам высланным Асокой. Кейнан с Эзрой должны были присоединиться к ним после возвращения с задания. Глянув через плечо, Энакин убедился в том, что его сын отлично управляется со спидером и это заставило его улыбнуться. Чувство сильно похожее на гордость скрасило горечь осознания того, что это не он учил его водить. 

Чему бы Вейдер мог научить его, если бы нашел, Энакин предпочитал не думать, но забыть скольких детей чувствительных к Силе, уничтожила Империя, не получалось. Среди тех, кого убил Вейдер, были дети и младше Люка. Вспоминая пронзительный взгляд Оби-Вана, когда он вступился за сироту Бриджера, Энакин с трудом сглотнул. Теперь словно со стороны он видел сломленного джедая, стоявшего тогда перед ним на коленях. Бледный, исхудавший до истощения Оби-Ван не отступил от своих принципов, даже под страхом насилия и новой боли. Ему не было стыдно раздеваться перед ситхом, брать у него в рот, глотать сперму. Стыд соскальзывал с него, словно не в силах прижиться в распахнутом настежь развороченном сознании. Он позволил низвести себя до уровня постельного раба. Как? Как он смог пережить все это и говорить сейчас так спокойно? Желать чего-то, хотеть кому-то помочь? 

Каждый раз, когда смотрел на Бриджера, Энакин вспоминал, какой ценой была куплена его жизнь. И возможно, поэтому он практически не мог учить своего падавана. Тот напоминал ему, кем он был и что сделал. 

От сожаления хотелось сбежать, и Энакин не замечал, как растет скорость его спидера. 

Он едва успел затормозить, когда после очередного бархана вырулил на спидер Асоки. Она сидела в тени скалы и ждала их. Оазис в пустыне должен был послужить им временным пристанищем. Вскоре группа стала разбивать лагерь. Небольшое озеро, защищенное скалами от песков, давало им прохладу, а кустарники и деревья – желанную тень.  
Палатки поставили довольно быстро, и уже к полудню лагерь был разбит. Они сели кругом – последние выжившие джедаи в галактике и посмотрели друг на друга.

– Ну что ж, это видимо первое собрание нового Ордена, – Оби-Ван взглянул на Асоку. Она оставила Орден джедаев на Корусанте до Приказа 66, но по его просьбе все равно присоединилась к их собранию сегодня. 

Кейнан и Эзра опаздывали, Люк сидел между Оби-Ваном и Энакином. Асока села рядом с Оби-Ваном.  
Последний оглядывал их небольшой круг с долей грусти. Когда-то в галактике было десять тысяч джедаев. Те на кого он смотрел, были одними из немногих, кто выжил за эти годы. 

– Пришло время восстановить равновесие Силы.  
– Что вы имеете в виду магистр? 

Оби-Ван отдал в руки Асоки падд с данными.

***

– Что привело вас на Дагобу? – пробормотал их удивительный заступник, после того как инквизитор ретировался с поля боя. Мол, как назвал его маленький зеленый джедай, не стал драться с ним и отступил. Хотя что-то подсказывало Эзре, что это временное затишье. 

«Может, Мол, и не инквизитор», – подумал Эзра смотря на уходящего ситха с долей страха и интереса. Его мотивы были непонятны. Странная одежда отличалась от инквизиторской брони. И Империю он на помощь не вызвал. 

Мол, ныне не звавший себя Дартом, решил, что схватиться с ушастым джедаем и его друзьям менее эффективно, чем вновь попытаться нанести удар позже. Тем более, что сына Скайуокера здесь не было. 

«Нужно найти этого Люка и выманить Оби-Вана. Остальное потом. И откуда здесь взялся магистр Йода…»

Последнее спутало ему планы окончательно. 

А тем временем, их заступник склонился над Кейнаном и Эзра явственно почувствовал всплеск Силы.

– Магистр Йода… – он хриплого шепота Кейнана, пришедшего в сознание, Гера едва сдержала слезы. Когда она увидела его на этой страшной поляне, все ее нутро обрадовалось его появлению. Раньше он всегда спасал их, всегда знал, что делать. Но Кейнан выглядел ужасно, бой потребовал от него нечеловеческих усилий. И теперь ей было гораздо страшнее, чем тогда когда она висела в коконе, как отложенный в морозилку обед. Гера больше всего на свете боялась его потерять. И только сейчас она осознала это. 

– Как имя твое?  
– Калеб Дьюм…

Кейнан был практически белым, у него закатывались глаза. Гера держала его голову на коленях, пока Сабин впрыскивала антидоты и пыталась перевязать хотя бы часть ран. Сломанные кости ног торчали сквозь порванную ткань штанов, она надеялась, что внутренности не раздавлены – они вытащили его из тугого клубка щупалец. Сепсис меньшее, что могло случиться с такими ранами. А бакто-камеры на Призраке не было. 

– Вы гранд-мастер Ордена джедаев! – понял Эзра. – Помогите… помогите нам! Прошу вас! Кейнан…  
– Он твой учитель? – спокойно спросил Йода, с долей грусти смотря на молодого падавана Депы Биллабы. Он помнил ее.  
– Нет, мой учитель – Энакин Скайуокер. Но Кейнан… 

Йода удивленно на него посмотрел.

– Скайуокер на светлую сторону, вернулся?  
– Да, он сказал, магистр Оби-Ван помог ему. Он с Люком, сейчас у нас на базе. Так вы поможете Кейнану?  
– Кое-что могу я сделать для него, – Йода коснулся холодного лба Кейнана и закрыл глаза.  
– Но и вы услугу мне окажите. К Оби-Вану меня доставьте. Чувствую я – время пришло из изгнания возвратиться.


	13. Искорка веры

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Иногда мы находим в себе силы простить своих врагов, отчего же нам так тяжело простить своих друзей.
> 
> p.s. к празднику готова новая глава) и я надеюсь она придется вам по душе.  
> Будьте счастливы, мира вам, добра и процветания!) 
> 
> p.s.2. вот и закончились Повстанцы. История сироты Эзры сумевшего сделать много, в мире который знал о нем так мало.  
> И я надеюсь, что где бы он не был Сила укажет ему дорогу домой.  
> В конце концов, нам всем иногда хочется вернуться к тем, кого мы любим.  
> Ну и отдельно поздравляю шипперов КаллуЗеба))) Им отвалился здоровенный кусок торта)  
> А для шипперов Канеры - с прибавлением! ;) 
> 
> Спасибо всем что читает эту историю, находит для нее время и поддерживает автора)  
> Это важно для меня.

_У сердца есть мощь, которой ни одна дисциплина не в силах противостоять. – Мейс Винду.  
Мэтью Стовер. Уязвимая точка_

– Кейнан! Не теряй сознание, ну же! – Гера с трудом справлялась с волнением. 

Зеб отнес джедая в его каюту, где Гера занялась перевязкой.  
Пилотировала «Призрак» на этот раз Сабин. На ее молчаливый вопрос Гера просто покачала головой. Она не могла оставить Кейнана. Зеб с Эзрой заняли орудия, чтобы в случае столкновения пробить кораблю дорогу. Без Чоппера было туго. Перебирать его залитые слизью схемы повстанцы решили на базе. 

Их новый знакомый сидел рядом с кроватью, в позе медитации, он воздействовал на Кейнана при помощи Силы. 

Гера сняла с раненого нагрудный покореженный доспех и отстегнула набедренную портупею и ремень. Затем разрезала штаны и свитер, белье. Очень осторожно сняла обувь. Одежду в любом случае можно было только выбросить до того она пропиталась грязью, слизью и кровью. Запах болота будто въелся ему под кожу, и Гера хотела избавиться от яда, который продолжал отравлять Кейнана. 

Она заботливыми руками смывала грязь, едкую слизь и кровь с тела раненого. Прорвавшие кожу кости ног Гера боялась трогать, обходя рваные раны. 

– Это моя вина… прости Кейнан, прости меня…  
– О чем говоришь ты? – Йода посмотрел на нее.  
– Он хотел уйти. Кейнан говорил мне, как устал от войны. Я сама видела, ему тяжело забыть войну клонов. Но он остался. Даже после того, как ослеп. Он…он…  
– Выбрал свой путь. Сила вела его.  
– Я боюсь, что мы его не довезем до базы, – всхлипнув Гера, едва не разрыдалась. Она высказала свой самый большой страх и после того, как он обрел форму – замерла.  
– Нет в этом твоей вины. Страх твой ощущаю я. Но он не твой союзник в этой битве. 

Гера смотрела на свои, перемазанные кровью Кейнана, руки. Он сипло и тяжело дышал. Яд осел на легких. Вся его кожа была покрыта ссадинами, синяками, кровоподтеками и легким желтоватым налетом отравленной пыльцы. Сжимая в руках влажный от бакты медицинский тампон, она медленно выдохнула и коснулась знакомого лица, отирая его очень бережно. Проступившая чистая кожа была бледной. 

– Вернись ко мне. Прошу тебя, Кейнан. Вернись ко мне, – Гера нагнулась и едва коснулась губами горячего лба.

Он застонал, словно услышал ее, и Гера тускло улыбнулась.  
Она никогда бы не стала целовать Кейнана в присутствии посторонних. Это был их маленький личный кодекс – только когда никто не смотрит. «Дети» как они называли часть своего экипажа, заняты делом, а им остаются укромные уголки корабля и сладкие мгновения близости. Но сейчас она теряла его. Гере казалось, что вместе с кровью из Кейнана на жесткий матрац утекает жизнь. Вероятно, так и было. И жив он был только благодаря этому могущественному джедаю, о котором Гера слышала вскользь из разговоров с Энакином. 

«Энакин… он выжил как-то, даже получив тяжелые травмы. Оби-Ван помогал ему, когда они только прибыли на корабль. Джедайское исцеление... что-то такое говорил мне тогда Кейнан. Надо только довезти его. И рядом с Кейнаном будут сильнейшие представители его Ордена. Соберись Гера. Соберись!» 

Гера старалась дышать медленно и спокойно, подавляя панику. Магистр Йода был прав. Страх и слезы ей сейчас не помогут. Кейнан чудом уцелел в битве. Он защитил их, нашел ее. Снова. Слепой, раненый – он дрался за них и был готов умереть. И почти умер.  
Она осторожно сжала его ладонь.

«Я не отпущу тебя. Слышишь! Не сегодня!»

Следующие несколько часов превратились в тяжелую борьбу за каждый вдох. Гера обмыла его и стерла яд с кожи, наложила повязки из бакты и зафиксировала переломы. Но Кейнан кашлял и едва мог дышать. Когда чудовище схватило их и подвесило в коконы, они оказались выше уровня распространения пыльцы и, хотя получили дозу отравления, она не была такой сильной, как у Кейнана, дравшегося в самом эпицентре кровавого поля. Кроме того, ему в кровь через раны попал этот яд. 

Общие антитоксичные препараты, которые колола им Сабин, сняли часть интоксикации, но Кейнану нужна была бакто-камера для восстановления. Гера помнила, как Энакин настоял на том, чтобы собрать одну такую на базе. Несмотря на то, что ресурсов и кредитов повстанцам почти всегда не хватало. Он сам искал часть запчастей и, в конце концов, закончил эту емкость для лечения. Вначале Гера думала, что Скайуокер делает это для себя. Он явно уставал от протезов. Но Энакин сказал ей как-то, что такая камера, может спасти жизнь близкого человека. И сейчас Гера была ему безмерно благодарна за его настойчивость. Она не готова была потерять человека, которого полюбила. 

«Почему я не говорила ему раньше? Почему не говорила, что люблю»

Они сражались вместе, иногда он ночевал у нее в каюте. Но Гера расставила приоритеты, и джедай оказался не на первом месте. Сопротивление стало смыслом ее жизни, фениксы – семьей, но ее сердце никогда и ни с кем так не билось, как рядом с ним. Глупо и бессмысленно было бежать от этого. Отказываться, откладывать на потом.  
Гера смочила ткань в прохладной воде и положила на пылающий лоб. 

Кейнан бредил, метался, стонал. А иногда затихал обессиленный и в такие минуты, Гера вспоминала его улыбку, шутки, развязанную манеру держаться, когда они только познакомились. Тогда еще бродяга, предпочитающий путешествовать по галактике налегке, он шел за ней в опасные авантюры. Горс связал их судьбы.

Теперь же Кейнан стал Эзре наставником и другом. Зебу товарищем по оружию. Сабин нашла в его лице поддержку и понимание. Энакин принес их команде успех. Он был невероятно сильным джедаем, его опыт и знание Империи часто помогали им в бою. Но только сейчас Гера поняла, что если бы Кейнан не ослеп, она бы никого другого не рассматривала, как часть своего экипажа. Он был нужен им. Нужен ей. 

– Гера… – белесые зрачки не видели ее, распахнутые глаза смотрели в потолок.  
– Я здесь, Кейнан. Я рядом...

Она крепче сжала его ладонь. 

Он бредил, а может просто нуждался в ней.

– Мы выбрались? Инквизитор…  
– Магистр Йода помог нам. Ты помнишь? – Гера склонилась к его лицу. Он был так плох тогда, что мог и не помнить секундного пробуждения перед беспамятством.  
– Тогда все хорошо, – его слабый шепот совсем затих, губы дернулись в попытке улыбнуться, но улыбка замерла, и он закрыл глаза.  
– Кейнан! Кейнан! Нет!

***

Единственной вещью из прошлой службы, по которой на базе повстанцев скучал Александр Каллус, был приличный душ на имперских звездолетах. Сама база еще строилась, но по большей части запчасти устарели, и напор воды оставлял желать лучшего. Палпатин прижал повстанцев экономически – он запретил продавать им что-либо под угрозой уничтожения не просто человека, а целой планеты замеченной в помощи повстанцам и джедаю. Этот образ тщательно культивированного врага пугал с пропагандистских плакатов лозунгами об экстремистах. Не то чтобы каждая база, кантина и контрабандист ладили со штурмовиками, но охотники за головами за обещанную колоссальную награду готовы были вырезать сотни подозрительных личностей, если был шанс найти того, кто приведет их к джедаю. А как только по галонету прошел слух, что повстанцев возглавляет настоящий джедай, бывший генерал армии Республики – стало больше не только поклонников сопротивления, но и охочих за кредитами отчаянных голов. 

«Появился один джедай и его поиски получили приоритетный статус. Что будет, когда Империя узнает, что их тут несколько?» – Каллус лежал у теплового элемента, перепаивая замкнувший чип, отвечающий за напор воды в их комнате с Зебом. Чип утопал в плохо скрученных проводах, кое-где изоляция была пробита. Систему явно собирали наспех. 

«И как они со всем этим наделали столько проблем Империи?» – полуулыбка скользнула по загоревшему лицу. Температура на открытом воздухе не опускалась ниже тридцати, но он уже почти привык. А вот к отсутствию нормального душа привыкнуть не мог. 

«Наверное, дело в том кто этот джедай»

Контроллер отсигналил зеленым и наконец, встал на место. Вода снова потекла. Забывшись от радости, Каллус запустил пятерню в слипшиеся от шампуня, уже подсохшие волосы.  
Откладывая ящик с инструментами в сторону, стянув полотенце с бедер, он шагнул в душ. Ждать не стоило, воды было не так много. 

Каллус помнил Вейдера, и его способность вызывать в людях страх одним своим присутствием. Зеб сказал ему, о недавнем открытии повстанцев. Как же это было странно. Теперь Скайуокер точно также вызывал в людях чувство безопасности. Отряды, с которыми он шел на задания чаще других возвращались живыми. Он берег людей рядом с собой. Один и тот же человек. Разная сторона Силы.

Это не всегда было понятно Каллусу. Силу он вообще до недавних пор воспринимал сказкой для детей. Джедаев считали вымершими, но они возвращались как призраки минувшей войны. Александр методично намыливал грудь, руки, поглядывая на датчик наполнения воды. 

«Мы с ним оба служили Империи и оба отказались от своих убеждений. Интересно, что его приближенного к Императору толкнуло на это?» 

С трудом Александр верил в то, что Лорд Вейдер, которого он узнал за годы службы, внезапно раскаялся посреди рабочего дня и решил уйти на покой. Он слишком хорошо помнил гнетущий липкий страх всего младшего состава, да куда там младшего, в пот бросало всех офицеров имеющих дело с чудовищем в черном костюме. Вейдер не терпел промахов и умел убеждать, а методы, которые он при этом применял, обсуждались исключительно шепотом. Если вообще обсуждались, проще было забыть скоропостижно задушенного товарища, чем докладывать кому-то наверх. Тем более, наверху никому не было дело до мелких сошек, теряющих головы на слишком крутых карьерных лестницах. Там царствовали свои порядки и жажда власти. Император поощрял самых умных, хватких, честолюбивых исполнителей его воли. И Вейдер обладал уникальным статусом при дворе. 

«Что же тебя так изменило джедай?» 

«Сын?»

Воды едва хватило домыться, и Каллус вышел из душа, не спеша вытираться. Каюта была закрыта изнутри, и одеваться в такой жаре совершенно не хотелось. Он лег на их общую с Зебом кровать и потянулся. Простыни хранили запах ласата и воспоминания хорошего неторопливого секса. 

«Он опаздывает»

Взглянув на часы на тумбочке, Александр нахмурился. Оставаться на базе и ждать возвращения экипажа иногда становилось невыносимо. «Призрак» носило под самым хвостом хатта, а иногда и глубже. И выбирались фениксы чаще всего исключительно благодаря своему фантастическому везению. 

«С ними на этот раз нет джедая… что-то могло пойти не так»

Эзра был способным, но ему было на парсек не догнать по мастерству Скайуокера. Кейнан же после того, как ослеп, не использовал световой меч.  
По-военному быстро одевшись, Александр пошел к центру связи. 

Предчувствие чего-то не хорошего будоражило кровь. 

Подойдя к связисту, он посмотрел на последние логи.

– Вызови «Призрак».  
– Сигнал не доходит. Я пытался, когда они пропустили второй сеанс связи с базой, – связист совсем мальчишка не старше шестнадцати лет пожал плечами. 

Каллус заметил стоявшего рядом с пультом Рекса. Клон был завербован в сопротивление Асокой Тано, хотя вполне возможно он просто пошел за своим командиром. Каллус узнал, что Энакин и Рекс служили вместе во время войны клонов. 

– Надо перенастроить главную антенну и попытаться усилить сигнал. 

Рекс посмотрел на бывшего агента ИББ, даже без формы тот говорил как офицер. 

– И вызовите Скайуокера на базу. Я знаю, они там делают что-то такое джедайское, но у нас проблемы с Призраком. Гера не пропускает сеансы связи.

«Зеб говорил мне, как она дотошна и внимательна»

На Каллуса покосился связист. Многие знали, что он бывший имперский офицер. И то, что сейчас он отдавал приказы, вызвало настороженность.  
Но Рекс, послуживший немало под командованием разных офицеров всегда мог отличить бесполезное от действительно важного. И сейчас бесполезной была рефлексия по прошлым ошибкам, стоявшего перед ним человека. У Каллуса еще волосы не высохли после душа, было время обеда – но он торчал на пункте связи и не собирался уходить. 

– Есть, – Рекс кивнул связисту и тот стал радировать джедаю. 

Взяв инженера, клон пошел на крышу комплекса перенастраивать антенну. Парнишке было не больше лет, чем связисту и Каллус, вздохнув, пошел за ними следом. 

«И вот эти ребята устраивали мне приключения в заднице Ранкора?»

Сопротивление выглядело разношерстным, нищим и раздробленным. 

«С этим надо было что-то делать, иначе Император нас всех похоронит вместе с этой планеткой».

***

Энакин смотрел, как Оби-Ван полулежа на песке, перекидывался с Люком мелкой галькой. Пацан, наплескавшись в озере сел на песок для джедайских тренировок. В бытность свою падаваном Энакин не помнил такую расслабленную форму обучения. Оби-Ван хоть и был молод тогда, но старался придерживаться правил и бывал строгим учителем. А сейчас Люк просто пытался поймать и удержать камешки, используя Силу, он радовался каждой удачной попытке и Оби-Ван подбадривал его. Они выглядели расслабленными и спокойными. Энакин сидел в стороне – в тени скалы, не стремясь лезть в песок. Его протезы после жесткой эксплуатации на боевых заданиях давно не подвергались капитальному ремонту. Песок никогда не был ему ни другом, ни союзником. 

Асока села рядом и проследила его взор. 

– Он выглядит очень уставшим. 

Энакин не сразу понял, о чем она, но затем вгляделся пристальнее. Два года на Татуине покрыли лицо Оби-Вана загаром, черты лица заострились, и этого не скрывала щетина. Он двигался резче, говорил тише – новые привычки явились следствием жизни в бегах от преследователей или от пережитого на Мустафаре? 

Совершенно обносившаяся одежда навела его на мысль о том, что джедай влачил довольно бедственное существование и вероятно скудный доход сказался не только на его одежде, но и на питании. Оби-Ван был физически и психологически истощен, помогла ли ему пустыня прийти в себя?

– Ты права. 

«Я должен был заметить это. Я ведь так долго ждал его. Куда я смотрел?»

Но правда была в том, что Энакин жадно вглядывался в каждый изгиб знакомого тела, не замечая деталей. Он почти не слышал общих разговоров и просто любовался, тем как Оби-Ван отдыхает. Энакин скучал по нему, тосковал по их былой дружбе, близости – он узнал с ним десятки ее оттенков. Оби-Ван был первым и единственным мужчиной, с которым он разделил постель. И, несмотря на насилие, Энакин не мог просто забыть этого. Только с Оби-Ваном он научился желать кого-то так сильно. Падме была прекрасна и недосягаема в какой-то мере. Сенатор, политик – она умела управлять и заставлять себя слушать. Он уважал ее и любил. Было время, когда Энакин, ради надежды спасти ее жизнь оставил Орден джедаев. Но десять лет прошло с боя на Мустафаре. Десять лет пыток, мучений, боли, разочарований и борьбы. 

Оби-Ван в новой реальности Империи был никем, у него не было власти, и Вейдер не слушал его слов. Но он пробудил то глубинное, что дремало в Энакине со времен падаванства. Чувственное возбуждение, предвкушение, вожделение – совсем юнцом он желал своего учителя, его стонов, слабости в синих глазах, порожденной невозможностью сопротивляться их близости. Тогда он мечтал, как склонится к нему на плечо эта занудная голова, и он прижмется губами к чужим губам. И чтобы Оби-Ван улыбнулся – тепло, искренне, как сейчас. 

Юношеские глупые иллюзии, раздавленные реальностью, давно развеялись. 

Энакин окинул сощуренным взглядом горизонт, и рука по привычке нащупала оружие на поясе. А затем его взгляд вновь вернулся к Оби-Вану. 

Они снова стали союзниками в общей борьбе и Энакин наслаждался минутами мира в их напряженной, полной риска жизни. Он знал – эта улыбка предназначена не ему, но его утешал сам факт того, что Оби-Ван все еще мог так улыбаться. 

После стольких лет холода и ненависти ростки других чувств вызывали на сердце умиротворение. 

Очень личное чувство сопричастности коснулось его. 

Оби-Ван смотрел на них с Асокой. 

– Я найду ему что-то из одежды, – Энакин опустил взгляд, изучая черные сапоги, скрывающие ножные протезы. – Надо было сделать это сразу. Я просто… Люк… он такой… 

Сбившись, Энакин помолчал минуту, он хотел сказать это давно. Сказать лицом к лицу, как и тогда когда она срезала часть его шлема. 

– Не могу забыть нашу дуэль. Прости меня, Асока. Прошу тебя.  
– Давно простила, – Асока с теплом и болью посмотрела на своего бывшего мастера. Она чувствовала его искренность. Ей захотелось крепко обнять его. Стереть разом колючие страшные минуты боя в храме ситхов. Вейдер – едва не убил ее. Тот же человек, что защищал ее столько раз, иногда закрывая собой, если надо – от бластеров, световых мечей, лжи и коварства. Тот же человек, с легкостью обесценил их общее прошлое и бросил его в пыль старого храма. Она поверила тогда, что потеряла своего мастера и надежду. Но прошли годы, и надежда зажглась вновь.  
Асока не прилетала на эту базу, держа удаленную связь. Не потому что не могла, нет – не хотела. Она пыталась свыкнуться с мыслью и разделить в своей голове отношение к Вейдеру и Энакину Скайуокеру. Один пытал и убил множество джедаев, другой спасал им жизни когда-то. Но вот Асока, наконец, набралась решимости посмотреть в его глаза, и она увидела в них только Энакина. И его полный боли взгляд говорил, что ему тоже тяжело. 

Он помнил тот бой. И вероятно сотни других, в которых убивал своих друзей. Энакин едва мог смотреть на нее, страдание исказило его лицо. Невыносимая, невидимая другим пытка, с которой он жил каждый день – осознание чудовищности собственной вины. Он был распят ею. 

Асока не выдержала. 

Она его обняла.

Энакин бережно прижал ее к себе. Асока была для него частью времени, когда несмотря ни на что он был счастлив. Словно утраченная легкость, вера во что-то большее – она вернулась к нему. Энакин обнимал ее и чувствовал как слезы жгут глаза. Он плакал по тому человеку, каким был рядом с ней. По их потерянным мечтам. По утраченному времени и разрушенным жизням. Энакин не мог показать повстанцам своей слабости, но Асока напомнила ему, кем он был только для нее. Ее мастером. 

Асока всегда смотрела на него так, что он чувствовал, что ее вера в него, делает его сильнее. Она напоминала ему ценности, ради которых он сражался. И при этом Асока никогда не была самодостаточна, как Оби-Ван, недосягаемый в своей броне из иронии и самоконтроля. Такая же эмоциональная и вместе с тем чуткая, она его понимала. 

Она тоже сморгнула выступившие слезы. Асока впервые видела, как Энакин плачет. Точнее ощущала, как он вздрагивает, в ее объятиях, практически молча проглатывая слезы.  
Но она не считала это слабостью и не спешила его упокоить суетливыми ненужными словами. Асока делала то же, что и всегда. Она просто поддерживала своего мастера. Крепко держала его, когда он в ней нуждался. И не задавала вопросов. 

– Теперь все наладится, – Асока отстранилась и заглянула в покрасневшие глаза.

Энакин отвернулся, смахивая ладонью остатки влаги. 

– О, не думаю, – он глухо рассмеялся. – У сопротивления столько проблем.  
– Тебя не хватало, – добавил он тише. – Мне всегда не хватало тебя.  
– Я знаю, – она улыбнулась с долей горечи, – Мне тоже. 

Они сидели рядом еще какое-то время, смотря на то, как Люк играет с галькой. А затем Оби-Ван поднялся, отряхнул песок с видавшего лучшие времена плаща и напомнил им, что пришло время обеда. 

На обед, распаковывая питательную смесь из пластикового брикета, Энакин пожалел, что нет ничего подходящего случаю. Хорошая еда, которую он теперь мог есть, как назло на базе повстанцев водилась редко. Они обходились малым, довольствуясь синтетическими белками и протеинами из украденных у Империи пакетов. Отсалютовав одним таким Люку, Энакин сказал, – Приятного аппетита, сын. 

Люк замер, а затем с гордостью поднял свой пакет в ответ.

– И тебе, отец. 

Оби-Ван с Асокой переглянулись и улыбнулись. Они чувствовали единение с Силой, и это давало им надежду. 

Надежду на то, что война с Империей закончится победой. Порабощенные планеты получат свободу. Репрессии прекратятся. И мир узнает правду. О том, что ситх правит галактикой, а джедаи не предавали дело, которому служили. Вырастет новое поколение детей, для которых ужасы войны останутся только на страницах учебных материалов. 

Но пока что, они были просто четырьмя уставшими путниками в веренице событий, а колесо судьбы продолжало вращаться. 

Асока, Оби-Ван и Энакин медитировали вместе, когда почувствовали беспокойство в Силе. 

Оби-Ван поднялся первым.

– Надо вернуться на базу. Что-то случилось.  
– Хорошо, – Асока бросила взгляд на временный лагерь.  
– Мы вернемся сюда позже? – спросил Люк явно обеспокоенных взрослых. Он ощущал их тревогу. 

Асока взглянула на Оби-Вана с немым вопросом, но он только мягко улыбнулся ей в ответ. 

– Энакин твой истребитель в порядке, после последней миссии?  
– Да, мастер, – Скайуокер сел на свой спидер и раньше, чем он стартанул, Оби-Ван озвучил общую мысль.  
– Нам понадобятся еще два. 

Стрелой проносясь по золотистому песку джедаи возвращались на базу. А где-то в космосе «Призрак» отбивался от атак, нарвавшись на звездный разрушитель.

***

– Я думала ты с Кейнаном.  
– Я сделала все, что могла. И я нужна здесь, – Гера, взяв штурвал у Сабин, посмотрела на махину, которая тащила их к себе.  
– Нет на это времени, – она стиснула зубы и подумала.

«У него нет на это времени» 

Эта же мысль стучала у Геры в голове, когда «Призрак» все же вынужденно сел в имперском ангаре. Даже ее мастерства не хватило на этот раз. Чудовищное изобретение Империи просто выдернуло их из гиперпространства. 

«Каллус говорил нам об этом, но у сопротивления не хватило сил получить эту технологию или предотвратить ее появление»

Гера, включив маленький маячок под приборной панелью, взглянула на Сабин.

– Не сопротивляйтесь. 

Она впервые говорила это в их стычках с Империей, но команда поняла то, что она хотела сказать на самом деле. 

«С нами тяжелораненый Кейнан, они убьют его» 

Пленников вывели штурмовики, но когда они обыскали «Призрак» и повели Геру, Зеба, Сабин и Эзру в камеры, среди них не оказалось Кейнана и Йоды.  
Сломанного дройда облитого липкой слизью никуда тащить не стали, это было отчасти Гере понятно. Его приняли за списанный мусор. Но Кейнан? Он никуда не мог деться в таком состоянии.  
Гера взглянула на Эзру, тот чуть мотнул головой, будто говоря «все в порядке» и она смирилась. 

«Джедайские штучки»

– Никого не видел ты в каюте этой, – сказал Йода штурмовику открывшему дверь и тот закрыл ее, рапортовав лейтенанту – «Все чисто».  
Кейнан сердце, которого едва билось, застонал. 

– Помощь в пути, Дьюм, – Йода вновь коснулся его лба и погрузился в медитацию. 

Сила исцеляла раненого и даже вновь завела его сердце. Но его нужно было срочно доставить к бакто-камере. 

«У Силы на тебя свои планы» – думал старый гранд-мастер. 

«Встречу эту случайной назвать не могу я, необходимой она явилась. И ко времени». 

Йода видевший расцвет и падение Ордена джедаев сожалел о тысячах падаванов, погибших вместе со своими учителями. Кейнан, возможно, был единственным падаваном, который сумел выжить. 

Нечто изменилось в балансе Силы, и с тех пор как покинул Дагобу, Йода это ощущал четче. 

«Скайуокер вновь качнул равновесие – вернувшись, но не просто это будет – Палпатина свергнуть. Еще сильнее стал ситх, могущество обрел никем не сдерживаемое» 

Черты лица Кейнана искаженные болью разгладились. Йода не мог оставить его, когда их схватили. Кейнан был слишком слаб. Однако, теперь его состояние стабилизировалось. 

«С пути сошел ты, но вернулся. Хорошо это. А теперь спи»

Посмотрев на умиротворенно спящего Кейнана, Йода хмыкнул и пошел к кабине пилота. 

«Оби-Ван прибыл в систему, Скайуокер с ним и падаван его бывший Асока Тано»

Поглядев на приборную доску, Йода включил связь с повстанцами. 

– Оружие это уничтожить надо, Оби-Ван. А пленников я верну. Торопись, времени мало у нас. Раненый есть на борту.  
– Магистр Йода! – ошеломленно воскликнул Энакин.  
– Жив я. Как и ты жив, Скайуокер. Но не время говорить об этом. Задание есть у вас.  
– Да, магистр, – Асока улыбнулась, она догадывалась, что магистр Йода выжил. Несмотря на то, что ходили слухи о его смерти, Оби-Ван никогда не говорил о нем в прошедшем времени. 

Джедаям повезло, когда они прибыли в систему гравитационный колодец уже отключили. Так что они влетели в закрытый магнитным полем ангар, используя маскировку разработанную когда-то Сабин. Диспетчерская служба засекла только грузовую доставку. 

– Навевает ностальгию, – озвучил общую мысль Оби-Ван. Было так похоже на множество их старых миссий по спасению. 

Энакин хмыкнул и спрятал улыбку. 

– Ну что сделаем это… 

«Шпилька…» 

Асоке показалось, что в бормотании Энакина, ей слышится старое прозвище. Еще тише, чем шепот. Может ей просто почудилось. 

– Не отставай! 

«СкайРокер» – подумала Асока и, выпрыгнув из истребителя, срезала ближайшему штурмовику винтовку. 

Стремительная, гибкая – она легко уклонялась от стрельбы, выкашивая противников. Два меча – когда-то ей казалось это безумием. Теперь же они стали продолжением ее рук. 

Сражавшиеся за ее спиной Энакин и Оби-Ван быстро обезвредили турели, зачистив пост охраны.

Энакин стал отключать камеры, используя внутренние протоколы, зациклив их на повторе предыдущих двадцати минут, до прибытия джедаев.  
Слаженная командная работа вновь напомнила, всем троим, общее прошлое.  
Йода дал им не простую миссию, но возможно, он сделал это, руководствуясь не только очевидными мотивами. Так думал Оби-Ван, ощущая адреналин после короткой схватки. У штурмовиков против них троих не было шансов. К тому же это было новое поколение солдат, которое не знало, как сражаются джедаи. 

– Какие идеи, учитель? – Энакин взглянул на Оби-Вана.  
– Узнать, как отключить это удерживающее корабли поле, о котором сообщила Гера, чтобы мы могли выбраться с пленниками. Жаль, нет рядом твоего астромеханика.  
– Да, R2D2 бы точно не помешал, – Энакин в задумчивости окинул ангар. Заметив «Призрак» он кое-что вспомнил.  
– Если бы тут был Чоппер, но его наверняка увезли с остальными.  
– Йода говорил о раненом, – Асока почувствовала кого-то на борту Призрака.  
– Идем, – Оби-Ван пошел вперед, он понял, кто нуждается в помощи. 

Открыв каюту, они увидели Кейнана. Йоды рядом с ним не было. 

Оби-Ван нахмурился.  
– Состояние тяжелое.  
– На базе есть бакто-камера, – Энакин оглядел слепого джедая. – Но его нужно доставить туда как можно скорее.  
– Я отвезу. Посадим его в кресло второго пилота.  
– Хорошо, Асока. Коды ретранслятора ты знаешь. Уходите отсюда, а мы с Оби-Ваном закончим миссию, – поднимая раненого на руки, Энакин понес его к истребителю. 

У них было мало времени, прежде чем штурмовики поймут, что со сменой в ангаре нет связи. Но почти у выхода Энакин заметил отключенного Чоппера. 

– Оби-Ван!  
– Он чем-то залит, на это нет времени.  
– Я попытаюсь. Дройд нам нужен.

Подумав с мгновение Оби-Ван, кивнул, – Хорошо. 

Энакин осторожно передал раненого на руки Оби-Вану и тот понес его к истребителю Асоки.  
Бережно размещая Кейнана в кресле второго пилота, Оби-Ван посмотрел на Асоку. 

– Он изменился. Но это все еще Энакин.  
– Я знаю, магистр, – она вскочила на крыло и села за штурвал.  
– Да пребудет с вами Сила! – Асока улыбнулась ему на мгновение, давая понять, что все в порядке, а затем вывела истребитель из ангара и исчезла в гиперпространстве. 

Оби-Ван пошел обратно к Призраку. Он понял, Асока приняла прошлое Энакина и нашла в себе силы его простить. 

Догадывалась ли она, что случилось между ними? 

Нет. 

Асока не была сильна настолько, чтобы считывать Оби-Вана сквозь поднятые щиты. 

«И это к лучшему. Возможно, она бы не смогла принять его, если бы все знала. А Энакину нужен друг сейчас. Нужен как никогда». 

Задумчиво оглядывая ангар, Оби-Ван думал о магистре Йоде. Тот понимал и чувствовал очень многое, не задавая при этом вопросов. Вряд ли получится что-то утаить от него. Замечая, как истерся рукав плаща, Оби-Ван усмехнулся про себя. Поизносилась у него не только одежда. Но в отличие от одежды остальное было не так очевидно. 

Энакин закончил чистить переднюю панель дройда и подсоединил его к цепям питания корабля. Чоппера слегка закоротило, наспех отлаженная система перезагрузилась, но не все ячейки памяти синхронизировались. Он пиликнул на бинарном и завис.

– Эй, приятель. Ты мне нужен. Срочно, – Энакин перебирал слипшиеся схемы, вручную замыкая контакты.  
– Как отключить гравитационный колодец? Ну же! Гера и команда в опасности, надо уходить, – дождавшись менее половины процента заряда батареи, Энакин отключил его и оттащил к терминалу разрушителя, подсоединив к пульту охраны. 

Чоппер шипел и искрил, заряд батареи едва держался, но, в конце концов, он высветил голограмму схемы прохода к установке и нужные джедаям системные команды. А затем задымился и отключился полностью. 

Энакин отнес его на Призрак, думая о том, что Гере явно не понравится его самодеятельность. Но команду надо было вытаскивать, а времени не было. За два года, что он пробыл в сопротивлении, разработку закончили, и Энакин не знал всех ее протоколов. Заметив, что Оби-Ван терпеливо ждет его, присев на один из контейнеров, Энакин сунул чип, с полученными от Чоппера данными, в карман. Раньше, они шутили о чем-то, пока прорывались к цели сквозь сотни сепаратистских дройдов, но теперь Оби-Ван просто молчал, позволяя Энакину управлять ситуацией. Забытое падаванское волнение о том, что подумает учитель, напомнило о себе. А затем уступило место пониманию, что как прежде уже не будет. Вейдер сжег мосты между ними.  
Борясь с собой, Энакин сделал шаг, а затем еще один и подошел к Оби-Вану, стараясь контролировать эмоции и быть собранным. Без Асоки рядом, ему стало гораздо сложнее поддерживать непринужденное общение с Оби-Ваном.

– Прошу тебя. Держись за мной.  
– Энакин…  
– Прошу тебя, – с нажимом произнес Энакин и выдержал прямой взгляд бывшего учителя. 

Оби-Ван возвел глаза к потолку ангара.  
У них не было времени на споры. 

– Хорошо. Я тебя прикрою. 

Энакин удовлетворенно кивнул и стремительным шагом пошел к служебному лифту.  
Он знал, Оби-Ван идет за ним.  
Ворчит, возможно, про себя. Но пусть так. Зато он сможет защитить его. Как бы уверенно Оби-Ван не держался, Энакин переживал за него. 

– Сосредоточься на задании, – раздалось ему в спину, прежде чем двери лифта открылись, и окружающий мир вновь потонул в звуках выстрелов. 

Энакин шагнул навстречу бежавшим на него штурмовикам, включая световой меч. Его бывший учитель все еще мог его удивить. Оби-Ван чувствовал его – даже сквозь щиты. Это грело сердце, и делало меч в руке опасно легким и стремительным. Энакин прорубал себе путь к центру управления и не оглядывался. Между ними могло быть прошлое, но в бою они действовали как идеально отлаженный заводской механизм. 

И пока они шли вдвоем по ярко освещенным коридорам разрушителя, прорубая световым мечом захлопывающиеся перегородки, расшвыривая противников, уклоняясь, убегая и снова сражаясь – Энакин был счастлив. Впервые за долгие годы, он ощущал покой. 

Спокойный, собранный, погруженный в боевую медитацию – Энакин Скайуокер вспомнил, что значит быть джедаем. 

Он был предан миссии и Силе. И она текла сквозь него, словно полноводная река. 

«Джедай не цепляется за прошлое»

Эта была последняя дверь, перед центром управления. Она открывалась только после проверки ДНК, отпечатков и сетчатки глаз. Любой другой бы отступил. Без носителя – пройти было нельзя.  
Тем более что к ним бежало все больше штурмовиков. Энакин чувствовал это, но он был настроен победить. Никаких пораженческих настроений – не сегодня. 

«Ты не определяешь меня теперь, ситх. Ты только прошлое. Но будущее я тебе не отдам. Никогда»

Сконцентрировавшись Энакин смел заблокированную дверь, скомкав дюрасталь как листок бумаги. 

Лорд Вейдер обладал силой способной обрушить корабль на планету. 

Но Энакин Скайуокер был сильнее. 

И дело было не только в ограничениях костюма, но и в том, что подсознательно все это время Энакин боялся использовать весь свой потенциал. 

«Я не справлюсь с искушением» – думал Энакин. 

«Того, что я делаю достаточно для результата»

А затем: «Не в этот раз, попытаюсь в другой»

Страх жил в нем, хотя повстанцам казалось, что джедай ничего не боится. 

Но сегодня Энакин понял, что на самом деле эти два года без Оби-Вана, он боялся снова пасть на Темную сторону, и сдерживал себя, избегал проявлять больше способностей, чем было нужно для очередного задания. 

Он сам выстроил себе потолок и не пытался его превзойти. 

Но рядом с Оби-Ваном он понял сегодня, что бояться бессмысленно. Нет безопасности в выбранном пути, если на нем ты бежишь от себя. 

Вейдер был его личным страхом. И пора было оставить его в прошлом.

***

А тем временем магистр Йода выводил пленников к Призраку.  
Гера с удивлением смотрела на то, как едва ковыляющий джедай в бою становился стремительным и опасным противником.  
Она никогда не понимала Силу, но она уважала джедаев за то, что в войну клонов они спасли много жизней, и ее саму. 

– Все в порядке с ним будет, – магистр Йода сказал ей это и Гера ему поверила. 

Ей нужна была эта искорка веры в их мерцающем огоньке мятежа.


	14. Иллюстрации

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Тексту подарили потрясающие иллюстрации!))  
> Авторство: Miss_Dont_Care  
> Как уже говорилось - в двух рисунках уместилось 50 тыс знаков!))  
> Мне нравится абсолютно и исключительно все на этих рисунках, они прекрасны)  
> Спасибо большое, очень вдохновляет))

_Ты назвал меня джедаем. Ты ничего не знаешь. Темная сторона не пользуется обманом разума. Мы предпочитаем силу._  
Звёздные Войны. Дарт Вейдер. Том 1. Вейдер автора Кирон Гиллен


	15. Равновесие Силы

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Спасибо всем, кто читает и находит время и возможность поддержать автора)  
> Это очень важно для меня)
> 
> Глава о том, как команда собирается вместе. Впервые после стольких лет и событий. Они ищут пути к друг другу и к себе.

_Абсолютным ответом на мощь является мастерство._  
Мэйс Винду.  
Мэтью Стовер. Уязвимая точка 

 

Бакто-камера помогла Кейнану выжить, но повреждения внутренних органов и сложные переломы продержали его в лазарете довольно долго. Иногда он приходил в сознание и тогда наблюдал мир сквозь стекло. Жидкость искажала изображение, и он не видел лиц людей, которые к нему приходили, но догадывался, что вон тот фиолетовый здоровяк это видимо Зеб, а то маленькое зеленое пятно магистр Йода.  
Ее не было.  
Он чувствовал, что с ней все в порядке, но она к нему не приходила.  
У бакто-камеры по очередности дежурили джедаи. Оби-Ван использовал целебные огненные кристаллы, Энакин поддерживал работу установки. Кроме них и магистра Йоды никто из сопротивления не знал, как лечить джедая при помощи Силы. Асока так и не прошла свой путь падавана и ее знания были ограничены.

– Утеряно столько знаний.

Оби-Ван посмотрел на магистра Йоду и молча, кивнул. Начиналась его смена. Они оба помнили, как пал Орден и Храм джедаев на Корусанте. Идея падавана высказанная на одном из уроков подарила Оби-Вану мысль о том, как попытаться спасти остальных. И тогда зазвучал знакомый Кейнану призыв – Избегайте обнаружения…

  


Настойчивый падаван, дерзнувший задать неудобные вопросы магистру Кеноби – Калеб Дьюм выжил благодаря этому и стал Кейнаном Джаррусом, неплохим пилотом, барменом, официантом, грузчиком по случаю и вышибалой если надо. Он работал, пил, заглядывался на дочек кантинщиков, дрался, выживал, не искал проблем с Империей. Обычный бродяга, ни разу не попадавший в поле зрения инквизиторов. Без цели его мотало до самого Горса, до того рокового дня, когда в темном переулке он услышал ее потрясающий голос. Он жизнь тогда положил за этот голос, и не одну. Она предложила увезти его с шахтерской планетки на вольном Призраке, чтобы вместе искать людей готовых начать бороться с Империей.  
Кейнан вспоминал свое первое впечатление – ловкая, смелая, красивая. Гера дала ему понять, что не заинтересована в его авансах, а вот помощник ей нужен. Кто же знал тогда, что этот путь, начавшийся с легкого флирта и торилида, закончится так плачевно. В ту ночь он отказался ехать с ней, ожидая прибытия своего мастера. Они разделились, весь последний год Депа искала Оби-Вана Кеноби. Ходили слухи, что тот выжил. Но их с Герой операция по спасению Луны наделала слишком много шума и привлекла внимание Империи. После провала графа Видиана, Император направил другого своего соратника разбираться с ситуацией. И на беду это оказался Дарт Вейдер. Прибыв на планету Лорд ситхов ощутил их присутствие. Загнать джедаев в угол было делом времени. Планета подверглась блокаде, Призрак давно улетел. У них кончились варианты и не осталось союзников. Вейдер убил Депу Биллабу в безжалостной схватке, а его посадил в карцер на долгие семь месяцев. Оби-Ван вытащил его, когда надежды выбраться у Кейнана не осталось. 

Он практически забыл ее лицо за время плена и ежедневных пыток. Кейнан старательно забывал все, что связано с сопротивлением, потому что гипнодройды долго и упорно пытались пролезть за его щиты. Но кое-что из воспоминаний уцелело. Это помогло найти Призрак после побега. И однажды уже на Призраке, после спасения, он вспомнил ее улыбку. И все встало на свои места.

Гера никогда не говорила про эту безумную переделку, потому что узнала позже - Кейнан заплатил за помощь ей своей свободой и жизнью своего мастера. Депа отрубила руку Вейдеру, в их последнем бою. А он ей - голову. 

Тем не менее теперь Кейнан был в сопротивлении, вопреки прежним урокам. Он поверил в нее, их дело. Хотя ранее и скрыл от Геры свою как он считал давно похороненную тайну. Но некоторые тайны не исчезают бесследно.

Он являлся тем кто, пережил Приказ 66.

«Гера… где ты…»

Пузырьки кислорода поднимались к поверхности вертикального репульсивного куба.  
Кислородная маска помогала ему дышать, катетеры обеспечивали питанием и очищали организм от естественных отходов жизнедеятельности. Но в бакте он практически не слышал внешнего мира, и от этого казалось, что время для него остановилось. Тусклое освещение больничного сектора, серые стены – все это плавило минуты в часы, а часы в дни. Кейнан засыпал, проваливаясь в мягкие объятья сна, и ему снилась его мастер. Решительная, спокойная – в том смертельном бою, она думала о том, как спасти его жизнь, не свою. Он пытался говорить с ней, но видел только ее спину и полыхающий световой меч, словно щит, защищающий их от выстрелов штурмовиков, как когда-то защитил от выстрелов клонов. Столько времени прошло с тех пор, но он до сих пор помнил, как пахнет кровью черная грязь Горса. 

«Гера!»

Кейнан проснулся от толчка и открыл глаза. Бакта переливалась в другую емкость, и вскоре захват вытащил металлический пандус, к которому он был прикреплен. Положив пандус на решетчатый стол, механизм оставил Кейнана в покое на несколько минут, давая организму привыкнуть к другой среде и гравитации, прежде чем начнется отсоединение катетеров.  
Кто-то стал поливать его из душевого шланга, смывая бакту с волос, лица.

Она улыбнулась ему тепло, хотя знала, что он не видит этого. 

– Все хорошо, Кейнан. Теперь все будет хорошо. 

Гера говорила это себе и еще не до конца верила.  
Он попытался найти ее руку, чтобы сжать ладонь и успокоить, но пальцы едва дрогнули. Организм еще не отошел от заторможенного состояния.  
Осторожно отсоединив кислородную маску она дала ему возможность снова дышать самостоятельно, заодно проверяя сможет ли он, после того как яд практически склеил его легкие. Кейнан глухо и долго кашлял, она помогла ему перевернуться на бок, отцепив от пандуса. Но спустя пару минут дыхание стабилизировалось и легкие заработали нормально. Без сил снова ложась на холодный стол, Кейнан улыбнулся. Понимая, что выглядит глупо, он закрыл глаза. Ощущение жизни вливалось в него с каждым вдохом. Сознание прояснялось. 

Гера продолжила обмывать его тело душем, смывая бакту. Затем она вытащила катетеры с вен и очень бережно потянула нижний катетер с мочевого пузыря. Кейнан застонал, трение в уретре моментально отозвалось возбуждением. Организм просыпался, словно после тяжелого сна. Ее рука сжала его ладонь. 

– Я сказала им, что сама помогу тебе. 

Она легко коснулась его губ своими. 

– И магистры не возразили? – голос хрипел и не слушался, но Кейнан не надеявшийся снова когда-нибудь говорить с ней, не обращал на это внимание.  
– Полагаю, они знают, что ты нарушал Кодекс, – Гера улыбнулась и ее ладонь проследила путь от его сердца вниз, вдоль живота.  
– Гера… 

В его голосе было столько иронии, предвкушения и сарказма, что она рассмеялась.  
Она ласкала его, гладила, все еще обессиленного, но живого. Гера смаргивала слезы, слушая, как он тихо стонет от ее ласк. Он доверял ей себя. И Гере хотелось продлить минуты их уединения, потому что там за дверью медицинского блока, он снова станет джедаем. Но, только увидев его растерзанное тело на той поляне, Гера поняла, то чего старалась не замечать – ее прекрасная маленькая команда, они все, и он, в том числе – смертны. И то, что он джедай – делало его сильнее других, но и ставило под удар первым. 

Гера нагнулась и коснулась губами его губ, ее пальцы нашли влажную головку, она ласкала его неторопливо, умело, как и он ее когда-то. Давая напитаться предвкушением и ожиданием большего. Он запрокинул голову, подставляясь под ее поцелуи. 

Они не говорили об ограничениях Ордена, будущем, сопротивлении. Отодвинув весь мир за дверь палаты.

Скидывая комбинезон на пол, Гера практически бесшумно перебралась на железный стол. Холод обжег ее колени, когда она оседлала лежавшего Кейнана. 

– Мне нравится эта фаза лечения, – пробормотал Кейнан и остро пожалел о том, что не может увидеть ее сейчас. Его руки коснулись ее бедер, изгиба талии и когда ему в ладонь легла ее грудь он улыбнулся. Слепота его действительно ограничивала, но как же она обостряла все другие ощущения. Поглаживая торчавший сосок, Кейнан чувствовал, что даже гравитация, напрягающая мышцы после стольких дней в бакте, не сможет оторвать его руку от этого восхитительного ощущения. 

Чувствуя его в себе, Гера медленно двинулась. Кейнан застонал, и Гера закрыла ему рот поцелуем. 

– Услышат, – прошептала она и опустилась снова, задавая ритм. 

Стол, намертво вмонтированный в пол, не скрипел, в палате слышалось только сбившееся дыхание обоих, под монотонный писк отключенных приборов жизнеобеспечения. Кейнан едва ли мог продержаться долго, после травм и препаратов. И ожидания. Гера знала, он ждал ее. Все это время. Не только тут после ранения, но и после их расставания.  
Он стонал ей в рот не в силах контролировать себя, и она упивалась этими тихими стонами, будто живительным источником, целуя его страстно, жадно, переполненная глубокой нежностью.  
Чтобы не случилось завтра, у них было сейчас. И Гера, у которой так и не нашлось сил смотреть на него окутанного проводами, беспомощного, хватило мужества сказать ему, – Прости. Я не могла…

– Я понял…

Он дернулся, одурманенный ее ритмом, соскальзывая в оргазм, и прикусил губу, не в силах сдержаться. 

Запрокинув голову, она закрыла глаза, отдаваясь ритму, сладкой дрожи и спазмам, накатившимся волной. Обычно его тренированное тело и самоконтроль дарили ей несколько оргазмов подряд. Кейнан был хорошим любовником, не торопливым, внимательным. Но сейчас Гера упивалась этим единственным оргазмом отделившим их от всего на свете. Потому что он был жив. Чудом, невероятным везением, но он вернулся к ней. Ощущая как с тихим стоном, он изливается внутри ее, она впервые подумала о том, что хотела бы от него сына. Или дочку. 

– Ты каждый раз будешь так встречать меня после бакто-камеры? – Кейнан не был бы собой, если бы не спросил.  
– Если еще раз вздумаешь так вляпаться, я тебе…

В этот момент скрипнула дверь, и Гера молниеносно спрыгнула со стола, поспешно одеваясь.  
Кейнан помнил ее быструю реакцию на боевых заданиях, но сейчас это его смешило.  
Обычно это ему приходилось вываливаться в окно спальни в случае внезапного визита мужа или папеньки-кантинщика. Понимая, что если начнет смеяться, дело кончится плохо, он попытался встать. 

– Можете не входить. Я одеваюсь.  
– Ты не закрыла дверь? – прошептал он, подражая ее суровым интонациям. 

Гера прыснула смехом. 

Она быстро отерла его полотенцем и помогла одеться. Кейнан путался в штанах, ощущая себя слегка пьяным то ли от слабости, то ли от посторгазменной эйфории. Пальцы едва застегнули ремень. Влажные волосы намочили кофту, он потянулся собрать их чем-то, но ничего под рукой не оказалось. Гера взглянула на него и приладила всклоченные лохмы. Ей всегда нравились его длинные волосы, но говорить об этом сейчас она не собиралась. 

Кейнан стоял, тяжело опираясь о ее руку, но все его травмы благополучно зажили, и теперь дело оставалось за малым. Небольшая физическая реабилитация для восстановления мышечной активности и он снова будет в норме.

Вошедший Оби-Ван сделал вид, что ничего не понял. 

– Сенатор Органа хочет поговорить с вами, Гера.  
– Кейнан, иди, отдыхай. Твои тренировки мы начнем завтра.  
– Вы действительно научите меня видеть снова? – из голоса Кейнана пропал недавний смех.  
– Собери вещи. Тренироваться мы будем не здесь, – вместо ответа сказал Оби-Ван и вышел, оставив их вдвоем. 

Гера порывисто обняла Кейнана и пошла за генералом Кеноби. 

Она узнала, что список, который сенатор Органа передал Оби-Вану, был списком детей чувствительных к Силе. И экипаж Призрака, вместе с Асокой должны были найти их раньше инквизиторов. Оби-Ван уже показывал Асоке выкраденный документ, и она готова была взяться за это задание. Узнав детали, Гера ее поддержала. Они все были должны джедаям не одну услугу, так что Призрак стал готовиться к старту. 

А сами джедаи собирались вернуться в свой небольшой лагерь в пустыне. Они ждали восстановления Кейнана. Теперь же пришла пора заняться отложенными делами.

***

После лечения в бакто-камере Кейнан узнал историю своего спасения. С некоторым трепетом он слушал от Зеба про появление магистра Йоды.  
Кейнан не знал деталей, только в общих чертах Зеб сказал ему то, что знал сам. Оби-Ван, Скайуокер и Асока вытащили команду Призрака и уничтожили разрушитель с гравитационным колодцем. Как они это сделали втроем, Кейнан себе не представлял, впрочем, как и никто из сопротивления. 

Джедаи, которые до этого момента так долго скрывались, наделали столько шума в квадранте этим событием, что галонет взорвался сплетнями. Официальные каналы трубили о наступлении эпохи террора, а пиратский контент позволял любому желающему за пару кредитов скачать старые ныне запрещенные фильмы о джедаях. Отдельные желающие заработать личности снимали собственные поддельные фильмы, выдавая их за оригинал, утерянный много лет назад. Так появилась серия фильмов про Оби-Дана, Скайшокера и магистра Инду, в которой героические джедаи спасали полуобнаженных красавиц размахивая чем-то отдаленно напоминающим световой меч или трубу обтянутую неоном. 

Когда один такой фильм попал на базу повстанцев, Эзра решил вставить шпильку своему бывшему мастеру за долгие часы ожидания тренировок. Он пригласил всех на просмотр.  
Увидев обложку Оби-Ван, тактично сделал вид, что читает последние разведданные и ушел к себе, забрав с собой Люка.  
Энакин и Асока покраснели.  
На обложке джедай Скайшокер страстно прижимал к себе практически обнаженную тогруту. Подпись гласила: Сбрось оковы, галактика!  
С учетом того, что на тогруте почти ничего не было из одежды – галактика призыву поддалась.  
Больше этот фильм никто в библиотеке повстанцев не видел. 

Зато новости продолжали сыпаться, как тазобедренные кости угнотов, из пасти Ранкора. 

Пиратский сегмент галонета:  
«Цена на кайбер кристаллы выросла втрое!»  
«Тренд этой весны: просторные плащи с капюшонами»  
«Рейтинг самых популярных запросов: как собрать световой меч, если ты не джедай?»

Официальные источники:  
«Любой замеченный в помощи террористам, будет расстрелян на месте»  
«Планета, укрывающая террористов, будет подвергнута зачистке»  
«Указом Императора, адмирал Траун возглавил героическое сопротивление повстанцам-террористам»

Эзра зачитывал заголовки за завтраком. Он сознательно поддевал Зеба, Сабин, Чоппера – создавая себе хорошее настроение, ибо предчувствие чего-то грядущего ощущалось как тяжесть перед грозой.

***

Несколько дней спустя. 

Оби-Ван обратил внимание на задумавшегося Кейнана. 

– Тебя что-то беспокоит? 

Тот кивнул, а затем задал терзающий его вопрос. 

– В хрониках есть упоминания о времени, когда джедаям разрешались семьи. Сейчас, когда мы практически вымерли, возможно, ли вернуть это правило?  
– Отменить один из обетов?  
– Да, мастер Кеноби.  
– Это было бы разумно, – согласился Оби-Ван. 

Энакин удивленно взглянул на него. Обычно Оби-Ван был консервативно настроен к правилам. 

– Вы действительно сделаете это? – спросил Эзра.  
– Полагаю, прав Оби-Ван, – магистр Йода прошел в их круг и сел рядом с Оби-Ваном. Тяжело вздохнув, он оправил полы потертой робы.  
– Новый Совет джедаев создать пора. Мало осталось нас, но кто-то должен объединить выживших и сопротивлению помочь. Долгой будет эта война. Силен бывший канцлер, ныне Императором он зовет себя.  
– Вы по-прежнему наш гранд-мастер, – склонил голову Оби-Ван.  
– Но кто войдет в новый Совет, магистр Йода?  
– Из прежнего Совета только ты Оби-Ван уцелел, и звание – магистра имеешь. 

Энакин отвел взгляд. Прежний Совет так и не дал ему звание – магистра. Тогда это так много значило для него. Фактически он стал единственным кого включили в Совет, без звания – какой позор. Так он воспринял это. Подозревали в шпионаже для Палпатина, не доверяли. Теперь Энакин их не винил, возможно, они просто ощущали в нем таящуюся тьму. Но в то время молодой джедай Энакин Скайуокер был глубоко задет этим решением. И даже поддержка Оби-Вана его не утешала. 

– Энакина в Совет рекомендую включить, – Оби-Ван не смотрел на него, поглаживая бороду, задумчивый и спокойный. – Он доказал уже не единожды, что выбрал светлую сторону.  
– Уверен ты, Оби-Ван? – Йода смотрел на горящий костер. Их маленький круг мог стать чем-то большим со временем, если сидящие напротив друг друга люди уцелеют в грядущей битве.  
– Уверен, магистр. 

Йода кивнул, – Хорошо. Твоя ответственность это будет. Помни. 

Оби-Ван взглянул на Энакина и в его глазах тот увидел блики костра. 

«Учитель…»

– Есть еще кое-что, магистр Йода. Падаван Калеб Дьюм прошел испытание. 

Услышавший слова Оби-Вана, Кейнан вздрогнул. 

– Последнее испытание падавана прошел ты на поляне той, Калеб. На колени встань.

И после того как Кейнан опустился на колено перед магистром Йодой, тот включив свой световой меч произнес. 

– Встань Калеб Дьюм, рыцарь-джедай, – меч над правым плечом Кейнана погас отключившись.  
– Не падаван ты больше. Но Оби-Ван еще учить тебя будет.  
– Спасибо, магистр, – Кейнан вернулся на свое место в их кругу, чувствуя, как колотится сердце. Он ощущал их мощь, старую атмосферу Ордена, будто не разрушенное здание на Корусанте было символом джедаев, но эти уцелевшие мастера.  
– Асока сейчас на задании, но она сможет вернуться в Орден? – Энакин спросил это, не в силах сдержать себя. Он помнил, как несправедливость подорвала ее веру и повлияла на него самого.  
– Если захочет, но полагаю, свой путь она сама выбирает теперь. И давно уже себя джедаем не зовет.  
– Многие здесь, себя не звали джедаями последние десять лет, – сказал Оби-Ван. 

Йода посмотрел на него и усмехнулся. 

– Выжил ты. Хорошо это. И ученик опять с тобой, – Йода посмотрел на Энакина, и тому стало некомфортно под проницательным взглядом старого мастера. Они не говорили после спасения Кейнана. Йода много времени провел, общаясь с лидерами сопротивления и в медицинском отсеке, консультируя Оби-Вана в работе с огненными кристаллами.  
– Темная сторона тебя прельстила, многие погибли тогда из-за решения твоего Скайуокер.  
– Я заблуждался и потерял самое дорогое.  
– Теперь что ничего не дорого тебе? Не заблуждаешься ты? 

Энакин взглянул на Оби-Вана и смешался. Ему сложно было просто сидеть спокойно под взглядами выживших джедаев. Слишком много крови было у него на руках, и они это знали. 

– Дорого, магистр Йода. И именно поэтому я здесь.  
– Честность твою хвалю я, но эмоции опять твой разум туманят. Хватит сил тебе с ними совладать? Вот что тревожит меня.  
– Темная сторона могущественна. Но она разрушает тебя со временем. Я усвоил этот урок.  
– Какой еще урок усвоил ты?  
– Некоторые битвы не выиграть одному. Вы нужны мне магистр. Станьте моим наставником. Я должен закончить то, что когда-то начал магистр Винду. Я должен одолеть Палпатина. 

Йода и Оби-Ван переглянулись. 

Некоторое время царило молчание, а затем магистр Йода сказал:

– Просьбу твою исполню я. 

Усмехнувшись, он добавил, – Давно падавана у меня не было. Готов ты побегать? Вспомнить каково это, не властью обладать, а подчиняться? Строгий учитель я. Помни – ты сам просил меня.  
Поднявшись Йода, медленно поковылял прочь. И на этом первое собрание Нового Ордена было закончено.  
Вечером джедаи готовили не хитрый ужин. 

– На вкус куда лучше, чем черные дыни, – улыбнулся Оби-Ван, глядя на старания Люка. Тот с азартом собирал бутерброды, новое меню повстанцев ему явно нравилось больше, чем родные блюда с Татуина. Гера положила им удж, Сабин готовила его иногда. И добавила свежих мейлуранов к припасам. 

По итогам собрания был разработан план действий для присутствующих джедаев. Одним из его этапов являлся поиск детей с чувствительностью к Силе и защита их от инквизиторов. Эту миссию доверили Асоке. Обучение Люка, Эзры и Кейнана легло на Оби-Вана. Йода занялся подготовкой Энакина к бою с Палпатином. 

– Равновесие сам ты обрести должен перед боем. Чувствую я смятение в тебе. 

Они остались вдвоем, когда все отошли к огню костра на ужин. Энакин не мог найти в себе сил, посмотреть в глаза старому магистру. 

– Вы не знаете, что я сделал.  
– Отчего же. Знаю я. 

Чувствуя, как пылает лицо от стыда, Энакин дернулся встать. 

– И куда побежишь ты? Где сможешь спрятаться? – меланхолично спросил Йода.  
– Нет такого места, – добавил он сурово. – Садись.

И Энакин опустился на землю, ноги под ним подломились, словно от непосильной ноши.  
Порой ночью он просыпался от мучительных снов. Оби-Ван в его снах лежал под монстром, который брал его до криков, до крови, заставляя Энакина смотреть на это сквозь окуляры черного шлема.

– Давно несешь ты груз этот. И легче он не станет.  
– И что мне делать? – Энакин спрашивал с отчаянием, он жаждал облегчения терзавшей его вины.  
– Стань сильнее. Так думаешь, ты скажу я? Рецепты укажу? Пути для тебя?  
– Нет такого пути да? 

Йода посмотрел на него, и устало поежился, будто ночной холод пробирался под мантию. 

– Чувство вины – лабиринт, Скайуокер. Из него не выйти одному.  
– Я не понимаю, магистр.  
– Ты не один в нем. И никогда один не был. 

Энакин и Йода посмотрели на одного человека. 

– Но он выглядит таким спокойным…  
– А чего ждал ты? – Йода покачал головой. – Он бежит. И убежать не может. Ищет и не может найти. Палпатину он не соперник теперь. Равновесие его хрупкое. В том бою ты будешь один.  
– А вы?  
– Я свой бой уже проиграл, – Йода поднялся, кряхтя, и добавил.  
– И ты свой еще нет. Учить тебя я буду. Соберись.

***

Вечером Энакин уходил медитировать и тренироваться с магистром Йодой. Барханы гудели, перекатываясь, и пустыня звучала как живое существо. Он наблюдал перед уходом как, уставшие после тренировок, Эзра и Люк плескаются в теплой воде озера. Они оставались детьми, несмотря на то, что выросли на руинах старого мира. 

Оби-Ван сидел на берегу, часто с какой-то старой бумажной книгой. Он наблюдал за ними и за Кейнаном. Их тренировки шли куда более успешно, чем предполагал Энакин. Слепой джедай не вернул зрение, но он научился обходиться без него. Угадывать траекторию удара или выстрела. Он видел мир, не видя его. И пусть лица и изображения для него были недоступны, но в бою Кейнан стал куда лучше. Он практиковал соресу, как и Оби-Ван и теперь полноценно тренируясь улучшил свои навыки. Иногда Энакин ловил себя на том, что немного завидует легкости их общения. Оби-Ван поддерживал Кейнана и хвалил его успехи. 

Энакину же пока хвастаться было не чем. Йода ворчал на него, на его несобранность и рассеянность. 

– Эмоции сильны в тебе. Обуздай их. Ревность чувствуешь ты. Это не путь джедая.  
– Я пытаюсь, – пробормотал Энакин и спохватился. Он хорошо помнил знаменитую фразу гранд-мастера про то, что надо не пытаться, а делать. Но Йода промолчал на его оправдание и молча, пошел вперед. 

Минувшие годы и потери тоже изменили старого мастера.  
Энакин ощущал, как хрупок его маленький мир, состоящий из близких доверившихся ему людей. 

«Я не должен подвести их»

***

– Равновесие Силы твой поступок изменил. Другой Скайуокер должен был Светлую сторону в галактику вернуть. 

Оби-Ван сидел в позе медитации рядом с магистром Йодой, вдали от остальных. 

– Люк еще ребенок.  
– Могущественным джедаем он станет, в будущем.  
– Вы видели это будущее? – Оби-Ван изумленно посмотрел на собеседника.  
– Видел, – хмыкнул Йода, – Другое оно теперь. Изменилось.  
– И что в нем изменилось? – внутренне холодея, спросил Оби-Ван. Он опасался услышать про падение на Темную сторону еще одного своего ученика.  
– Мертв в нем был Скайуокер, который Вейдером звался.  
– Люк… убил его?  
– Палпатин, – Йода покачал головой. – Силен ситх. И сильнее стал с нашей с ним последней встречи.  
– Значит, Энакин все-таки вернулся…

Йода посмотрел на Оби-Вана пристально, – Эмоции в тебе властвуют. Контроль верни над ними. Не стал я при падаванах твоих об этом говорить.  
Опустив голову Оби-Ван, смотрел на песок перед собой.

– Я не могу…  
– Можешь ты, – магистр Йода с печалью посмотрел на некогда блистательного джедая. – Должен. Опорой ты сейчас ему служишь. Но сам не крепок. Если сломаешься сам – его с собой утащишь. Будущее не константа, которую изменить нельзя. Будущее как песок перед тобой. А события как ветер. Он изменяет многое.  
– Я тоже изменился магистр. Иногда себя не узнаю. Сил нет.  
– Стыдишься ты этого?

Подумав Оби-Ван, покачал головой.

– Значит, нужно так было. Нам не властно наше будущее. Мы только настоящим владеем. Так живи им, Оби-Ван. Оставь прошлому то, чего пережить не можешь.  
– А если я не смогу.  
– Забыл ты главный урок, который нам жизнь преподносит.  
– Какой, магистр?  
– Сомненья побеждают любого. Не сомневайся в себе. 

Йода смотрел во мрак пустыни, но, даже несмотря на своего собеседника, он чувствовал, как высыхают слезы на его щеках.

***

Когда после двух недель в пустыне джедаи вернулись на базу, их встретили тепло. Повстанцы смотрели на них с надеждой.  
Йода ушел говорить с лидерами сопротивления, Оби-Ван с Люком обустраивать выделенные джедаям комнаты. Их ведь теперь стало больше. А Эзра спешил встретиться с фениксами. Гера старалась не показывать, как ждала. Она весь день занималась рутинными делами, но Сабин замечала ее пристальный взгляд, цепляющийся за горизонт. 

И вот когда друзья встретились, и Зеб широко улыбаясь, позвал всех на обед по случаю воссоединения, Гера замедлила шаг, подстраиваясь под Кейнана. Он шел медленно, но гораздо более уверенно. 

– Оби-Ван учил меня, – сказал он тихо, чувствуя ее руку, которая по привычке тянулась взять его под локоть, чтобы помочь.  
– О, он великий мастер! – Эзра вклинился в их беседу. – И он тоже учит меня! Представляешь Гера?! Он столько может и теперь все изменится! Все точно изменится к лучшему! С нами магистр Йода, Оби-Ван Кеноби, мастер Скайуокер – у нас появился настоящий шанс все исправить! Освободить Лотал, другие миры! 

Явно вдохновленный Эзра с надеждой посмотрел на Геру. Она чувствовала его радость, и ей самой стало спокойнее, когда к ним присоединились мастера некогда великого Ордена. 

– А еще чуть не забыл! Оби-Ван сказал, что изменит правила для джедаев, значит, вы сможете, наконец, пожениться! Скажу всем про подарки, – с этими словами Эзра исчез в коридоре, побежав вперед на запах ароматных закусок. 

Кейнан и Гера споткнулись одновременно. Чувствуя себя неловко и глупо, они рассмеялись. 

– Я не…  
– Эзра всю последнюю неделю такой, Гера, – смущенно улыбнулся Кейнан. – Ты хочешь подождать до конца восстания, я помню.  
– Кейнан, – Гера замерла, и они остановились в пустом коридоре. 

Она помнила, как он корчился от боли, умирая у нее на руках. Те мгновения словно срезали цветную пелену повседневных событий, обнажив черно-белое нутро самого жуткого ее кошмара. 

– Я поняла, то, что не хотела принимать. Все мы солдаты. И можем погибнуть в любой момент. Даже ты. Мне казалось, что откладывая, я ищу особенный момент. Лучший для нас. Но может быть нынешний момент и есть лучший. 

Гера осторожно сняла с Кейнана маску, заглядывая в невидящие глаза, и потянулась к его губам.


	16. Иллюстрация к главе Искорка веры и Равновесие Силы

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Иллюстрация к главе Искорка веры и Равновесие Силы  
> Авторство: Miss_Dont_Care
> 
> Громадное спасибо за Канеру)) Тысяча сердец к вашим ногам))

Для переживших #Jedi Night #Dume

When you're weary, feeling small  
When tears are in your eyes I will dry them all  
I'm on your site, oh, When times get rough  
And friends just can't be found

Like a bridge over troubled water 1,  
I will lay me down,  
Oh, like a bridge over troubled water  
I will lay me down

When you're down and out, when you're on the streets  
When evening falls so hard, I will comfort you  
I'll take your part when the darkness falls  
And pain is all around...

_Bridge over troubled water  
Simon  & Garfunkel_


	17. Призраки прошлого

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Иногда прошлое хранит наши самые светлые воспоминания, а иногда... 
> 
> Глава посвященная Обикину. Обикину и штурмовикам смерти ;)
> 
>  
> 
> Автор пал в реал Темной стороны, но старается находить время для этой истории.  
> Ваша поддержка очень важна для меня)

Рисковать миссией, рисковать жизнью ради друзей, возможно, признак плохого солдата, но зато это признак хорошего человека.  
_Мэйс Винду_

_Мэтью Стовер. Уязвимая точка_

Война — это ужас. Но ты не понимаешь того, что она и должна быть ужасом. Так и выигрываются войны: причинением таких ужасных страданий врагу, что он более не способен сражаться. Нельзя рассматривать войну с позиций законов, Мейс.  
Нельзя сражаться, защищая невинных, потому что невинных нет!  
_Депа Биллаба._

_Мэтью Стовер. Уязвимая точка_

 

Вернувшийся с боевого вылета Энакин обнаружил странную картину в своей комнате. 

С тех пор как джедаев стало на базе больше, им отвели отдельный сектор и пусть состоял он только из нескольких жилых блоков, построенных из остатков старого республиканского крейсера когда-то рухнувшего на планету, этого было достаточно для того, чтобы даже в джедайском секторе не пересекаться с Оби-Ваном. Сознательно или нет, но они старались избегать друг друга. Это никак не сказывалось на совместных брифингах, но даже общих миссий у них не было. Оби-Вана магистр Йода практически всегда оставлял на базе, для защиты падаванов от инквизиторов, если те объявятся или от Дарта Мола, с которым уже сталкивались фениксы. И Энакин был с ним согласен. Ведь магистр Йода часто вылетал на встречи с другими ячейками сопротивления за пределами планеты. А опытный джедай на базе мог защитить детей и тем более с Молом Оби-Ван уже сражался не единожды. Правда была и другая не официальная причина, о которой внутри своего круга джедаи не распространялись. Энакин был слишком привязан к Оби-Вану, и на миссии по спасению Кейнана и команды Призрака, тот это понял. В бою он практически постоянно старался прикрыть его, отвлекаясь от своих противников. Оби-Ван пытался поговорить после боя, но Энакин упорно отмалчивался, не желая признавать правды. Между ними искрило и магистр Йода, понимающий гораздо больше, чем показывал – их разделил. Оби-Ван занимался по большей части юнлингами и падаванами, кроме него практически некому было учить детей, которых привозила Асока с разных концов галактики, спасая их от инквизиторов. А Энакин – боевыми миссиями и тренировками с магистром Йодой. Они даже жили в комнатах максимально удаленных друг от друга и встречались только в столовой и то очень редко, потому что Оби-Ван брал еду и уходил к себе. В свободное время он записывал собственные знания, создавая учебник, ведь ничего из прежней библиотеки на Корусанте им не было доступно. 

Так что обнаружив в своей комнате Оби-Вана, с ведром и тряпкой в руках, моющего полы, Энакин замер у порога. И только оглядевшись, он понял, в чем проблема. Стены его комнаты, пол, даже потолок – все было забрызгано фиолетовыми пятнами. 

– Дройдов-уборщиков у нас нет. И ты смотришь на то, что может сделать один контрабандой провезенный лотальский кот, баллончик краски Сабин, – Оби-Ван извиняюще улыбнулся. – И мой юный падаван.  
– Эзра привез кота с Лотала? – Энакин внутренне не сомневался в том, что этот иногда чересчур смышленый паренек может контрабандой провезти не только кота.  
– Нет, это был Люк, – Оби-Ван поспешил добавить, – Не будь к нему суров. Команда Призрака ездила на Лотал за медикаментами и брала его с собой. Кот видимо залез в грузовой ангар во время стоянки. И Люк не стал никому говорить об этом, опасаясь, что его выкинут. На этом месте улыбка Оби-Вана стала мягче, – Он принес кота к тебе, чтобы спрятать. Кто знал, что тому понравятся вон те коробки с баллончиками взрывчатой краски от Сабин. Оттирать их дело опасное, так что я придумал ему другое наказание в виде помощи в продовольственном секторе.  
– Грядки копает? – Энакин, наконец, закончил оглядывать то, во что превратилась комната. Он устал после миссии и на жаре протезы ныли, хотелось в душ и лечь. Но видимо это стало несбыточной мечтой в ближайшую пару часов.  
– Баллончик взорвался?  
– Хорошо, что давление краски в баллончике из-за вещества другое. Иначе…  
– Иначе я не только бы пятна в своей комнате наблюдал, – закончил Энакин, снимая летную куртку. На жаре она напоминала панцирь.  
– Я в душ, потом помогу тебе.

Оби-Ван проводил его взглядом и продолжил свою рутинную работу. Растворитель пах ацетоном и в духоте от запаха уже мутило. Но делать было нечего, это был его падаван и надо сказать, он уже забыл, что Скайуокеры усидчивыми не бывают. 

Энакин приняв душ и смазав места сочленения с протезами, накинул легкую тунику. Он не знал, как отреагирует Оби-Ван на его обнаженные протезы. Те могли разбудить не лучшие воспоминания о бакто-камере на Мустафаре. Но повседневные перчатки и сапоги, что он носил во время заданий, на жаре прели и кожа нуждалась в отдыхе и вентиляции. Энакин вышел из душа, стараясь не лязгать сильно во время ходьбы. Оби-Ван так же сидел на полу, оттирая громадное, видимо центральное пятно. Он поднял на него взгляд и Энакин замер на месте. 

– Я сам закончу, – пробормотал Энакин. – Это ведь мой сын. 

«Мы так давно не были просто наедине. Такое забытое чувство…»

– Он мой падаван, – устало ответил Оби-Ван, – Моя ответственность. 

Энакин опустился рядом с ним на пол, – Тогда давай закончим это дело вместе. Быстрее будет. 

– Да, дышать тут уже нечем, – согласился Кеноби. 

Его взгляд скользнул по лицу Энакина и вновь вернулся к полу.  
Они работали в тишине, и надо сказать процесс очистки явно ускорился.  
Энакин заметил темные круги под глазами и экономные движения. Оби-Ван явно не высыпался. 

– У тебя сейчас четверо юнлингов, и падаваны Люк и Эзра? 

Оби-Ван кивнул.

– Возможно, я смогу помочь? – Энакин предложил это неосознанно, он чувствовал себя человеком, который пытается преодолеть пропасть.  
– Ты даже Асоку брать не хотел, когда-то.  
– Это было давно, – пробормотал Энакин, избегая прямого взгляда бывшего учителя.  
– Не волнуйся об этом. Энакин на тебе столько боевых задач, плюс тренировки с магистром Йодой. Сосредоточься на них. Я справлюсь с учениками.  
– Как сегодня? – поддел его Энакин. – Тогда учти, что помогать оттирать комнату в следующий раз я не буду.  
– Зачем? – Оби-Ван поглядел на него с иронией, – Мы ее просто перекрасим к твоему следующему прилету на базу. 

Вечером того же дня, после того как уборка комнаты была закончена Энакин позвал Люка.  
Ожидая увидеть смущенного и расстроенного проказой сына, он удивился, услышав просьбу.

– Можно мы его оставим? А папа? 

На руках Люка лежал тот самый проказливый лотальский кот. И смотря в просящие глаза сына, Энакин забыл о том, что хотел сказать. Или почему следовало запретить кота. Джедаи и привязанности и что-то такое. Но с другой стороны Новый Орден явно менял старые правила. И это была первая просьба сына. Они сближались медленно, и только недавно Люк стал видеть в нем не героя войны клонов и не монстра убившего столько людей, а отца. С тех пор как узнал правду о Вейдере, он долгое время звал его – мастер Скайуокер или магистр или учитель, сознательно или нет, избегая подчеркивать их родство. Тогда в ангаре, когда Оби-Ван только привез его Люк, слышал это имя – Вейдер. Но оно мало что говорило мальчишке с Татуина. Теперь же он знал о нем многое. 

«Ты так редко зовешь меня отцом…»

– Хорошо, Люк. Но если опять произойдет подобный инцидент…  
– Я буду заботиться о нем! Спасибо! – Люк обнял его, подбежав, и Энакин понял, что воспитательный урок провалился. С треском. 

Оби-Ван, с теплом посмотрев на них обоих, пошел к себе. 

– А как мы его назовем? – слышалось вслед. 

«Импровизация – наше все» – подумал Оби-Ван и решил, что коту с таким именем жить будет тяжело. 

Кота назвали – Джа-Джа.

***

Через несколько дней Энакин увидел Оби-Вана в столовой. У него на руках был самый младший ребенок из тех, кого привезла Асока. Ему еще не было года. Маленький забрак упорно отказывался есть предложенную смесь, и одежда Оби-Вана была заляпана ею. Энакин внутренне порадовался, что не ему достался весь этот детский корпус безумия, но ноги сами принесли его к этому дальнему столику. 

– Энакин, – приветствовал его бывший учитель мимолетно и вернулся к своей не простой миссии покормить ребенка. 

Поставив свой поднос на стол, Энакин сел напротив и принялся завтракать, поглядывая на забрака. Ребенок уловил новую фигуру в поле зрения и потянулся к нему ручкой. Но что Энакин сделал «страшное лицо», чем вызвал моментальный громкий плач, заставивший сидевших за соседним столиком пилотов зеленого звена на них посмотреть. 

– Ты не помогаешь, – предупреждающе пробормотал Оби-Ван, понимая, что с кашей покончено.  
– Прости, – не чувствуя сожаления ответил Энакин. Он уже извинялся когда-то так очень давно, не чувствуя ничего кроме обиды. Это был последний раз, когда они говорили как друзья. Но причины поговорить у них сегодня были те же.  
– Ты просил ввести меня в Новый Совет джедаев. Я хотел бы отказаться, Оби-Ван. Я не имею права быть там. После всего… что сделал.  
Оби-Ван поднял на него взгляд.  
– Но я буду так же помогать сопротивлению, – с этими словами Энакин отодвинул недоеденный завтрак и поднялся. Самое сложное было сказано. И у него был боевой вылет через полчаса. 

«Прости, что снова не оправдываю твоих ожиданий». 

Он ушел, а Оби-Ван еще некоторое время отстраненно качал малыша, пытаясь успокоить плачущий строптивый комочек.  
Завтракать подошли другие юнлинги и падаваны. 

– Эзра, возьми ребенка. Я сейчас вернусь, – Оби-Ван отер, как мог одежду и махнул на это рукой, ее вечером все равно нужно будет стирать. Снова. 

Подросток взглянул на него удивленно, но малыша взял. Сидевшие за столом дети притихли. Им все было в новинку, кое-кто еще был слишком мал и нуждался в заботе. Здесь не было персонала Храма, спокойной атмосферы и стабильности в учебном процессе. Оби-Ван прекрасно понимал это, как и то, что его знаний не хватает. Он слишком давно не был джедаем в полном понимании этого слова. И даже вернув контроль над Силой, он едва ли мог похвастаться прекрасным самообладанием. Сейчас же ему нужно было поговорить с магистром Йодой. Срочно. 

– Ты здесь самый старший Эзра. Я полагаюсь на тебя, – он положил руку на плечо своего падавана и улыбнулся. – Будь с ним терпелив.  
– Вы скоро вернетесь? – Эзра не сопротивлялся внезапной обязанности, видимо действительно подрос за последнее время. И ответственность за малыша его не пугала. Он просто почувствовал обеспокоенность Оби-Вана.  
– Я постараюсь. Видел магистра Йоду?  
– Слышал он в зале связи. Общается с каким-то сенатором. Мон-Мотмой кажется.

Оби-Ван кивнул и быстро пошел в указанном направлении. Люди здоровались с ним по дороге, узнавая. Он механически кивал в ответ. Пытаясь успокоить собственную тревогу до встречи с магистром, Оби-Ван остановился у входа в зал связи и глубоко вдохнул.  
Ему повезло магистр Йода, уже закончил переговоры и был свободен.

– Вы знали, что он откажется? – начал Оби-Ван с порога.  
– Надеялся, – сложив руки на старой трости, магистр Йода, казалось, понял суть его сомнений.  
– Не готов он. И хорошо, что сам это понял.  
– Но не повторится ли…  
– Его гордость уязвленная тебя беспокоит? Или то, что на Темную Сторону он может пасть? Или что-то другое? – проницательный взгляд заставил Оби-Вана замолчать. 

Он сам ощущал собственную беспомощность в том, что касалось Энакина. После того, что было между ними, ему сложно стало анализировать его поступки и решения беспристрастно, как положено наставнику. Вероятно, Энакин тоже это понимал, раз попросил Йоду учить его. 

– Я понял, магистр. Простите, что побеспокоил.  
– Не сомневайся в нем. Он Светлую сторону выбрал. Ты вернул его. Это истинно.  
– Потерять его боюсь, – прошептал Оби-Ван, уже разворачиваясь, чтобы уходить.  
– Как падавана бывшего своего, друга, соратника? 

Оби-Ван не ответил, замерев на месте.

– Временные швы не подходят для таких ран. Залечи свои раны, Оби-Ван. Сделай это. Пора. 

Он ушел, а Йода еще долгое время думал о том, что случилось.

«Не понимает он до конца, что совершил. Не осознает. Возвращение джедая с Темной стороны – редкий дар. В хрониках об этом писать надо, чтобы помнили. Он достучаться сумел, превозмочь влияние Палпатина. Не вернется Скайуокер во Тьму. Не там его место. Разум понимать это должен. Но молчит разум, когда сердце говорит. Именно поэтому обеты много значат для нас. Но сейчас их время прошло».

Посмотрев на свой остывший чай, Йода улыбнулся. 

«Хотя хорошему чаю тоже нужно время, чтобы вкус обрести и цвет» 

– Беспокоюсь я о нем, – раздалось за спиной.  
– Отчего же, друг мой. Нет в этом нужды.  
– Не готовил я его к этому. И рядом меня не было, когда нужен был. Не мог я смотреть на совершаемое зло.  
– Сломлен он был. Правда это. Но не вся. 

Отпив прохладный мятный чай, магистр Йода, с удовольствием ощутил его терпкий вкус. 

– Вейдер ему раны нанес. Энакин их залечить может. Тебе ли не знать, Квай-Гон, есть узы, бремя которых для джедаев запретно. Но есть те, кто остался джедаями – несмотря на них.  
Квай-Гон посмотрел в спину сидевшего магистра. Он знал, тот жил достаточно долго, чтобы видеть многое и о многом не говорить.  
– Призраки Силы не вмешиваются в дела живых, – Квай-Гон вздохнул, посмотрел на дверь, закрывшуюся за Оби-Ваном.  
– Береги его. Не готов он…  
– Знаю. 

Йода спрыгнул со своего кресла, и тяжело опираясь на трость, пошел к выходу. 

– Алдераан меня беспокоит, – раздалось ему в спину. 

Остановившись на мгновение, Йода продолжил свой путь.

***

Энакин после вылета еще три часа возился с истребителем. Прямое попадание в репульсор. 

«Хана машине»

– Накрылись катушки? – Рекс принес ему запчасти со склада. И они вдвоем попытались снова запустить старенький крестокрыл. 

Но запчасти были изношены и термоядерные генераторы едва выдавали норму по проценту мощности. 

– Как же меня достала эта рухлядь, – вымотавшись Энакин сел у борта и хлебнул воды из фляги. На базе было мало толковых механиков. Но даже те, что были, не могли ничем помочь без запчастей.  
– Есть одна идея… на Меглумине в «Вектор» загрузили экспериментальные артиллерийские боеприпасы. Но все вышло из-под контроля, и разрушитель до Конджи-7 не дошел. Весь экипаж погиб. 

Игнорируя не веселое хмыканье Рекса, Энакин продолжил:

– Ты сам знаешь, класс «Имперский I» может нести шесть эскадрилий. Нам нужны эти машины. Ты только подумай, как это усилит флот повстанцев. Канонерки, транспортники тоже могли уцелеть и боеприпасы. Там брошенный разрушитель битком забитый оружием и техникой. Я могу взять Чоппера и вывести истребители из ангара. К разрушителю на борт прицепили маяк, как нашли. Он так и дрейфует. И я знаю частоту.  
– Один Чоппер не потянет столько машин. А по астромеху на каждую у нас нет.  
– Да хотя бы двадцать! – Энакин стукнул кулаком потертый борт. – Я на этом уже летать не могу. А надо. 

Рекс по опыту знавший, что некоторые идеи генерала бывают слишком опасными, спросил, – Совет джедаев одобрит? 

– Рекс!  
– Я с вами, генерал. Как всегда. Могу спросить, кто из ребят пойдет. 

Энакин посмотрел на него серьезно, – Нет. Это моя идея и моя ответственность. 

– Где-то есть подвох, да?  
– Это было частью плана по распространению вируса по галактике. Однако он вырвался на свободу и уничтожил экипаж. Но у меня в крови вакцина дающая иммунитет, – неохотно признался Энакин. 

Поискав вторую флягу, которую иногда возил с собой на дне кабины пилота, Энакин отхлебнул крепкое бренди. Алкоголь на жаре становился отвратительно теплым, и ощущения были, будто пьешь мочу хатта, но внутренний холодок надо было чем-то заглушить. 

Рекс был прав. В «Вектор» не рискнула сунуться даже Империя, ей было проще бросить разрушитель, но у них почти не осталось машин на ходу. Те, на которых летали повстанцы, уже сыпались в буквальном смысле. Надо было что-то делать. К тому же по подсчетам Энакина экспериментальный проект нового оружия для Палпатина должен был выйти на финальную стадию. «Звездная пыль» могла уничтожать планеты. Вариантов не осталось. Придется пойти на риск. 

«Оби-Ван не одобрит»

Подумав, Энакин пошел к магистру Йоде. Он собирался рассказать все, что знал о проекте под кодовым названием «Звездная пыль». Время пришло.  
Пока говорил, Энакин записывал координаты «Вектора» в личный падд магистра Йоды. 

– Я смогу вывести истребители вместе с Чоппером. Двадцать штук или больше, если Сабин разберется с навигационным модулем. Загружу в бортовой компьютер ее новую прошивку и прыгнем. Нам нужны машины для операции по устранению «Звездной пыли». 

На вопрос о том, что за вирус вынудил Империю бросить разрушитель, Энакин ответил, – Черное крыло. 

– Вирус заразен. Синтезировать сыворотку антидот мы не можем, не хватит ресурсов. Поэтому я с собой никого не беру. Тело умирает после заражения, но потом восстанавливается часть двигательных функций и ограниченная проводимость нервных волокон. Мозг частично работает, как и желудок. Но тело все равно разлагается. Но к тому времени, как я пребуду, полагаю, все зараженные будут окончательно устранены естественным путем. Много времени прошло. А к вирусу у меня иммунитет.  
– Технологии ситхов это, не так ли? – Йода думал о том, что бы случилось, если бы план удался и «черное крыло» засеяли в миры, не подчинившиеся Империи. – Чей проект это был?  
– Один из моих, – Энакин выдержал пристальный тяжелый взгляд старого гранд-мастера.  
– Чего хотел достичь Палпатин?  
– Бессмертия.  
– Сколько людей погибло на том разрушителе?  
– Больше сорока тысяч, – Энакин знал, на что шел, раскрывая подобные тайны. Но на нем, итак, лежала тень Вейдера. 

«Ярлык убийцы и насильника… избавлюсь ли я когда-нибудь от него? Зачем врать себе. Никогда. Достаточно взглянуть на Оби-Вана. Он так смотрит на меня иногда, будто все как прежде, но у него до сих пор кошмары… как говорит Люк. Хорошо, что он не знает всего…» – Энакин изучал чашку чая перед размышляющим гранд-мастером и мысли в голову приходили не веселые. Он старался так сильно, вкладывая всего себя в миссии, чтобы просто не думать о прошлом. Жить с этим было тяжело, только адреналин и риск вытесняли посторонние мысли и позволяли сосредоточиться на текущей задаче. Энакин даже думать не хотел о том, чтобы случилось, если бы Люк узнал, как он насиловал его учителя, не раз и не два, вынуждая ложиться под себя. Оби-Ван молчал обо всем этом и, зная его характер, Энакин понимал, он никогда не скажет Люку. Но это не делало жизнь легче. Такие тайны отнимают слишком много сил, и не позволяют себя легкомысленно забыть. Особенно, когда смотришь на дело рук своих в упор. Приезд Оби-Вана на базу с Люком много значил для Энакина и многое для него изменил. Вину перед ними он ощущал словно груз на руках и ногах, и ночами глядя в потолок своей комнаты, Энакин чувствовал, что не он один не спит. Но они не упрекали его ни в чем. Хотя Люк вырос без матери. Оби-Ван же как-то смирился с прошлым, нашел в себе силы снова выстроить их общение на уровне хороших знакомых. Значит надо приложить еще больше усилий. Больше рискованных миссий. Больше адреналина. И тогда все получится. Он сможет забыть. Не груз вины и не совершенное зло, а собственное желание видеть этого мужчину рядом с собой не просто другом. 

Выйдя из комнаты магистра, Энакин пошел к Сабин. 

Магистр Йода отпустил его. Его и больше никого. 

На этом отдельно настаивал Энакин.

Он не хотел добавлять еще больше имен в список умерших друзей. 

«Элементарная миссия. Пустой разрушитель. Вошел – вышел. Коды допуска я знаю» 

Он говорил всем одно и то же. Так было легче. 

Только с Люком говорить не стал. Тот тренировался с Оби-Ваном. Иногда украдкой наблюдая за ними, Энакин ловил себя на том, что улыбается. Он не хотел их тревожить. Эти тренировки напоминали ему его собственные. Оби-Ван тогда был еще совсем молод. Сам недавно получивший звание джедая. Вспоминая свои шестнадцать и то, как в первый раз попробовал алкоголь, как бродил по нижним секторам Корусанта, выискивая нарушителей, и как был счастлив одним осознанием того, что его учитель гордится им, Энакин отвлеченно изучал схему Сабин. Она быстро создала вариант прошивки. Так что теперь он мог вылетать. 

Заправив истребитель Энакин уже сел в кабину, когда увидел бегущего через полосу Люка. 

Сын пришел его проводить. И пришел не один. Вдалеке стоял Оби-Ван. 

Энакин улыбнулся.

«Такое забытое чувство». 

Он обнял сына и убедил его, что все пройдет хорошо. 

– Это не первая моя миссия. Не о чем волноваться.  
– Но ты никого с собой не взял.  
– А как же Чоппер. Люк, все будет в порядке. 

Люк кивнул ему и соскочил с крыла. Кабина захлопнулась, и Энакин стал поднимать машину.

– Он такой дисциплинированный и спокойный, как и полагается настоящему джедаю. 

Дройд язвительно прокомментировал на бинарном его гордость за сына. Он был ужасным раздолбаем по сравнению с R2D2, но Гера хвалила его и была права. В деле Чоппер являлся прекрасным астромехом. 

В конце концов, они оба – ветераны войны клонов. И оба на ней что-то потеряли. 

Чоппер – своего пилота. Энакин – себя.

***

– Садимся в передний пусковой отсек, – Энакин изучал разрушитель. 

Мрачный вид брошенного корабля будил инстинктивное желание держаться подальше. 

– Чоппер, передавай коды. Бортовой компьютер должен еще работать. Там новый ионный двигатель, его мощности более чем достаточно для поддержки жизнеобеспечения и систем. Надо убрать щиты, чтобы мы сели. 

Заложив петлю Энакин рассмотрел турболазеры и ионные пушки. 

«Еще в рабочем состоянии… ладно, не будем здесь задерживаться»

Они благополучно миновали щиты и сели в переднем ангаре. Обычно он служил высокопоставленным лицам, Энакин предпочел его, потому что в основном, должна была быть каша из обломков и трупов. Люди пытались сбежать, он предполагал это. Никому не хотелось быть сожранным заживо. 

– Аварийный маяк работает? Нет, Чоппер не трогай его. Лучше подай свет в ангар. Посмотрим, что здесь можно забрать.  
«Включили маяк? Успели?» – Энакин спрыгнул с крыла и огляделся. Мрак постепенно рассеивался. Чоппер подключился к панели.  
– Найди ближайший склад с медикаментами. Загрузим истребители, чтобы не гнать их вхолостую. Оружейный склад тоже понадобится.  
Фоном Энакин думал о включенном маяке. Его могли оставить погибающие от вируса штурмовики или на борт проник кто-то еще и не смог выбраться. Тогда этот кто-то мог быть еще жив. И потенциально опасен. 

Но мысли эти висели фоном, как подгруженная программа. В приоритете было выполнение миссии. Энакин пошел к лифту.

– Чоппер, оставайся здесь. Грузи в истребители программу Сабин и готовь их к отлету. Я за медикаментами и оружием.  
Воздух звездолета фильтровался, как и в рабочем режиме. Никакой затхлости в ангаре он не ощущал. Трупы, лежащие на полу, перешагивал. Под разорванной броней плоть давно уже разложилась до костей. Но он чувствовал смерть в воздухе, будто она имела свой собственный запах, и это никак не было связано с органами чувств человека. Скорее это говорила джедайская интуиция. 

«Времени не много» – так думал Энакин, понимая, что где-то внутри этого громадного дюрасталевого гроба еще что-то живо. 

«Неужели эксперимент удался?» – он невольно задумался и когда открылись двери турболифта, Энакин притормозил с выходом. Это сберегло его от столкновения с трупом в медицинском халате, человек видимо пытался бежать, и умер с другой стороны лифта, а когда двери разъехались, останки упали внутрь кабины. 

В отличие от штурмовиков это тело сотрудника не было защищено костюмом и поэтому развалилось на части. Оскаленная голова отлетела от позвоночника при падении и подкатилась к ногам Энакина. 

Энакин нагнулся и взял пропуск с халата медицинского работника. Он понимал, что ему предстоит увидеть и был к этому готов. 

На складе был бардак, люди, вероятно, хаотично искали лекарство или пытались синтезировать антидот. 

Но судя по всему, либо их попытки провалились, либо антидота не хватило. Энакин шел, подсвечивая себе фонариком путь мимо сгнивших останков. Без охлаждения те разложились давно. На ком-то сохранилась одежда, подпаленная бластерами. Их было много у самодельных нагромождений – баррикад из коробок, у которых выжившие пытались вести заградительный огонь. Следы давно проигранных жизней виднелись разорванными телами, части которых отсутствовали. Здесь без сомнения правил голод, жестокий первобытный инстинкт, оставшийся в зараженном мозгу.  
Обойдя очередной обглоданный скелет, от которого остался только позвоночник и голова, Энакин заметил не тронутые коробки с медикаментами. Подцепив коробки антигравитационным ручным захватом, он пошел к выходу. По пути взяв еще пару коробок, Энакин обернулся на мгновение, высвечивая фонарем во мраке стены склада. Камеры видеонаблюдения работали. Ему показалось или кто-то следил за ним, через них?

Оставляя сомнения за дверью лифта, Энакин погрузил в него коробки и поехал в ангар. Его мертвый спутник с обглоданными ребрами, на которых виделись следы зубов, смотрел на него пустыми глазницами. 

– И тебя убил тоже я, приятель. 

Энакин посмотрел на труп. 

– Только тебе уже без разницы. А я еще жив. 

Прочитав имя на карточке, Энакин добавил, – Спи спокойно, доктор Райян Декс. Когда-нибудь это все закончится и для меня. И мы сочтемся. 

Скайуокер вышел из лифта, выгрузил коробки и отправил лифт обратно в лабораторию. Ему не хотелось, чтобы Чоппер видел этот труп заживо съеденного человека. Он был дройдом Геры, и Люк любил его. Пацан вообще часто что-то собирал и пытался мастерить. Когда слышал о нем «в отца пошел» – Энакин невольно замирал. С одной стороны он радовался каждому такому замечанию, с другой – боялся его. 

«Натворил твой отец дел… лучше будь похожим на мать»

Мысли о сыне наполнили сердце теплом и Энакин выбросил из головы картины бойни происходившей в лаборатории. Он хотел быть собранным и максимально сконцентрированным. Чтобы там не шевелилось на периферии его восприятия, оно тоже могло знать, что лекарством от вируса I75А «Черное крыло» являлось бьющее сердце джедая. Все решали мидихлорианы. И в его крови их было очень много.

Но отдавать жрать свое сердце Энакин не собирался. Поэтому кем бы или чем бы, не являлась та сущность, ей придется остаться здесь догнивать вместе с кораблем.  
Подойдя к Чопперу, Энакин понял, что тот подготовил уже шесть истребителей к отлету. Они были заправлены, и программа Сабин установилась благополучно. 

– Есть транспортник? Давай один к нам. 

Чоппер работал быстро и вопреки обыкновению не ворчал. Ему явно не нравился этот корабль, и он спешил убраться отсюда как можно скорее. 

– Эй, приятель. Вирус тебе не страшен, – он постарался успокоить дройда. 

Но тот работал так быстро, что даже не отвечал ему. 

Энакин хмыкнул и стал оглядывать ангар. 

– Следующими вон те шатлы класса «Гамма», «Скайпрей» и «Дельта» по две штуки. 

Погружая коробки медикаментов в истребители, Энакин закончил как раз тогда, когда Чоппер завершил готовить первую эскадрилью. Двенадцать кораблей подчинялись одной программе ведущего, на роль которого Энакин выбрал транспортник. Пока Чоппер перепрошивал его и готовил к вылету, Энакин пошел за оружием. 

Выйдя из лифта на другом складе, Энакин оглядел представший перед ним хаос.  
Экипаж «Вектора» явно отчаянно сражался за свою жизнь, а на складе с оружием обезумившие штурмовики использовали все, что находили. Пол, стены – темнели от следов давних взрывов. Разметанные по полу кости местами обуглились. Смятые переборки, трупы лежавшие горой друг на друге – так будто они пытались пролезть в двери. Те так и не закрывались, частично заклинив – съехаться дверям мешали тела в броне. Двери глухо бились о них в бессильной попытке завершить команду с другой стороны. И этот монотонный стук в разграбленном отсеке отдавался эхом. Мигало аварийное освещение, высвечивая запустение и последние попытки людей отбиться от живых мертвецов. 

Энакин вышел из лифта, и его рука невольно потянулась к световому мечу. Присутствие чего-то необъяснимого он в этом месте ощущал четче.  
Обойдя первую баррикаду, затем вторую, напоминающую гору трупов, которые лезли наверх друг по другу и так и умерли опаленные гранатой, Энакин заметил коробку с гранатометами. 

«То, что надо»

Он подцепил ее антигравитационным захватом. 

Пол под ногами был в высохшей крови, эта кровь, выпущенная из внутренностей сотен съеденных здесь людей, изменила стандартный цвет покрытия. Энакин шел в абсолютной тишине, собирая нужные ему ящики. Сверху коробки с DC-15A, легла коробка с бластерными винтовками, поверх нее расположились осколочные гранаты С-25. Энакин брал то, что может пригодиться, и старался думать о задании, о том, как вернется домой и обнимет сына. 

Он сгрузил все это в лифт и поехал в ангар. Возможно, другой человек на его месте ощущал бы страх, бродя по месту, ставшему могилой для тысяч людей, но Вейдер уничтожавший планеты и расы оставил ему свой уникальный опыт. Энакин не боялся живых. Мертвых он не собирался бояться тем более. 

Погружая коробки с оружием в транспортник, Энакин кивнул Чопперу, – Молодец. 

– Подготовь вторую эскадрилью и канонерки. А я схожу за запчастями. 

На складе запчастей следов взрывов и грабежа не было. Люди первым делом побежали за лекарствами и оружием. Выискивая нужные ящики, Энакин читал маркировки. Это заняло больше времени. Он брал, то, что нужно и жалел, что у него не хватит времени взять больше. А время действительно поджимало. Это «нечто» шло к ним, ползло, медленно словно слизь, не ощутимо, волоча по полу свое изгнившее тело, но чем четче оно ощущало живого человека на корабле, тем яснее Энакин чувствовал его голод. Странное забытое чувство узнавания будоражило маячок памяти, но что это было Энакин, никак не мог разобраться. 

Он погрузил запчасти в лифт и вышел с ними уже в ангаре. 

Дройд ждал его и ворчал нетерпеливо. 

– Чоппер, готово? Отлично, – Энакин занес запчасти в канонерки.  
– План изменился. Ты поведешь первую эскадрилью без меня. Так мы сможем увести больше кораблей. Прыгай в намеченной точке на базу. Я буду следом со второй эскадрильей.  
По-прежнему ворча, Чоппер внезапно замер, а затем предупреждающе заорал на бинарном явно не цензурную конструкцию и взлетел в кабину управления транспортника.  
Энакин смотрел, как первая эскадрилья поднимается в воздух. Он, не оборачиваясь, понимал, что эта сущность нашла их. Чувствуя, как она выходит из лифта, Энакин включил световой меч.  
Проблема с этим вирусом была в том, что мертвые обретали коллективное подобие разума и учились. Они могли пользоваться оружием и Энакин это знал.  
Поэтому когда она включила свой световой меч, он просто встал в стойку. 

Энакин смотрел в белесые глаза Луминары Ундули. 

Саркофаг с ее мертвые телом был на этом корабле. Вопросом времени являлось то, как быстро вирус вернет ее. Ведь он передавался не только через укусы зараженных, но и воздушно-капельным путем. Однако она являлась джедаем и ее кровь, застывшая в венах, еще содержала мидихлорианы. Кто-то открыл саркофаг, возможно в попытке съесть тело, но замороженное оно напоминало камень. А затем оставленное через какое-то время оттаяло. И Луминара поднялась, медленно цепляясь руками за края своего саркофага. Вирус подарил ей жуткую форму бессмертия. Она бродила по кораблю вначале не осознающим ничего живым трупом, затем постепенно учась открывать двери, управлять системами и питаться. Другие пошли за ней. Энакин видел идущих к ним штурмовиков. Они двигались медленно, сказывался процесс разложения, некоторые ползли, волоча конечности, но эта масса шла к нему. Кроме того, они тащили с собой канистры. И Энакин понял, что это не глядя на маркировку – вирус. 

– Я подарю вам покой, мастер.

Она напала на него внезапно, стремительная и опасная. Энакин едва увернулся. Ее тело явно сохранилось лучше, чем тела простых людей. Может из-за мидихлориан вирус изменил ее иначе.  
Их мечи скрестились и Энакин понял, насколько вирус ее усилил. Опыты показали, что он невероятно усиливал зараженных людей, но джедаев как подопытных тогда в лаборатории не было. 

«Третья форма… она использует третью форму. Неужели она помнит?»

В этот момент один из штурмовиков, часть шлема которого отсутствовала вместе с правой стороной лица, бросил в него газовую гранату. 

Энакин отшатнулся оглушенный и прижал к лицу рукав, защищаясь от яда. Что-то липкое потекло ему на лоб. 

Он понял, что это кровь по звуку утробного рычания, с которым мертвецы волной бросились на него.


	18. Иллюстрация в главе Призраки прошлого

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Авторство: Miss_Dont_Care
> 
> Спасибо за поддержку и хорошее настроение))  
> Они прелесть!)))

 

п.с. Посвящается всем поклонникам версии того, что Джа-Джа Бингс был на самом деле самым великим ситхом!))) 

п.с.2. Джа-Джа Люка только начинает свой повстанческий путь - пожелаем ему удачи))


	19. Иллюстрация к будням на базе повстанцев)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Авторство: Miss_Dont_Care
> 
> Спасибо за уютное настроение и поддержку))  
> Они очень согревательные) Да)

"Сбрось оковы, галактика!"  
+16  
Количество скачиваний по версии галонетньюс: 999.999.999...  
Рейтинг GB&K: 8.6

История приключений рыцаря Скайшокера и спасенной им заигерианской рабыни.

 


	20. Нити судьбы

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Автор вернулся с ТС) вместе с продолжением истории)  
> А еще наконец-то наступило лето. Так что порция Обикина прилагается к десерту)  
> Спасибо всем кто ждет и читает! Ваша поддержка очень важна для меня)

Если кто-то упал, то он либо встает, либо погибает.  
_Дарт Мол. Смертный приговор_

Оби-Ван смотрел на то, как белые песчинки мерно перекатывает ветер, подхватывая их с другой стороны бархана. В этом уединенном месте он учил детей медитировать и контролировать собственные эмоции. Они только что закончили, и сейчас он отдыхал, а ученики плескались в озере. Самый младший спал у него на руках. Магистр Йода покинул их на какое-то время, улетев на Алдераан. Он не пояснил деталей срочной миссии, но Оби-Ван понимал, что возможно дела касаются королевского правящего дома. А значит, принцесса Лея может быть в опасности. 

«Мы так и не сказали ему, что у него есть дочь»

Мысли обжигали сомнениями, когда Оби-Ван думал об этом. Энакин заслужил знать правду. Всю правду. Падме родила близнецов. Но как он отнесется к тому, что его дочь называет отцом другого человека? Что будет, если он захочет забрать ее и воспитывать сам? 

Смутное беспокойство терзало сердце. Оби-Ван с тоской вгляделся в собственное сознание, он был покрыт мелкими трещинами с головы до ног. Словно разбитая и бережно склеенная кукла. И теперь любое эмоциональное напряжение сказывалось на самоконтроле. Больше всего на свете ему хотелось скрыться от людских взглядов где-то на уединенной планете и провести там остаток дней. Но шла война, Империя продолжала уничтожать миры и порабощать расы. А значит, рано было прятать световой меч в полы широкого плаща и сбегать от реальности. Необходимость принимать сложные решения требовалась как никогда. В конце концов, он был генералом армии Республики когда-то. Очень давно…

Синий взгляд скользнул по горизонту, зацепившись за колыхающийся в дали мираж. 

«Я скажу Энакину правду, как только он вернется…»

Их отношения с Энакином держались на старых связях и общем деле. И, несмотря на то, что говорил магистр Йода, Оби-Ван, едва справлялся с напряжением. Раньше он ломал себя ради того, чтобы достучаться до Вейдера. Теперь же… 

Йода чувствовал холод между ними и пытался излечить это болезненное отчуждение. 

Энакин старался, Оби-Ван это видел и ценил. Но это не помогало. Проще становилось только в работе. В такие минуты молчание пустыни казалось золотом. Наедине с собой не нужно было оправдываться. Оби-Ван простил Энакина, и страх ушел. Осталась только пустота. Он пытался заполнить ее целями нового Ордена джедаев, задачами сопротивления, обучением юнлингов, но личное отношение, в нем резонировало каждый раз, когда он смотрел на Энакина. Сильный, решительный, смелый – он казалось, ничего не потерял в пламени Мустафара. Будто восставший из пепла феникс. И рядом с ним Оби-Ван иногда чувствовал себя опустошенным сосудом, словно все что составляло его существование, исчезло. Сгорело в пламени необходимом для того, чтобы согреть сердце ситха. 

– Как ты можешь учить их, если сам пребываешь в смятении? 

Оби-Ван узнал этот голос из прошлого, впрочем, он давно ощутил присутствие старого противника. На Татуине он привык не доверять миражам. Ребенок по-прежнему спал у него на руках, вдалеке плескались юнлинги. Тень скалы скрывала их от взглядов. Двух непримиримых врагов времен Войны клонов. Только та война давно закончилась, а новая уже стучалась в их жизни. 

– Дарт Мол.  
– Больше не Дарт, – мягко поправил его ситх, с интересом посмотрев на маленького забрака, спящего на руках у джедая. Он сел на валун, изучая блестящую гладь озера и мирно играющих детей.  
– Пожалуй, найду себе здесь ученика.  
– Это вряд ли. 

Мол, улыбнулся, опасно ласково, собираясь перед боем. Он так давно наблюдал за этим джедаем, выжидая, когда ни Скайуокера, ни магистра Йоды не будет рядом. И сегодня, наконец, все сложилось как надо. Возможно, даже лучше чем надо. Он сможет убить их всех. Будущее Ордена джедаев, своего заклятого врага. И забрать ученика. Наконец-то. После стольких лет со смерти брата, он не будет один. А потом он поквитается с Дартом Сидиусом. Ярость подожгла кровь в жилах и алый меч в его руках вспыхнул.  
Оби-Ван поднялся, осторожно положив малыша подальше в тень. За его спокойствием скрывалась чуткая настороженность. Сомнения, угнетающие его, отступили перед опасностью, и он снова ощутил себя цельным. 

Мол, не бросился на него в попытке зарубить вместе с ребенком. Он позволил джедаю освободить руки. 

– Знаешь главную проблему современного общества? Никакого понятия о чести. 

Будто комментируя собственный жест доброй воли Дарт Мол широко улыбнулся. 

– А ты постарел Кеноби. С нашей последней встречи.  
– Хороший протез. Лучше чем прежний. 

Оби-Ван встал в стойку и сбросил плащ на песок.  
Этот обмен старыми колкостями на мгновение напомнил обоим прошлое. 

– Ты так много у меня отнял. Будущее. Власть. Я мог править галактикой…  
– Палпатин не делится властью. 

Они посмотрели друг другу в глаза.  
Оби-Ван понял, что ситх разделяет его последнее высказывание, хоть и не говорит этого вслух. Дарт Сидиус уничтожал всех, кто считал, что может оказать ему сопротивление. 

– Он убил всех сестер Ночи, – Мол, встал в стойку напротив Оби-Вана и тускло улыбнулся.  
– Я последний из своего поколения, кто выжил, Кеноби. И после того, как я убью тебя, я уничтожу этого ситха.  
– Тебе не хватит сил, – бескомпромиссно и спокойно отрезал Оби-Ван.  
– А ты о своем Избранном? Думаешь, у него хватит? Не строй иллюзий. Скайуокер лишился рук. Молнии Императора его убьют. 

Это действительно беспокоило Оби-Вана, но Йода учил Энакина и Оби-Ван доверился ему. 

– Энакин выживет. 

Мол, рассмеялся и внезапно стал абсолютно серьезен.

– Ты всегда лжешь сам себе, Кеноби? 

Он напал стремительно, желая увидеть, наконец, чужую кровь на желтом песке. 

Но едва скрестились мечи, как небо над оазисом накрыли имперские истребители. Они открыли огонь, и Оби-Ван отмахнулся от своего противника, едва проведя уклоняющий маневр. Он бросился к детям. 

– К спидерам! Быстрее! – его световой меч полыхал словно щит, отбивая выстрелы проносящихся сверху TIE-истребителей. 

Мол, едва не рычал от ярости. Его бой, его реванш украла Империя, украл Сидиус. Снова! 

Позади, заплакал ребенок. Оглянувшись, он увидел оставленного младенца. 

Внезапно нечто желтое перепрыгнуло его через голову, перекатилось и, Мол, узнал падавана. 

– Эзра Бриджер… 

Эзра поднял ребенка и попятился, – Вы привели их к нам? Вы нас сдали Империи?

– Нет, – Мол, брезгливо поморщился. – Нет, у меня нет дел с инквизиторами. Но я видел одного болтливого паренька в баре, он, кажется, недолюбливал Скайуокера. Был у вас пилотом.  
– Предатели, мой юный ученик. Предатели есть всегда, – Мол, выключил свой световой меч и дал подростку пройти.  
– Я не желаю тебе зла, Эзра Бриджер. Однажды, ты поймешь это. И придешь ко мне. Сам.  
– Никогда.

Усмехнувшись, Мол, пробормотал, – Это странное слово «никогда». Никогда не отражает действительности. Джедаи проиграют. Палпатин раздавит их как бешеных псов. Потому что они слабы. Твой учитель слаб. А слабые умирают, Эзра. Запомни. 

Он отступил в тень скалы, так что практически слился с мраком. Только желтые глаза казалось, продолжали мерцать в темноте. Они внимательно смотрели на Эзру и не в силах больше выносить этот пристальный взгляд и слушать вкрадчивый голос, Эзра побежал в направлении спидеров. Оби-Ван уже собрал других детей. Он сумел защитить их, но с воздуха стрелять по неподвижным целям легко, так что пора было убираться подальше. База, скорее всего уже знала о том, что их раскрыли. Им нужно найти новое укрытие, другую планету. Чтобы все начать сначала. Опять.  
Оби-Ван видел зависший вдалеке дредноут. 

«Придется прорываться с боем. Призрак должен быть на базе. Но там эскадрилья не меньше. Он не справится один»

Они неслись по барханам, и Оби-Ван использовал Силу, чтобы защищать доверенных ему детей. Он отбивал выстрелы, отбрасывал снаряды, но обстрел становился слишком плотным. Песок взрывался позади спидеров, поднимая белые вихри пыли. Ударная волна от разрывающихся снарядов едва не переворачивала хрупкие машины. 

– Гера! – Оби-Ван радировал, сквозь помехи.  
– Мастер Кеноби! На базу напали! Мы эвакуируемся! Пока этот дредноут не вызвал подкрепление!  
– Гера нужно прикрытие!  
– Учитель! Учитель, я прикрою вас, – голос Энакина звучал глухо, но в небе над головой Оби-Вана навстречу истребителям пронеслась новая эскадрилья повстанцев. Они врезались в ряды нападавших, разбив их строй. Взрываясь, падали догорая машины с той и другой стороны. Воздушная баталия как тонко закрученная спираль уходила все выше и выше, но когда практически на бреющем полете, один из истребителей качнул крылом, Оби-Ван понял, что это Энакин. Он открыл заградительный огонь, позволяя детям и своему мастеру ускользнуть. 

База спешно эвакуировалась на одну из запасных планет. Корабли уходили в гиперпространство, петляя, делая два, три обманных перехода. Повстанцы бросали оборудование, вещи, едва успевая погрузить людей. Все понимали этот дредноут хоть, и нес шестнадцать тысяч человек экипажа, был ничто по сравнению со звездным разрушителем. А если он пребудет у повстанцев не останется шансов. 

– У него слабые генераторы защитного поля! – Энакин повел крылья в атаку. Он лучше других знал слабости этих патрульных кораблей. – Боевое построение Дельта семь!  
– Есть командир! – отозвалось зеленое звено, а за ним радировало красное. 

Новые машины дали шанс переместить бой к борту дредноута, оттянув имперскую эскадрилью на защиту корабля носителя.  
Энакин почувствовал, как Оби-Ван покинул систему, вместе с остальными повстанцами. 

– Уходим! – истребители прыгнули следом по заданным координатам, оставляя позади разрушенную бомбардировками базу. 

Последнее, что почувствовал Энакин это прибытие в систему звездного разрушителя. Они успели разминуться с ним благодаря Силе.  
Гранд-адмирал Траун, хладнокровно слушал сбивчивый отчет командира дредноута. Он выслал сотни тысяч дройдов, патрульных кораблей на поиски этого джедая. Но найти его помог рассказ одного зайгерианского раба. 

– Почему вы не дождались подкрепления?  
– У меня была эскадрилья и полный комплект персонала. Я считал, что этих сил хватит, чтобы уничтожить их старые корабли, но они нашли новые машины, гранд-адмирал. Наши машины! Это были наши истребители!

«Я хотел повышение за поимку повстанцев» – слышал Траун за чужим взвинченным голосом. Возможно, этот честолюбивый офицер еще не представлял себе, что уже разжалован за провал такой важной миссии. А если бы на месте Трауна был Лорд Вейдер, тогда он был бы разжалован посмертно. Так думал Траун, изучая присланные данные по координатам прыжков и слушая сбивчивый отчет офицера. 

– Невозможно, – Траун оценивал поражение, как стратегический просчет одного конкретного командира, но вряд ли Император разделит его мнение. Он считал поимку убийцы Вейдера – Скайуокера, приоритетной задачей. И если отчет командира правдив и повстанцы нашли способ получить новые машины, значит, это был его личный просчет. 

«Кто-то дал им средства для покупки новых кораблей. Кто-то достаточно могущественный. Сенатор? Либо это тайный сговор с судостроительной верфью. О кражах истребителей не сообщалось»

– Вы сбили хотя бы одну такую машину? Поднимите ее на борт для анализа бортового компьютера. Я хочу знать последние координаты прыжков. 

Скрытый маскировкой корабль еще какое-то время наблюдал за «Химерой» зависшей на орбите планеты.  
Мол, успел отправить маячок на один из кораблей повстанцев. Прикрепившись к обшивке, тот слал ему координаты. Можно было продать эти сведения Империи, но кредиты в последнее время волновали Мола меньше всего. Отдать кому-то другому право мести? Он слышал об этом чиссе. Фаворит Императора, он значительно возвысился после смерти Вейдера. Принеся голову Скайуокера Палпатину, возвысится еще больше. 

Усмехнувшись, Мол, покачал головой. 

«Помогать Империи? Дарту Сидиусу? Никогда»

Он ушел в гиперпространство в абсолютно другом направлении, путая следы. Прекрасно зная, что сможет найти повстанцев снова. 

«Мы закончим наш разговор. Не вежливо обрывать его вот так…»

Маячок высветил ему новые координаты. 

«До встречи на Явине 4, Кеноби»

***

Оби-Ван всматривался в небо. Он ощущал смутное беспокойство. Повстанцам удалось сбежать от Империи под прикрытием новых истребителей. Юнлинги напуганные и уставшие сидели в одной из спешно собранных палаток. Люди, измотанные бегством, старались не поддаваться унынию. Им многое пришлось бросить и все начать заново на этой жаркой тропической планете. Истребители возвращались последними, они прикрывали отход основной группы. И когда машины стали садиться Оби-Ван пошел на импровизированную полосу, выискивая Энакина. Он чувствовал, что нужен ему. Небольшая естественная долина, позволяла посадить остатки крыльев эскадрилий. Энакина среди севших пилотов не оказалось. Шли минуты и наконец, показался последний истребитель. Оби-Ван тревожно наблюдал за ним. В какой-то момент корабль стал заваливаться на бок, будто потеряв управление. Он шел на снижение, практически не сбавляя скорости. 

«С ним должен быть астромех. Чоппер!»

«Что-то не так. Энакин!»

Оби-Ван встал у полосы и сконцентрировался. В душном влажном климате планеты волосы прилипли ко лбу как будто после марафона. После сухого воздуха пустыни здесь казалось нечем дышать. Нижняя туника липла к телу и Оби-Ван и рад бы уверить себя, что это от жары, но холодные ручейки пота, бежавшие по спине, не имели никакого отношения к погоде. Он боялся. Впервые за долгое время так отчетливо, так остро ощущая липкие объятия страха. Его самоконтроль как разлаженная машина, запущенная с грубыми латками, дал сбой. Энакин шел на аварийную посадку. И он практически не управлял истребителем. 

Прикрыв глаза, Оби-Ван потянулся к Силе, он нуждался в ней, словно только одно ощущение единения с Силой могло удержать его на ногах. 

Люк навсегда запомнил тот страшный момент, когда истребитель его отца практически бесконтрольно пошел на сближение с землей, явно потеряв управление. Оби-Ван единственный оставшийся на полосе человек, стоял, вытянув вперед руки, словно удерживая одну ему известную нить. Тяжелая тишина, будто остановившая мгновение, разрубалась звуком надрывно сипевшего двигателя падающего корабля. Люк смотрел в прямую спину своего учителя, молча закусив губы. Он верил, что если кто и мог на базе посадить аварийный истребитель, то это Оби-Ван Кеноби.

Ему так нужен был отец. И хотя Орден отрицал привязанности, новые правила дали им шанс стать практически семьей. 

«Не сегодня, прошу тебя. Отец… не сегодня»

Люк не готов был его потерять.

И в какой-то момент истребитель изменил траекторию, плавно выходя из пикирования. Оби-Ван сажал его при помощи Силы, направляя, удерживая от падения. Он давно не использовал все свои возможности, и это напряжение заставляло тело дрожать. Колоссальным усилием воли Оби-Ван концентрировался, не позволяя чему бы то ни было отвлекать его. Он все еще оставался джедаем, несмотря на все пережитое. И Сила была с ним. 

Когда истребитель Энакина сел в конце полосы. Оби-Ван пошел к нему, собранный, гасящий волнение. 

Энакин каким-то образом смог выбраться из кабины, он сделал пару шагов навстречу Оби-Вану и повалился ему в руки. Одежду заливала кровь. У него не было руки, она была отсечена практически у плеча. Вторая рука, явно поврежденная световым мечом, едва держалась на последнем сцеплении. Протез проработал какое-то время на запасных сервомоторах, позволяя управлять истребителем, но Энакин выдавил им стекло кабины, чтобы выбраться, так что теперь он был безнадежно сломан. Оби-Ван держал полубессознательного Энакина, пока к ним бежали врачи. У них не было бакто-камеры, даже оборудованного мед блока. Невероятным усилием воли Энакин сумел провести бой в таком состоянии, прошлое научило его терпеть боль и драться несмотря ни на что. Но теперь его тело не было по большей части машиной, детали которой можно легко заменить. 

– Оби-Ван…  
– Энакин, у тебя получилось. Мы прорвались, – Оби-Ван зажимал обрубок руки, перетянутый ремнем. 

Энакин ему внезапно тепло улыбнулся, – Я сел, не разбив истребитель… не худшая посадка, да?  
Губы у него при этом были практически белыми, и Оби-Ван сглотнул, – Лучшая твоя посадка, Эни. Из тех, что я видел. 

– Ты же переговорщик… а так плохо врешь, – Энакин судорожно выдохнул, его взгляд метнулся в сторону.  
– Люк?  
– С ним все в порядке. Он был со мной, когда все началось.  
– Пусть с тобой и остается. Обещай мне, Оби-Ван, – на мгновение в затуманенный взгляд вернулась ясность и твердость. – Обещай мне, Оби-Ван, что ты присмотришь за ним…

Чувствуя, как сдавливает грудь от сиплого шепота такого знакомого голоса, Оби-Ван молча, кивнул.

– Ты поправишься. Береги силы. 

Оби-Ван сосредоточился и потянулся к Силе. Он помнил как магистр Йода вытащил раненого Кейнана практически с того света. Джедайское исцеление. И пусть лекарем он не был, но за последнее время ему приходилось учить и преподавать все направления своим ученикам, и он тренировался с магистром Йодой. 

«Я удержу тебя… я сумею»

Чужие мысли ускользали, словно вода сквозь сеть, но Оби-Ван продолжал тянуться к ним. Медленно, глубоко дыша, он искал в этой вязкой темноте своего Энакина. 

«Энакин»

Бесконечно длинный узкий коридор соединил их, Энакин шел вперед, не сбавляя шага. Прозрачный пол позволял увидеть чернеющую под ними бездну. 

«Обернись!»

«Зачем? Разве мы не все друг другу сказали» – высокая фигура Энакина замерла. Длинный темный плащ делал его так похожим на Вейдера, что Оби-Ван едва не попятился.

«Ты боишься меня. Так отпусти»

Черные стены разлетались, сходились, превращались в лестницы, и только гладкий пол казалось, светился, позволяя видеть во мраке. 

Изучая такой знакомый профиль, Оби-Ван протянул руку и сжал чужое плечо.

«Энакин. Ты нужен галактике»

«Он спасет ее. Мой сын. Ты же уже знаешь это, не так ли? Он сильнее меня»

«Ты нужен мне…»

Стены пошли волнами, выбрасывая осколки коловшихся до рези воспоминаний. Некоторые из них Оби-Ван помнил слишком хорошо. Он едва не потерял себя когда-то среди этой вереницы насилия, но теперь их было двое. Энакин стоял впереди, и все что летело к ним из пугающего ничто, утопало в его груди. Врезаясь, рассекая кожу, раня до крови. Оби-Ван тяжело дышал, прижавшись лбом к чужой спине. Он чувствовал, как вздрагивает Энакин от каждого такого воспоминания, пропуская его через себя. 

«Я не хочу больше причинять тебе боль своим существованием. Отпусти меня» – дрожь в его голосе, выдавала слезы, которых Оби-Ван не видел. 

«Я так устал… Оби-Ван… я устал держать все это в себе. Жить с этим»

Закрыв глаза, Оби-Ван обнял его со спины.

«Я тоже»

Слезы катились по щекам, но Оби-Ван не стыдился их. Он держал вдали от мрака, человека которого любил.

Не давая ему сделать последний шаг. Держал изо всех сил. 

А где-то наверху сходились и расходились галактики, и переворачивались миры.

***

Магистр Йода нашел их новую базу спустя пару дней. Он знал частоту передатчика «Призрака» и, вернувшись первым делом, пошел в медицинскую палатку, куда перенесли раненого Энакина и отключившегося Оби-Вана. 

Он почувствовал на Алдераане, что что-то случилось, и спешно вернулся. 

Задумчиво бормоча под нос, магистр покачал головой. Сейчас у них не было бакто-камеры и возможности сделать для Энакина протезы. 

– Мой отец… поправится?  
– По-другому видишь ты исход этого противостояния?  
– Противостояния?  
– Он стоит и смотрит в пустоту, – Йода хлопнул тростью на место рядом с кроватью. – Стул мне принеси. 

И когда Люк вышел, добавил, – Но стоит он там не один. 

Тяжело вздохнув, магистр вспомнил, как когда-то молодой Энакин решил уйти из Ордена, и Оби-Ван едва убедил его остаться. Энакин все же передумал и принял обратно свой световой меч, не подозревая, что если бы он покинул Орден, его учитель ушел бы за ним. Их узы всегда были гораздо сильнее, чем знали окружающие. 

И теперь Оби-Ван пошел за ним. Туда, куда никогда и никто не решался ходить. 

«Если Скайуокер решит уйти, Оби-Ван…» 

Возникшая тень, у кровати молча, встала рядом. 

– Упрям твой ученик, Квай-Гон.  
– Надеюсь, достаточно упрям.

***

Когда спустя две недели оба джедая очнулись, база уже жила своей жизнью. Преимущества людей привыкших быстро переезжать и собирать себе новый дом на другом месте.  
Энакину и Оби-Вану отвели один блок. Так как возможности сделать протезы не было, Энакин привыкал к отсутствию обеих рук. Ему сложно давалось осознание собственной беспомощности, это возвращало не лучшие воспоминания о Мустафаре, но Оби-Ван поддерживал его. Его присутствие, то тепло, с которым он смотрел на Энакина, заставляло того, невольно улыбаться. Они многое пережили вместе, но заново выстроенные отношения оставляли чувство близости. И это робкое, несмелое чувство, застенчивое и хрупкое, грело опаленное сердце бывшего ситха. Он тоже помнил те мгновения, когда они стояли на узком прозрачном мосту, против всей той ненависти и боли, в которой успели погрязнуть. 

«Я бы не выстоял там один»

Тряхнув лохмами, которые за две недели на больничной койке спутались и торчали во все стороны, Энакин думал о том, что какое-то время ему придется во всем полагаться на Оби-Вана.

«Не в первый раз…»

Раны зажили, однако купаться без посторонней помощи он явно не мог. 

Оби-Ван пошел за вещами и бытовыми предметами первой необходимости. Им предстояло начать жить вместе, пока не появиться возможность восстановить Энакину руки.  
Чоппер привел им первую партию истребителей, так что у сопротивления остались силы продолжать борьбу. О том, что случилось на «Векторе» Энакин рассказывал неохотно. После того, как улетел Чоппер, он остался лицом к лицу с мертвецами и трупом Луминары. И она едва не убила его. От газовых гранат у него не было защиты, так что бой вскоре стал не равным. А когда он стал терять сознания от яда, мастер Луминара молниеносно напомнила ему, что замедление реакции смертельно опасно на дуэли между владельцами световых мечей. Понимая, что слишком тяжело ранен, Энакин едва смог уйти.

– Я должен вернуться туда и подарить ей покой. Она заслуживает этого. 

Оби-Ван и Йода слушали его молча.

– Прав ты. Но не время. Ранен ты. Живым мы сейчас нужнее. 

Энакин не понимая, посмотрел в глаза старого магистра. 

– Оружие страшное готовит Палпатин. Знаешь ты о чем я. Алдераан его целью будет.  
– Они успели закончить?  
– Некий граф Видиан этому способствовал. 

Оби-Ван опустил голову, – На Алдераане твоя дочь, Энакин. 

Растерянно смотря на своего учителя, Энакин переспросил, – Дочь?

– Лея. У Падме родились близнецы. Мы не сказали тебе, прости. Но для безопасности детей их разделили при рождении.  
– И ты говоришь мне это только теперь? – потрясенный Энакин больше всего жаждал посмотреть в глаза своему учителю, но тот не поднимал глаз.  
– Прости меня, – прошептал Оби-Ван и наконец, поднял голову. Их взгляды столкнулись.  
– Ты не доверял мне? Думал, что я вновь могу пасть на Темную сторону, да? – глухо ответил Энакин и встал, чтобы уйти. Накинутая летная куртка скрывала отсутствие рук. И больше всего на свете, он жалел о том, что не может улететь с этой планеты. 

«Хотя бы посмотреть на нее…»

– Кто… кто ее удочерил?  
– Сенатор Органа. 

Боль переползла во взгляд и защипала глаза. Энакин поспешно вышел из командирской палатки. 

«Она считает его отцом…»

– Энакин! – раздалось ему в спину. 

Он ушел не обернувшись. 

Энакин бродил вокруг лагеря долгие два часа. Он старался обрести равновесие и убеждал себя успокоиться. 

«У девочки своя жизнь. Ее нельзя вырвать из семьи, которую она считает своей, и бросить на передовую в сопротивление. Здесь опасно». 

Но легче от этого не становилось. И логика отказывала перед ощущением собственного бессилия. Они все решили за него. Опять.

Оби-Ван нашел его у старых каменных развалин. Энакин сидел на камне и смотрел себе под ноги. Он был измотан физически и морально. Грустно улыбнувшись Оби-Вану, Энакин молча, пошел с ним в лагерь. Оби-Ван, готовивший аргументы и готовый принять гневную тираду от обычно импульсивного Энакина, растерянно пошел следом. 

– Я ужинать не буду. Где мне лечь?  
– Энакин…  
– Она похожа на Падме?  
– Она очень смелая.  
– Лея? Да?  
– Да.  
– Люк и Лея…

Энакин сел на кровать, позволяя чужим рукам снять куртку с плеч и сапоги. 

«Спасибо Падме… о моя бедная Падме. Прости меня»

Он заплакал. От смешанного чувства беспомощности, тоски, радости и сожаления. Энакин вздрагивал, глотая слезы, пряча лицо. Будто ощущая тот миг, когда разрушил их счастье с Падме. Он поднял на нее руку, тогда ослепленный властью и гневом. Он душил ее, подвергая риску двоих своих детей. Они выросли без матери и без отца. Плод их несчастной, ранней любви. Вот она цена – за что он заплатил ее? Что этого стоило?

– У меня есть дочь, Оби-Ван… дочь…

Оби-Ван обнял его и прижал к груди вихрастую голову. 

Слишком много всего случилось в короткий срок. Он тоже ощущал, что устал. 

– Ты едва восстановился после ранения. Тебе нужен отдых.  
– Нет. Найди мне протезы, Оби-Ван. Я должен быть там. Я должен спасти ее. 

Слыша в охрипшем голосе твердость, Оби-Ван кивнул. 

– Я сделаю все возможное. А сейчас тебя надо помыть, а затем ложись спать. Сегодня был длинный день. Схожу за бытовым набором. И пойдем в душевые.

***

В душевом блоке, полностью обнаженный, Энакин внезапно смутился. У него давно никого не было, он старался соблюдать Кодекс. Но эти руки на своей коже, он помнил очень хорошо. Кусая губы, стараясь не смотреть на обнаженного Оби-Вана, который мыл его стоя вместе с ним под душем, Энакин опускал глаза, прячась за влажными стрелками ресниц. 

– Энакин, что-то не так? 

Этот голос скрутил током мышцы живота, заставляя яички поджаться. Он уже практически научился жить вот так – на расстоянии руки и ощущать снова эти прикосновения, это походило на утонченную пытку. 

– Все в порядке. 

Кровь прилила к лицу и не только. 

– Прости меня… – он беспомощно покачал головой. – Оби-Ван… я не… не могу… это контролировать, прости… включи холодную воду… пожалуйста…

Голос сбился, и Энакин пытавшийся вернуть самоконтроль закрыл глаза. Его член ныл практически до боли, эта внезапная эрекция, не поддавалась доводам рассудка. 

«Я не хочу вновь увидеть в его глазах страх. Не хочу»

– Это сейчас пройдет… Прости меня, – он шептал это будто мантру. – Сейчас пройдет… прости… 

Вспоминая как в бакто-камере на Мустафаре, он любил брать Оби-Вана после особенно удачного сражения, Энакин горько сожалел о том, что поддался минутному порыву и позволил физиологии нарушить равновесие между ними. 

Чужая рука мягко легла у основания члена, поглаживая ствол и задевая головку. 

Энакин вздрогнул, изумленно распахнув глаза, он фактически прижался спиной к стене. 

– Все в порядке, – Оби-Ван ласкал его, и в его взгляде не было ужаса или страха. – Это вряд ли пройдет само, Энакин, – он устало усмехнулся. 

Словно завороженный Энакин смотрел, как чужая рука обхватывает его член и невыносимо медленно двигается по стволу.  
Желание скручивалось тугим узлом, ему нужна была разрядка, он чувствовал, что практически на грани. 

– Энакин… Энакин… Энакин!

Энакин дернувшись, проснулся. Он уснул сидя на кровати, ожидая Оби-Вана. И сейчас тот тормошил его за плечо.

– Идем, ты спишь на ходу. Примешь душ и ложись.  
– Нет, – мучительно покраснев, Энакин оглядывался, пытаясь понять, что из приснившегося было правдой. Осознав, что Оби-Ван с непониманием смотрит на него, Энакин спросил, – Молекулярный душ работает?  
– Да, его недавно установили.  
– Тогда я сам схожу, хорошо?  
– Тебя нужно будет одеть и раздеть, Энакин, – мягко ответил Оби-Ван. Он не хотел акцентировать внимание на этом моменте, но видимо спросонья Энакин плохо соображал.  
– Я… я попрошу кого-нибудь. Рекса! Он на базе да? Отлично! – Энакин спешно вышел из бокса и пошел, куда глаза глядят. Он не знал, куда установили молекулярный душ. Ему просто хотелось сбежать от пристального взгляда Оби-Вана. И собственной эрекции в штанах. Хорошо, что штаны были широкими.


	21. Иллюстрация к главе Нити Судьбы

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Автор вдохновительного подарка: Miss_Dont_Care  
> Спасибо большое за поддержку! Она так важна для меня)

Никогда не бойся своих чувств. Они могут направлять тебя, если ты контролируешь их.

_Квай-Гон Джинн  
Джуд Уотсон. Ученик джедая. Осажденный Храм_

 


	22. Перед рассветом

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Автор немного не в форме, но выздоравливает)  
> Так что новая глава о приключениях героев припозднилась. Она далась с трудом по многим причинам. Однако я надеюсь, что скоро мне станет лучше и получится написать продолжение истории. 
> 
> Эта глава о том, как обретаются новые маяки взамен утраченных. И в ней есть надежда) 
> 
> Спасибо всем кто читает за поддержку!) Это греет мое сердце)

_«Ни один воин не способен контролировать все. Хотелось бы мне, чтобы все было по-другому»_  
_— Коммандер Митт'рау'нуруодо_

_Сверхдальний перелёт. Т. Зан._

– Я спас лоткота, – поделился Люк. – Он единственное, что я успел забрать с той базы. 

Энакин невольно улыбнулся. У его сына были врожденно правильные приоритеты. Он ценил жизнь любого существа выше, чем самую дорогую вещь. 

– Ты так похож на мать…  
– А какая она была? 

Они никогда не говорили о Падме. И Энакин почувствовал, что должен преодолеть этот барьер в себе и рассказать, наконец, сыну, какой была его мать. Ему не просто давались даже мысли о ней. Ее смерть чернела беспросветным отчаянием для него, даже тогда когда он был ситхом.  
Вглядываясь в лицо сына, Энакин попытался сказать правду. Оби-Ван отправил Люка утром помогать ему с одеждой и завтраком. Энакин позволил себя кормить с ложки, чувствуя, что рад тому, что не Оби-Ван вынужден нянчиться с ним. Ощущая себя обузой, он пытался подавить собственные эмоции, чтобы не огорчать сына, но заданный вопрос разбередил старые раны. Выдохнув, Энакин посмотрел в тарелку с кашей. Его как недавно вышедшего из лазарета кормили не синтетической едой. Привилегии малочисленных джедаев на базе или просто Оби-Ван постарался. Он не знал этого, как не знал и того, как сказать сыну правду о смерти матери. Несмотря на то, что утро только начиналось, Энакин ощутил полное бессилие. Физически и морально, он был опустошен настолько, что один взгляд в прошлое вызвал неосознанное желание все забыть. 

«Прости меня, Люк…» 

«Имею ли я право просить у тебя прощения…»

– Отец? Что-то не так? Я огорчил тебя? 

Этот тихий голос заставил Энакина вздрогнуть. Его сын волновался за него, он вглядывался в его глаза ища ответов, но кроме того Энакин понял, он готов был ждать. Еще такой молодой, но уже удивительно цельный Люк хорошо чувствовал чужую боль. 

Энакин помнил Падме, несмотря на то, что ее образ поистерся со временем, пропали какие-то детали, возможно, он стал ее идеализировать, но теперь он понял, что мог о ней говорить.  
Без гнева, отрицания – с грустью да, но и с надеждой. Энакин осознал, что хочет, чтобы Люк помнил ее. Такой, какой ее запомнил тогда еще совсем молодой джедай – Энакин Скайуокер. До пламени Мустафара и разрушительной, погубившей все войны. 

– Прости отец. Кодекс да? Привязанности…  
– Она была очень смелой, – тихо начал Энакин. Он смотрел в остывающую кашу и вспоминал какие-то нелепые моменты их приключений и будто чувствовал, как она смотрит на него, сидя напротив. 

В столовой почти никого не осталось, все разошлись по спешным делам. Отсутствие рук требовало постоянного присутствия кого-то рядом, во время приема пищи. Так что они задержались вдвоем. Люк притих и замер, он боялся пошевелиться. Его отец всегда избегал разговоров о матери. Он будто не мог себя заставить даже произнести ее имя. Но сегодня что-то изменилось.  
После того как очнулся Энакин, пересмотрел многие вещи в своих приоритетах. 

– Падме… родилась на Набу, – Энакин посмотрел сыну в глаза. – Как Королева и как сенатор от сектора Чоммелль, она была голосом тех, кто был слишком слаб, чтобы говорить за себя. Падме всегда защищала демократию и свободу. Очень честная, отважная и… красивая. Мы познакомились, когда я был рабом тойдарианца Уотто, на Татуине. Я собирал гоночный под, чтобы когда-нибудь выиграть Бунта Ив Классик. Из хлама, из всего, что мог найти. Мне нужна была надежда обрести свободу. Я не знал кто она, когда увидел, и тогда впервые познакомился с мастером Квай-Гон Джинном. Им нужны были детали, чтобы улететь с планеты. И мы придумали план…

***

В полумраке людной кантины Хондо силился узнать мандалорские доспехи. Старый знакомый дал о себе знать и попросил о встрече. Как откажешь в просьбе бывшему генералу Республики, прославленному джедаю Оби-Вану Кеноби, когда он обещает исключительное вознаграждение. 

– По старой дружбе, друг мой. Я с удовольствием помогу тебе, – так сказал Хондо и честное свое слово сдержал. Он пришел на встречу, с минимумом оружия. Не считая бластеров, взрывчатки и двух редкостных мерзавцев для прикрытия. Мало ли, вдруг имперцы нагрянут в эту захолустную дыру! Не могу же я бросить тебя с ними один на один!  
Примерно это говорил его радушный взгляд (и как Хондо полагал) искренняя любезная улыбка. 

Оби-Ван сев рядом, покачал головой. Он не снимал капюшона, но Хондо узнал его и заулыбался, как давнему другу. 

– Эти люди с тобой…  
– О, мой дорогой друг, они здесь практически случайно. Проходят мимо. Проходят мимо, я сказал, – с нажимом повторил Хондо и откинулся на стуле, внимательно следя за тем, как двое сопровождающих его контрабандистов отошли к стойке. – Мир стал таким не безопасным. Эх, старое доброе времечко.  
– Ты принес то, что я просил?  
Хондо поглядел на, блеснувшие на пальцах, кольца, – Разве я когда-нибудь нарушал условия сделки? Товар у меня. Только с корабля снабжения, последний рейс на Камино. Новенький генный принтер.  
– На сколько протоколов он рассчитан?  
– Один, друг мой. Но это того стоит. Бесценная разработка позволяющая клонировать любой орган. Технология разовая, замену жидкости производят только на Камино. Но Империя закручивает гайки, так что туда не сунется ни один уважающий себя пират.  
– Я понимаю.  
– Итак, ты получаешь эту прекрасную, чрезвычайно редкую вещь. А что получаю я?  
– Беспрепятственный пролет по всей территории, которую контролируют повстанцы.  
– С любым грузом?  
– Кроме рабов. 

Хондо пощелкал языком, прикидывая выгоду. 

– Повстанцев сильно прижали, я понятия не имею в каком маленьком секторе, вы спрятались. О, я не хочу никого обижать, друг мой, но мне кажется, сделка не равноценна.  
– Кредитов у меня нет.  
– Тогда возможно, мы продолжим разговор, когда они у тебя будут, – миролюбиво ответил Хондо, собираясь уходить.  
– Подожди, – Оби-Ван положил на стол кайбер-кристалл. – Это все что у меня есть. 

Посмотрев на кристалл, Хондо сел обратно за столик и задумчиво покрутил его в руках. 

– Напоминает мне деталь одного запрещенного нынче оружия. Выглядишь как дж… кхм… человек, у которого совсем нет времени для приличного торга. 

Оби-Ван промолчал. 

– Кому именно нужен этот генный принтер? – в голосе пирата больше не слышались любезные, веселые нотки. Он налил крепкое бренди своему не разговорчивому собеседнику и спросил уже серьезно, – Что случилось?

***

– Республика воевала, и нам нужны были хатты. Джабба назначил награду за поимку преступников укравших его ребенка. Орден джедаев… 

– … со мной была Асока, мой падаван. Ассаж Вентресс и граф Дуку продумали это похищение и когда мы шли через пустыню…

– Падме решила вмешаться, она узнала, что ниточки этого заговора идут…

Опасные приключения прошлого, риск и верные друзья готовые прийти на помощь: Рекс, Оби-Ван Кеноби. Еще юная Асока Тано, храбро сражавшаяся с грозными врагами Ордена – Люк будто проживал чужую жизнь в этом рассказе. Словно видел, чувствовал и дрался рядом с отцом. Поражаясь его смелости, горя желанием узнать больше. Он даже чуточку гордился тем, что был его сыном. Энакин видел это и оттягивал финал своей истории, понимая, что это разобьет мальчику сердце. Он продолжал говорить о Падме и воспоминания, словно вновь обретали цвет и силу, Энакин никогда и ни с кем не говорил о ней так, как сегодня говорил со своим сыном. Он будто выговаривался впервые за долгое время. Только теперь он видел со стороны свои ошибки и хотел рассказать о них, хотел уберечь от подобных ошибок – Люка. И ему впервые было так страшно. 

«Прошу тебя, будь сильнее меня. Будь достаточно сильным, чтобы дать отпор Тьме»

– Мы позже продолжим этот разговор. На сегодня я слишком устал, – Энакин поднялся из-за стола, и Люк вскочил следом.  
– Конечно, отец. Отдыхай. Прости, что потревожил тебя. 

Энакин молча, кивнул. Ему действительно хотелось лечь. Был всего лишь полдень, но сил не осталось. 

– Мы же скоро продолжим? – раздалось ему в спину. 

Он остановил рассказ, не дойдя до финала, не только потому, что устал и после ранения еще не восстановился полностью, чтобы часами быть на ногах. В какой-то момент Энакин просто перестал верить в то, что сможет все рассказать. Но вопрос сына заставил его собраться. 

– Обязательно, – Энакин опустив голову, пошел к себе. 

Это было обещание. Он всегда держал свое слово. И Люк знал это. А значит, разговор состоится.

***

Кеноби готов был отдать ему самое ценное – кайбер-кристалл своего светового меча лишь бы получить этот генный принтер.  
«Интересно, чья жизнь стоит для джедая так дорого? Впрочем, это была выгодная сделка. Минус долг тем двоим раздолбаям, плюс одна джедайская жизнь. Плюс в долгу один из руководителей сопротивления. Да и партия галолинз ждет отправки как раз по одному интересному сектору. Ах, да, плюс планета. Алдераан кажется. Красивые там виды. И пусть никто не узнает, как я помог спасти эту планету. Что ж такова участь благородных пиратов. После войны надо будет навестить королевскую семью, получить, так сказать, за труды существенный бонус к пенсии. Все когда-нибудь уходят на пенсию. Даже легенды» 

Так думал Хондо, направляясь к своему кораблю. Предчувствие говорило ему, что ветер перемен скоро задует и нынешний порядок изменится. Другие может, и не понимали этого, но бывалый в не одной заварушке пират, доверял своей интуиции. А она говорила ему, что джедаи возвращаются в галактику. И если ставками в этой масштабной игре стала целая планета, они дадут отпор режиму. Оби-Ван едва проронил пару слов, Хондо его не винил, время стало таким – меньше знаешь, дольше живешь. Но пират в отличие от всех остальных бродяг, пивших в той кантине ночью, всегда предпочитал знать больше, чем другие. Это помогало ему выживать. И это научило его читать между строк. Скайуокер жив. Его уже называли последней надеждой галактики. Они будут биться. Эта пара тройка джедаев мало что могла сама по себе, но они стали символом вокруг которого собирались тысячи недовольных режимом. Сотни тысяч. И ветер, который поднимется от этой искры, вскоре раздует пожар новой войны. А в таких войнах сгорают старые атрибуты власти. Даже если сейчас это кажется иллюзорным – победа сопротивления. Хондо достаточно видел на своем веку, чтобы знать, войны выигрывают не числом. Армия Республики, Торговая Федерация, Конфедерация, Орден джедаев. 

«О нет, я видел достаточно грозных армий и организаций. Режимы рушатся как карточные домики, стоит только подтолкнуть, если знаешь куда толкать. И что-то подсказывает мне, что джедаи собираются с силами, чтобы ударить всерьез. А жизнь пирата на этом фоне мало стоит. Пора сворачивать дела в этой части квадранта. После поставки галолинз навещу-ка я тетушку во Внешнем Кольце».

Размышляя о том, что пришла пора залечь на дно, Хондо представил себе сладкую вариацию будущего. Такие мысли расслабляли после напряженного дня. 

«Небольшое поместье меня вполне устроит, буду разводить золотых рыбок, и устраивать игры в саббак по субботам» 

Он вежливо кивнул двум проходящим мимо контрабандистам, еще утром он был должен им кругленькую сумму за опасный рейд и долю за свежеукраденный генный принтер. Но знакомство с одним джедаем избавило его от необходимости платить этот долг, а их от необходимости помнить его имя в списке должников. 

«О день определенно был удачным»

Хондо отхлебнул остаток терпкого бренди с горла и салютонул темному беззвездному небу. 

– Йохохоу! Свети, моя звезда! Свети!

***

Оби-Ван вез на Явин-4 генный принтер, способный подарить Энакину настоящую руку. Пусть только одну, но этого достаточно чтобы он смог биться с Палпатином. Протез для второй Оби-Ван уже заказал и Рекс должен был привезти его на днях. Его меч, все еще висел неприметно на поясе под просторным плащом. Хондо не взял кристалл, предпочитая, чтобы джедай был ему должен. И Оби-Ван не тешил себя иллюзией, что долг со временем не вырастет до астрономических масштабов. Но сегодня Хондо помог ему. Выручил, хотя мог отказать. Такие генные принтера стоили очень дорого. Они не были друзьями с пиратом, но иногда Оби-Ван думал, что возможно за этой бравадой, громкими словами и хитрой усмешкой скрывается совсем другой человек. Кеноби был джедаем и умел разбираться в собеседниках, но с Хондо всегда оставалось ощущение недосказанности. Он играл в хорошего парня или был им? Что ж, в любом случае, сегодня они расстались как друзья. А это было не так уж плохо для понедельника.

***

Мол, с удивлением, смотрел на Вентресс. Вернувшись на Датомир, чтобы спланировать новую атаку на Оби-Вана, он обнаружил, что храм сестер Ночи занят. Она едва взглянула на него. У входа в храм валялись его немногочисленные вещи. 

– Приберись за собой. Это место не твое. 

Опасно сощурившись, он потянулся за световым мечом у пояса. Они уже дрались когда-то, и она сражалась на стороне врага. Мол помнил ту схватку. Им, наконец, удалось поймать Кеноби. С каким удовольствием он таскал его по полу, вдвоем с братом. Вентресс украла у них победу. 

Внезапно позади нее раздался детский плач. 

– Переступишь порог храма, и я заберу то, что подарила тебе мать Талзин. Всю оставшуюся жизнь будешь ползать безмозглым насекомым на ближайшей мусорной свалке, – ее глаза были холоднее самой темной бездны. 

– У тебя нет таких сил, – Мол замер. Вентресс по-прежнему носила два световых меча. Ее обучал граф Дуку и она была сильна. Но хуже того, она действительно была сестрой Ночи. А силу их страшной магии нельзя недооценивать. Она могла выполнить свою угрозу или блефовала?

Ребенок продолжал плакать. Но Вентресс не поворачивалась к Молу спиной и выжидала. 

– Зачем ты вернулась?  
– А ты? – она смотрела с вызовом, без тени страха. И он понял, она убьет его, если представится шанс. Потому что нет никого опаснее матери, защищающей своего ребенка. 

Они сражались и раньше – да. Но теперь, Мол, видел в ее глазах беспощадную холодную ярость, никаких недомолвок, уловок, договоров – она готова была биться насмерть. 

– Я вернулся сюда, чтобы переждать некоторые события и попытаться снова.  
– Все еще пытаешься достать Кеноби? – вкрадчивый тон сочился презрением.  
– Ты жалкое недоразумение, даже не мужчина больше. Что есть в твоей жизни? Эта цель – убить Кеноби? А без этой цели тебе незачем жить, не так ли? – Вентресс будто вскрывала его нутро, вбивая острые клинья слов в самое сердце. Она смеялась над ним, его положением – ведь нижняя часть тела вся состояла из механики. И это Кеноби сделал его таким.  
– Вентресс! – он шагнул ближе, включая световой меч, и внезапно позади нее мелькнула зеленая тень. 

Мол шарахнулся назад. Он знал этот ритуал. Ассаж разбудила старый алтарь и призвала мертвых. 

– Мои сестры скоро будут со мной, и мы восстановим уничтоженный Палпатином клан сестер Ночи. Вернешься сюда еще раз – и мы покончим с тобой. 

С опасением вглядываясь во мрак позади Вентресс, Мол, отступил. 

– Мы последнее наследие Датомира, из тех, кто выжил после той войны.

Вентресс не убрала руки со световых мечей на поясе, но и не напала. 

– Я буду ждать здесь заката Империи. Пусть сдохнет в агонии, как и ее хозяин. Он виновен в том, что храм опустел. Ты можешь жить в старом лагере для мужчин, он тоже пустует.  
– У джедаев не хватит сил сделать это. 

Пронзительно смеясь, Вентресс развернулась и пошла вглубь храма. 

Она не стала с ним спорить, просто ушла. Витающие в воздухе призраки отбили у Мола всякое желание ее преследовать. 

«Кто был отцом ее ребенка?»

«Хотя какая разница…»

Мол собрал свои вещи и пошел к истребителю. Смех Вентресс кололся как битое стекло. Или это кололась правда? Что осталось от его жизни, кроме мести? Она знала что-то, чего не знал он? Оби-Ван не казался достаточно сильным для схватки с Палпатином. Скайуокер возможно, но у него не было своих рук. Магистр Йода? Даже если они решат напасть втроем, между ними и Палпатином стоит имперская армия. Нужно подождать и выяснить детали. Он чувствовал колебания в Силе. 

«Что-то грядет».

Отправляясь в старый лагерь, Мол, вспоминал своего брата. У них могло быть будущее или они были обречены с рождения? 

Ассаж подошла к дочке и покачала успокаивая. Девочка владела Силой, как и ее отец. 

Думая о нем, она нахмурилась. 

«Опять нашел себе войну. Будто прошлой было мало».

У дочки были его глаза. И веснушки. Какая нелепица. 

Она с любовью посмотрела на малышку. 

«Я научу тебя быть умнее. Мужчины…».

Вентресс отключила голограмму и призраки, летавшие в воздухе, пропали.  
Ей ли не знать, последней датомирской сестре, как опасны разбуженные духи. Ассаж вернулась на родную планету, сбежав от зреющего галактического конфликта, чтобы дать дочке, возможность вырасти в мире. Отдать ее призракам она бы не смогла. 

«Я хочу, чтобы у тебя был выбор, которого у меня не было».

«Хочу, чтобы ты была счастливой».

«И может, когда-нибудь я расскажу тебе, кто твой отец».

Ассаж положила уснувшего ребенка в нишу в стене, которую приспособила под кроватку. 

«Если этот драный джедайский кот уцелеет в новой войне».

С этими мыслями она стала наводить порядок в своем новом-старом доме.

***

Последние две недели Оби-Ван приходил в свою комнату, только чтобы поспать. Повстанцы сбежали на Явин-4, но кроме того все понимали, что и это убежище может быть скоро раскрыто. И угроза нового оружия Империи требовала решительных и быстрых мер. Оби-Ван поручил тренировки юнлингов и падаванов Кейнану, а сам мотался по галактике, собирая союзников, вспоминая старые связи и боевых товарищей с разных планет. Они готовились к битве за Алдераан. Энакин вынужденно оставался на базе. Ему приделали протез одной руки, так что он смог хоть как-то обслуживать себя, а вторая – живая рука все еще выращивалась в генном принтере. Она должна была заменить конечность, отрубленную практически по плечо. Он ждал этого, тренировался, чтобы восстановиться быстрее и помогал в штабе, координируя точечные отвлекающие атаки повстанцев, которые продолжали грабить имперские заставы и корабли. 

А еще Энакин поймал себя на том, что им комфортно с Оби-Ваном в одном пространстве. Прежняя неловкость осталась в прошлом. Они будто разделили что-то по-настоящему важное, на том мосту над пропастью в темноту и это сделало их ближе. Оби-Ван поправлял его, если считал нужным в планировании операций, но по большей части соглашался с его действиями. Энакин ценил его поддержку и взял за привычку приносить вечером горячий чай к ним в комнату, чтобы они могли немного расслабиться перед очередным трудным днем. Чай он заваривал в старом железном чайнике, жестяные кружки были слегка помятыми. Они, наверное, видели третий век, но других не было. Практически всю утварь бросили на прежней базе. А тратить средства на покупку посуды и других атрибутов комфорта повстанцы не могли себе позволить. Все средства уходили на ремонт истребителей и покупку оружия и бомб. Кроме того, у них не случалось выходных или отпусков, стоило выйти за дверь, как сотни дел требовали внимания ведущих компанию генералов. А так по-тихому разогретый чайник давал им возможность не выходить в общую столовую и немного отдохнуть. 

Энакин видел, как уставал Оби-Ван после бесконечного числа перелетов, встреч, уговоров и обещаний. Он был хорошим переговорщиком – да, и у них появились новые союзники, но так же Энакин осознал, что все прошедшее наложило свои отпечаток на его мастера. Он не становился моложе, и эти новые морщинки у глаз делали его взгляд жестче.  
Но в моменты, когда они пили свежезаваренный горячий чай, Энакин лежал с картами на полу, потому что стола так и не нашлось, а Оби-Ван полулежал на койке, изучая карту сверху – они были близки. Не интимной близостью любовников, скорее близостью давно и хорошо знающих друг друга партнеров, которые с полуслова понимают о чем речь, и одного взгляда им достаточно, чтобы прояснить ситуацию. 

Иногда к ним таким расслабленным и уставшим забегал Люк. Приносил свежие сводки штаба и просто сидел рядом на кровати, болтая ногами, слушая их мысли и учась тактическим приемам.  
Однажды Оби-Ван привез ему с какой-то планеты свежий меилуран, и Люк, забывшись, с удовольствием грыз фрукт, слушая старших, пока за ним не зашел Кейнан, чтобы забрать на тренировку.  
Магистр Йода направляющий компанию тоже любил заваривать чай. Он делил свою одинокую кружку с тенью давно умершего друга. Магистр размышлял о грядущем и много медитировал. Он чувствовал колебания в Силе и приближение событий, которые все изменят. 

База гудела как улей, на взлетных площадках царила суета, истребители садились и взлетали, летчики отрабатывали построение в небе, привозили поставки продуктов и медикаментов.  
Каллус временно заменил Кейнана на «Призраке», пока тот был занят обучением юных джедаев. И Гера заметила, как обычно, шумный ворчащий Зеб присмирел и даже добровольно починил забившийся кофейный фильтр на кухне. 

«Некоторые вещи уравновешивают друг друга» – так думала Гера, поглаживая живот. Она собиралась сказать об этом Кейнану, после битвы за Алдераан. 

«Сейчас нет нужды отвлекать его внимание на другие цели» 

Они редко виделись с Кейнаном и то чаще всего при разгрузке очередной партии оружия или продуктов. «Призрак» с его маскировкой был востребован как никогда. Люди на базе жили, и казалось, дышали одной целью. Они чувствовали ее словно разлитый в воздухе аромат. Сладкий, забытый, необходимый и самый важный – аромат свободы.

***

– Ты так и не сказал мне, как достал этот генный принтер, – пробормотал Энакин. Его клонило в сон, операция прошла успешно, но от наркоза он еще не отошел.  
– Помог один знакомый. Спи, – Оби-Ван сидел на стуле рядом с кроватью.  
– Пить хочется…

Осторожно приподнимая его голову, Оби-Ван поднес к губам стакан с водой. Энакин жадно глотнул прохладной жидкости и откинулся на подушку. 

Он засыпал, не ощущая, как пальцы новой руки дернулись, нервные волокна начинали получать сигналы мозга. Через пару дней Энакин сможет начать тренировку с мечом, а через неделю полноценно владеть новой рукой. Оби-Ван посмотрел на узловатую кисть с длинными пальцами. У Энакина были красивые руки до протезов, они сохранили юношеское изящество, вероятно, еще и потому что обычно ничего тяжелее светового меча их владелец не носил. Смотря на эти тонкие пальцы, будто срисованные из прошлого юношеского образа Энакина, так не похожие на черный жесткий протез Вейдера, Оби-Ван поверил, что у них все получится. Он осторожно накрыл ладонь спящего своей. Как бы силен не был Палпатин, чем бы ему ни грозил этот бой – он будет драться рядом с Энакином. Они оба слишком многое отдали за этот проблеск последней надежды для галактики. 

«А может, я просто не хочу его потерять… снова»

Во сне Энакин слегка сжал его ладонь и, чувствуя тепло человеческой руки, Оби-Ван едва заметно улыбнулся.

***

– У тебя есть сестра. И она в опасности. Я должен спасти ее. И когда я вернусь, после битвы за Алдераан, надеюсь, мы продолжим этот разговор, – Энакин встал, чтобы уйти. Он не мог найти в себе сил, посмотреть на сына. – И возможно ты простишь меня… 

Люк молчал последние полчаса, глядя в свой недопитый давно остывший чай. Он пытался быть сильным, пытался контролировать эмоции и оставаться верным пути джедая и Энакин чувствовал его усилия. И это побуждало его поскорее пойти за Рексом, который доложил, что к взлету эскадрильи все готово. Уйти, чтобы не видеть попыток ребенка стать сильнее, преодолев эту новую для него боль и стыд. Его отец едва не убил его мать, поддавшись Темной стороне. У них могла быть счастливая семья, Падме могла быть жива. Люк ждал продолжения этого рассказа, он часто представлял себе эту жизнь – мирную, полную счастья и покоя. У них были бы семейные обеды, дни рождения и даже сказки на ночь. Но отец сегодня перед отлетом на задание выполнил свое обещание и закончил рассказ. Будто опасаясь, что другого шанса не будет. 

– Я любил ее, Люк. Я действительно любил ее. 

Энакин понимал, что все, что он говорит, звучит как оправдания. И как мало стоят его слова после таких поступков. 

«Только действиями я смогу исправить то, что случилось. Доказать тебе…»

– Но мне не хватило сил противиться Темной стороне. Не хватило понимания, здравого смысла. Я не пошел со своей болью к наставнику. Оби-Ван помог бы мне, я понимаю это теперь. Он бы меня удержал. И поддержал бы меня, и мой брак и уход из Ордена. Даже если бы все в Совете были против. Я был молод, Люк. Самонадеян и безрассуден. И заплатил за это. Жизнями тех, кого любил. Своим счастьем. Возможно, сейчас ты не сможешь понять меня, – Энакин с горечью отвернулся. – Но когда-нибудь…  
– Отец…

Энакин замер на полушаге, когда в спину ему раздалось. 

– Обязательно возвращайся. 

Обернувшись, он увидел слезы в глазах сына. 

– Иначе как я смогу простить тебя.

Едва уловимая улыбка скользнула по губам Энакина, когда он посмотрел Люку в глаза.

– Я вернусь. 

Не выдержав Люк, вскочил и, преодолев разделяющее их расстояние, обнял его. 

– Ты мне обещал!

***

Это случилось в день битвы за Явин-4. 

Битва за Алдераан. 

Альянс повстанцев, предупрежденный Асокой Тано о нападении на базу, успел поднять истребители и дать отпор имперскому флоту. За свободу галактики в тот день бились выжившие члены кореллианского сопротивления, мон-каламари, сотни освобожденных рабов вуки и тысячи тех, кто потерял своих близких при репрессиях делегации 2000, арестах и казнях последовавших за сменой режима. Джедаи возглавившие сопротивление – магистр Йода, генерал Кеноби напомнили имперским офицерам, что такое сражаться с ветеранами войны клонов. Повстанцы были готовы к этой атаке и сумели эвакуировать большую часть базы. 

Адмирал Траун слушая отчет о поражении имперского флота, обратил внимание на то, что несколько ключевых фигур сопротивления отсутствуют на доске этой битвы. О том, что часть флота повстанцев была переброшена для защиты Алдераана ему доложили, когда все уже было кончено для амбициозного проекта гранд-моффа Таркина. Звезда смерти, разрушенная попаданием в не выявленную ранее уязвимость, похоронила надежды Империи на полный контроль над галактикой. Сам Траун отозванный к Корусанту для защиты столицы понимал, что время упущено. Если бы он сам возглавил удар по Явину-4, возможно, он бы успел просчитать план повстанцев, понять что противник что-то задумал и не все ключевые фигуры на своих местах. И генерал Скайуокер обычно отражающий имперские атаки на повстанцев, в этот момент возглавляет группу истребителей при битве за Алдераан. Но Император планировал отправить его исследовать ранее неизведанные сектора галактики, чтобы предупредить новые угрозы Империи. Траун уже получил назначение и готов был покинуть Корусант, когда два тяжелейших поражения поменяли баланс сил на политической карте галактики. 

Джедаи вмешались в планы Императора. 

Двойное поражение Империи позволило им получить поддержку многих ранее сомневающихся систем. Больше не было страха перед нерушимой мощью имперского правосудия, восстания в колониях по прогнозам Трауна стали вопросам времени. 

Отчет детально описавший эффект устрашения после гибели Алдераана, не учел маленький не значительный по мнению командования факт – сопротивление возглавили джедаи. Оно больше не было разрозненным, безымянным и слабым. За короткий промежуток времени джедаи создали вокруг себя эффективную систему противодействия Империи. Они находили поддержку и союзников среди тех, кому когда-то помог Орден. Одно появление легендарных мастеров вызывало уважение бывших сенаторов. Распущенный после становления Империи, Сенат вновь стал собирать коалицию несогласных с режимом Палпатина. И хотя сам Император не потерял своего могущества, ситуация стала критически опасной и Траун знал, что стал щитом который должен прикрыть Корусант от неминуемого удара повстанцев. У него были все доступные ресурсы Империи, но хладнокровно оценивая шансы, адмирал понимал, что их может не хватить. Если бы не джедаи с их тайными знаниями и предвидением будущего, возможно, Алдераан успели бы уничтожить. О да, он хорошо изучил досье на магистра Йоду и генерала Кеноби. Полный список успешно проведенных боевых операций вызывал уважение даже у такого опытного военного, как Траун. Эти «служители мира» прошли больше боев, чем половина командующего состава действующего имперского флота. Не удивительно, что битву за Явин-4 проиграли с такими потерями. В бою не просто тактики бились против тактиков, в битве за Явин-4 сошлись лоб в лоб – опыт обученных в Академии офицеров и мастеров Ордена джедаев, владеющих Силой. Генералы Старой Республики знали своих врагов, а вот ведущие наступление офицеры их недооценили.  
Траун с сожалением смотрел на число погибших, такие потери обескровят флот Империи, итак, страдающий частым недокомплектом судов. На него смотрели свысока в имперских кулуарах, у него хватало врагов, но Траун научился изучать их, понимать ход мыслей противника, чтобы побеждать. Однако большинство командующих офицеров предпочитало полагаться на привычный регламент, устав и шаблоны изученных учебников. 

«Если бы хотя бы один из них, постарался понять мотивы джедаев…»

«Но на войне не бывает – если» – Траун, перекатывая мысль в сознании, прикрыл глаза, позволяя себе понять ее, обдумать. 

«Эта битва проиграна. Надо извлечь уроки»

Спасти Звезду Смерти по расчетам Трауна вообще не представлялось возможным. Заложенная в проект уязвимость обрекала самый дорогой проект Империи на провал. Генерал Скайуокер мастерски довел начатое Галеном Эрсо дело до конца. Скайуокер был хорошим пилотом, возможно, лучшим из тех, кто сражался на стороне повстанцев. И он сумел использовать этот мизерный шанс для выстрела. И видимо его прикрывал другой талантливый пилот, на знакомом по отчетам Трауну «Призраке», капитан Гера Синдулла.  
Траун изучал данные и старался рассчитать угрозу для столицы. Он понимал, повстанцы ударят быстро. Быстро и эффективно. Пользуясь поддержкой сенаторов, дружественных систем и ранее порабощенных колоний. Империя не успеет построить вторую Звезду Смерти, как предлагало нынешнее командование. К тому же ресурсов на строительство первой Звезды Смерти понадобилось колоссальное количество. Поражение выходило закономерным итогом в восьмидесяти шести процентах всех возможных сценариев. Вопросом времени стала смерть режима. Траун изучал портрет генерала Скайуокера в личном деле. Джедай убивший казалось бы несокрушимого Дарта Вейдера. Как он сумел это сделать? Проникнуть на Мустафар, обойти высокоуровневую систему охраны и уйти невредимым. Как? Траун снова и снова вчитывался в отчеты о миссиях генерала Скайуокера, вычисляя его стратегию времен войны клонов, сравнивая с нынешней стратегией битвы при Алдераане. 

«Импульсивный, ему не хватало хладнокровия»

«А теперь совсем другая тактика. Очень выверенная. Минимум потерь среди подчиненных ему крыльев истребителей. Бережет своих людей. Знакомо… очень знакомо. Хорошо знает имперские системы. Где он скрывался после Приказа 66? В рядах Империи? Почему о нем ничего не было слышно? Кто мог сообщить ему об этом проекте? Как они узнали цель, механизм действия, замысел Таркина? Слишком секретная информация, Фалкрум не смог бы добыть ее. Или смог бы… Асока Тано, его падаван… личные данные…».  
В небе над Корусантом висели звездные разрушители. У его дверей стояли штурмовики. На улицах был объявлен комендантский час. Столица беспокойно замерла, ожидая новостей. А адмирал Траун смотрел на старую галокарточку молодого генерала и думал о том, почему Император скрыл правду. И как эта правда скажется на армии. Лорда Вейдера ненавидели и боялись, но так же его уважали. Какие брожения начнутся, если станет известно, что он сам перешел на сторону сопротивления. 

«Джедаи… со своими понятиями о Силе. Кто сумел так повлиять на человека, прославившего имя Императора, своей жестокостью. Кто сумел вернуть его? Ордена давно нет». 

«Но магистр Йода жив».

Оценивая портрет магистра Йоды, Траун отложил его в сторону. 

«Нет, не он. Могущественен, но между ними нет нужной связи».

Задержавшись взглядом на портрете генерала Оби-Вана Кеноби, Траун взял в руки его галокарточку. 

«Наставник».

Раскладывая карточки перед собой Траун изучал известных лидеров-джедаев сопротивления.

«Асока Тано, разведка».

«Кейнан Джаррус, бывший падаван Ордена». 

«Нет. Не они»

Возвращаясь к портеру Оби-Вана, Траун вчитался в его личные характеристики.

«Определенно он».

«Значит его тактика, его мышление направляют сейчас Скайуокера»

«Победить одного соперника… его стратегию в этой битве…»

Траун откинулся в кресле, обдумывая информацию. Он знал джедаи придут биться за Корусант. Оби-Ван Кеноби был прославленным переговорщиком Ордена джедаев. Но Лорд Вейдер, ныне вновь называвшийся Энакином Скайуокером – убийцей. Ему ли не знать методов Лорда Вейдера. В конце концов, они не раз работали вместе. Уничтожить режим Империи будет легче всего, убрав его ключевую фигуру. Их целью станет Император. 

«Нужно вывести Императора из столицы». 

«Пусть приходят. Они смогут занять ее, но смогут ли удержать. Экономически бюджет надорван строительством Звезды Смерти и долгой борьбой с сопративлением, политически бывшие сенаторы только и ждут нового витка борьбы за власть – они утонут в дрязгах, не способные содержать свою армию, если попадут в планетарную блокаду, а потом Император вновь ударит по ним, собрав союзников. Еще есть Камино, нужно отвести туда генетический материал Императора. Можно успеть создать клонов. Возможно, и своих тоже. Джедаи не бессмертны. Они не успеют воспитать новое поколение. А без них новый режим продержится недолго». 

Отложив в сторону портреты магистра Йоды, генерала Оби-Вана Кеноби и генерала Скайуокера, Траун подумал о том, что против них ему, вероятно, не выстоять и столицу придется сдать. Или погибнуть при осаде. Палпатин вряд ли простит ему поражение. 

«Их слабым местом будет малочисленность. Запреты Ордена. У таких выдающихся людей нет потомков. С их смертью…»

Траун посмотрел в свое отражение на полированном столе. 

Он хладнокровно планировал свою смерть, грядущую новую войну, спасение Императора, собственное воскрешение в виде клона. Ради чего?

Честь воина говорила ему о необходимости сражаться, но не только у джедаев нет шансов после этой победы. Траун всегда понимал риск и готов был к смерти, но впервые он задался вопросом, почему такой приближенный к Палпатину человек как Лорд Вейдер – оставил его. 

Глубоко за полночь его вызвал к себе Император.


	23. Сомнения побеждают любого

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Настоятельно рекомендую чувствительным людям эту главу пропустить. Помните, вы предупреждены.  
> Еще раз обратите внимание на тэги.  
> О том как импульсивный Энакин не ищет легких путей.   
> п.с. здесь присутствует односторонний Палпатин/Энакин и намеки на Рекс/Оби-Ван.  
> И Обикин. Куда мы без обикина)  
> Глава далась не просто, наши герои очень долго к чему-то шли, но как часто бывает последние пару миль марафона самые сложные. И для принятия каких-то решений нужен катарсис.  
> п.с.2. а еще автор извиняется за долгое отсутствие. Спасибо тем, кто читает и любит этот долгострой) лучи любви вам прямо в карму!)))

_«Ты выбрал путь одиночества. Джедаи учат отрицанию себя. В этом их слабость. Ни одно разумное существо не может долго себя сдерживать»  
— Саес Ррого, джедай ставший лордом ситхов. _

Энакин шел от посадочной полосы тяжелым уставшим шагом. Эта луна по пути следования флота повстанцев стала временной перевалочной базой, здесь ремонтировались попавшие под обстрел отступающего имперского флота истребители, на орбите висели грузовые крейсеры, заправляя топливом пребывающие в систему корабли. Повстанцы собирали силы, перед переброской на столицу. Но все мысли Энакина занимало не построение крыльев при осаде, он не мог отделаться от картинки, врезавшейся в память на последнем совете повстанцев. Оби-Ван задумчиво изучал данные разведки, пока магистр Йода обсуждал с адмиралом Акбаром предстоящую битву за Корусант, Рекс склонился к Оби-Вану комментируя сводки. Его рука практически касалась лежащей на столе руки Оби-Вана, задевая край изношенного рукава. Они шептались, не мешая основному обсуждению, но сидящий за столом напротив них Энакин жаждал услышать хоть слово. Его жгло смутной яростной болью каждый раз, когда Рекс склонялся к уху Оби-Вана чтобы что-то сказать. Да, они были знакомы полжизни, старые боевые товарищи, и Энакин уважал Рекса как капитана, но внезапно эта близость причиняла ему боль. То, каким расслабленным казался Оби-Ван, когда другой мужчина нависал над ним, виделось Энакину как упрек. 

«Он позволяет другим быть так близко…» 

«Да, сейчас война и ты ему нужен. А потом?»

«Ты, правда, думаешь, он будет терпеть тебя? После всего, что ты с ним делал?»

Этот едкий, ядовитый шепот сомнений разъедал обычное хладнокровие Энакина. После битвы за Алдераан он почти не спал. Может в этом была причина обостренных до боли чувств?  
Энакин исподлобья глянул на Рекса и Оби-Вана и откинулся на стуле.

Он чувствовал нестерпимый холод в самом нутре. Вода в стакане кончилась, горло пересохло, и Энакин бросил взгляд на дверь. Он не хотел больше находиться в этом душном помещении полном людей, что-либо обсуждать. Будто нечто гнало его прочь. Не слышать, не знать, не смотреть.

Энакин поймал пристальный взгляд Оби-Вана, и молча, поднялся, чтобы выйти из-за стола обсуждений. 

— Генерал Скайуокер? – прервал свой доклад адмирал Акбар.  
— Мне нужно немного передохнуть, — подчеркнуто спокойно ответил Энакин. — Я скоро вернусь. 

Его не стали удерживать, в конце концов, и герою битвы за Алдераан нужен отдых. 

Два дня назад Энакин впервые увидел Лею. Сенатор Органа сказал тогда, представляя генерала повстанцев, — Лея, благодаря этому джедаю, мы с тобой и вся эта планета еще существуем.  
И Энакин запомнил, как осветилось лицо дочери, когда она посмотрела на него. Не со слепым обожанием, а с надеждой. Лея поверила в него. В их общую надежду принести мир в галактику. И пусть она не знала, что смотрела на родного отца, ему было достаточно в этот миг осознания того, что она жива. 

«Падме… Падме… у меня получилось»

Он чувствовал, как слезы застилают глаза. Там в небе над Алдерааном куски покореженного металла еще долго будут собирать мусорщики, но он успел. Звезды Смерти больше не существовало. У них появился шанс. Люди радовались и вести о победе катились по галактике, но Энакин шел от гудящего аэродрома прочь. В темном плаще с накинутым на голову капюшоном. Он хотел побыть один. И всеобщее веселье, будто не касалось его, облетая как желтые листья. Осень на этой луне стояла красивая. Безветренная солнечная погода, яркие огоньки желтых и красных листьев на дорогах. Местный губернатор едва успел поменять флаги на резиденции с имперских на повстанческие и сейчас усиленно улыбался гостям, приглашая отведать вино этого года. Гости прилетевшие на тяжелых боевых истребителях, сопровождаемые крейсерами и целой армией вежливо отказались. Руководство повстанцев все силы бросило на планирование последней и самой решающей операции, они не отвлекались по мелочам. И только Энакин ушел бродить по округе, не в силах больше сидеть на совещании и смотреть на Оби-Вана и Рекса. 

Солнце почти зашло, потянуло свежим ветром и прохладой. Энакин сел на лавочку в небольшом сквере и посмотрел на собственные вытянутые ноги. Они по-прежнему были металлические и, слыша его тяжелые шаги, солдаты поневоле вытягивались по струнке. Судьба мотала его из одной войны в другую, чужая ненависть, собственная жажда мести. Он убивал, упивался, сожалел и, наконец, просто устал.

Энакин запрокинув голову, подставил последним лучам чужого солнца изможденное лицо. Он не спал нормально, которые сутки, в мучительных кошмарах ему снилось, как Оби-Вана обнимал кто-то другой. Слишком хорошо Энакин запоминал эти нелепые детали вроде рук обхватывающих такие знакомые ему плечи. Энакин тряхнул головой и тяжело выдохнул. 

«Нужно продержаться еще чуть-чуть»

Его взгляд скользнул к глади небольшого озера впереди. Одинокий красный листок, упав в воду, отбился от своих желтых собратьев и сейчас мерно покачивался от легкого ветра.  
Энакин не лгал себе, он все еще хотел своего бывшего учителя, целовать, не выпускать из объятий, смотреть, как от прилива крови краснеет его лицо и всегда такой пронзительный взгляд, гаснет перед оргазмом, прикрытый пеленой удовольствия. Видеть, знать, чувствовать, что это он – Энакин делает его таким. Лепит из поцелуев, укусов, поглаживаний и яростных толчков в самое нутро – совсем другого Оби-Вана, не опытного генерала, а страстного, скучающего по нему любовника. 

«Будет ли это когда-нибудь?» 

Грустная усмешка пробежала по губам. 

«Вряд ли». 

Но как часто бывает с теми, кто сомневается, Энакин снова задумался. Они не говорили с Оби-Ваном о будущем. Может быть, есть смысл поговорить? Рассказать ему о своих чувствах. Однажды, в прошлом, если бы он так поступил, многих ошибок удалось бы избежать. Но сейчас речь шла не о спасении галактики или падении Ордена. Это касалось личных отношений. Имеет ли он право просить Оби-Вана его выслушать? Понимая, что запутался, Энакин не знал, как поступить. 

«Когда-то я поставил личные потребности и страхи выше общего блага и потерял все. Но сейчас речь только о моем и его выборе. Могу ли я попытаться понять его? Он сможет меня простить? Можно ли вообще такое простить?»

Тяжело поднимаясь, чтобы вернуться на корабль-носитель и продолжить обсуждение стратегии, Энакин пошел к своему истребителю. Плащ распахивался при ходьбе, не скрывая световой меч у пояса, и местные жители уважительно расступались. 

«Это джедай» — слышал он за спиной.

«Это настоящий джедай Старой Республики»

«Смотри…»

Энакин шел, не опуская головы, хмурый, неприветливый. Он был измотан внутренней борьбой с собой, с Палпатином. Этот шепот за спиной, будто прожектор следовал за ним в толпе. Хотелось спрятаться, уйти от давления общественного мнения и чужих ожиданий.

«Нужно сбросить это напряжение… я так с ума сойду. Даже медитация уже не помогает…»

Практически дойдя до взлетной полосы, он внезапно свернул в переулок. 

Запахивая плащ и накидывая капюшон на голову, Энакин Скайуокер решил на время забыть тяготившее его бремя, звание и миссию. Тем более, что вывеска располагала. Здесь находился местный бордель.

***

Энакин глубоко надвинул капюшон и подошел к стойке бара на первом этаже этого заведения. Когда на стол легло приличное количество кредитов ему услужливо передали гало-панель с фотографиями и данными для выбора партнера. Энакин быстро просматривал фотографии, он сам не знал, что искал, пока не увидел. 

Этот мужчина был наполовину киборгом. Не самое приятное лицо, усиленные конечности. И как гласила красная пометка – семь часов самого жесткого удовольствия. 

«Так я смогу понять через что ты прошел, Оби-Ван?»

— Я покупаю его на семь часов. 

Ему в ладонь легли ключи от комнаты, и синтетическая черная маска, прилипающая к коже – она помогала сохранить инкогнито тем, кто этого хотел. Энакин поднялся по ступеням. Темные коридор, тусклые лампы и обитые тканью стены. Живая рука в перчатке вспотела. Перед тем, как войти в комнату Энакин выдохнул. Он хотел четкости, ясного осознания ситуации и как бывало в те моменты, когда решение уже принято – отбросил сомнения. Комнаты согласно прейскуранту обеспечивались звукоизоляцией и набором игрушек для самого разного вкуса. Все для клиента готового платить. Маска холодила лицо, синтетика еще не подстроилась под температуру кожи. Энакин окинул взглядом комнату. Его партнер поднялся на встречу с дивана. 

— Ограничения?  
— Никаких ограничений. Но после семи часов здесь я должен быть на ногах.  
— Предпочтения?  
— Как можно жестче, — Энакин незаметно положил световой меч в карман плаща. — И я сниму протезы. Потом поможешь мне их одеть.  
— Хорошо.  
— Что-то еще? Есть мазь с бактой, если нужно.  
— Нет. Не нужно, — Энакин скинул плащ и стал раздеваться.  
— Знаешь, чего хочешь, — усмехнулся незнакомец.  
— Всегда. 

Отчасти Энакин бравировал. Отчасти ему было все равно. Он будто наблюдал за собой со стороны. Спонтанное решение должно было хоть как-то охладить голову и помочь ему разобраться в себе. Давление сомнений его угнетало. В таком состоянии Энакин не мог думать и сражаться. 

«Я пойму тебя… я смогу понять сможешь ли ты меня принять после всего?»

Вдвоем они осторожно отсоединили его протезы. Киборг уважительно относился к нему, не лез с дешевыми угрозами и не пытался играть роль. Он действовал предельно корректно и спокойно и от этого волоски на затылке Энакина поднялись дыбом. Он осознал, что отдал себя на семь часов этому существу. Заплатил ему, чтобы тот использовал его как хотел. 

— Стоп слово?  
— Обойдемся без него. 

«Я ведь не останавливался когда ты просил… не так ли?»

В следующее мгновение киборг поднял его на руки и отнес к бандажу, крепившемуся за брусья у потолка. Без ног и без одной руки, Энакин почувствовал себя беспомощным. Иллюзорное чувство, его живая рука могла использовать Силу, но он запретил себе думать об этом. Старомодная голограмма песочных часов отсчитывала время. 

«Шесть часов… пятьдесят пять минут».

Веревки обхватили обрубки конечностей, талию и шею. Подвешенный как кусок обезличенной плоти, Энакин стиснул зубы. Он не привык к такому обращению, его единственная рука была плотно привязана к телу за спиной, пока сам он созерцал блестящий темный пол, слегка покачиваясь в воздухе. 

«Вероятно, не лучшая моя идея» — внутренний голос звучал с интонациями Оби-Вана и Энакин зажмурился. 

«Он месяцами подчинялся мне, я ломал его как хотел. А я испугался семи часов?»

— Открой рот.

Ему вставили кляп и, слыша, как киборг распаковывает одноразовые игрушки, Энакин постарался отключиться от ситуации, больше анализируя ее. 

«Он тоже… анализировал меня? Не имея возможности сопротивляться… изучал исподтишка?» 

Киборг был высоким, и подвесил Энакина он так, чтобы ему было удобно управляться с ним. И когда он повернулся, скинув тяжелую обитую металлическими пряжками юбку до пола, Энакин увидел его толстый, темный от прилива синтетической крови, член. Размеры в этой индустрии корректировали по своему желанию, но в основном все предпочитали больше нормы, чтобы поражать клиентов. В конце концов, те приходили сюда платить за нечто особенное. 

— Для того что мы с тобой собрались сделать, нужно очистить тебя. 

Пластиковый гладкий кончик шланга, смазанный гелем, мягко вошел в анус. Энакин поморщился. Он никогда не был снизу. Да и из мужчин, он был только с Оби-Ваном. Сейчас чувствовать рядом другого мужчину было странно и неприятно.

Теплая вода наполняла его, пока чужая рука гладила живот. Энакин висел горизонтально полу и в таком положении, казалось, вода оттягивает живот или ее просто было слишком много. Он замычал сквозь кляп. Его распирало от жидкости. 

— Терпи.

Живот все наполнялся и Энакин дернулся, за что получил хлесткий удар по обнаженной заднице. 

— Еще не все. 

Киборг ударил его раскрытой ладонью и на коже, будто выжглась его пятерня. Дискомфорт и неприятие ситуации заставили Энакина побледнеть, несмотря на то, что испарина выступила на лбу.

— Я сейчас поменяю насадку, эту вытащу. Не вздумай запачкать пол. Языком будешь его чистить. 

Энакин прикрыл глаза и постарался включить самоконтроль. Это была спонтанная мысль, и не самая лучшая. 

«Но разве я не заслужил?»

Другая насадка крепилась к более широкому шлангу, куда и стали выходить испражнения. Киборг просто менял положение его тела, чуть опуская заднее крепление, и мышцы сами выталкивали все лишнее из кишечника. Так продолжалось несколько раз. Эти глубокие клизмы выматывали. Веревки давили, ухудшая кровоток, и ему не хватало дыхания из-за кляпа. Странное чувство слабости и легкости одновременно вызывало дурноту. 

— Теперь ты стал чище, выходит одна вода, — киборг массировал его живот и бока, выгоняя последнюю жидкость. Он ввел сразу два пальца во влажный анус и раздвинул их, Энакин содрогнулся. 

«Больно»

Боль была знакома ему и знакома очень хорошо. Он видел ее худшие вариации. И это и в сравнение не шло.  
Энакин помотал головой. Поймав его спокойный взгляд, киборг кивнул. 

— Без подготовки? Как хочешь. 

А вот теперь боль стала настоящей. Она обожгла, ударила вдоль позвоночника и взлетела к самому горлу. Он застонал. Энакину казалось, что его просто насаживают на член или на дубину вместо члена. Связанный, он беспомощно болтался в воздухе, пока его партнер, молча, вколачивался в него, дергая на себя за веревки. Анус горел нестерпимо. Стоны вылетали из горла с толчками, помимо воли. 

Многие из клиентов Ардо приходили к нему, чтобы отпустить контроль. И нынешний гость, судя по манерам, был явно из военных. Властный, спокойный. Он все еще соображал, что происходит и боролся с этим, не подчиняясь ситуации. Не срабатывал переключатель, позволяющий людям получать удовольствие. У него не стояло. Вообще. 

Вытряхнув на руку гель с наркотиком, киборг обхватил основание чужого члена. С этим препаратом здесь стояло у всех. Затем он щедро залил гель в раскрытый алый анус и вставил во все еще тугой вход собственный член. 

«Это обеспечит нам хорошую ночь»

Его безымянный партнер дернулся под ним, ощущая первое возбуждение, и киборг улыбнулся. 

«Нам определенно будет весело» 

«Наркотики?» — сознание уплывало, а кровь казалось, вся ушла вниз живота, пульсируя в члене. Он слышал хлюпающие звуки толчков, шлепки о голую кожу, когда в него вбивался чужой член, но все это глушило собственное возбуждение. Невыносимо хотелось кончить, и вряд ли его партнер этого не понимал. Иногда оглаживая яйца, он не прикасался к члену. Мысли Энакина спутались. Это вынужденное удовольствие от секса вызывало тошноту. 

«Потереться хоть обо что-нибудь…»

Но он болтался в воздухе, пока его накачивал синтетической спермой этот киборг. 

И внезапно толчки изменили угол наклона, член стал проезжаться по простате. Энакин содрогнулся в мучительном спазме. 

— Ты кончишь так. Без рук. Поверь мне. 

Они трахались, и Энакин от боли и острого удовольствия стонал в голос. У него давно никого не было, он не позволял себе разрядку, и сейчас его просто тащило отдачей долго копившееся физическое напряжение. Он не помнил, сколько раз кончал под этим киборгом. До тех пор пока сперма не стала практически прозрачной, а потом сухими оргазмами, от которых тело сотрясалось в конвульсиях. И он ненавидел себя в эти моменты, но не мог ничего с собой поделать. Будто похоть накрыла его с головой. 

Ему чудилось зеркало, собственное отражение в черном поле. Оно смеялось над ним, трогало его, ласкало за соски. С трудом повернув голову, Энакин бросил взгляд на часы.

«Два с половиной часа…»

— Заскучал? – Ардо заметил его взгляд.  
— Ничего, есть кое-что интересное, — киборг вставил в пульсирующий развороченный анус вибратор еще большего размера, чем его член. Он долбил прямо в простату и Энакин задергался в веревках, снова кончая. На мгновение он почти потерял сознание. Ему плеснули воды в лицо, и наконец-то сняли кляп.  
— Пососи.

Энакин мотнул головой, невыносимо хотелось пить. Но когда ему зажали нос, он открыл рот, чтобы вдохнуть и едва не подавился. Член заходил так глубоко, что терся о гланды. Энакин давился, его тошнило, от вязкой слюны ему нечем было дышать. Но, не ощущая собственных слез он, молча, сосал чужой член. Потому что помнил это чувство. С той другой стороны. И Оби-Вана на коленях. 

Киборг трахал его как куклу, поворачивая как ему удобно, закрепляя, складывая пополам или разгибая. Этот обезличенный, безразличный партнер, который не обращал внимания на состояние Энакина, напоминал ему себя. И Энакин покорно принимал все происходящее. Не понимая, что последние полтора часа хрипит от боли. 

«Это вряд ли искупит мою вину… но теперь я хотя бы понимаю, какого это когда тебя берут против воли» 

«Ты действительно так думаешь?» — его собственное отражение в поле, внезапно посмотрело на него безумными, воспаленными до красноты глазами. 

«Если бы он увидел тебя сейчас, бедный сострадательный Оби-Ван» — оно двигалось самостоятельно, будто живое, трогало его колом стоявший член, размазывая сперму по стволу. 

Энакин жмурился и силился прийти в себя — «Это просто наркотик… галлюцинации»

«Семь часов еще не прошли, а ты едва держишься, чтобы не сбежать отсюда!» — собственные пальцы на члене казались почти реальными. Отражение тянулось к нему, лапало, гладило, сжимало головку, заставляя скулить от смеси боли и наслаждения. 

«Это все просто игра. И ты кончаешь как последняя сучка. Где здесь справедливость? Ты его не стоишь, признай это. И ты его потеряешь после этой войны» — холод от касающихся его рук обжигал до костей, тело немело, теряло чувствительность там, где отражение касалось кожи. 

Энакин дернулся, его прошибал электрический ток, электроды крепились к стержню входящему в уретру. Мучительно сладкая боль вновь подводила к оргазму. Киборг вставил второй стержень в анус, и даже это малое напряжение заставило тело выгнуться в спазмах, мышцы сокращались помимо воли и Энакин закричал. 

Ардо вытащил стержень из уретры, и содержимое мочевого пузыря хлынуло на пол. 

Энакин слышал хохот в своей голове.

Слезы брызнули из глаз, он не мог ничего с этим поделать. Судорожно хватая ртом воздух, Энакин едва соображал. Его физическое тело была на грани своих возможностей, но ментально сознание, освобожденное от долго копившегося напряжения, прояснилось. 

И Энакин осознал происходящее с ним. Все напряжение последних дней, сомнения, внезапные страхи и ревность – ему не принадлежали. 

Это звала Тьма, и бывший ситх узнал ее голос. Палпатин пытался повлиять на него, используя не реализованное сексуальное желание. 

«О да, ты всегда мучил меня страхом» — уголки губ Энакина кривились, он не мог произнести ни слова, но ментально, он смотрел на свое отражение и по-настоящему видел его. Не отворачиваясь от обрубков конечностей и животного безумия в глазах. 

«Примет ли меня Оби-Ван?» — его живая рука метнулась сквозь это черное зеркало и сжала чужую шею.

«Это не важно» — он душил, возможно, самое могущественное существо в галактике и ярость придавала ему сил. 

«Я приду за тобой. И я убью тебя» — Энакин сказал это уже черной глади пола, ментальный контакт разорвался. 

Ардо не заметил как с клиента слетела часть веревок. Но время как раз закончилось, так что он развязал его полностью и отнес на диван. 

Энакин не смог встать с первого раза. У него все еще кружилась голова от наркотика, и дрожали колени. Киборг помог ему надеть протезы, как обещал, но передавленные веревкой обрубки едва могли их переставить. Энакин жадно пил местное сладкое вино, пытаясь прийти в себя. Руки мелко подрагивали, голос не слушался. Он не помнил всего, что киборг с ним вытворял. Помнил только, что кричал здесь до хрипоты. 

Мазь с бактой должна была устранить все физические последствия за пару дней. Сидел он с трудом. Анус едва закрывался. От частых оргазмов ныли яйца, и член стал болезненно чувствительным. Но ничего слишком травматичного не случилось. 

«Он ничего мне не сломал. Лучший любовник, чем я. Да, Оби-Ван?» — горечь во рту, ощущалась вкусом чужой спермы. Энакин едва дошел до ванной комнаты, его вырвало.  
Он с трудом встал под душ, чтобы смыть с себя чужой запах, липкий холодный пот и кровь между ног. 

«Осознания? Что ж я его получил. Даже если он кончал подо мной, это ничего не значит. Я вынуждал его, так же как и этот киборг сегодня — исполнять все его желания и заливать пол спермой»  
Очень медленно и с трудом Энакин оделся. Вероятно, если бы он не был приучен к боли, вообще бы не встал после такого марафона. 

От грубого секса першило горло. Энакин сглотнул и нашарил в кармане световой меч. 

«Оставь иллюзии тем, кому они нужны. Он никогда не простит. Это был просто секс по принуждению. То, что он говорил тогда, когда я умирал, скорее всего, сострадание. Он просто не смог отпустить друга. Да. Он принял меня, но принял как друга. И даже это слишком много сил требует от него после всего…». 

Энакин накинул плащ и вместе с ним будто расколотый осознанием невозможного будущего, мир, лег ему на плечи, заставив ссутулиться. 

Надежда погасла. Такая нелепая и глупая, ее огонек зародился во время всех тех вечеров, что они провели вместе с Оби-Ваном. Безнадежно растоптанная осознанием правды эта надежда умерла в этой комнате ночью. Палпатин был чудовищем, и он стремился поссорить их, внести клин и отвратить Энакина от похода на Корусант. Но какими бы мотивами не руководствовался Император, он был прав в одном. После победы, если она случится, их пути с Оби-Ваном разойдутся. Глупо было считать, что измученный учитель решится на отношения более близкие, чем дружеские. Да, и как их принять после всего. Принуждение в любой мелочи Энакин посчитал бы еще большим позором для себя. А Оби-Ван, он наверняка вздохнет с облегчением, когда все закончится. И отпадет надобность находиться рядом с бывшим учеником большую часть своего времени. Это было разумно, логично. Но сердце Энакина ныло от боли. 

Пошатываясь, он вышел на улицу. Занимался рассвет. 

Энакин не слышал гула города как оглушенный. И добредя до своей комнаты на временной базе, рухнул на кровать. 

Благо на этой стоянке у него была своя комната. Маленькая как кладовка, но здесь он мог побыть один. 

Через час дали общий подъем на базе и к нему постучали, вызывая в штаб. Энакин едва нашел в себе силы подняться и пойти в душ. Он смазал воспаленный анус бактой, с трудом заставив себя пропихнуть внутрь немного геля. Промежность ныла чудовищно. 

«Все-таки ты идиот» — он криво ухмыльнулся зеркалу. 

«Нашел время решать сердечные драмы…»

Однако, как ни странно, но ночное приключение сняло какой-то блок в его голове и помогло закрыться от Палпатина. 

«Я даже знать не хочу, что он там видел и что теперь думает» 

Энакин расхохотался от пришедшей мысли и хохотал до слез, представляя ошеломленное лицо Императора Галактики. 

«Не того ты выбрал ученика, определенно…»

Перед выходом он придирчиво оглядел себя в зеркале, огладил влажные волосы и вышел на утренний сбор. 

Он плакал пять минут назад. Плакал в душе, как ребенок, которому больно и которому не к кому с этой болью пойти. 

И, как и каждый взрослый, который сталкивается с такой ситуацией, Энакин сделал вид, что ничего не случилось. Он не хотел этого секса, но он заставил себя. Наказывая, пытаясь понять или отпустить ситуацию, Энакин Скайуокер оставил в том борделе нечто очень важное. И постарался об этом забыть. Это все что он мог себе позволить сейчас. Сделать вид, что ему не больно.

***

— Энакин, все хорошо? – Оби-Ван остановил его в коридоре после совещания в штабе. 

Бледно-серый Энакин все совещание молчал. 

— Все хорошо, Оби-Ван.

Он выглядел спокойным, но ощущался максимально закрытым и Оби-Ван не мог понять, что происходит. Этот хриплый голос не вязался с ответом. 

— У тебя опять кошмары? 

Энакин едва улыбнулся, — Я уже справился с этим. Не переживай. 

Вымученная полуулыбка и абсолютно погасший взгляд говорили обратное, но Оби-Ван не знал, что с этим делать. 

Видимо понимая его состояние, Энакин добавил, — Я не собираюсь идти убивать юнлингов, если ты об этом. Это просто усталость. И… Оби-Ван, после битвы за Корусант, я уйду из Ордена. 

Решение не казалось тяжелым или правильным, он просто уже больше не мог выносить эту пытку невозможной близостью. 

Энакин пошел на взлетную полосу отрабатывать построение крыльев, спиной ощущая удивленный взгляд Оби-Вана. 

«Чем дальше мы будем, тем лучше…»

***

Вечером того же дня Оби-Ван зашел к Энакину. Ему не нравился их последний разговор, и он видел, насколько истощенным выглядел Энакин утром. Однажды, он уже упустил этот момент, когда Энакин проиграл борьбу с Темной стороной.

«Больше этого не будет»

Оби-Ван вошел без стука и, услышав плеск в ванной сел на единственный стул в комнате. Он собирался подождать и закончить их разговор, чем то более внятным, чем импульсивное решение Энакина – уйти из Ордена. Скайуокер был блестящим пилотом, хорошим генералом и отважным джедаем, но кроме того, он был совсем юнцом, когда потерял Падме и стал, заперт в ужасном костюме, который создал для него Палпатин. Восемь лет боли и изоляции изменили его, и последние годы среди повстанцев, смотревших на джедаев как на экспонат и видевших в них только исключительно положительные стороны, как ни странно так же изолировали Энакина от обычного общения. Его навыки социальных коммуникаций в личных вопросах стремительно падали к нулю. Он мог командовать армией, но терялся, стоило им остаться вдвоем. Будто не мог отпустить прошлое. 

«Возможно, он сам себя накручивает»

А зная, до чего может накрутить себя Энакин, Оби-Ван собирался откровенно с ним поговорить. 

Палпатин обошел его когда-то как наставника и друга, он дал юному джедаю ощущение сопричастности, понимание его сомнений. Усвоивший уроки Оби-Ван не собирался проигрывать этот бой второй раз. 

Но увиденное его ошеломило. 

— Энакин, что случилось?! Кто это сделал?!

Все тело Скайуокера пестрело синяками и ссадинами, следами плетей и ожогов. Энакин растерянно посмотрел на него. Он вышел из душа, одежда висела на спинке стула, небрежно обмотанное вокруг бедер полотенце едва прикрывало гениталии. 

— Оби-Ван… что ты здесь…

Возникла неловкая пауза. Энакин не знал что сказать, Оби-Ван хмурился. 

— Ты ночевал вне базы. Это случилось тогда? 

Энакин не любил этот требовательный тон. Он не хотел ничего объяснять. 

— Энакин!

Раздражение плеснулось глубоко внутри, как и недавняя боль. Энакин потянулся за одеждой, но рука Оби-Вана перехватила его кисть. Они столкнулись взглядами. 

— Я сам этого хотел.  
— Почему?  
— Хотел понять, можно ли подобное простить.  
— И что ты понял? 

Энакин опустил взгляд и высвободил руку,

— Я бы не простил. 

Повисло тяжелое молчание. 

Оби-Ван по-прежнему не делал попыток подняться и уйти, Энакин ждал этого, он хотел одеться и закончить эту неловкую ситуацию. 

Наконец, Оби-Ван встал. Он, молча, прошел до тумбочки, нашел там мазь с бактой и подошел к Энакину.

Его рука мягко потянула полотенце, и оно сползло к ногам. 

Энакин вздрогнул. Он слышал собственный пульс в ушах.

— Что ты…  
— Прогнись, — рука легла ему между лопаток и слегка надавила, заставляя опереться о кровать. Чужие пальцы мягко огладили воспаленный анус.  
— Оби-Ван, — голос Энакина упал до шепота. Он чувствовал, что неконтролируемо дрожит и не мог ничего с этим поделать. Хуже того, он даже не мог поднять взгляд, чтобы посмотреть Оби-Вану в глаза. Страшился того, что может там увидеть. Презрение? Жалость? Насмешку? 

Оби-Ван осторожно оглаживал красные стенки ануса изнутри, глубоко смазывая бактой. 

Даже боль в этот момент показалась Энакину приятной. Он готов был принять ее, если она позволит этим прикосновениям продлиться еще немного. 

— Еще кровит, надо было сделать это раньше. 

Голос был тихим, спокойным, внимательным. Это был голос друга, и в нем не сквозило менторство или снобизм наставника. Энакин жадно слушал этот голос, и каждое прикосновение к исполосованной спине и заднице, больше не казалось унизительным. 

— Повернись. 

Он покраснел. Совсем как мальчишка. 

Энакин повернулся и позволил себе следующие десять минут окунуться в деликатные прикосновения к ноющей коже. Они будто стирали с него прошлую ночь.  
Кончики теплых пальцев коснулись уретры. Энакин после забав с бандажом и током мочился с дикой болью, и казалось, эти пальцы это знали. Смоченные в геле они осторожно обмазывали головку, бережно смазывая следы потертостей от веревки на члене. Энакин невольно почувствовал возбуждение. Он жаждал этой близости, этого тепла, голоса, прикосновений. Оправдываться не осталось сил. 

В этот момент в дверь постучали.

— Генерал Скайуокер?

Энакин вздрогнул.

— Эзра, не входи. Я занят.  
— Генерал Скайуокер, адмирал Акбар спрашивает по поводу крыльев зеленого звена. Построение утверждено или еще будет меняться?

Рука Оби-Вана легла у основания члена, он медленно размазывал бакту по стволу, задевая уздечку. Энакин задохнулся. Он не мог заставить себя посмотреть на Оби-Вана, чтобы как можно дольше оттянуть осознание происходящего и при этом не мог подать виду Эзре. 

Мучительно краснея, Энакин пробормотал, — Семь звеньев красной эскадрильи дополнят нехватку зеленого ударного звена…

— Что? Повторите! Мне не слышно… 

Эзра был ужасен в своей детской непосредственности и Энакин закусил губу, пытаясь сдержать стон. 

— Скажи адмиралу Акбару…

Оби-Ван слегка сжал головку и Энакин беспомощно на него посмотрел. Он больше не мог прятаться, опуская голову. Он хотел спросить у того, кто сейчас распоряжался его телом – что происходит? Понять, наконец, что между ними? 

Серо-голубые глаза Оби-Вана Кеноби тепло на него смотрели, пока его рука ласкала ноющий от возбуждения член. Энакин взглянул на дверь и вновь посмотрел на Оби-Вана. Этот хваленый переговорщик не собирался его выручать. 

— Эзра, скажи адмиралу Акбару, что красное звено почти закончило с ремонтом и укомплектует зеленое.  
— А что насчет…  
— Я скоро подойду, — оборвал его Энакин, едва удерживая спокойный тембр голоса.  
— Но меня просили срочно…

Эзра говорил что-то еще, но Энакин не слышал. Он с трудом подавлял стоны. 

Оби-Ван продолжил ласкать его более интенсивно, подталкивая к оргазму.

Энакин кончил, молча содрогаясь, выплескиваясь в руку Оби-Вана, он согнулся, уткнувшись лбом в такое знакомое плечо, а затем без сил сел на кровать. Расфокусированным взглядом Энакин посмотрел на Оби-Вана, когда тот вернулся из ванной, вымыв руки. 

— Я простил тебя.  
— Оби-Ван…  
— И больше не делай глупостей. Ты генерал армии Новой Республики и мы выступаем на Корусант. Думай о миссии, о наших людях. Им нужен лидер. Палпатин морочит тебе голову.  
— Я понимаю…  
— Тогда одевайся, и я жду тебя в штабе через десять минут. 

Когда Оби-Ван ушел и увел из-под дверей Эзру, Энакин поймал себя на том, что улыбается. Им предстояли жернова страшной битвы, но ничто не могло удержать окрыленного Энакина. Он впервые так ясно увидел свою цель, будущее, в котором ему было место.


	24. Иллюстрация

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> folhaseca, you are awesome!)) And I'm proud that even google translator didn't stop you!))  
> Thank you for your comment and fanart, it made my day) sweet reader))

Та самая сцена в бактокамере, которая снится Энакину во время операции.


	25. Обложки к тексту!))

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Пока автор пишет и переписывает и снова пишет финальную часть истории, его поддерживают и творчески вдохновляют рисунками))  
> Вот подоспели обложки для текста. Кропотливый труд воссоздать историю в мелочах. Рассказать ее не словами, а рисунком.  
> Спасибо за такой вдохновляющий подарок)) И за поддержку на этом долгом пути)  
> Автор замечательных обложек: Miss_Dont_Care  
> Лучи любви вам)) сквозь галактику))

Каждому из нас будет брошен вызов: нашему доверию, нашей вере, нашей дружбе. Но мы должны устоять, и со временем новая надежда взойдет. Да пребудет с вами Сила. Всегда.


	26. Возвращение джедая

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> — Это снег…?  
> — Пепел. Пепел старого мира(с)
> 
> Спасибо всем кто поддерживает и ждет эту историю) Это греет мое сердце)

_«Я только что узнал, что «Звезда Смерти» уничтожена у Явина. Жалкая банда повстанцев на устаревших истребителях нашла брешь в вашей конструкции – канал для вывода тепла, который позволил единственному пилоту икс-винга нанести смертельный удар. Один пилот уничтожил целую боевую станцию!»  
— Палпатин_

Оби-Ван грел ладони о стакан горячего чая. Флот повстанцев шел на столицу. Энакин вел последний брифинг с пилотами, а его бывший учитель сидел возле иллюминатора в общей столовой, пока заправляли истребители. 

«Я должен был это сделать. Вытащить его из этого состояния отчаяния. Он нуждался во мне, Квай-Гон.»

Пытаясь сконцентрироваться, Оби-Ван мысленно вел этот диалог не первый раз. Он обращался к своему погибшему наставнику, будто желая обрести уверенность. И все же уверенности не было. Хотелось спрятать лицо в ладонях и закрыться где-нибудь, в самом дальнем углу звездолета, чтобы избежать взглядов других джедаев, которые ощущали его смятение. Оби-Ван убеждал себя, что лаская тогда в комнате Энакина, он поступил правильно. 

«В таком состоянии даже опытного солдата нельзя бросать на передовую. Я дал ему то в чем он нуждался.» 

Но это не было всей правдой. И Оби-Ван это понимал. 

Энакин умел быть беспощадным к другим и к себе. Он переступил через собственную гордость, чтобы получить довольно болезненный опыт. Увидев, в каком он состоянии, Оби-Ван осознал, что Энакин так не хотел быть похожим на Вейдера, что даже не понял, Вейдер никогда бы не позволил так обращаться с собой.  
И все ради так и не высказанного вопроса. Оби-Ван помнил его потерянный вид. Энакин нуждался в нем. В той комнате он боялся даже прикоснуться к Оби-Вану, замер, подчиняясь, не поднимая глаз. И эта беспомощность выдавала его с головой. Энакин Скайуокер, генерал армии Новой Республики был влюблен. 

Это не было вожделением, насилием, ненавистью – всем тем, что направляло Вейдера. Нет, Оби-Ван чувствовал разницу – сердце Энакина билось в тот момент, ради него.  
И что делать с этой любовью Оби-Ван не знал. 

«Квай-Гон, ты предвидел, каким проблемным будет Избранный?» 

Ирония тонула в чашке чая, оседая зелеными листьями. 

Оби-Ван устал. От войны, лишений, тревог и ночных кошмаров. Он не знал, способен ли будет принять эти чувства в той мере, в какой Энакин в этом нуждался. Оби-Ван осознал, что боится впустить его в свое сердце. Зная, что это надолго, и понимая, что это может снова причинить ему боль. Да, они смогли стать друзьями, между ними по-прежнему было много личного, и от отношений «учитель-ученик» — это стало максимально далеко, но страх не унимался. Энакин не мог жить, молча скрывая свои чувства, он никогда не был из тех джедаев, кто способен отказаться от любви во имя кодекса. Так было и с Падме. 

«И являемся ли мы еще джедаями, Квай-Гон?» 

Было странным задавать этот вопрос, даже про себя, но Оби-Вану не с кем было разделить свои сомнения подобного рода, кроме как с собой. Он через многое прошел, и это оставило на нем немало шрамов, часть которых была не видна взгляду. Эти шрамы таились под кожей, тщательно залеченной бактой. Как и сомнения, которые он прятал глубоко внутри. Подобные мысли казались слишком личными, чтобы говорить о них с кем-либо. 

«Он откажется от Ордена, если не получит… меня?»

«Это безумие…»

Опустив голову, Оби-Ван болезненно улыбнулся. Тогда в комнате, он должен был быть смелым, и он был им. В конце концов, не его ли лучшего переговорщика в Ордене, отправляли на одни из самых сложных заданий. Самообладание помогло ему. Оби-Ван видел, что Энакин мучается, чувствовал его боль и сомнения. Палпатин долго играл с ним и Оби-Ван не хотел делать того же. Дергать за ниточки, заставляя делать то, что ему нужно. 

«Был ли я искренен в тот момент? Да»

«Хочу ли я, чтобы это повторилось?»

«…Нет»

Рядом спешно проходили люди, не тревожа генерала Кеноби. А Оби-Ван пил терпкий зеленый чай и смотрел в иллюминатор. Он не знал, что делать. 

Из задумчивости его вывел знакомый голос. 

— Истребители заправлены.

Оби-Ван поднял взгляд. 

— Нам нужно поговорить, я знаю, — Энакин с надеждой смотрел на своего бывшего учителя. — Но времени нет. Мы подлетаем.  
— Будет много жертв, — они шли к своим истребителям и Оби-Ван отринул посторонние мысли, сосредотачиваясь на задании.  
— Бомбить столицу придется в любом случае. Палпатин не сдаст ее без боя.  
— Траун, скорее всего нас встретит.  
— Возможно, — Энакин замедлился на мгновение, отдавая распоряжения подошедшему офицеру.  
— Асока здесь, — он нагнал Оби-Вана уже на площадке. — Она будет с «Призраком». Вместе с Кейнаном они постараются отключить чипы, подчиняющие клонов.  
— Твой старый отряд…  
— Да, «кулак Вейдера» скорее всего здесь, будет на осаде столицы, — произнося «кулак Вейдера» Энакин поморщился. – Я объяснил им, где пульт контроля. Все должно получиться. Не хочу убивать своих ребят. 

Они переглянулись в последний раз перед тем, как сесть в кабины.  
Никто из них не сказал о том, что его действительно тревожит. 

«Палпатин… »

Энакин будто слышал его голос твердивший: — Ты стал еще более жалким. Бездарно растратившим весь потенциал неудачником. Если бы я знал насколько мало тебе надо, я бы раньше нашел тебе подходящую игрушку. Или ты сам стал бы игрушкой. Моей личной игрушкой. И ты познал бы тогда, всю глубину отчаяния. Того, что делает твоего прежнего учителя, таким беспомощным. Он бессилен против меня. А ты один не устоишь. Тебе не хватит сил, Энакин. Никогда не хватало сил, чтобы тягаться со мной. Вернись ко мне. Вернись. Вспомни, что я тебе дал… и что я еще могу тебе дать. 

— Энакин, все в порядке? Вылетаем? 

Не отвечая Оби-Вану, Энакин повел их пару через гравитационный щит в космос, где разворачивался самый масштабный бой за последние годы.

***

Через несколько часов Траун смотрел на пылающий Корусант. Небо темнело от кораблей, обломки которых падали на планету, вызывая взрывы и пожары. Сотни секторов горели. Такой изнуряющий пожар практически некому было тушить. Все силы столицы были брошены на оборону. 

«Ты его настроил, как инструмент и мелодия его светового меча принесла в столицу ураган». 

Траун предвидел это поражение. Предавшие Палпатина сенаторы только и ждали прихода повстанцев, чтобы предложить им свою помощь. Еще бы сопротивление возглавили джедаи. Их репутация, восстановленная за время борьбы с Империей, сделала из первых лиц Ордена – практически героев.  
Оби-Ван являлся прекрасным тактиком и, вернув на свою сторону бывшего ученика, он стал только сильнее.  
Они придут за Палпатином, Траун не сомневался в этом.  
А пока он смотрел как тот, кого раньше называли Вейдером, мечом и гневом Императора, прорывается сквозь орбитальный заградительный огонь, сметая всех, кто рисковал встать на его пути. Лучший пилот из многих. Вероятно, самый лучший в сопротивлении. Энакин Скайуокер. Джедай. 

«Какая ирония». 

Траун понимая, что времени больше нет, отдал распоряжение к отлету. Он не мог больше сдерживать превосходящие силы противника. Кроме того, у него был приказ Императора.  
Адмирал посмотрел на список действующих кораблей в зоне блокады. Большая часть названий мерцала красным. Ликвидированы. Он отдал последние распоряжения офицерам и покинул мостик. «Химера» готовилась к отступлению.

Командующие офицеры переглянулись. Без адмирала они ощутили предчувствие неизбежного конца битвы. 

Будут ли повстанцы вести переговоры? Будут ли брать пленных?

***

Люк впоследствии помнил битву за Корусант урывками, будто кто-то безжалостно выдирал воспоминания, оставляя в памяти мешанину из грохота разбивающихся истребителей, гигантских языков бушующих пожаров, охватывающих здания целиком, уханье орбитальной установки над головой и криков раненых. Наземную высадку возглавил магистр Йода. Подросшие падаваны помогали магистру как могли. Юнлинги остались на одном из штабных кораблей повстанцев. В это время, пользуясь тем, что все внимание имперцев сосредоточено на группе магистра Йоды, Оби-Ван и Энакин по вентиляционным шахтам направлялись к резиденции Палпатина. А команда «Призрака» вместе с Асокой выполняла свою секретную миссию. Отец выглядел очень хладнокровным до начала боя. Он говорил на брифинге с пилотами, указывая на уязвимости в обороне столицы, и Люк гордился им. Чтобы не говорили люди про Вейдера, он решил, что это прошлое, и он не будет им жить. 

Теперь же в гуще сражения, уворачиваясь от выстрелов, помогая прорывать оцепление у здания Сената, Люк едва успевал перевести дыхание. Он осознал, что как бы упорно не тренировался до этого, нужно тренироваться еще больше. И он впервые видел магистра Йоду в эпицентре сражения. Обычно падаванов не брали в слишком рискованные миссии, джедаи берегли их, но на эту битву все падаваны вызвались сами. 

— Мы не можем стоять в стороне. Не сегодня. 

Пока Люк говорил это, публично оспаривая решение генерала на собрании джедаев, он не верил, что отец согласится. Ни как отец, ни как командующий. Но, несмотря на то, что у него холодели руки, Люк не собирался уступать. Они впервые спорили. Мрачный старший Скайуокер хранил молчание, слушая звенящий в тишине голос сына.  
— Мы должны бороться за свободу галактики от тирании Империи.  
— Тебя могут убить…  
— Я выбрал путь джедая, отец, — Люк дождался, когда их взгляды пересеклись, — Я всегда знал, что могу погибнуть. Это не пугает меня. Меня пугает то, что я могу забыть, за что мы сражаемся.  
Энакин с бессильной болью смотрел на сына. Тот в этот момент был так похож на мать. Она тоже не любила компромиссы в том, за что боролась.  
— Он мой падаван, Скайуокер. Не страшись ты будущего. Люк со мной будет в битве этой. Пройдет испытание он, — магистр Йода хмыкнул и посмотрел на собравшихся за столом джедаев.  
— Решено это. Падаваны в сражении этом участие примут. 

Оби-Ван ободряющего посмотрел на Энакина, кивая и соглашаясь со словами магистра Йоды. 

Йода изучал долгим взглядом молчавшего Энакина, тому понадобилось колоссальное самообладание, чтобы согласиться с решением большинства. Он любил своего сына, и отрешиться от этой любви не мог. Как и от других своих чувств. В прошлом это его едва не уничтожило и отвратило от Светлой стороны Силы. Какое у этого джедая будущее? Выстоит ли он в битве с Палпатином. В сражении с собой. Со своими желаниями.

***

— Я могу дать его тебе. Хочешь? Вернись ко мне, присягни мне. Я разрешу тебе играться с ним. С сотней, таких как он!  
— Таких, как он больше нет. 

Оби-Вану кровь бросилась в лицо от этих слов. Палпатин знал о них. О том, что происходило на Мустафаре. Видимо не было ничего, что можно было надолго утаить от могущественного Лорда ситхов. Их световые мечи скрестились, но Палпатин отшвырнул его ударом молний практически через всю залу. Возможно, убил бы, испепелив, если бы не Энакин. Он закрыл своего учителя, блокируя молнии Палпатина своей единственной живой рукой. Магистр Йода долго обучал его ради этого момента. 

— Ты не джедай! Ты убийца! Ты всегда был убийцей! Ты убил свою беременную жену!

«Не слушай его, Энакин… не слушай его»

Оби-Ван оглушенный пытался встать, пока Энакин дрался с Императором один на один. 

— Ненавидишь меня? О, я чувствую твою жажду мести… Темная сторона зовет тебя!  
— Я не убивал ее. Это ложь. Все что ты говорил мне – ложь!  
— Твой ребенок выжил… ты думаешь о нем сейчас. Ты отдашь мне его! Он будет служить мне заместо тебя!  
— Никогда, — мгновение назад полные гнева глаза Энакина теперь спокойно смотрели в старое обезображенное лицо. – Я никогда его тебе не отдам. 

Он будто осознал нечто важное, то за что боролся все эти годы. Это были не высокие цели восстания и не лозунги бывших сенаторов. Энакин Скайуокер сражался за тех, кого считал своей семьей. За сына, за будущее дочери, за Оби-Вана и команду Призрака. Что мог предложить ему Палпатин? Одиночество абсолютной власти. Он уже испытал его. Оно того не стоило. 

— Он не хочет тебя. Никогда не хотел. И он не будет с тобой. Если я умру, ты потеряешь последний шанс получить Кеноби.

Палпатин пятился слабея. Его силы истощались. Энакин был моложе, и нечто будто придавало ему сил. Того, что не ощущалось в Вейдере, искалеченное тело которого сдерживало потенциал бывшего джедая. Или это было что-то другое? 

— Задумайся… он не будет с тобой добровольно!  
— Если он не будет со мной добровольно, значит, не будет никак. Других вариантов для меня нет, — прошептал Энакин, вкладывая в удар всю свою боль. 

Тусклая зала Резиденции освещалась вспышками молний. Они бились, и сквозь треск световых мечей Оби-Ван не разобрал последние слова ситха. Они были последними, потому что Энакин его убил. Отражая молнии, он толкнул Силой первого и последнего Императора галактической Империи, сквозь разбитое смотровое окно. Высота должна была завершить остальное. Даже магистр Винду не смог спастись после такого падения. Оби-Ван с трудом поднялся, он добрел до Энакина, лежавшего на полу без сил и практически без сознания. Опустившись на пол, Оби-Ван приподнял его голову и положил себе на колени. Он попытался передать ему часть своих сил, как когда-то на взлетной полосе, после аварийной посадки. И через какое-то время Энакин задышал ровнее. 

Ветер с разбитого окна опрокинул вазу, и вода потекла по столу. Запах гари проникал в залу все больше. Зарево пожара совсем близко от Резиденции бросало алые тени на лицо Энакина. Оби-Ван им, молча, любовался. Они оба не могли подняться после этого боя, но это не было худшим вариантом из тех, что могли случиться. В конце концов, они были живы. 

— Это снег…?  
— Пепел. Пепел старого мира, — Оби-Ван смахнул его с лица Энакина. Сквозь разбитое панорамное окно ветер приносил белый пепел горящих на Резиденции имперских флагов.  
Энакин лежал у Оби-Вана на коленях, не в силах двигаться после удара молнии Палпатина. 

К ним прорывался Рекс с отрядом, чтобы вытащить из зоны поражения измотанных джедаев. Почти как в старое доброе время. Вдали грохотали взрывы, шел ближний бой этажами ниже. Энакин сжал кисть склонившегося к нему Оби-Вана, — Ты можешь ответить мне?

Он говорил с трудом, сил почти не осталось, протезы конечностей отказали после боя, и его единственная живая рука немела, сказывался удар молнией такой мощи. 

— Ты ведь знаешь о чем я. Ты сможешь… меня…

Оби-Ван отстранился, спиной облокотившись о стену. Он устало посмотрел на Энакина и покачал головой. 

Больше они не сказали друг другу ни слова.

***

Несколько лет спустя. 

— Сегодня на торжественном открытии Нового Храма джедаев, мне хотелось бы еще раз поблагодарить генералов армии Новой Республики за тот вклад, в борьбу за свободу галактики, который они внесли! – сенатор Бейл Органа разрезал алую ленту у входа в восстановленный Храм под аплодисменты толпы. Камеры, транслировавшие эфир в галонет навели крупный план на группу джедаев в просторных плащах. 

— День этот вклад не одного человека. И не только джедаи разжигали искру свободы по всей галактике, — магистр Йода был немногословен.  
Они все порядком устали, в строительство Храма было вложено много сил и средств. Корусант после войны лежал в руинах. Адмирал Акбар говорил позже, что Палпатин сознательно пошел на такие масштабные разрушения. Отказавшись от переговоров, он предвидел, что даже в случае поражения цена победы сопротивления станет непомерно высока. Экономика практически рухнула. Люди голодали. Кризис власти создал безработицу, выросла преступность. Отмена рабства резко сократила бюджет. У молодой Республики не хватало сил и средств решать валом катящийся поток проблем. Где-то прятались остатки имперского Флота, теперь они назывались Первым порядком. Ходили слухи, что Траун выжил и вновь ударит по столице. В атмосфере не стабильности Храм джедаев должен был вернуть людям уверенность в новой системе власти. Вновь собранный Сенат так решил. Сами джедаи ощущали свою малочисленность еще больше, смотря на недавно отстроенный Храм. Их осталось слишком мало для его широких коридоров и комнат. Магистр Йода не был уверен, что строительство Храма поможет новому строю удержать власть, но с другой стороны именно поддержка джедаев позволила восстанию свершиться и дружественные системы, пострадавшие от власти Палпатина, готовы были вести диалог только с джедаями, обвиняя сенаторов в недальновидности при назначении Канцлера. Ходили даже слухи, что во главе новой Республики они хотели видеть только джедая. И даже выбрали кандидатуру. 

— Генерал Скайуокер, вам слово. 

Энакин вздохнул. Его таскали по собраниям, открытиям и выставкам как почетный символ победы сопротивления. Он устал произносить речи и убеждать людей сотрудничать. Кроме того, рутина и монотонная политическая возня ему нравились куда меньше открытого боя. Враги затаились до поры. Но это не значит, что они исчезли.  
Собираясь произносить речь, Энакин глянул на своего сына. Тот получил звание рыцаря-джедая после боя за Корусант. Как и другие падаваны, отличившиеся в сражении. Солнце падало ему на лицо. И поймав его искренний счастливый взгляд, Энакин почувствовал, как потеплело на сердце. 

«К хаттам все. Это прекрасный день. Ведь он стоит рядом со мной»

Эту фразу Энакин говорил себе часто. 

Потому что точно так же он думал, про Оби-Вана.  
Они смогли победить. Сделать невозможное. Детали не важны. 

Его собственное разбитое сердце так мало стоило против всего того, что они преодолели вместе.

— Я не зайду, – прошептал Энакин, Оби-Вану, после завершения церемонии. – У меня нет на это право.  
— Энакин! – укоризненно ответил Оби-Ван, явно не соглашаясь.  
— Я убил их. Ты помнишь. Я убил их прямо там. 

Заметив камеры, Энакин отошел от Оби-Ван и подошел к репортерам. Он охотно рассказывал об изменениях ждущих Орден. Например, они официально отменили закон безбрачия.  
Стоявшие рядом Кейнан и Гера смущенно принимали поздравления. У них рос сын. Джейсон. Но разрешение на брак официально оформили только недавно. Кейнан и Гера не хотели публичности, но джедаев было так мало, что все взрослые выжившие принимали участие в популяризации образа хранителей мира в галактике. Это делалось, чтобы укрепить хрупкую власть Новой Республики. Ведь она по-прежнему воевала. Путь и не в таких разрушительных сражениях. Но зрела война за бакту, и Сенату нужна была поддержка народа. Хорошие новости в такие дни ценились как никогда. 

Оби-Ван посмотрел в прямую спину в темно-коричневом плаще. Энакин закрылся от него. И сделал это не сегодня. С той ночи, они почти не говорили и никогда не оставались наедине. Энакин делал все, чтобы избегать этого. Оби-Ван понимал отчасти, что ему еще больно. Но так продолжаться не могло. Их разговор на прошлой неделе в Сенате был тому подтверждением.  
Увидев, что Оби-Ван идет ему навстречу по коридору, Энакин свернул в другой. Он всегда так делал. Но на этот раз Оби-Ван решил разобраться. 

— Ты меня избегаешь? 

Они встретились на лестнице и Энакин замер. 

— Мне казалось так тебе легче.  
— Не говори глупостей. Идем, хочу тебя кое с кем познакомить.  
— Ты?  
— А иначе ты можешь все не так понять, — они прошли на террасу, где собирались сенаторы. Еще до того как вошли, Энакин почувствовал свою дочь.  
— Лея прилетела?  
Оби-Ван тепло улыбнулся, — да. 

Энакин всегда по-особенному реагировал на принцессу Альдераана. 

— Это Хан Соло, — представил Оби-Ван парня стоявшего рядом с Леей. – Он спас ее во время одного не приятного инцидента нападения пиратов. Они друзья.

Цепкий взгляд Энакина изучающий Хана, дал Оби-Вану понять, что тот прикидывает насколько близкие друзья этот подозрительный тип и его дочь. 

— Отойдем, — примирительно улыбнулся Оби-Ван, кивнув гостям.

Они отошли к самому краю террасы. 

— Выдохни, Энакин. Она выросла.  
— Ей всего шестнадцать!  
— Энакин…

Тому солнце светило в лицо, высвечивая круги под глазами, и Оби-Ван заметил, насколько уставшим он выглядит. 

— Ты давно нормально не отдыхал.  
— Я в порядке.  
— Зайди ко мне сегодня. Поужинаем.  
— Да, конечно. 

Энакин так и не пришел. 

А сейчас он отказался войти в Храм. Хотя ему как генералу полагалось жить в нем. Они все снимали квартиры, пока шло строительство. И это было нормально. Но теперь? Оби-Ван думал, что Энакин уже перешагнул свое прошлое и двигается дальше. Видимо это было не так. 

Хотя кое-что он все-таки изменил. Энакин прошел операцию по восстановлению конечностей обеих ног. Теперь из металлических частей у него была только рука. Почти как прежде. Если не замечать, сколько событий прошло с тех пор. 

«И вероятно новых седых волос, которые добавил мне Избранный, да Квай-Гон?»

На том приеме Энакин пробыл недолго. Поговорил с сенатором Органой, а затем незаметно ушел.  
Это же он сделал и после открытия Храма.  
Растворился в толпе зевак, едва отвели камеры.  
Оби-Ван знал, где он живет. Холостяцкая небольшая квартира буквально за углом. Энакин нашел и починил своего астромеха — R2D2 снова летал с ним. И составлял его единственную постоянную компанию. 

А теперь ему предложили должность в Сенате. Ту самую власть, к которой так стремился Вейдер. В ночь после этого, Энакин пришел к Оби-Вану. Просидел на скамье возле его дома практически до утра, но так и не зашел. Оби-Ван почувствовал его, но не вышел. Он не хотел влиять на это решение, желая убедиться в твердости бывшего ученика. 

Энакин отказался. 

Зато в Сенат прошла кандидатура принцессы Леи. Она была еще так молода, однако Энакин помнил Падме, поэтому не был удивлен. 

Но Оби-Вана тревожила замкнутость Энакина, его усталая отрешенность от дел Ордена. И еще кое-что. Нечто важное, о чем он никогда не хотел бы говорить вслух.

***

— Это твоя родня… она какая? – Каллус нервничал.  
— Не переживай. Ты им понравишься.  
— Зеб, я не об этом.  
— Да? А о чем? – Зеб выпрямился, поставив контейнер с продуктами рядом с холодильником.  
Они ждали гостей. Впервые ласаты собирались навестить Зеба в их квартире на Корусанте. Прилетели сквозь эту загадочную туманность. 

«И что им дома не сиделось» — с долей отчаяния подумал Каллус, и стал ставить напитки охлаждаться. Он переживал еще и потому что приложил к убийству целой планеты ласатов собственную руку. 

«Это были мои приказы…»

— Я не живу прошлым, — Зеб открыл банку с тушеным мясом и стал есть. Он не перекладывал мясо в тарелку и даже не грел. Никогда. 

Привычки солдата.

Они оба слишком долго воевали. 

Каллус вздохнул и взял вторую банку. Зеб знал его. Знал, как он думает. Может от того что они давно были вместе?

— Я сказал, что мы женаты. 

Кусок мяса встал у бывшего имперского офицера где-то в горле.

— А то нехорошо получилось бы. Мы же живем вместе. У моего народа так не принято. 

Зеб разглядывал красное лицо Каллуса с минуту, а потом сказал.

— Выходи за меня.

***

А в это время маркиз Хондо Онака пил новый сорт сладкого бренди у себя на вилле любуясь прекрасными видами Алдераана. У него намечалась партия в саббак со старым приятелем Лэндо.

***

— Дорогуша! Может тебе хватит? – накрашенный бармен подмигнул Энакину и тот глубже надвинул капюшон.  
— Золотце, от тебя на версту несет джедаем, — доверительно прошептал парень. – Но я никому не скажу. 

Энакин бросил кредиты на стойку и собрался уходить. Иногда он пил здесь один. Когда не хотелось домой, и не было срочных дел. В последнее время все чаще. Люк вырос, и меньше нуждался в нем. Он стал полноправным джедаем и даже взял себе падавана. Сына Кейнана и Геры. Его голова была забита вопросами Ордена, поиском Первого Порядка и безопасностью Леи. Недавно она узнала, что у нее есть брат. Надо сказать, разговор был не из легких. Энакину было неловко и не по себе. Но он отстраненно подумал, что она очень красивая и пошла в мать характером, а значит, ему не стоит волноваться о том, что Темная сторона найдет путь к ее сердцу. А вот что творилось с его собственным сердцем?  
Иногда Энакину казалось, что оно замерло. Ему не хотелось чувствовать. Это было больно. Просто жить, решая текущие проблемы, было легче. Дни летели за днями. Его холостяцкая квартира так же пустовала. Как и постель. 

— Как зовут ту красотку, что разбила тебе сердце? – крикнул бармен напоследок, будто в толпу. 

Но Энакин знал, что этот парень кричит ему. И от этого стало неуютно.  
Он прочитал его. Понял.  
Может такая у него работа?

«Пора сменить бар»

На улице холодало. Поплотнее запахнув плащ, Энакин шел домой сквозь пятничную толпу. Темно серое небо подсвечивалось огнями миллионов небоскребов. В этом квартале много пили. Кто-то громко спорил с дройдом. Вдалеке пищала реклама новых эксклюзивных сапог во время осадков с повышенной кислотностью.  
Абсолютно не хотелось в пустую квартиру. 

Ноги сами принесли его к чужому дому. 

Он присел на небольшую скамейку у дома Оби-Вана и, вытянув ноги, стал смотреть на спешащих по своим делам прохожих. Недалеко был сквер, один из немногих восстановленных в изначальном виде после битвы за Корусант. Он гулял здесь вместе с Падме, очень давно. Или не здесь? Это было на другой планете? Воспоминания, что он бережно хранил о ней, потускнели и утратили детали. Вейдер не стремился помнить, напротив, он хотел все забыть. Поежившись, Энакин запахнул плащ и отхлебнул с горла прихваченную по дороге бутылку. Алкоголь был крепким, но настроение не поднимал. Будто он уже ничего не мог почувствовать, как прежде. Глубокое безразличие наполнило Энакина. Он выполнил то, что был должен сделать. Вернул галактике свободу, помог сыну и спас дочь. Они даже нашли средства на восстановление Храма джедаев. Горло першило не то от невысказанных слов, не то от привкуса меда в напитке. 

— Энакин. 

Энакин вздрогнул от звука этого голоса. Он был так погружен в свои мысли, что не почувствовал приближение Оби-Вана. 

— Магистр, — приветствовал Энакин, не вставая. Вероятно, тот поздно возвращался домой с очередного заседания в Совете джедаев. 

«Нужно было прийти позже… или перестать, наконец, приходить»

— Ты не в настроении.  
— С чего вы взяли?  
— Это был не вопрос. Я давно тебя знаю.

Оби—Ван сел рядом. 

— И ты пьешь на улице.  
— Хотите сказать мне про пример, который я герой сопротивления подаю людям?  
— Нет, — мягко улыбнулся Оби-Ван, — дай глотнуть. 

Усмехнувшись, Энакин отдал ему бутылку. 

Они пили, молча какое-то время, передавая ее друг другу. Без всяких условностей, как старые друзья. 

— Крепкое…  
— Ну, я не любитель зеленого чая, как некоторые.

Они переглянулись. 

— Энакин…  
— Да?  
— Идем ко мне.

Куда делось его недавнее спокойствие? Энакин тщетно пытался взять себя в руки. 

— Холодно? Идите. Я еще посижу. Мне здесь недалеко…

Он прокашлялся, потому что комок в горле ощутимо мешал дышать.

Оби-Ван как-то странно посмотрел на него, таким мягким, чуть лукавым взглядом, от которого у Энакина что-то перевернулось внутри. 

— Что-то не так?  
— С чего вы взяли.  
— Ты не хочешь зайти?  
— Не хочу говорить о делах Ордена сегодня. Завтра…

И снова Энакин столкнулся с прямым, пристальным взглядом своего бывшего мастера. 

— Хорошо, об Ордене говорить не будем.  
— И потом… у меня были дела, которые…

Взгляд Оби-Вана говорил ему, что он видит насквозь его попытки. 

Энакин поднялся, чтобы уйти. Это показалось единственным способом перестать врать и закончить беседу. Он не хотел к Оби-Вану, не хотел снова надеяться.  
Оби-Ван схватил его за кисть, мешая уйти.

— Магистр!  
— Сядь. Прошу тебя.

Неохотно опустившись на скамью, Энакин раздраженно скрестил руки на груди. Он готов был к нотациям, лекциям или попытке поговорить по душам. Но он не знал, что Оби-Ван точно также устал от разговоров, сомнений и попыток обрести себя. Его бывший учитель, всегда твердо осознающий свой путь, слишком волновался, чтобы говорить. Он решил для себя нечто важное и сейчас ощущал себя человеком, прыгающим со скалы. 

Оби-Ван чуть наклонился к нему, и его рука скользнула поверх ворота, в густые пряди, поворачивая голову Энакина. Они целовались как подростки на скамейке ночью в темном сквере. И сердце Энакина едва не выпрыгивало из груди. Это было безумием, кошмаром, наваждением?

Он с мучительной болью посмотрел в глаза Оби-Вану. 

— Не играй так со мной. Я не уйду из Ордена и не стану ситхом… но только не…

Его прервали поцелуем, щетина кололась, Энакин поймал себя на том, что прикрыл глаза от удовольствия. 

Он так давно хотел этого. И уже перестал надеяться. Сумел убедить себя, что это невозможно. 

Но что изменилось? С их последнего разговора тогда в Резиденции.

Едва отстранившись, они вновь переглянулись и пару минут сидели молча. Дыхание сбилось у обоих. 

Энакин ждал. 

Он смотрел на свои руки, не в силах повернуть голову. 

— Я хочу быть с тобой. Видимо ты это единственное, что меня задевает так глубоко. 

Оби-Ван потянулся за бутылкой, отхлебнул и поморщился. 

— Мне не хотелось помнить того, что случилось на Мустафаре. И до сих пор мне иногда сняться кошмары. Но я понял одну важную вещь. После них я не хочу просыпаться один. Когда-то у меня тоже была мечта. Создать семью. И я готов был уйти из Ордена ради нее. Но ее убили. Из-за меня. Я не смог ее спасти. Энакин…

Чувствуя дрожь в голосе своего бывшего учителя, Энакин повернулся к нему, готовый обнять, закрыть собой, защищать. От всего мира если потребуется. Они так давно не говорили. Объединенные общей миссией, целью, идеей, но в то же время разделенные болью пережитого прошлого. А теперь им просто не хватало слов.  
Его механические пальцы нашли чужую, но такую родную ему руку.

— Ты спас меня. 

Глаза Оби-Вана были влажными от невыплаканных слез. Он грустно улыбнулся. 

И Энакин обнял его. 

Чувствуя, как бешено, колотится сердце, он прижал к себе доверившегося ему человека. 

— Я смотрел на тебя… все это время я просто смотрел на тебя и не мог забыть. Не Вейдера. Тебя.

Энакин целовал соленые слезы, он едва не положил на скамейку Оби-Вана, совершенно потеряв голову. И тогда Оби-Ван рассмеялся. 

— Я сказал тебе. Идем домой.

Он смотрел в шалые глаза Энакина и понимал, что тот совсем по-мальчишески смущен. 

— Прости…я… да давай. Прости, — пробормотал Энакин и улыбнулся.

«И вот пять минут спустя он уже похож на нашкодившего лот-кота» — Оби-Ван выбросил недопитую бутылку в урну и накинул капюшон. 

«Квай-Гон, это всегда так сложно?»

Он много думал о них с Энакином. Случившееся изменило его – это правда. Но было правдой и другое. Не только Энакин нуждался в нем. Это Оби-Ван понял, когда пришел навестить его после операции на конечности. Энакин проходил реабилитацию и снова учился ходить. Они много говорили о делах Ордена. Обсуждали успехи падаванов. А Оби-Ван не мог оторвать взгляда от обнаженного сильного тела перед собой. Энакин в палате был только в белье. Он пытался ходить в бакте. И даже это требовало от него усилий. Взмокнувший, с прядями липшими ко лбу, Энакин не замечал растерянный взгляд бывшего наставника. От Вейдера в его теле ничего не осталось, и Оби-Ван понял, что теперь воспринимает его по-другому. Это было ужасно неловко. И Оби-Ван, не ожидавший собственной реакции, просто постарался ее скрыть. Энакин когда вышел из бакты, облокотился об него. Его сильная рука обхватила предплечье, и мышцы перекатились под кожей. Он был живым, теплым, настоящим. Так не похожим на кошмары, что снились Оби-Вану, что тот задержал дыхание. И в то же время, Энакин был единственным, с кем у Оби-Вана было столько сексуального опыта. Это сказалось, он не мог забыть, как эти руки ласкали его, сколько раз он кончал от этих ласк. 

Вышел из палаты Энакина, Оби-Ван в тот вечер абсолютно растерянным. И возбужденным. 

Он уговаривал себя, что это минутное, плотское, что нужна медитация, но каждый раз, когда смотрел на Энакина, Оби-Ван чувствовал что лжет сам себе. 

Он хотел его.

После всех пережитых трагедий и потерь, теперь, когда настало время относительного мира Оби-Ван, отошел от состояния постоянного стресса, в котором жил. Он вновь научился чувствовать себя и понимать. Обрел баланс не поверхностный, но глубокий. И одиночество стало его тяготить. События изменили его. И без них, возможно, этого бы не случилось. Но смотря на то, как счастливы люди, с которыми они делали одно дело, Оби-Ван осознал, что хочет и себе немного этого чувства. 

Орден разрешил джедаям близкие отношения и привязанности. Оби-Ван, всю жизнь проживший под сводом запретов Кодекса, с интересом наблюдал, как изменился Кейнан, когда у него родился сын. Кейнан иногда приходил к нему, вместе с Джейсом, пока Гера занималась ремонтом Призрака, и они пили чай на кухне. Холостяцкая практически пустая квартира Оби-Вана мало напоминала заваленную игрушками и вещами каюту на Призраке или новые покои в Храме, которые получил Кейнан. Там уже тоже скопилось немало детских игрушек. Оби-Ван собирался переехать, но медлил. Он понимал, что его беспокоит нечто глубинное, когда он смотрит на свою жизнь со стороны. И дело было не в недостатке медитаций или страхах. Скорее в выборе пути. Поиске решимости внутри себя. И Оби-Ван, возвращающийся из Храма, увидев Энакина, расценил это как знак Судьбы. 

Энакин был единственным кого Оби-Ван за все эти годы сумел подпустить так близко, чтобы назвать семьей. Он видел его сломленным, слабым и беспомощным, и при этом Энакин никогда не бил в хорошо знакомые ему бреши. Даже после отказа. Он отошел, но остался рядом. И это долгое время давало Оби-Вану опору в их отношениях. Болезненно-чувствительный ко многим вещам после плена, Оби-Ван отчасти стыдился собственных страхов, чтобы довериться кому-то после войны. А с Энакином не было нужды держать лицо, он знал его уязвимые места и обходил их. Интуитивно, не спрашивая, не акцентируя внимание. Они понимали друг друга с полуслова, и Оби-Ван решил, что попытается. 

«Страх остановил меня прежде. Может быть, на тот период времени я просто был не готов»

«Готов ли я сейчас? Не знаю. Но я попробую. Разве это так плохо, Квай-Гон? Разве это так плохо…»

Они шли к нему домой и Энакин, отставал на один шаг, будто давая ему возможность вести их. Как прежде.


	27. Эпилог

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Спасибо, что были со мной все это время) Эта история была со мной очень долго. И в тяжелые дни она помогала мне обрести силы, чтобы двигаться дальше. Я люблю ее по-своему, несмотря на то что иногда писать было просто невероятно сложно. Но находились добрые люди, которые приободряли меня и верили в успех)  
> Спасибо дорогой бете за неоценимую помощь и поддержку)) ты фантастически прекрасный человек))) Перевыложу текст как будут силы и время, а пока все отбеченое лежит на фикбук.  
> Лучи любви моему дорогому художнику)) Эта история стала гораздо выразительнее благодаря вашим артам) Они меня вдохновляют и дарят ощущение праздника. Это бесценные подарки. Спасибо!)) И да я помню, что с меня было обещание вбоквела к этому тексту. Надеюсь еще будет возможность его исполнить)  
> И конечно, спасибо читателям, которые преданно ждали продолжения, комментировали и полюбили эту историю вместе со мной)  
> Благодаря вашим комментариям и отклику, у меня было осознание, что на этом пути я не одинокий автор)  
> Крепко всех обнимаю. Счастья вам в наступающем 2019 году. Оставайтесь такими же потрясающими, добрыми, талантливыми)  
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Пишите ваше мнение об истории, о чем может быть хотели бы узнать побольше, о каких персонажах. И если я соберусь писать вбоквел, обязательно вспомню ваши пожелания)  
> О боже, мне до сих пор не верится, что эта история дописана))  
> Хотелось успеть до Нового года. К празднику под елку))

_— Посмотри, до чего ты дошел._  
_— Посмотри, что я преодолел.  
_ _Беседа Дарта Мола и Оби-Вана в пустыне Татуина. Повстанцы._

 

Мол с интересом смотрел на ребенка. Тот его обворовывал. Он обдумывал план мести, но Новую республику так лихорадило, что сложно было предугадать, как выманить Кеноби из этого осиного гнезда. Мол как раз купил себе продуктов, а вернувшись обнаружил, что в его небольшом убежище воришка. 

«Сколько ему? Пять?»

Ребенок беззастенчиво ел его припасы и даже не оглядывался на выход.

«Совсем перестали бояться старую тень. Может пора припугнуть…»

Поселенцы, недавно вернувшиеся на Датомир, из других миров, где жили забраки, сторонились его, но видимо пора было напомнить им, что он может быть жестоким в гневе. 

– Что ты творишь? Жить надоело? – окрик застал ребенка врасплох. 

Обернувшийся пацан, увидев его, внезапно заплакал и обмочился испугавшись. Он так и стоял, громко рыдая пока пятно, расплывалось на штанах. Мол посмотрел на него склонив голову. Злости не было. 

«Проклятый Кеноби, это ты виноват в том, что я застрял здесь…»

– Ну и чего мы плачем? – ласково поинтересовался забрак, сменив тактику, подбрасывая в воздух пару камешков и заставляя их вращаться при помощи Силы. Он присел возле ребенка и вздохнул. 

«Нужно поесть и найти его родителей. Кто-то же должен уметь менять мокрые штанишки детям»

«Ну, еще его можно убить и закопать»

И в этот момент, заглядевшись на камешки, пацан перестал плакать. 

– Вот и славно, – опасно улыбнулся Мол, – а теперь скажи мне, где твои родители?

И тут ребенок снова заплакал. 

То ли от того, что камешки упали на землю, то ли от вопроса. Мол так и не понял. Но следующее полчаса он пытался успокоить ребенка и поесть. Оба дела шли со скрипом. В конце концов, юный воришка замолчал только тогда когда получил порцию Мола. 

Тыкая палочкой в костер тем же вечером, бывший Дарт разглядывал звезды. Позади него спал малыш не чувствительный к Силе. Так отчего у него мысли оставить его себе? 

«Оставлю его завтра на том базаре поселенцев. Там его найдут родители»

Они пошли туда с рассветом. Хотя «пошли» было сильно сказано. Молу пришлось нести его на руках. Ребенок не хотел просыпаться и при попытках разбудить его снова начинал плакать. Это злобное посапывание на плече, Мол принял как наказание за долгое бездействие. Мол называл его злобным, хотя понимал что это не так. Но при слове «милым» в голове лопалась какая-то пронзительно звучащая струна рассудка. Дети не могли быть милыми. Они были странными и бесполезными. Если только не обладали Силой. Тогда из них можно было вырастить хороших учеников. 

Он оставил ребенка на базаре и пошел обратно. Но обернувшись, Мол понял, что малыш идет за ним следом. 

«Может тебя привязать к прилавку?» 

Купив чего-то сладкого, Мол сунул это ребенку и отер липкие руки о штаны. Сладкое отвлекло от него внимание юного воришки и Мол спросил ближайшего торговца, не видел ли кто родителей этого мальчика. 

– Они погибли, родни у него нет. Выживать здесь сложно, может от этого его никто себе не взял. 

Мол посмотрел на ребенка и развернувшись пошел в свою пещеру.  
Ему надоело торчать среди суетных и шумных приезжих. 

«Слабые забраки не выживают. Таков закон»

На пол дороге домой, он понял пацан идет за ним.

***

Утром Люк спешил к магистру Оби-Вану Кеноби за советом. Едва рассвело. На его звонок долго никто не открывал.

– Магистр, что-то случилось?

Сонный Оби-Ван покачал головой и впустил Люка. 

– У меня есть информация по поводу Первого Ордена, наша разведка…

И тут на кухню вошел лохматый и сонный отец. Люк замер. Во времена походов магистры часто делили одну палатку или комнату, но в мирное время почти не пересекались. Люк замечал это, и его тревожила такая отстраненность. Но видимо его отец и мастер Кеноби снова что-то обсуждали до утра, может они тоже узнали о местонахождении остатков Флота? 

У Энакина трещала голова, вчера он действительно много выпил, но показывать это сыну было не правильным. Так что он заварил крепкий кофе и слушал Люка.  
Тот находил абсолютно нормальным то, что два его близких человека ночевали вместе. 

«Он все еще такой ребенок… вот я в его годы уже пытался получить внимание Падме… и я бы все понял»

Взгляд Энакина скользнул по спине Оби-Вана, и он с трудом подавил улыбку. Вчерашняя ночь определенно изменила очень многое. Ему хотелось встать и подойти к своему человеку, который заваривал себе чай и искал остатки сладкого пирога к столу. Люк не замечал их переглядываний и неловкости, он горел идеей разведывательной операции, сыпал аргументами и явно хотел ее возглавить. 

Глаза Оби-Вана говорили «Он так похож на тебя»

На что Энакин прятал улыбку, опуская взгляд к чашке кофе, будто отвечая «Я не будил тебя утром после секса, чтобы вывалить на голову мешок новостей»

Оби-Ван чему-то лукаво улыбнулся, и Энакин вспыхнул «Что будил?!! Кто это был?!»

То, что случилось между ними вчера, было настолько другим, что Энакин с трудом находил этому чувству определение. Не просто секс. Он растворился в этих ощущениях, пил их, вкушая, наслаждаясь близостью. И для него это утро было самым лучшим на свете. Хотя оба они выглядели изрядно потрепанными, взлохмоченными и уставшими. Энакин был счастлив. Он помнил эту ночь до мелочей. 

Они вошли в квартиру и повисло неловкое молчание. Переглянулись, Оби-Ван скинул плащ, приглашая пройти. Энакин сердце, которого стучало где-то у горла всю дорогу, не выдержал первым и шагнул за ним, обняв со спины Оби-Вана. Он даже не снял плащ, будто боялся упустить момент или того что Оби-Ван передумает. Но тот, молча, развернулся в его руках и посмотрел в глаза. В них не было страха или сомнений, только легкое смущение. Оби-Ван явно отвык от близких физических контактов. 

«Он соблюдал старые обеты Ордена? Был ли у него кто-то кроме меня?»

Энакин потянулся за поцелуем, решив про себя, что будет снизу. Не сказать, что ему нравилась эта идея, но еще больше ему не хотелось видеть тень прошлых страхов в глазах Оби-Вана. Тот через многое прошел и то, что он вообще решился на близость с ним после пережитого насилия, потребовала куда больше смелости, чем любой из их прошлых боев времен войны клонов. Энакин понимал это. 

И опустился на колени. 

«Не бойся меня. Только не бойся меня, пожалуйста. Я все сделаю… все, что ты захочешь.» 

– Давай хотя бы пройдем в спальню, Энакин, – Оби-Ван, фактически прижатый к стене, растерянно пытался остановить руки, лихорадочно снимающие его пояс. Световой меч покатился по полу и в тишине этот легкий звук показался обоим чем-то слишком резким. Они переглянулись и Оби-Ван рассмеялся. Он смеялся, закрыв лицо руками, позволяя себя раздевать. Напряжение между ними спало, Энакин улыбался ему, поглядывая снизу. И Оби-Ван отсмеявшись, наконец, на него посмотрел. 

«Ты такой красивый…»

Он не сказал этого, но его ладонь осторожно коснулась щеки Энакина, тот подался навстречу этому жесту и прикрыл глаза. Он поцеловал раскрытую ладонь и посмотрел снизу-вверх на своего бывшего учителя, вспоминая юность падаванства и то, как восхищался этим человеком. И практически всю жизнь неосознанно стремился быть рядом с ним. 

«Я сделаю все, чтобы тебе сегодня было хорошо»

Энакин не был умелым в этом деле, но он хотел, чтобы мужчина перед ним доверился ему.  
Он взял в рот и продолжил сосать член, изредка бросая взгляд на Оби-Вана. Пытаясь понять, все ли он делает правильно, нравится ли его партнеру. Слыша тихие стоны, Энакин едва не терял голову, они возбуждали его, заставляли стараться лучше, искать чувствительные места. И он понял, что если гладить языком уздечку, Оби-Ван прикрывает рот рукой, чтобы не начать стонать в голос. 

«Не сдерживайся, прошу тебя…»

Тогда на Мустафаре Оби-Ван большей частью молчал, распятый болью, униженный, он сознательно не позволял Вейдеру наслаждаться своими криками, сдерживал стоны. И Вейдер стремился причинить ему больше боли, превращая секс в насилие, ломая партнера, добиваясь отклика. Иногда у него получалось, и он слышал полузаглушенные стоны, больше похожие на сдавленные рыдания. И как не похожим на это было то, что Энакин слышал сейчас. 

Он ласкал его член, облизывая, посасывая как леденец, непристойно заглядывая в помутневшие от наслаждения синие глаза, позволяя головке тереться о губы, соскальзывать на щеку. 

– Эни… хватит… я сейчас кончу…

«Меня давно так никто не звал…»

Обхватив губами головку, он погладил языком отверстие уретры и почувствовал, как содрогается Оби-Ван, сгибаясь, бессильно опираясь о стену в гостиной, чтобы стоять. Они даже до спальни не дошли, начав целоваться еще в прихожей. 

«Как будто нам шестнадцать»

Проглатывая сперму, Энакин прикрыл глаза. На Мустафаре Оби-Ван делал это для него. Но у одного и того же процесса было совсем другое настроение. Расслабленный, обессиленный Оби-Ван едва стоял и Энакин потянул его на пол. Он целовал подставляемую шею, сухие обветренные губы, сидя верхом на полураздетом Оби-Ване, Энакин упивался совсем другой властью. 

– Надо пойти в спальню, – пытался говорить Оби-Ван, но оседлавший его Энакин, трущийся об него, жадный, одурманенный страстью, совершенно мешал сконцентрироваться и подняться с пола.

«Это безумие» – думал Оби-Ван.

А мгновение спустя

«Я люблю его»

Они забыли, где выключатель, но даже в полумраке не задернутых штор, в тусклом свете уличного освещения, которое проникало в комнату, Оби-Ван чувствовал голод Энакина, ощущал его откровенный приглашающий взгляд. 

Энакин избавился от штанов и сел сверху, он склонился к уху Оби-Вана.

– Хочу тебя. В себе. 

Оби-Ван закрыл глаза на мгновение, затем обхватил ладонями его лицо. 

– Эни, ты уверен? Ты же не знаешь как это…  
– Знаю, – мотнул головой Энакин.  
– Нет, – мягко улыбнулся Оби-Ван. – Тот твой эксперимент… это не то.  
– Тогда покажи мне, – Энакин просил, целовал его и Оби-Ван ощущал его страх. Энакин боялся, что он уйдет, он готов был на все, чтобы Оби-Ван принял его. 

«Нужно избавить его от этих сомнений». 

– Хорошо, – между поцелуями прошептал Оби-Ван, и мягко перекатился, оставив Энакина снизу. 

Он гладил и ласкал его, стараясь расслабить, успокоить его страхи. Решительный Энакин все воспринимал как сражение, и даже секс. Он бросился с головой в процесс, не замечая, что дрожит от волнения. Оби-Ван провел рукой по груди, поймав пальцами бугорок соска, скользнул ниже, наслаждаясь ощущением сильного тела под собой. Энакин развел ноги, чувствуя, как собственный стыд заливает краской лицо. Ни перед кем другим, такого он бы себе не позволил. Никто другой не будил в нем столько чувственности и подавленного желания. Энакин выгибался навстречу ласкам, молча, мучительно цепляясь руками за скомканную одежду на полу, боясь прикоснуться к Оби-Вану, боясь его отпугнуть. А Оби-Ван пьянел от силы эмоционального отклика партнера, Энакин хотел его настолько сильно, страстно и без условностей, что выглядел бы как порочная проститутка, если бы не был так влюблен. Безоговорочно, искренне, очень уязвимо – открытый не только проникающим в него пальцам, но и всему тому, что Оби-Ван мог и хотел ему дать. 

– Больно, Эни?

Пальцы пришлось смочить только в слюне, это не было лучшей смазкой, но привыкший терпеть боль Энакин, не обращал внимания на дискомфорт.

– Надо было дойти да спальни…

Энакин помотал головой, отросшие кудри растрепались по полу, он закрыл глаза и закусил нижнюю губу. 

Оби-Ван ласкал его изнутри, гладя простату, заставляя стонать в голос. 

Перед тем как вставить член, Оби-Ван сказал ему, – держись за меня.

Он хотел стереть эту границу начерченную страхом, дать понять Энакину, что не боится его прикосновений, что прошлое осталось в прошлом. 

И руки, которыми Энакин боялся к нему прикоснуться, осторожно обхватили его за плечи. Оби-Ван практически согнул его пополам. Энакин вздрогнул от боли, чувствуя, как его распирает. Каждый проникающий дюйм чужого члена будто заполнял его до краев. 

«Слишком … я не смогу…» 

– Выдохни, расслабься, – Оби-Ван медлил, давая ему прийти в себя.  
– Это не должно быть больно, – прошептал Оби-Ван, целуя запрокинутую шею. И нежность в его голосе заставила Энакина заплакать.  
– Я слишком много выпил, – сдавленно рассмеялся Энакин, чтобы скрыть слезы. Оби-Ван любил его. Он чувствовал это сейчас, согнутый на полу, распятый его телом, беспомощный, готовый согласиться на любой компромисс, любые условия, любую боль. Но Оби-Ван заботился о нем, он не требовал от него такого рода искупления и не боялся нести ответственность за ситуацию. Он берег его, смотрел и обращался как с равным. И Энакин понял, насколько все-таки его учитель сильнее его. Целостнее, несмотря на пережитое. В их близости не было место прошлому, счетам или обидам. 

Энакин застонал в голос, когда член внутри него проехался по простате. 

– Приласкай себя, – прошептал Оби-Ван на ухо, задевая губами висок и Энакин содрогнулся в оргазменных спазмах не притронувшись к себе, просто от звука этого голоса, от толчков смешавших в себе боль и удовольствие. От осознания, что Оби-Ван, выбрал его вопреки всему. 

Оби-Ван продолжил вколачиваться в сжимающее его нутро, Энакин кончил, и сейчас он сжимал его член так плотно, так хорошо, что Оби-Ван излился глубоко внутри него, едва переводя дыхание. Он вышел осторожно, понимая, что без смазки Энакину пришлось не сладко, но тот абсолютно поплыл после оргазма. Энакин улыбался, закрыв глаза, взмокший, обессиленный и счастливый. Оби-Ван лег рядом на их импровизированную постель из плащей и подумал о том, что надо принять душ, затащить туда Эни и поискать поесть. Но мысли путались, так что он просто помог Энакину подняться с пола и дойти до спальни. Правда, когда они добрались до спальни, целуясь у двери, практически отирая каждую встречную стену, Энакин уже отошел достаточно чтобы продолжать. 

Он погладил себя и его полувставший член явно говорил о том, что ему требуется внимание. 

– Второй раз тебе сегодня будет больно, – попытался унять его Оби-Ван. – Ты совсем не растянут, и смазки не было…

Они действительно в первый раз оба кончили быстро, потому что у обоих давно никого не было, а копившееся годами томление выплеснулось в спонтанный, жаркий секс. Оби-Ван по своему не всегда положительному опыту знал, что лучше притормозить. Но разве Энакин его слушал? 

Энакин перекинул через лежавшего Оби-Вана свою длинную ногу и сел сверху. Он был высоким всегда, но это был первый раз, когда они занимались любовью, после завершения всех операций. И ощущения у обоих были другие. Тело Энакина стало гораздо отзывчивее, чувствительнее, это Оби-Ван, как ни странно понял первым. Он мог играть на нем как на инструменте самые замысловатые мелодии, а мог просто брать его, удовлетворяя собственный голод. Оби-Ван выбрал третье.

– Завтра, Эни.  
– Ты ужасный наставник, ты в курсе?  
– Слезь с меня и давай спать. 

Энакин рассмеялся. 

– Ты завтра не сможешь ходить нормально.  
– Всегда есть бакта.  
– Не хочу, чтобы наши с тобой ночи, требовали лечения в бакте, – как-то очень спокойно ответил Оби-Ван и Энакин вздрогнул от выдержанного холодка в его голосе.  
– Прости… 

Он слез с Оби-Вана и лег рядом, чувствуя тупую боль где-то под сердцем. Практически все ночи с Вейдером заканчивались для Оби-Вана бакто-камерой. Энакин обхватил себя руками и замер. 

Оби-Ван вздохнул и обнял его со спины. 

– Ты не так меня понял. 

Но настрой веселиться у Энакина ушел, он не ощущал, что пытается сморгнуть слезы. И на этот раз речь шла не о физическом дискомфорте. Оби-Ван понял это. 

– Иди ко мне. 

Он развернул его лицом и стал целовать. 

– Я не отвергаю тебя, слышишь? Это не так. У нас впереди не одна такая ночь. Все хорошо.  
Энакин невольно улыбнулся. 

– Да-да… я просто… все нормально…

Оби-Ван вернул ему улыбку, а затем стал целовать шею, спускаясь к ключицам, тронул губами соски. Они торчали как горошины, Энакин реагировал на него как подросток. Может, дело было в восстановлении органов и конечностей, может в том, что у него не было положительного опыта, но тело Энакина отзывалось на каждую крупицу ласк. А Оби-Ван никогда не был жадным. 

Он ласкал его языком, губами, руками, голосом. Он шептал ему, какой он красивый и особенный. И в любое другое время Энакин бы рассмеялся на подобные слова, но неторопливые руки Оби-Вана гладили его колом стоящий член, не спеша, размазывая сочащийся сок, и Энакин стонал, просил, умолял дать ему больше, дать ему кончить.  
Его руки не были связаны, но они безвольное лежали на простынях. Они с Оби-Ваном играли в затейливую игру, и послушание было ее частью. Это тонкое интуитивное правило, заставляло Энакина метаться, хныкать и просить. И когда он отпустил себя полностью, свои страхи и сомнения, Оби-Ван позволил ему кончить. В конце концов, он был куда более опытным любовником, чем Энакин, которого Вейдер научил в постели только жестокости.  
Они целовались, у Энакина припухли губы, он тихо постанывал от ласк, ощущая, как Оби-Ван заглушает его стоны поцелуями, будто пьет их, прямо из горла. Оби-Ван подтянул к себе на колени обессиленного Энакина и медленно вошел, он понимал его анус хоть и растянут после первого раза, но стенки наверняка натерты. Энакин вздрогнул от боли, но только крепче обхватил ногами его спину. Оби-Ван трахал его, вколачивая в простыни, и Энакин сквозь боль ощущал собственную слабость. Он хотел его. Хотел снова кончить. Это было безумием, голодом, жаждой получить все до последней капли. Энакин не думал, что ему понравиться снизу, все что происходило так отличалось от того что он помнил с Мустафара, но в тоже время не было ответственности, он просто принимал все что давал ему партнер – боль, удовольствие, ощущение собственной ценности. Член стал очень чувствительным после нескольких оргазмов, и это было почти больно – гладить себя. Энакин стонал, он сжимал головку, мучительно пытаясь получить еще немного сладкого удовольствия. Оби-Ван убрал его руку с члена и заменил своей. И Энакина едва не подбросило на кровати от жесткого синхронного ритма, он кончил, закрыв глаза, вцепившись в простыни. Сердце колотилось как безумное. И после этого секс стал действительно болезненным. 

– Больно… Оби-Ван… больно

Сухое горло едва выдавило несколько слов, Энакин был измотан, промежность горела, он взмок от попыток сдержать стоны. 

Оби-Ван понял его и остановился, он медленно вышел из растянутого ануса, а затем сдернул пару раз, выплеснувшись ему на бедро.  
Энакин потянулся к нему, он размазал его семя, вверх по бедру, животу и Оби-Ван поцеловал его. Глубоко, страстно, будто убеждая его в том, что все случившееся правда, что между ними больше нет теней прошлого, что он выбрал его и в этом нет страха перед Вейдером и пережитым. 

– Нужно в душ и поспать, – Оби-Ван пробормотал это во влажные лохмы Энакина, целуя его в висок.  
– И ты завтра точно не сможешь нормально сидеть. Слушай меня в следующий раз. Будет тебе уроком.  
– Я генерал армии Новой Республики, и если завтра я не буду на ногах, то в казармах наверняка пойдут разговоры, – лениво возразил ему Энакин. У него не было сил шевелиться, о душе он и думать не хотел. – Но я скажу им, что мы с тобой усиленно упражнялись в Соресу. У тебя дома… и знаешь что?  
– Что?  
– Мне все поверят. Непогрешимая репутация мастера Кеноби будет мне на руку, – Энакин усмехнулся. – К тому же я джедай. Сейчас после войны это как быть галонет-звездой где-то на Алдераане.  
– Ты меня слушаешь?

Оби-Ван дремал рядом и Энакин прикрыл глаза. 

Он счастливо улыбался потолку и не мог с собой ничего поделать. Но задница ныла ужасно, так что через полчаса пришлось идти в душ, искать мазь с бактой. Оби-Ван пришел к нему в ванную, и они едва удержались от еще одного раунда. 

– Хорошая у тебя ванная комната, и душевая, и ванна, – с намеком в голосе пробормотал Энакин, пока Оби-Ван смазывал засосы на его шее. 

Тот лишь молча, улыбался на безобидные шпильки. Они много пили на голодный желудок в сквере, а потом довольно много «упражнялись в Соресу» так что сил, чтобы отшучиваться у Оби-Вана просто не было. 

«Я не смогу говорить ученикам теперь про Соресу не вспоминая сегодняшнюю ночь» – запоздало подумал Оби-Ван и покраснел. 

Энакин расценил это по своему, пальцы Оби-Вана глубоко внутри него, казались самой правильной вещью на свете. 

Они легли спать, когда уже светало. 

И сейчас Энакин расфокусированным взглядом смотрел в свой утренний кофе. О да, утром он понял, о чем говорил Оби-Ван. Сидеть было не весело, даже после мази с бактой. Осталось понять, как смотреть на мужчину перед собой при посторонних. Как сделать это не краснея от воспоминаний. 

И Энакин растерянно вслушивался в свой внутренний голос, твердивший о том, что все нормально. Это просто утро обычного дня. Все хорошо. 

Главное дождаться пока уйдет Люк. 

Когда голос Оби-Вана стал поднимать его член как дрессированный? Когда это случилось?! 

Но когда Люк ушел, Оби-Ван допил свой чай и сказал Энакину отрезвляя: 

– Идем, насколько я знаю Скайуокеров, он ввяжется в это сам.  
– Совет джедаев не…  
– Боюсь, Люк не будет ждать решение Совета, он же стал командиром красной эскадрильи. После того, как ты возглавил армию Новой Республики. А своему генералу он только, что доложил о редкой возможности. И озвучил свой план. И ты…  
– И я не стал возражать, – едва не простонал Энакин, поднимаясь со стула. Вчерашняя ночь определенно притупила его восприятие реальности. 

«Надо быстрее втаскивать себя в рабочую колею» 

Энакин поднялся, не допив свой кофе, внешне готовый сражаться с любым противником, но от Оби-Вана не ускользнуло, как он поморщился. 

– Нам предстоит долгий день, – Оби-Ван полез в аптечку и достал мазь с бактой.  
– Это подождет, – сказал Энакин, но его остановил решительный взгляд бывшего наставника. Он будто налетел на стену.  
– Нет, – коротко ответил Оби-Ван, а затем добавил, – Раздевайся. 

И что-то в его взгляде и голосе заставило Энакина беспрекословно подчиниться. Он улыбнулся, оглядываясь через плечо и замечая детали, которые раньше от него ускользали. Оби-Ван, который смазывал вчерашние последствия их «изучения Соресу» прятал в уголках губ улыбку. Едва приметную если не смотреть в глаза. Только он умел так улыбаться – не улыбаясь и говорить ничего не произнося вслух. Так думал Энакин, подставляясь под мимолетную ласку, чувствуя, как кто-то заботиться о нем. Впервые за очень долгое время.  
Через полчаса оба джедая покинули квартиру и направились к взлетной полосе. Это был первый день, из тех, что они проведут вместе не просто как соратники, противники или друзья, но как равноценные партнеры, любовники и близкие люди, связавшие друг с другом жизнь.

***

Люк вышел на улицу после встречи с магистрами с четким ощущением, что они его не слушали. Оба. В первый раз в жизни. 

«Возможно, их война прошла. Они так долго сражались за спокойствие галактики. Столько пережили. Может не стоит вовлекать их в это дело. Я всегда могу запросить поддержку красной эскадрильи и слетать на разведку сам. Да, наверное, так и поступлю»

У Люка перед глазами надолго запечатлелась эта картина мирного утра на кухне Оби-Вана, пирог на столе, сонный отец пьющий свой кофе, Оби-Ван, рассеянно слушающий развед сводки. Они выглядели семьей. 

О том, что так и стало, Люк узнал только несколько лет спустя. И то, случайно. Он краснел при воспоминании о том случае, но улыбался. Он застал их целующимися в одном из пустых коридоров Сената. 

«Как дети! Могли сказать раньше!»

К слову о детях, у него самого был ребенок на руках в тот момент. Племянник. Сын Леи и Хана. Бен.

Пока мама произносила речи в Сенате, Люк нянчил ребенка. Он уже хотел взять его своим падаваном, но вмешался Эзра и сделал это первым. Эзра стал талантливым джедаем, бесстрашным и, несмотря на искушения Темной стороны очень стойким к ней. Он вырос в великолепного, но свободолюбивого мастера, и Лея доверила ему своего ребенка. Хотя в воспитании Бена принимали участие и отец и Оби-Ван, с которым они жили вместе. И Кейнан, к которому Эзра был привязан, как к отцу. 

– У мальчика есть потенциал, – говорил магистр Йода. – От Темной стороны его беречь надо.  
И джедаи берегли его вместе. И вместе они были сильнее.

***

– Ты захватил молока, дорогой? – голос Геры звучал требовательно и устало. Их малыш был замечательным, но непоседливым и юрким как маленький лот-кот.  
– Да, дорогая, – Кейнан старался говорить ровно, чтобы не вызывать подозрений. Он с командой Рекса зачищал нижние уровни от неисправных дройдов. После войны сотни тысяч имперских дройдов получили приказ о самоликвидации в жилых кварталах Корусанта и джедаи периодически останавливали такие отголоски отгремевшей войны. Но объяснять все это Гере, Кейнан не хотел. Он итак опаздывал на день рождение сына.  
– Ты что сражаешься? – Гера умела загонять его в угол прямым вопросом в лоб.  
– Я… э…  
– Там что звучат выстрелы? 

Понимая, что интонации жены ничего хорошего не предвещают, Кейнан вспомнил самый главный урок, который усвоил за время брака.  
Надо сразу начать извиняться и каяться во всех грехах, тогда есть шанс все решить мирно. 

– Ты же говорил, что у тебя сегодня будет выходной.  
– Вызов поступил срочный, я был в Храме, так что… Прости, любимая. Я очень быстро здесь закончу и вернусь домой.  
– А яйца? 

Кейнан блокировавший выстрел дройда световым мечом, отчитался, – Купил! Купил!

Рекс, наблюдавший за тем, как носится в акробатических трюках джедай, пытаясь отбиться от противника и сохранить целыми яйца и пакет с молоком, покачал головой. 

Вульф, поймавший его взгляд, пробормотал, – вот поэтому я не женюсь. 

Клоны усмехнулись и продолжили прикрывать Кейнана. В их понимании сражение вышло отличное.

***

– Разрешите доложить, адмирал. Мы засекли наш крейсер. Видимо один из выживших. Запрашивает разрешение на доставку на борт офицера с отчетом и просит помощи.  
Траун просмотрел логи, крейсер действительно был имперским. Правда, давно пропавшим.  
– Усиленную охрану в док посадки.  
– Есть, адмирал!

Изучая списки без вести пропавших крейсеров, Траун искал имя в реестре. Данные были старыми, после битвы за Корусант не обновлялись, так как Империя перестала существовать. Но этот крейсер пропал давно. 

«Вектор»  
«Как странно, информация засекречена личным доступом Вейдера»  
«Тогда еще Вейдера…»  
«Но у меня есть доступ от Императора, он приоритетнее. Посмотрим…»

Пробежав первые строчки отчетов, Траун обернулся к офицеру связи. 

– Прибывшие с «Вектора» уже на борту?  
– Да, адмирал.  
– Переход по заданным координатам. Немедленно.  
– Но…  
– Немедленно!

«Впрочем, даже если мы ушли от крейсера носителя, вирус уже проник на борт».  
«Успеть доставить…»

– Всем надеть шлемы!

Последняя модель шлемов штурмовиков обладала усиленным воздушным фильтром. Это должно было удержать вирус. 

«Чудовищная разработка ситхов могла стать их абсолютной победой, но Вейдер не смог завершить задание Императора…»

Мысли Трауна прервал звук включающегося светового меча.  
Он посмотрел на световой меч в руках трупа и замер, узнавая полуразложившееся лицо.

«Луминара Ундули, кажется, так звали этого джедая времен клонов». 

Она была быстрой, опасной и голодной. И идя по коридору на мостик, вероятно, уже разнесла вирус.  
Дорогу ей преградили инквизиторы, от вируса их защищал шлем собственной брони.  
Траун нажал переход к заданной точке и поспешил ко вторым посадочным докам. 

«Нужно успеть доставить образец для клонирования на базу». 

Позади него люди умирали, выигрывая время. 

«Позже я смогу вернуться за образцом вируса, если удастся его получить, то Корусант падет. Как и другие миры»

С «Химерой» было покончено, это Траун понял сразу. Зараженный корабль придется бросить. Люди на нем обречены.  
Но движимый новой стратегией для победы, Траун решил, что цена этого временного поражения оправдана. 

Однако его тревожил белесый взгляд Луминары.

«Мог ли у этого трупа сохраниться разум? Она знала, что делала? Ведь целью проекта было бессмертие. Что если она сознательно нашла мой корабль? Почувствовала, чье ДНК я везу…»

Он прикинул шансы на победу в дуэли с мертвым джедаем. 

«Тогда это конец»

***

– Отец…

Оби-Ван замер на пороге, смотря на юную девочку. Бледная кожа, шатенка. Она ему неуловимо кого-то напоминала. 

– Это моей матери, – она протянула Оби-Вану два световых меча с изогнутой рукоятью.  
И ошеломленный Оби-Ван понял о ком идет речь. Он покраснел, вспоминая тот момент из прошлого. 

– Я Вэннаж. И я твоя…  
– Так, – Оби-Ван прервал ее, – Сначала войди.

Он пропустил Вэннаж домой и столкнулся взглядом с Энакином. Тот все слышал.  
Внутри Оби-Вана тихо защелкал радар настроения Эни. Тот не злился, но кажется, ревновал. 

– Что случилось?  
– Подожди, так это правда? – Энакин не дал Вэннаж ответить на вопрос Оби-Вана. 

Тот глянул на него терпеливо, – да. Это было давно. И до… нас. Относительно… после Мустафара, когда я скрывался на Татуине. Позже объясню. 

Голубые глаза Энакина опасно сузились, но он промолчал.

– Так что случилось с Ассаж?  
– Она сказала, что ты мой отец, и ты поможешь, – в глазах девочки стояли слезы.  
– Ты моя последняя надежда, Оби-Ван Кеноби…

***

И история продолжилась. Между Светом и Мраком, сердцами людей и дорогами в пустоте. История двух нашедших друг друга, а может и не только двух сердец.  
Пока Новая Республика возрождалась из пепла, джедаи возвращались в галактику, росло новое поколение героев, и креп Первый Порядок, равновесие Силы восстановилось. И, несмотря на новые угрозы, страхи и опасности – они были вместе. Сломленный когда-то, практически потерянный во мраке огонек Светлой стороны и тот, кто вернулся к его теплу спустя годы во Тьме. Они не искали вечной славы, но пока они были друг у друга, могли бороться за мир в далекой-далекой галактике. А что еще нужно для хорошей истории?

Только чтобы она продолжилась. Пусть и без нас.


End file.
